The Self Insert agency
by BlackDragonFlame
Summary: Kim struggles to define a new image for herself as she stumbles into her new job, where she has to travel to different worlds. "So your asking me to go into a video game franchise to stop some guys from basically screwing over the whole universe?" "That's correct." "You got yourself a new employee." Self insert with "changes." AU real world. Oc submission closed till part 2.
1. Prolouge

**Hello. This is my first self insert story! It's a modified OC though, that will be explained below. But first I wanna say thank you to my friends who have helped me learn to be a better writer, and become aware of the evil sues and what elements make characters good. It's your judge on whether I manage to pull it off or not.**

**The modifications is that it's essentially my personality and appearance with supernatural elements. I've always had dreams of me and friends with supernatural powers and I've found it interesting to write about. This story will have 3 separate parts, so I recommend alerts if you like it.**

**Also I have an OC acceptance policy with my story, since I like to add in other people's characters for enjoyment, and I like talking to my readers about it. It's time limited though.**

**This is a rewrite**

* * *

><p>If I had realized today was my friend's birthday, I may never had answered the call that would have landed me a new job, and an entirely new chapter in my series of events. Last week I had quit the agency I was working under, and I had sent in several job applications to get me going again. The one I had chosen had not worked out for me, and I had a notorious history of moving on from work rather quickly. Not that there was a shortage of bodyguard jobs, oh no, people were practically crawling over each other trying to reach for a dragon to hire. We had a reputation for being hard and very efficient workers, but we were picky on our conditions.<p>

But until I got a call or an email, which I estimated to be about several days, I had nothing fun to do but lounge around. I had already seen the good stores in Philadelphia, walked through the sprawling streets, eaten the best food to find, and seen the interesting sites. It was almost a second home to me now, but it was too noisy. Nothing like the quiet and wide sparse land in Texas, even if the weather where I lived was absolutely insufferable.

Now, I was just lounging around in my small but cozy apartment. With the pay I got, it was easy to find one on the outskirts, I dreaded living in the center, how did people sleep with all of that noise? I switched to Let it burn by Red on my ipod, I had found nothing particularly good on TV, besides the lovely cooking channels, but I had no interest in food at the moment. Just listening to songs and drawing was good to me. _I just wish I had more time to draw, this is not good at all._

The sound of my cell ringing snapped me back to where I was, and I looked at the collar id. Unknown, strange, but not unusual for me.

"Hello...hello?...Answer me, whoever you are." My tone went from confused to snappish quickly.

No one responded.

"If your getting a kick out of this, I do not like it. Prank calls aren't funny." I complained.

"Hmmm...first impressions of you were disappointing." A voice, diffidently male, mused.

"Hey, I don't care who you are, but that was not needed." I scowled, switching song tracks for something good.

"Hmph. Very well, my name is Richard M. Blair, and I'm going to be your friend." he said in a whistful tone.

"...Do you know how creepy that sounds?"

I heard him mutter something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Fine. I'll get to the point. Were giving you an opportunity of a lifetime, if you will."

"Who are you working for? I don't think I sent in a resume for you."

"Oh, you didn't. We pick who comes in and out here. You can't enter by applying. We hand pick every candidate. The only way you know us is if you work here, or get this call. And lucky enough, you did." Richard said with a smug tone.

I was curious about this now.

"The hell are you, the CIA or something?" I asked.

"I could tell you, if you took out that music your blasting.." I could hear the smirk.

I took off the earbud I was hearing him from.

"Well, you must have been keeping track of me for quite some time now. The week I quit work you just 'happen' to call me." I grinned.

"Quite right. Now, would you like to know what I'm offering or would you like me to hang up and never call again?" he said in an amusing voice.

"Alright, alright," I huffed.

"Well, were...you have heard of fanfiction, right?" he asked.

_Fanfiction? What does THAT have anything to do with the job?_

"Yes," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Good, this is going to be easier to explain, we send in our "work crew" to different worlds, strangely they all seem to be just like video game stories. We call them specifically "self-inserts." And what they do is stop any organization or dark group from messing with the world's timeline. You have heard of the butterfly effect, yes?"

"Mmhmm," I responded.

"Well, if any one decides to disrupt the flow of the story there will be consequences. The small change in the dimension will cause a huge change somewhere else. Mostly things like famines, plagues, demons appearing here or there, tsunami's, earthquakes, and wars."

"Do all those things not naturally happen?"

"They do. It just creates more because of the distortions."

"So...your asking me to go to another world to stop some guys from basically screwing over the whole universe?"

"That's correct."

"You got yourself a new employee."

I was ecstatic. Absolutely thrilled. This, this is what I've been missing!

"Wait, don't you want to hear more of the details?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Tell me when I'm there. So where am I going?"

I was a bit flustered. Ok, more than flustered. I was downright frustrated! I had managed to get Richard to send me a map of the building, but I kept going in circles trying to find the damn building. Or more like a damn building that DIDN'T EVEN EXIST! On the map I had gotten this huge five story building with smaller departments that spanned a huge length. The entrance, he had pointed out, was where an old library seemed to be.

_Don't tell me he was a troll or something. Goose chasing this place._

I muttered I'd kick his ass later.

"Oh. I didn't tell you. Sorry. I thought you could handle finding it on your own! That...ugh!" I fumed.

So after thinking of many reasons to why the map was like that, ranging from plausible to ridiculous, my best shot was that it was under me. But I still believed the troll theory more, it made me feel less stupid.

_So, how am I going to find this place? Ask the library manager? He could be one of them. This is the entrance...isn't it?_

Going into the library made me feel awkward, much less having to explain. I thought about asking an employee, but I just leaned along the wall biting my lip, feeling like an idiot.

_Um...I don't think the employee would know. They'd think I was crazy. Oh yes. I'm looking for the secret agency that's living under this building, you know them? Just perfect._

Then someone came from around the corner. He was broad, scraggy brown hair, was he balding? And he had some very prominent gray glasses. He seemed to be wearing a usual office garb, tie, white shirt, black pants, etc.

"It seems you figured it out, after standing in front of the store for a good fifteen minutes just staring at the map." he laughed.

"Was I that obvious?" I sulked.

"Maybe," he had a glint in his eye.

So much for being confident I knew where I was going.

"Follow me," he gestured.

We entered his office, which looked like any ordinary office, minus the numerous fake coke bottles and pictures on the shelves. He made sure to close the door, and close the blinds.

"Is there some sort of red button under your desk, that like, moves a bookcase to reveal some stairs?" I joked.

He took off a book, switched it's places with a heavier one, and firmly pushed them back. There was a distinct click and the bookshelf started to slide.

"HOAH!"

He chuckled.

The bookshelf stopped to reveal a nice steel elevator in a cylinder shape with a glass sliding door. It looked freshly cleaned, I could see my reflection.

"Impressive" I nodded.

The man bent down a little and put his eye up to a scanner which started a series of beeps before a ding went off.

"Your rides ready." he confirmed.

"Thank you," I said politely.

I got into the elevator, no buttons, it automatically closed and started to go down. The library manager winked before he went off to go do his other job. I just saw steel walls around me for a good two minutes while the elevator went down. I got nervous during that time. I had a strong case of paranoia. _What if the elevator breaks, or it stops here?_

The machine went down more, and revealed to me an entire open area. I put my hands on the elevator glass and took it all in with an excited grin, this was huge! Down below the area was busy with workers, dozens of them, some went and came from the hallways, stairs, and I saw other elevators like mine. Others were working at multiple desks, talking busily on the phone. The intercom went off to announce the need of Mr. Starsburg at level 11.

The elevator was making it's way to the bottom, and I saw a man looking up at me expectantly. He was passed his prime years, but he certainly didn't look old. His black and gray suit had that wrinkle free look that meant he took his appearance seriously. He had a clipboard with him. He was wearing black thin glasses, his black hair was neat, and his eyes were sharp in gaze and color. Green, it looked like.

He gave me a small bow, from the second I saw him I knew who he was.

"Richard, right?"

"Correct. I see your quite impressed." he said in a very formal tone.

"Impressed? More like mind blown!" I couldn't help feeling excited, this place was huge, and I had to see every corner of it.

"Good. Now how about a tour?"

"Gladly!" I felt like skipping.

"Our first stop is crucial." he added.

He led me to one of the closest desks, being manned by a scrawny guy with too little time. Binders, computers, papers, there seemed to be no organization.

"This is our new recruit, Kim." gestured Richard.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Yes-yes, I have time. No, not you, one moment! Yes, check in, right? Potential recruit coming to visit? " he sniffed.

_Getting over a cold?_

"More like a guarantee, she's already agreed to the matter. I think her card key and guide is in order." Richard asked.

"Card key?" I looked a Richard.

"Our "self inserts" are treated a bit more special."

"For good reason," coughed the other man, flipping through paper and shuffling through files.

"Since you felt the joy to come right in without knowing, all self inserts get their own rooms. It's required, unless me deem you sufficient to handle...danger." he paused.

"Danger?"

"There's a lot of people who would kill to get someone here, so we keep most of you down here where it's secure."

_Makes sense..._

"Are you getting a uniform?" the man asked.

"What?" I sneered.

I did not take well to uniforms. At least, the ones I had in mind.

"No, no, no, no. My normal clothes are fine." I insisted.

The man handed me my card. He immediately went back to the phone, so I assumed our business was done.

Richard led me over to another elevator, this one labeled with a 2.

"Second floor? Why aren't we looking at the first one?" I asked.

"Because this floor just lead's to offices, storage, and trading facilities for materials. I doubt a young girl like yourself likes those things?" he asked.

"No, let's move on then." I agreed.

"So what's down here that's so important?" I asked as we descended down.

"This level is where we do experimentation, with various weapons and materials, including ones brought back from other worlds. Were trying to find out just what it means to be connected to another world, and bringing in objects from different worlds needless to say, brings in some new "effects." It's a science in it's childhood, this ability to cross world's is very new." he explained.

"How new?" I wondered.

"About 20 to 30 years old." he answered.

I was surprised.

"So little? How is it possible you've grown to be this big!?" I was a little in awe.

"Let's just say the government was not happy when they discovered this."

"You mean they freaked out?"

"Yes, to put it lightly." he described.

"Damn," I muttered.

He said that the tour here would be brief, but he said he was "obligated" to show me several of the newer, and closer, ones. It was just walking down two of the halls, most of the room had wide windows to show what was going on. One person was electrifying a sword, not sure what that was about, but the sword started to glow yellow, so it must have had some sort of absorbing ability. Another was shooting guns at a cloth like material, the bullet couldn't go through it.

"Some of these look like it would be put to use." I remarked.

"Some, others not as much."

The next was a man mixing chemicals in a lab, and I watched him blow the liquid up in his face. His face was blue now, and I couldn't help but laugh. Richard smacked me lightly in the back of the head with his clipboard.

"Don't make fun of the people working here, it's not very nice." he remarked sourly.

"Hmph," I shrugged his remark off.

Soon after, I was taken to the elevator marked number 5.

"Wait, what about the 3rd and 4th floor?" I asked.

"Those? The third is where we transport you to your new work. And the 4th is the training area, cafeteria, and entertainment center. I'm taking you to your new room. We'll notify you when we need you. Until then, I'm sure you'll view in your own time the 4th floor. I have very important business to attend to."

"Right,"

The 5th floor was a few nicely lit rooms with sofa's and Tv's, Richard said that's where a lot of people just relax and enjoy themselves, and we went further to a set of halls with a cream color and a nice dark red carpet. The doors themselves were thick dark wood, and he led me to a room numbered 479.

"Well, this is where I leave you." he was prepared to go on with his work.

Suddenly I had an idea come to me.

"Wait! Um, is it possible to recommend someone?" I asked.

He looked very surprised at the question, but quickly went back to his cool stoic expression.

"Yes, it is. You're not the first person to have asked that. Though be warned, the person you want to join will probably be turned down. We have a strict process we go through." he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, her names Samantha Marchel. She just recently...figured out she was one of us. I'd think it would be a good way for her to learn about her powers and meet new people, she's rather lonely at the moment. She had a rough time." I explained, and I regretted to think about some of the things that happened.

Richard was writing her name down on the clipboard.

"It's very rare for one of you to have started so late...what is she?" he asked.

"A gold dragon," I said proudly.

His eyes widened.

"Really? That's rare. They say there's a gold dragon in every fifty black dragons, not too many people have her kind of character."

"Just, take some time before looking at her. She's still shocked about the whole thing, and she hasn't done anything as of yet. I think wait till she's shown something she's done." I asked.

"Of course, just remember, she probably won't get allowed to come in."

"Strict procedure, I got it." I grumbled.

"Well, yes. Now I have to go. Good luck." he shortly bowed and ended the conversation and was making his way out.

_Well, so much for that. I better see what I got to work with for a room._

I DID NOT excpect this place to be so huge! It was like it's own house! The living room was in front of me, with a dark plasma screen TV and some dark wooded cabinets on the side. The front had glass windows. There was a large black sofa with several chairs and a purple bean bag. The walls were lavender and the carpet was white.

The kitchen was to the left, standard refrigerator, microwave, sink, etc. Plenty of cabinets.

_I wonder if there's anything in that fridge._

The fridge was full of salads, deli meat and cheeses, and several other things I liked. But mostly there were a lot of chocolate sundae's. _Those bastards. How did they deduce my favorite foods?_

To the right of the living room was a spare bathroom and a small room for an study. There was a set of curved white stairs up to a second floor, something I was excited for.

I found the bedroom. It had the purple coloration for the walls. The bed itself was queen size, gray and silver blanket, with white pillows. There was two night stands with lamps. I found the bathroom, standard white marble, and the closet.

_How the hell did they figure out my favorite colors? I'm surprised there is no red anywhere though. The only thing that looks like it was made for me was just the bed and the colors. Everything else looks like standard apartment layout and material._

_I hope they allow me to move my stuff in here, perhaps switch out some things._

I had only my keycard. I found some papers and guidelines on this organization, and decided to read up on that later. Where was the cafeteria?

I got to the 4th floor now, and I could see everything was sectioned off, but there were arrows pointing to the cafeteria. It was easy to find. I came here more for the people than the food, I could eat chocolate sundaes all day. Most people wore their own clothing, but I saw some wearing the uniform. It was primarily black and white, but most of them gave it some variation. Everyone looked to be about late teenage years to twenties.

The place didn't look like a cafeteria, more like a garden. The room itself was square, and the cafeteria line was at the other end. The walkways around the room were a square, lined with bushes and flowers. There was even small pools of water near the plants. The room was lower in the middle and higher at the top, a small set of stairs led down to the tables.

They all looked at me...and didn't stop staring. This place was full of stalkers. I didn't bother to grab any food and just went to sit down somewhere. Some of them didn't stop watching me, jeesh. Was new recruits such a rare thing? Well, looks like I needed to break the ice!

"Um...hi?" I asked kind of offended.

The tables stopped paying attention to me, and went back to eating and talking.

I sat next to a girl wearing the uniform and she had her hair in a pony tail. The other one next to me was the complete opposite. She had dyed pink hair with blue ends, a punk goth outfit with too many acessories to count, and a gloomy bear on her head.

A guy with messy blond hair wearing a red jacket outstretched his hand to me.

"I'm Tony, you?" he asked.

"Kim, nice to meet you all." I shook his hand.

"That sounds familiar..don't know why." he pondered.

"I get around," I replied.

"Does everybody know everyone here?" I asked.

"Most, yes." the girl on the right replied.

"So who are ya'll?" I asked.

"I'm Jenny. The girl to your right is angelique. The guy next to Tony is Chris." the pony tail girl answered.

Chris did a small wave and bit into his chicken leg.

"So, how'd you guys get here?" I asked.

"Well, I came here from an agency. I was a bit of a hacker and I could do a thing or two. Angelique is still new, and hasn't said anything about it. Tony can kick butt, to say the least. Chris is the peacemaker." she replied.

"So what can you do?" Chris asked.

"Mmm...fly?" I answered.

Jenny snorted.

"C'mon! What else can you do?" she asked.

"Shoot fire?" I asnwered.

"That sounds like a dragon!" she burst out.

EVERYONE turned around to face me, holy shit. Was it such a rare thing? I was getting nervous, very nervous.

"...ummm?"

"You see we don't have many of you guys. You tend to go your own way, you don't really hang around with "normal" people so much." she responded.

"Hey, you shouldn't just say your normal people. I'm sure each and every one of you are here because you got something special too." I reasoned.

"Well, yeah...I guess." she mumbled.

_Why do I have to be the center of attention? These people should just calm down._

"Hey, yeah, I remember where I heard that name now! In New York city, I heard about you on the news, they said you saved the city from being ripped apart by one of your own kind, a black dragon, your a black dragon!" he realized.

If hearing the news I was a dragon didn't freak them out, hearing I was a black one certainly flipped their shit.

One person was so freaked out by the news they punched me in the head, and I hit the floor, slightly dazed. They're foot was on my left arm now, and I grabbed his leg and tried to shove it off.

_Prejudice Much?_

"That's her?"

"I can't believe it!"

"A black one?"

"What should we do?"

"She seems ordinary to me."

_Great Kim. You try to get alone with people, and THIS happens._

"You filthy scum, go back to the dark age, where you belong!" my attacker yelled.

"I ain't givin up that easily!" I clenched my teeth as I pushed his leg off, and put him off balance.

I finally got a good look at my attacker.

He was a bit "older" than me, had his brown hair pulled back, blue eyes, and was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt, black and red pants, and some damn nice black boots. I saw a piercing on his eyebrow, ugh.

"Too bad. They invited me in personally, get over it." I hissed.

He looked ready to punch me again.

I was certainly not going to give up my free room and chocolate sundaes.

"You two! Stop this!" a man ran in, possibly a higher position than us.

"That girl is a black dragon! She shouldn't be here!" the guy argued.

"Oh, that's very nice." I muttered.

"Dark, stop attacking her. Has she even done anything?" he asked.

"Pah, dark? The hell's up with that? Not very original, you got a real name?" I teased.

"I won't tell you," he said threatened.

The man pulled him over to talk, I sat back down. Everyone at the table wasn't sure what to make of me now.

"Jeesh, just because there's a dark group populated mostly with black dragons doesn't mean every one of us is bad, you know?" I argued.

"Sorry," Jenny apologized.

"Mmmn, it's fine. They've done a lot of bad things to give us a bad reputation anyway." I grumbled.

"If I'm right, the dark age is a group of criminals or something right?" Angelique asked.

"Girl, how do you not know them with all the things happening on the news? Homes destroyed, buildings blown up, paths of carnage? You have too much J-pop blasting in your ear." Jenny scolded.

"Don't stress too much over it, Kim. I'm sure your much better than them anyway." Tony said as he drank his soda.

"Thanks for the compliment." I smiled.

"You have a second color, or are you just completely black?" Chris asked.

"Red," I answered.

"Right. Your guy's colors are based off you as a person right? So what does black and red mean?" Angelique asked.

"Hmmm, I'd say black means I'm keep to myselfish and independent, and red means I'm passionate and easy to anger? I don't know, something like that." I dismissed it.

There was a beep, and the intercom came on.

"Kim, Richard wait's for you in the main hall."

"Woops, looks like I have to leave. See ya'll later!" I waved, and left to do what I came here for.


	2. Link can talk?

**Ok guys, I got the next chapter up. Sorry if it's boring, but it'll pick up soon enough. I'm not used to writing such long chapters, this is about twice as long as I'm used to. Maybe more. Also I forgot to say the disclaimer, I don't own the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or the characters except for my Self-Insert, and Oc's I made. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Oh, the OC submission form is at the bottom of this page. Below that is going to be some explanations of some of the things to put on.**

* * *

><p>"Plaegh…..bleh, gah!" I coughed out water.<p>

_Ugh….not the best way to start a morning_. I grimaced when I found myself knee deep in a spring. _Great….my clothes are soaked! _I stood up and started to slowly step out with the water splashing around noisily. The spring was a good several feet deep, and the light reflected off of it creating reflections in the clear water. The sandy ground and the rustle of forests leaves made it a peaceful and calming site. Me?

I didn't give a shit.

I was more worried about my socks growing some sort of creepy disease infested mold.

I went over to a grassy patch and started to empty my boots full of water. "There plants, got some nice H20 for ya." I decided to keep the socks, and whatever molds they may bring. Give my enemies some foot fungus. _Yup that'll do the trick. Eat dirty sock you nasty monster!_

I took the time to look at my new outfit. Apparently what they said back there was true. The dimension adjusts things to match its world. No longer did I have a badass red trench coat and metal plated boots but some sort of red fantasy styled gear. I had a red hat with a white feather in it. It think it looked spiffy. I had a black shirt, a white skirt with some short black pants, a red….cape thing, and some pointy black boots. Oh, and some cool elbow length black gloves. I took a hair band and put my brown curly hair in a ponytail.

"Well, looks like Kim's gonna have to do some exploring!" I yelled.

I relayed the past scene in my head as I went forward.

"_So, this thing will take me across dimensions?" I was a bit doubtful._

_A large red circular symbol was around the floor with corresponding symbols around it forming mini circles. Several people were chanting in an unfamiliar language like they were in some sort of religious cult. _

"_Don't worry. It's completely safe. Mind if I run by the rules again before we send you off?" Richard pushed his glasses up._

_I nodded._

"_Rule number 1. Stay with your target at all times. There's three different "self-inserts." The one you're doing is the "Hero companion." You are to stay by the protagonist of the game at all times. Protect him from danger, and destroy whatever threats that attack that aren't meant for the timeline. While you work there's a "Villain companion" and the "Wanderer." The villain companion of course, sticks close and tracks down the antagonist eliminating all threats that may wish to contact and change the timeline. The wanderer searches for the alien threat that wishes to change the course. Any contact from them should be frequent. Also, there can be any number of the three._

_Rule number 2. Don't go and change the course of the story. You must make the protagonist follow the timeline exactly like they should. Any attempt to change will result in your termination as a member and label you as a "Bounty."_

_Rule number 3: Eliminate any bounties in the area. We want to keep the flow of the universe as smooth as possible. _

_Rule number 4: You must not tell them you are from a different world. That will surely cause havoc and disrupt the timeline. Even if they don't believe you, it's still going to be a major offense. Your missions will become very short, strict, and someone will have to accompany you._

_Any questions?"_

"_Yes, where exactly am I going?"_

"_The threat that has been caught on our radar is in a dimension equivalent to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. When you enter, don't be alarmed if your attire and several attributes have changed." _

"_Alright. I'm ready."_

"_Good. Sit down in the middle, we will begin shortly. We are going to be creating a sphere around you that's going to compress while the seals activate. The sphere is meant to create a small condensed space that will push you out of this dimension. The seals are used to create the right "wormhole" that's going to take you there. Don't be alarmed if you feel yourself dropping through into it."_

"_The chants…"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Why are the chants there?"_

"_Oh, on a normal person the sphere will crush them from the pressure before they can get through. They're there to stop it from killing you."_

"..._Lovely." _

_I can see why they give us a living quarters and an entertainment center now._

_Sitting down in the middle of the red circle the chants got louder and several electronic devices were charging up in the corner of the room. The devices began to connect together in a large energy barrier and soon it started to spread out into a thin sheet of energy that went over my head and slowly curved down to the red circle like a dome. The energy intensified as the chants got louder and the red circles started to glow red. Eventually the air began to compress and I felt my body begin to be squeezed as the chants were blurring in my ears. Soon enough the pressure was almost crushing and all I could see were red and white. In an instant I felt like my body was being pushed out of a barrier and I was being tugged through some sort of tunnel. _

_My body felt like it was flipping and turning inside out for a moment as there was just light and the feeling I was moving at impossibly fast speeds. Then I was submerged in water. _

I walked down a small narrow path that eventually led into an open area, a house was situated at the top of a cliff. In the middle were several kids talking to each other as a young man was standing by. One of the kids spotted me as I walked out.

"Woah! Who's that!" one of the kids pointed at me like I was some super hero that stepped out of a comic book.

The kids that were idolizing their favorite neighborhood hero instantly turned to me and started to surround me asking all sorts of questions.

I looked back at the guy who not a moment before, was their prime target. He simply smiled.

One of the kids was tugging at my cape thing.

"Hey! No more harming Mr. Swishy!" I snarled.

The kids seemed to back off a little, alarmed at my statement.

"Uh, sorry. But I like him." I concluded.

"Mr. Swishy?" asked the girl in disbelief.

A second ago they were idolizing me like some sort of super hero, now they're looking at me like I was the high school nerd and they were the popular kids.

"Whatever! I like to name some of my favorite objects!" I said annoyed.

The kids went back to idolizing they're famous hero, Link.

"Link! Did you hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!" The older boy shouted.

"I wonder how powerful it is….I….I need…I must try it." wondered the younger one.

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parent's shop!" said the girl.

"Do you see any Rupee's in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon Beth, can't you just loan it to us for awhile?" whined Talo.

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something!" scolded Beth.

"But….our allowances are terrible….Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a water wheel." said the smaller boy.

"Well, if it doesn't cost that much, I could help buy it!" I offered.

The older boy's eyes seem to light up like a Christmas tree when he heard that.

"Hah! Really! You'd do that?" asked the boy.

"Sure! Though I'd like a bit of help from your idol over here!" I asked.

Link nodded and said "Sure."

"Holy shit, YOU CAN TALK!" I gasped.

"…Was I not supposed to?" He seemed confused by my outburst.

I scolded myself for making that stupid error.

"Uh, nothing. Forget that. Haha, umm….so what should we do to get that slingshot?" I inquired.

"We can help out some of the town villagers. They seemed to have their hands full at the moment."

We walked down the dirt path to the town which was just a moment or two.

…_..I'm still not used to him talking. It's so weird. But I guess that's one of the things that are necessary? I couldn't get through life being mute. I guess some things about the actual worlds are different from the games, in fact, how the hell do the people back at HQ know where this place even is? Or that it exists?_

We entered the village and my eyebrows rose. It was a small village, surrounded by tree's and high rocky walls. The houses looked old and made out of wood or stone. They were pretty small, like a cabin. The dirth path we were on led down into the middle, next to a small brook that joined a large body of water to the right and went east somewhere. The houses were placed at the top of the small inclines and some of them had pumpkin patches and chickens walked around squaking. I could see a water wheel in the distance, and I could make out a house on the other side of the village.

Not a moment later when we entered, a short man motioned us to come over.

"Hey Link, I see you found a new friend. Who are you?" he asked me.

"Kim. Just passed by and thought I'd help out around here. Link says it's pretty busy." I replied.

"Hey Link ya got a day off of work do ya? Not me. The wife's been hassling me….Today's the day to restock our store. Hey, look up there." he asked and pointed high up a tree.

A huge bee hive was planted up an impossibly high tree. A faint buzzing could be heard.

"Some Ordon bee's built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down."

"Ah. Hey, why is your wife hassling you?" I wondered.

"I don't know, since yesterday she's been in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her. Got to cheer her up." he answered.

"Well, it's nice talking to you." Link waved and we set off.

"You think we should ask his wife what's bothering her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she owns the shop, and knowing her, she won't be in the mood to sell anything to us like that." he answered.

The shop was right across from us though before we could go in there was a holler from above.

"Hey Link! Climb up those vines would ya?" yelled a man.

Link started to climb up the strong holding vines, I hesitated. I ended up climbing up anyway, but I kept worrying they'd break or my foot would get tangled.

"Hey lady, I saw you talking to the shopkeeper's husband back there. Mind if I ask who you are?"

"Kim. My my, this village is pretty friendly. It's so small news look like it would spread around almost instantly." I commented.

"You're pretty much right about that lady. Oh! Check this out! You know Sera? At the general store? Well isn't that her cat over there? He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you? Hahahaha! A cat can't catch no fish! Anyway, that's not why I called you over here. See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Link, haven't I seen you whistling that stuff before? I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know. Mind playing the tune for the lady here? Have you heard Link play it before?"

"Oh me? No, I haven't. Can I listen Link?" I asked.

Link nodded and hopped over to the rock and snapped off a stem.

He put the plant up to his lips and started blowing on it. The tune that came out was a high pitched smooth rhythm. A moment later a cry was heard in the distance and I looked up to see a falcon flying over head and dive straight at Link.

"Woah!" I yelled.

Link put his arm up and the bird slowed down and with a couple of flaps landed on his arm. He started to stroke the proud bird gently.

"Can I touch it?"

"I don't think that would be wise. The birds may be friendly to our village, but they don't take well to strangers." said the man

The bird let out a caw and flapped its wings.

"Can you do anything with it?" I pondered.

"Yes, the birds have been in our family for generations. Some of us learn how to call and tame them; Link here is an excellent example. The birds can carry out tasks by a simple point of the direction. They're very smart."

I looked back at the tree the other man was talking about. _Wanting to take it off, eh? _

"Link, think you can make the bird go destroy the bee hive over there?" I asked.

Link looked to where I was pointing and nodded.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Well, I think we can do the man back there a little favor. And maybe get some money for our generous deed."

"He didn't say he would pay us to take it down. He never even said it was our responsibility." he objected.

"Well, how else will you pay for that slingshot?" I asked.

"I have some money I can use…"

"Well, a little more won't hurt!" I insisted.

Link sighed.

"It's not the right thing to do."

"Well, can you do it anyway? I'll ask him if he can spend a few…..whatever your currency is. You don't have to be involved. Just take it down, it won't do harm." I asked.

Link reluctantly agreed and the bird was sent off flying at the hive. We watched in the distance as the hawk easily broke it off and the hive went splat at the bottom. A swarm of bees flew around it for a moment in anger and confusion at their home smashing to bits. Soon enough they started to buzz off somewhere.

"I guess we should go?" I asked.

He agreed and jumped over and started climbing down the vines and I followed. I grinned as I proudly went up to the man who was muttering over how he could have done that.

"Hey, we took down your problem for you! Nice thing don't you think?" I smiled.

"Well, yes, thank you. I could have done it just as easily though." he muttered the last bit at the end.

"Hmm…..hey, is it ok if I mind asking if I can have some money? I mean, the bee hive was a pretty nice thing to do. Plus, I'm kind of broke at the moment. Ya know what, it can be loan! I'll pay you back later!" I asked.

"If you say you'll pay it back later…."

"It's a promise! If I don't give it to you back soon enough then you'll like, I'll pay double!" I insisted.

He mulled it over before saying "Alright. Fine."

He gave me thirty green gems and I gladly took them. They were a handful, so I stuffed them into my pockets as best as I could.

"Thanks mister!" I grinned.

Link and I started to walk down the dirt path past his house next to the river.

"I'm surprised you were able to get so much money from him. How are you going to be able to pay it back? Especially if he asks for double the amount?" asked Link.

"I'll think of something! I don't like to worry over stuff like that."

"You know, I could pay for the sling shot."

"Well sorry, if there's a chance to get some extra money I take it."

"You sound like the greedy type."

"I'm not greedy! Just conservative. Why spend money on something when you can get a bit more to help pay it off?"

Link didn't think about my question and just went up to a blonde haired lady carrying a baby wrapped in a cloth.

"Oh…um, Good morning to you two. If your looking for my husband, he took his sword and left early this morning. But I must ask,…have you seen a cradle floating by here? It is a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark. Oh, such a misfortune. How far it could have drifted I wonder…." she pondered.

"Where does the river go?" I asked,

"Oh, it just flows down to the small lake up ahead. Though there aren't any walkways over there. I really hope that's where it hasn't drifted off to…"

"Don't worry. We will find it." Link smiled.

"You will? Thank heavens!" she smiled in relief.

We went back down the road and Link took me over to the closest spot where we could see the river flow down to a stop in a large circular area. The sun was in the sky over there so I had to squint my eyes to make out a monkey jumping on a rock with something large in its hands. It took me a second to realize it was the cradle.

"Looks like we have some work to do, that monkey has got it."

I looked over at Link who was thinking over what to do.

"I have an idea."

And just like that Link ran off back to the cliff with the vines. He climbed up on it, and started to hop over some more of the high flat rocks towards the lake at the end. I saw him lean over and grab one of the plants he used to call a hawk not too long ago. He played the same melody and in a flash the bird was there ready for his command. The hawk flew over to the monkey and dove for the cradle. The gray haired beast screeched and was thrown off the rock it was standing on into the water. The bird grabbed the cradle and flew back to Link.

Link threw me a triumphant smirk as he held the cradle and started to hop back over and jumped down the rock cliff to meet me.

"That was a good idea! I was just thinking I could wrestle it for the cradle." I laughed.

"I don't think you'd get very far." he smiled.

"Hey!"

Link let out a joyful laugh and we went back to the lady. She saw us coming down the road and walked over looking at the cradle in relief.

"Oh thank you, I didn't know what I would do without it! Oh! That's right! Link, I have something for you. Would you two mind walking back over to my house with me?" she asked softly.

We both nodded and followed the road up to a small hill where her house was neatly tucked into the corner. She went inside to put the baby somewhere, and came back with a fishing rod. Link gave her the cradle which she thanked, and he took the fishing rod in his hand.

"It is a little….unpolished. My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father. You can use it if you like." The lady went back into her house.

"What should we do with it?" I asked.

"Well, we should catch some fish."

"Why? Oh! The cat! Ok I got it!" I laughed.

So then Link took me over to the little fishing dock next to the cat. He threw the fishing line in and started to try to catch something. I, on the other hand, had no interest.

"C'mon kitty! Let me pet you!" I pleaded chasing the cat.

The cat let out a meow and ran away but I kept after it. The cat didn't want to leave her post because she kept running in circles.

"Meow!"

"Please! I love cats!" I kept chasing it until I heard a splashing noise and saw Link come over with a fish thrashing on the hook.

Before he had time to say anything the cat leapt at it and grabbed the fish running off leaving a shocked Link in its wake. He just attached the fishing pole to a belt he had and we started chasing after it. The dang cat kept running around the village for a good three minutes in random patterns until it decided to go through the convenient cat flap next to the General store's door. By that time I was tired and my legs hurt. Link didn't look too hot either.

"You think we should go in?" I asked.

"Yeah, she should be happy by now." he panted.

We both went in to see a lady watching her cat having some nice milk on her counter.

She saw the both of us and smiled.

"Oh my! Link you simply MUST hear this! Just take a look! My little kitty came back! And he brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being hungry! Ohh, just look, isn't he so cute? The way he laps up that milk? Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, its on the house!"

She quickly gave us a bottle of milk, one for each of us.

"Umm, that's ok. I don't like milk." I rejected.

"Don't like milk? What's wrong with you? It's delicious!" she said in shock.

"I never have liked it and never will." I shook my head putting the milk back on the counter.

Link seemed to have enjoyed it though, he drank the whole thing.

"Well, at least keep this one. Bottle included." she smiled and handed it back.

She didn't want me to refuse a gift.

"Alright." I sighed.

"By the way, you look new. I don't think I've seen you before. Where are you from?" she rested her head on her hands, expecting some long and detailed story.

"I'm just a traveler. I don't come from here. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I found out the money I had was worth nothing here! I was broke!" I laughed.

"Wow! That's horrible! Oh, I see you don't have a bag to carry all of your Rupees in. Your pockets are stuffed you'll surely lose something! Here let me get you a sack!"

She went in the back and pushed back some things and came up with a reddish brown bag with a strap to carry on my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I grinned and started to put all the pretty green gems in the bag while I gave some to Link to buy the sling shot, and the lady scolded him about buying a child's toy.

"Looks like we should go. They're waiting."

I nodded and we both walked out back to the spot where we met. The walk was only a good five minutes before we saw the house. I grabbed the sling shot out of my bag and held it up high like a trophy. The boys saw it and started to cheer and jump. The older boy, Talo, didn't have the patience to wait and came running up to me.

"Woah! You got the slingshot! AWESOME!" he yelled.

"Yup! And Li-"

I turned to look at Link but he was gone. I freaked out for a second, looked around, and spotted him talking to some old man.

"Well, Link's gonna try to shoot this thing."

"Really! That's it! We'll go get the preparations done!" Before I could talk the boy ran over to his friends who nodded and they scattered around picking up scarecrows and targets.

I jogged to Link and handed him the sling shot.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked.

I simply pointed toward the kids making a mad dash around the area trying to set things up.

"Oh…."

"So what did that guy ask you?"

"He just said he brought something to my room."

"That's cool. Hey, who's that blonde kid over there?"

A small boy was gently stroking the nose of the horse next to his house.

"That's Colin. The boy who made the fishing rod."

"Really! Wow, I'm impressed. He doesn't look old enough to make one."

"Hey!" shouted the brown haired boy waving his arms.

That was fast, targets and scarecrows were lined up at the ready. Did they practice?

I just watched Link take down the targets one by one and the kids gasped in awe. _They must not have too much for entertainment. _In less than a minute he was able to take down all of them, earning a cheer and inspired gazes. Link handed the sling shot to one of the kids and pointed toward some of the tree's. They listened attentively and nodded. Link walked over while the kids were trying to practice their aim with the sling shot.

"Want to see what he got for me?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, wait here." Link climbed up the stairs to his house and walked in.

I walked over to the kids and watched them. Talo didn't have too bad a aim. He was able to hit some of the tree's in the distance. I only saw him miss once or twice.

"Hey, can I try that?" I asked.

He looked up at me and put the toy in my hands.

I took one of the pebbles and stretched it to it's farthest, and started to take aim at an acorn on one of the trees. Though I kept having to shift it to get it dead on, my hand was too wobbly.

"Hey! Are you gonna shoot! You've been looking at that tree for two minutes!" Talo whined.

I got ready, and shot the pebble. It didn't hit dead center, but it hit close enough to where it fell off.

"Woah! That was amazing!" cheered the kid.

"I'm impressed. Have you used one before?" asked the girl.

"No, not really. I had a bit of practice with long range weapons but not this." I said and handed back the sling shot.

"I brought it."

"AAGHHH!" I jumped and turned around.

"Did I scare you?" he said amusingly.

"Yes! Please! Don't do that again!" I snapped.

The girl seemed to take notice of the item strapped to his back.

"Oh my, isn't that a wooden sword Link?" she gasped.

"Woah! She's right! Link can I see it? Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD! C'mon teach us to use a sword!" pleaded Talo.

"Hm….."

"Please!" he begged.

"Alright, just pay attention." he smiled.

I watched Link do some basic moves with the wooden sword and the kids cheered him on. They often asked him to certain ones like stabbing and doing a twirl while arguing with each other. At the end Link did a leap and slashed the top of the scarecrow's head.

"WOAH!" They gasped.

"Did you pay attention?" asked Link to the boy.

"I…uh, I think I get it. Um, maybe not." he whispered and looked at the ground.

"So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up-

There was a sudden whistle and we all turned our heads to the short hunched over grey monkey who had seemed to have watched us. There was a pink rose on her head and she was jumping up a bit.

"C'mere you!" yelled Talos as he ran at the monkey with his stick.

"Ooh aah ah!" it chirped and ran off into the woods, Talos right behind it yelling out threats.

"Wait!" yelled the girl as the other two kids ran after him and disappeared.

"Looks like I have some more work, you gonna come along?" asked Link.

"Yeah! Of course!" I said enthusiastic.

We began to run down the path but Link stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

Link took off the slingshot on his belt and gave it to me.

"The woods can be dangerous, you're gonna need this." he insisted.

"Alright, but I warn ya, I'm not good with these things. It's not my fault if I poke an eye out!" I laughed and we ran after the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>OCSELF-INSERT SUBMISSION**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Physical Description:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Placement:**

**Flaws/Weaknesses:**

**(Optional)**

**Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**RP Moments and questions(Optional but highly recommended)**

**Your character finds 1000 dollars in a wallet on the street, what does he/she do?**

**Your character going to attack the base of your enemy and he/she is outnumbered what would he/she do? (Attack at night, charge in, etc.)**

**Your character finds a girl being abused by a man on the street, their reaction?**

**Your character's best friend is being held hostage by your mortal enemy, and your locked in a room with an unknown man tied up across from you, a huge knife next to him. A speaker comes on and your enemy says that if you want to get out of the room, the key is inside his body. Your enemy also says that your character has one minute to kill the stranger or they will slit your friends throat. What does he/she do?**

**Your character is lost in a wilderness and lost the map. How do they survive?**

**If your character's friend said that he had a vision the world would end, would they believe him/her? If the friend had frequent visions that often came true?**

**If your character was working on a project and spent a good two months of hard work on it, and learned his/her friend accidently broke it, how would he/she react?**

**Does your character easily hold grudges?**

**Does your character have a goal that they would do anything to achieve?**

**Does your character have an opinion on good vs evil?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, some things to explain.<strong>

**Race:**** if you'd like, you don't have to be human and you could be a dragon. If you already have that, explain a bit more on what they can do as a dragon. If you'd like to change your OC a bit to be one here, I can explain a bit on what you need. It's your choice. Also, they don't have to be a dragon, they can be whatever they want to be. Human, dragon, vampire, fairy, I don't care. Just don't give me Half human/demon/angel/vampire or something.**

**Physical description: Just explain some things. What clothes they would wear in the game(it has to fit in, no futuristic star wars outfit in Zelda please), how tall they are, hair color, eye color, if they're unusually skinny or fat, unusual scar or defect(now don't give me "He had a star shaped scar on his shoulder and a birth mark shaped like an R). If they aren't human, and have a half human/ dragon form, or a beast form or the like, explain that here too.**

**Personality: Just don't give me something vague like "He is persistant, smart, and funny." Explain a bit more In-depth, what personality traits tend to dominate over other ones, how they usually are around friends and enemies, stuff like that.**

**Powers: I think thats a bit self-explanatory.**

**Placement: What I mean is, are they one of the "three self inserts" described at the top of this story. You don't have to pick one. It just helps me figure out what they are doing here. If you don't want those, explain what they're doing there. If you'd rather leave it up to me, thats ok.**

**Flaws/Weakness: Now there has to be something here you can put. I'm hoping for atleast 1 to 2 major flaws.**

**Backstory: If you want to give me something made up thats ok. If they're an OC in another fic, you can give a brief explanation of where they were and what they did. It's not Canon here, but if a moment pops up where they explain a bit of backstory than I'm going to give a similar story.**


	3. A day in the life of Link

**Hey guys! Thanks for sending in all of the Oc's! Theres just a small matter I'd like to address. That I should have wrote last chapter BUT I always forget something. Always. *Sigh.***

**Ok, please, please, please, PLEASE, don't send in mary sueish characters! I'm not trying to offend anyone, but please don't send in characters with, Ex: Long blue hair with a gold and silver eyes and can control darkness, fire, water, lightning, earth, and light. One, this isn't for anime like characters(I'm not hating on them, I LOVE anime). Well, not the kind with naturally born pink hair and can control every element. I mean, it seriously stands out from the story. Also characters that aren't "unnaturally young." Like kids. This is a place where people go into other worlds and have a very high chance of getting killed and need good training. They have to atleast be old enough to be in late high school. And that's generally gifted. Now, if they're some sort of race where they can be 200 years old and they look 17 thats ok. Sorry, I just can't accept OC's that stand out too much. I mean, they CAN have pink hair, but it has to be dyed but it also stands out horribly from some games. You don't see people with green hair in Hyrule. Please be realistic. You know who you are, so please, send in an OC not matching this description or else I can't take it.**

**And please fill out all the nesessary things on the OC/Self Insert submit sheet, I can't work well with vague ideas of who they are. Now, if your 1st language isn't english and you have trouble writing it, tell me and I'll try to do something. That's all.**

**Also I'll start putting an OC in the next chapter. My rule of who goes first is who submits first. Now, if you want your character in a specific spot I'll try to rearrange something if it's not too late. I won't edit chapters just to stick a character in that you want. **

**Oh, and sorry if some of the fighting sounds akward, I'm still working on that. Help me if you have an idea!**

**That's all. Enjoy reading! **

* * *

><p>We had to stop at a wooden gate that blocked our path further down the road. It was a simple wooden gate about a bit more than half our height. I suggested we could climb over it, but no, Link was too scared climbing a gate. He had to get his horse. <em>I guess I shouldn't be upset with him, but really, it's a wooden gate! There are plenty of foot holds in this thing! You don't need dragon powers to get across this! <em>I was already on the other side looking at the natural spring. I hoped it could calm me down a bit. I decided to think on the things of the past. My thoughts dwelled to my life.

First being that I wasn't exactly human. I was part dragon, though I had no idea of that as a kid. Before I was eight, somewhere there, I could remember being normal. Playing with toys and making up stories, watching movies and doodling, help making food with my dad, and anything else a kid would do. Then I started to change. I started to….pick up, on things. I could sense danger from a mile away, though I thought that was just a sixth sense I had. In a way, I was right. Though I knew I diffidently wasn't normal when I could pick up on thoughts. Though it was only a basic idea of what they were thinking, but I also could pick up on everyone's emotions. I thought I was special, like I was destined for something great.

I heard galloping behind me and I shoved those thoughts away, though I still felt disturbed. I saw Link on his horse's back. The red brownish horse easily jumped across the gate and she neighed as Link slowed her down.

"You ready?" asked Link.

"Sure, but I think we would have caught up to him by now without the horse." I nagged.

"Well sorry, but I think we can easily make up for lost time if we can use Epona here, she's pretty fast." Link said trying to be optimistic.

"Ok…" I mumbled.

I started to walk down the tunnel that lead further down when Link interrupted me.

"Don't you think it's faster if you can get on the horse?" asked Link.

"…..Do I have to? I don't really like horse rides. I'm more of an on foot person myself."

"It's ok. Epona here isn't going to hurt you."

I felt insulted and Link saw anger flash in my eyes for a moment. _That horse could never do anything to hurt me. She should be more afraid of me than I should of her._

The horse must have been telepathic because she gave a loud neigh as if saying "I could beat the crap out of you." Or she was more worried for Link's safety from me. I took a moment to calm down and paused.

"Fine. I'll get on the horse." I growled.

I got on behind Link and he pulled the reins a little and Epona went into a trot. The very second she moved I freaked a bit and grabbed at Link's shoulders tightly. "Ah!" he shouted in surprise and Epona started to freak out as well and neighed. The horse started to gallop down the tunnel and that did not help my reaction at all. I shouted in surprise and fear as the horse got faster. Link quickly pulled on the reins and Epona dug her hooves in the dirt and came to a halt, a bit annoyed and shaken though.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before? You were digging into my shoulders so hard it was like you had claws!" he shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry!" My voice cracked.

He looked behind his shoulder at me. "Do you not like horses?" he asked. I shook my head. "….Alright, you can get off." he sighed after a moment. I hurriedly put my leg over and sat on her side and jumped off. "I guess I can slow down a bit, but were gonna have to hurry." he stated. I looked at the horse, who did not seem to happy at me. _Maybe I am more afraid of her. _So I ran after them as they went down to a fork in the road. In front of us was a small cave that Epona was too big to go through and to the left were the woods.

"You think we should go left?" I asked.

"It seems that way." he mumbled.

I could tell he was still a little upset at me for my panic attack with the horse.

We took a left into the woods and entered a clearing. In the middle was a man who was sitting down on a log with a kettle over some firewood in front of him. A small wooden house was next to him. We could see far in the back a closed gate covered with vines. The man's hair was a brown reddish color in the style of an afro. His clothes looked dirty and worn out. The two of us went into the clearing and Link asked the man "Have you seen a boy and a monkey run by here?" The man must have been dozing off because he gave a jump and stared at us for a long moment.

"Have you seen a boy and a monkey run by here?" Link repeated.

"N-no. There's not even anywhere to go from here. It's a dead end. The gate's locked and another path is blocked by a boulder." he explained.

_Great. They went through the tunnel._

"Well, looks like we are going to have to turn back." grimaced Link.

"Wait! Do you mean the tunnel over there? Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because its daylight doesn't mean it's safe. There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day. Here, I'll give you this lantern for free." He took out a rusty old steel lantern from a sack he had.

I gladly took it as well as a bottle of yellow oil.

"Don't worry about paying anything, I already have my own lantern and a ton of oil. If you need a refill, come back to me. You can light your way now, plus, they can set fire to things. They're pretty good." he smiled.

"Thanks." I put the two things in my bag with the slingshot in it.

We walked back to the tunnel and Link got off Epona.

"Go home, girl." he patted the horse's head and she trotted off, as well as giving a huff as she passed by me.

"Looks like were on our own now."

I was about to step through when Link put his arm in front of me.

"What?"

"I recognize that plant in the middle. See it? The one with the large purple bud?" he pointed.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's a Deku Baba. It's actually a large plant monster. It's got a nasty bite to it, a lot of travelers lose their lives because they don't pay attention to their surroundings here." he warned me.

"So, how do we get rid of it?" I asked.

Link paused for a moment.

"I'll go up to it, when it tries to attack, shoot it with your slingshot, and I'll kill it with my sword when it's stunned."

Link cautiously walked up to the plant and the purple bud suddenly shot out from the ground and opening, revealing a salivating teeth filled mouth with a tongue. I aimed my slingshot at the thing, and let the pebble fly. It hit the head and the creature pulled back in pain revealing its stem. Link gave a good slash to it and it broke, killing it.

"Well, that wasn't so hard."

"There's probably more." warned Link as he walked through.

_Now you tell me._

We only had to walk in a couple of steps to find the place was pitch black. Link motioned with his hand at my bag, and I gave him the lantern and oil. He poured some in and the lantern lit up. The tunnel looked like it was carved out of wood and the path was straight. A high pitched screech echoed through the cave and I shot out several bats trying to bite us, but I missed more than I hit anything.

"Hey, what's that?" I pointed.

Link went up to it and held it to the light.

"It's Talos's sword. He diffidently went this way."

We started to run down the tunnel and went to a halt at a huge web covering the path. Link held the lamp up to the web and the fire quickly burnt off the sticky substance in a moment. It didn't take long to encounter another Deku Baba, but we made quick work of it. We also encountered some rats, but my slingshot took care of it. Soon we encountered a fork in the tunnel. Some pots were attached to webs on the top and bottom and hung in the middle. I broke those to find some rupee's I put in my bag.

"Let's try right." he answered and we went down.

Another Deku Baba sprang out and I shot more pebble's at it. It took a second for Link to take his sword and rip the stem apart. As the plant withered up and died I saw some hard nut left in its place.

I bent over and grabbed it. It looked like a hard acorn, sorta. Something in my head said "Break it!" I threw it to the ground and it split a little. Tearing it open with my hands, I found round seeds as large as the pebbles I had. Taking one out, I tried to crush it but it was too solid.

"I got some new ammunition!" I grinned and stuffed as many seeds in as I could.

We walked in deeper and encountered another bat thing, and I tested out my seeds. It killed the bat in one hit like the pebbles did. Yup, this is good. We kept walking, and from the distance we could make out a cave wall curving in towards us. Stepping in, we found it was a dead end.

"Dang."

"Wait, there's something here." Link crouched down to a tiny little chest and opened it. He held out a huge yellow colored Rupee.

"How much are those?" I asked as I held it in my hand.

"Ten times as much as the green ones."

_Cool, it's like a ten dollar bill but yellow and shiny. _

I put the yellow gem in my bag, and we backtracked to the fork and took a left. It wasn't long until we saw the exit and went outside. _I never knew trees could grow so large! _It was a large forest with trees that towered over the rock walls that covered the area. Small shrubs and other plants thrived on the ground in patches of sunlight. The land in front of us declined to the area and a small half bridge sat in the middle.

"Wow! I've never seen a place like this!" I yelled.

A grunting noise rustled up ahead, and I jumped back at whatever heard me. Listening closely I heard the bushes ahead rustle and I could see blue skin. _Blue skin?_ It took a minute or two for me to creep around and get a good look. It was a goblin sort of creature. The skin was a deep blue, it had large pointed ears, silver hair, and it wielded a wooden club. I waved my hand at Link and he crept to my hiding spot near a bush.

"What's that?"

"A Bokoblin. This isn't good. If Talo came out this far he's either hiding or he got captured." whispered Link.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" I was ready to make a dash forward.

"If there's one here that means a whole tribe is around. They never wander out alone." he cautioned.

"That doesn't change anything!" I snapped.

The creature must have heard me, because it started to walk out to where we were. _I'm not gonna lose to a blue smelly goblin! _I yelled at it and I ran down the hill. I heard Link curse at me for doing something so reckless, but I was too focused on kicking this things butt. It made some sort of growl/grunt noise and ran at me with the club up high ready to do an overhand swing. "Take this!" I yelled and I jumped up and kicked it in the face. The goblin creature yelped and fell down, stunned by my attack. "And I'm the winner!" I did a bow towards Link. He looked surprised at my attack, but yelled something at me and I looked at the goblin who was trying to stand up. I grinned and I grabbed the club that fell out of his hand. It was too late for the Bokoblin, I smacked him in the head with his own club and he fell down out cold.

"And I'm STILL the winner!" I hollered.

I threw the club up and caught it. Yup, you're my new melee weapon. Link came over and didn't know whether to scold me for doing something so stupid or congratulate me. So instead he asked "Where did you learn to kick like that? Can you teach me?" I grinned at him and wiggled a finger.

"Tis a secret, but it took many a try to learn such a move."

Link didn't take my explanation too seriously, and I knew he wouldn't give up trying to pester me to teach him how to do it. We turned our attention back to finding Talo and went deeper into the forest.

My thoughts turned to the energetic boy and I grew angry, not at him though. Just the fact that he was in danger. _The fact that anyone can be in danger…._ An image of the poor boy locked up in a cage or killed flashed through my mind. _No, no, no, no! I'll find you Talo! I swear it! _

"Your walking a lot faster than usual." commented Link. I looked behind to see that Link was a good deal behind me. "Well, I can't say I can rest easy if Talo is somewhere being ready to get eaten by some goblins." Link nodded and picked up his pace, probably fearing that too. We found an interesting sight. There was a huge natural cliff in a rock face, and in front of it was a line of huge stone pillars. In the middle of the forest was a huge broken tree, a tree branch and part of the trunk was taken out and made a path through. Being the natural explorer I was, I tried to climb up the cliff and get a good look.

"Kim, look out!" yelled Link.

I didn't notice the Deku Baba that sprouted out and lunged ready to take a bite out of me. I grabbed my club and it bit into the club, though the force sent me back and I dropped to the ground, trying to push off the massive plant. Link ran up and slashed it, and it was pushed back by the attack with a hiss. Taking the opportunity Link jumped and slashed the creature's stem. It withered up like the other ones, and when I came over the shock and caught my breath, I harvested more seeds.

"I don't think Talo could have gone over there, I think we should explore the forest floor more." suggested Link.

Talo may have been fast enough to get this far, but he certainly didn't have the strength to jump across the pillars. I nodded, and we killed several more goblins and plants before finding a cave. Three bats were roosting on the top and I carefully plucked them off one by one with the slingshot. I was getting better at aiming, it took a little less time to shoot. Link took out the lamp, and we went in. Immediately a blue goblin leapt and attacked us, probably seeing the light coming across the corner. I took my club and gave it a good couple of whacks, and Link finished it off. There was a chest in the back, and we ran up to it. Opening it, I took out a small old key. I held it up at Link.

"What do you think this opens?"

"I don't know. But if they were guarding it, I think it may be where they're hiding Talo. Let's keep looking."

Outside, we trekked through the forest for a good twenty minutes before we saw a small gate being guarded by two more of the goblins. Link pulled me back for a plan and I agreed to it. I shot a few seeds at them through some brush, and when they came to find their attacker, Link ambushed them and took them down. We hastily ran up to the gate, and I fiddled with the key and put it in the lock. It unlocked the gate and we pushed it open. In front of us was a small sandy clearing with two more of those guys throwing they're clubs at each other sluggishly. _They must be practicing combat, though it looks like they're failing at it. _We charged in and took them by surprise. We easily took them down with a swing or two and ran down the path. A squawk stopped us.

"Woo! hey! Woo! You're super! Now just buy something! Hey!" cooed a bird sitting on a branch in a little shop to the side.

"Huh…?"

"Hey! Buy something!" Squawked the bird.

We walked up to a little shop, and found two large pots. One was filled with a red liquid, and the other was filled with oil. There was a box with a slit that said PUT MONEY HERE. The bird chirped and squawked. "How much oil do we have left?" I asked. Link pulled out a bottle, and barely any oil was remaining. So I took out twenty Rupees (with a little help from Link, I didn't understand the currency) and we refilled the bottle. The bird squawked again as we left.

I gasped when I saw what was in front of us. The largest tree I had ever seen! It was at least three times as big as the other one I saw. A huge branch was hollow and led a path down to the trunk, which looked like it was carved out.

"There's Talo!" Link shouted.

I scanned it over again, and sure enough, Talo and the monkey were caged in a wooden barred box with two poles beside them. Two more of those goblins were guarding it. _Don't worry Talo! _I ran up to them and yelled "Don't worry! Kim's here to save the day! I'm gonna rip you apart you overgrown smurfs!" Talo looked at me in shock but cheered me on as I smacked one of the blue guys hard in the head with the club. It whirled around and tried to hit me but I was too fast. I ducked and gave him another good swing which sent him staggering back. I heard Link yell out his famous "HEEYAAA!" and slash the other one behind me. I turned my attention back at the one I was brawling, and saw it charge toward me. Now being the show off I was I yelled "Hey, Talo, look at this awesome move!" I didn't know if he was looking, but I ran at the closer of the two poles dug into the bark. I jumped at it, and jumped off when I hit the side and turned back at the goblin with a bit more elevation. It didn't have a chance when I took the club in both hands and did a flip knocking it in the backside of the head with the club, and landed on my feet. Perfect 10.

"WOAH!" he gasped and ran up to me. "You see it?" I asked. He nodded. "I little, I only saw you hit it in the head because Link was freeing me! But that was still awesome! Can you teach me!" Link looked at me a little shocked and amazed. "Well, it would have to take a lot of practice. The first step would be learning how to jump that high. Than you gotta learn how to do a flip and…..it would take a while."

"I don't care! That was AWESOME!" he yelled.

I heard a chirping noise and I saw the monkey that Talo was chasing. She leapt over and started clapping her hands and jumping. Obviously she thought that was pretty awesome too.

* * *

><p>We were walking back to the village and it was sunset. Talo was walking sluggishly behind us, a little ashamed at the trouble he put us in. He didn't really say anything after we rescued him except he constantly asked me to teach him the move, but when he realized how much trouble we went through he didn't want to talk.<p>

"If you hadn't come, Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey. She tried to protect me, so we got captured together. Your not gonna mention this to my dad are you? He's telling me never, EVER, go into the forest, cause he says it's dangerous….So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" he begged.

I turned around to him and knelt down a little.

"Your secrets safe with me." I smiled and put my hand into a fist and held it out.

He looked confused at my gesture.

"It's called bumping fists. Take your hand, put into a fist, and bump it with mine. It's kind of something I did back where I come from!" I smiled.

He did as I said, and shouted "Cool!"

We all arrived at Links house soon after, and we waved him goodbye as he went home. No later, that old man Link talked to when we came back with the sling shot ran up.

"My son told me Talo had disappeared into the woods and had not returned. But it looks like you guys brought him home already….I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you. Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel….uneasy about what may lie in wait….Oh! That's right! I saw with you earlier with Link today, who are you?"

"Uh, Kim. Nice to meet you. I happen to just be traveling around here….though I think I'll leave tomorrow. I'm too tired to leave today. Do you know any place I can stay?" I asked him.

"Hmm….I can't really say. Our house is pretty much full, there isn't much room left."

"I see…..well, I'll figure something out." I sighed.

"Oh, that reminds me! Link! Tomorrow is finally the day you will be departing for Hyrule! I think it's a good thing I haven given this task to you, Good luck! And return safely! If you are lucky, you may meet Princess Zelda! Hahahah!" The old man laughed and walked down the path to the village.

"It's getting pretty late….I don't think anyone will have anything available for you." worried Link.

"Huh…well, this isn't the first night….Do you have an extra blanket and pillow?" I asked.

"….You want to sleep at my house?" he asked warily.

Obviously someone he only met that day asking to sleep at his house made him feel awkward.

"Well, do I got any options? Besides, I can sleep on the floor, I've slept in worse places." I responded casually.

"If that's alright with you…" he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry if it makes you feel awkward." I apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. It was just unexpected." he waved dismissively.

He climbed up the tall wooden ladder and opened the door, by that time I was already halfway up. I got up and we both walked in to the small house. I always thought Link would keep his house tidy, but I guess all the work he does doesn't give much time for spring cleaning. The kitchen was small and had a couple of chairs with a white cloth on the table. The walls were lined with boxes and chests stacked up, and I saw Link's bed was up on a small space with a window above his door. A ladder was tied to it and I also saw a ladder in the back leading to a basement.

"Well, make yourself at home, I'll grab a blanket for you." he yawned and climbed the ladder up.

I sat down in one of the dining chairs and took my hat off. All that work was a bit tiring. "Hey, catch." Link threw me a blanket and a small pillow and I was able to catch it. I put the blanket on the floor and dumped the pillow on it.

"Hey, I don't think you told me the place you were from." he stated leaning on the railing above me.

"Oh, well, it's pretty far from here. You can't get there by ordinary means. Not even a ship could reach it." I yawned laying down.

"Really? Than how did you get here?" he asked.

"Flying, we kinda…..have a machine that can take us there." I lied.

"Whats your hometown like?"

"I never really lived anywhere. I just kind of wandered around."

"No parents?"

"No, left them."

"That's horrible! Why did you do that!"

"I couldn't bear getting them hurt." I said rather loud.

"From what?"

"Myself."

"Whats so dangerous about you? I mean, those moves you pulled back there were amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Plus, you don't look the type to really want to hurt anyone. Then again, I don't know much about you." he frowned.

"Yeah…you said you were going to Hyrule? Mind if I come along? I've never been there but I heard it was a pretty popular place."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to riding Epona."

"…Dammit."

Link smiled and went to bed. The sun was down now and it was night time.

"Night…"

"Night…." I paused saying that.

I didn't want him to go to sleep. My limbs grew tense and I felt like I wanted to shake. _Ever since…no, no! You can't! You can handle this. Maybe nothing will show up, maybe nothing will show up! Maybe it will leave you alone this time! Don't…_ I shoved my face into my pillow. I didn't want to look. A gift about being part black dragon is I have good night vision, I could see everything as clear as day mostly. Though that was the problem. I didn't want to see. For awhile now I've been having weird hallucinations at night. I'd see horrible images of inhuman things. I don't know what they are, but they blur through my vision. Though that's not the worst part. The actual dreams they come to grab me, and I'd hear they're distorted voices calling me in the darkness. I've avoided sleeping for the past three months in fear of seeing it again, though it always comes back.

I didn't know I fell asleep at first. I layed on the floor for awhile shaking. Gasping for air, I slowly looked off my pillow. Nothing was there, so I slowly looked across the entire room. Sighing in relief, I tried to stand up and sit down in one of the chairs. I sat down for awhile and looked at the floor. A huge roar rang through the house and there was a large bang on a wall shaking all the things hanging on the ceiling and walls.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed and held my head.

There was a thump and I could hear scratches on the floor and weird low pitched moans. I screamed again and started to cry. There was another thump and I looked in front of me to see Link laying on the floor. "Link!" I gasped and ran over to him. "C'mon! Get up!" I shrieked. His arm shot out and grabbed my wrist. I gasped as I saw his face was melted to the bone and I started sobbing scared out of my mind. His teeth made a weird clicking noise and he attacked me.

"Ah!" I gasped and sat up in a cold sweat. I clutched my chest in fright and breathed heavily. I just sat there for a good five minutes. I hesitantly looked around the room to see everything normal. _I need air! _I rushed to the door and went outside.

A good deal of time passed, it was brighter but the sun wasn't up just yet. I jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground. The horse was awake too, she was chewing on some grass. I walked over to her and said "Looks like you need some breakfast huh?" She flicked an ear at me. I smiled and stroked her mane. "Sorry for being a jerk yesterday , I was just freaked." She snorted. I laughed and sat down next to her.

I could see the sun breaking through the tree's and slowly rise up. Birds soon started chirping and bugs flew by. I looked back at the horse. Epona stopped eating and shook herself. "I'm coming with you to Hyrule so I'm going to have to get over myself about you." She neighed. "All right, let's try this." I hesitated but got myself up on the saddle somehow.

"Get back here! Hey!" yelled Link.

"Nope, pointy ears! You have to catch us!" I laughed.

Link was trying to stop Epona and me running by his house. I didn't expect riding a horse to be fun, after I stopped freaking out when Epona started moving. It felt nice to ride a horse, though I can't say I was good at it. That's why Epona decided she would be controlling the steering wheel.

"I have to go to work! Stop playing around! Hey!" he yelled.

Epona snorted at me.

"Alright, alright."

Epona stopped in front of Link and I almost got thrown off but I was able to hold on to the reins and saddle. Link sighed and got on the horse.

"So what kind of work do you do?"

He paused for a moment.

"Goat herding…"

"Pff! Really! Wow!"

Link nervously laughed.

"Hey! It's ok! I don't think I could ever do that. I'd probably piss them off and they'd run over me!" I laughed.

The sun was up now and it felt so nice.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. And if you guys play'd the game, you know what will happen next chapter!~<strong>

**Oh, I forgot(again...I suck) to give thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Hollow Serenade, NooShoak, TheAudienceOfOne, and Wolf66 thank you for the reviews! I love you all! *Throws cookies and rainbows and confetti* And thanks for sending in OC's! Love you all!**

**Until next time~**


	4. The mysterious woman, Alice

**Hey guys, please excuse me for a couple things this time like spelling and grammer. I can't do a check on it right now. I have to finish an art project which is going to take the whole week so I'm going to upload this because I don't want people waiting. Oh, and btw, if I made an error in the story, like lets say a barrier is supposed to block someones path, I haven't played twilight princess well over two years. And I'm playing the game as I write this(cause I can), and at this point the whole twilight barriers and taking over hyrule aren't mentioned much. So please excuse me. And I only own my Oc's and my self insert. I don't own twilight princess or the characters. Hollow Serenade owns her OC Alice.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you come here anyway?"<p>

"Huh?"

Me and Link were laying down on the hill that overlooked the ranch. The twenty goats were eating their meal down there while the herder looked after them.

"Um…..I guess you could say I wanted to explore the world. I didn't really have a specific goal, or any goal actually. I just kinda wandered around the land."

"What kind of places did you see?"

"Mostly forests, mountains, valleys, and coastlines."

"I've never seen the ocean before, I've been raised here all my life. I'm kinda jealous you get to see all these things."

"Well, atleast you have a home to go back to. I'd wonder what it would be like, traveling all around the world and then coming home to see your friends and family. I'd think it feel…..nice." I admitted.

"Hmm….well, were going to Hyrule today. Atleast that will give me a start." Link went into a sitting position.

The herder guy started to walk towards us and he came up saying "So, looks like its time for you guys to get going huh? So how's about we finish up today Link?"

Link stretched his arms and got up.

"Sure, that sounds good."

I sat up and watched Link attempt to heard in the Goats. He would easily outmaneuver them and circle them into large groups before sending them back into the barn. Though there were a few rebellious ones that liked to sway away and Link would have to try again. One even got mad and tried to ram Epona and him. Link was too fast for him though, and he was able to round them all up in about two and a half minutes.

I eagerly got up and ran down the hill, though I almost tripped over a rock. The herder guy was congratulating Link on being faster than usual as I climbed up on Epona. The horse gave a snort and she started to trot and go into a gallop. I held onto Link's shoulders tightly, but not so much as last time. I was getting use to the rhythm of the gallop but the amount of force and power she used to jump over the fence almost made feel like I was going to fall off. My hands started to dig into Link's shoulders but he wasn't affected by it.

"I see your getting used to Epona, though jumping still scares you a bit." he commented.

"Yeah, I can't get used to a horse in one day."

"The mayor's house is just up ahead. We're gonna visit him for a moment."

The mayor's house was up ahead on the side of the road. It was a little bigger than the other houses and a girl was standing by it with an excited smile.

_She looks pretty, I wonder who she is? Oh, the mayor must be coming out of the house no-HOLY SHIT WHATS UP WITH HIS MOUSTACHE!_

Unlike the thin pretty teenage girl standing next to him, the mayor was fat, bald, and had a weird moustache that looked more like two horns than facial hair. Not that I'm that shallow on someone, I don't really care about looks…..but that moustache. It was so weird. Even when Link started talking to the Mayor I couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

"Oh done herding Link? Nice work. So you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically…"

_Is it naturally like that?_

"…if the representative of Ordon was late for such an occasion, you get me lad?"

_It doesn't look normal. It looks like he sprayed it, like with some can that keeps hair still but makes it really hard. _

"Link! Who's this? Did you get a girlfriend last night!"

It took me a second to register that.

"Oh, hell naw! I just happened to be passing by and Link's taking me with him to Hyrule because I happen to be going there! If you think I-I'm…..that! You're not going to be able to keep a boyfriend because you seem pretty damn clingy!" I blurted out.

"What! How can you say that! You're pretty insensitive and rude you know!"

"Well at least I'm not so clingy, jealous, and mean that any guy would turn tail and run at you!"

Her face turned red with anger. Oh, this was war now.

"Girls! Girls! Please stop this!" The mayor went between us and tried to diffuse the anger.

Though any guy should know that just pisses us off more. You never get between a girl fight.

"You look like you haven't heard of a brush!"

"Hey! My hair is just naturally curly!"

"Well I'm prettier than you!"

"And you call that a chest?" I scoffed.

She gasped in shock.

"Now now girls….please! Stop fighting!"

Sadly the poor Innocent peace loving Mayor didn't have a chance to stop this. His knowledge on teenagers diffidently wasn't going to save the day. Link had a better idea on what was about to happen so he grabbed my arm and practically threw me off Epona and I was barely able to stop myself from landing face first on the ground. The mayor seemed to have a better grip on what the girl was about to do because he had to restrain her from tearing me apart while I stood smugly by the horse.

Though she completely forgot the animosity between us when she went to Epona and inspected her ankle. I realized her most scariest anger wasn't directed at me, and it had a deep history.

"….What happened? She's injured isn't she Link? How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again weren't you! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!"

The girl really needed to take a chill pill, or some anger management classes.

"Now, now Ilia….." softly asked the mayor.

"FATHER! How could you be so easy on him! You're the mayor! You should act like one!" roared the girl.

"Whoa now, don't start hating your father. I really don't care how much you hate Epona getting hurt, but don't start hating him, he's just trying to stop your mad tirade!"

She looked back at me, oh damn, she looked ready to throw me off a cliff.

"Mad tirade-How could you say that you insensitive…!"

She quickly grabbed Epona's reigns and walked briskly off somewhere.

"…Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have said "mad tirade."" I curved a finger below my bottom lip.

"I really don't think that's how you should have handled it."

I turned around to the both of them who looked pretty pissed at me.

"Oh…"

I stood there for a good moment thinking up something to say as I pursed my lips into a thin line. There was an awkward silence as I tried to think something up.

"Well, I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to be so blunt, err, harsh on her. It's just judgmental or easily angered people really tick me off. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." I hung my head low.

I never was good at making an apology.

Then the mayor went up to me, and I realized

_Oh shit, this guy was her FATHER. _

Thus I closed my eyes in guilt and fear thinking I would be falcon punched all the way to Hyrule.

I froze a bit when he sighed.

"What you did wasn't a good thing. But I'm her father, I should be able to calm the situation down."

"Hey, it's all right. If you've spent a lot of time with her and she knows you love her that's what really matters. Besides, she should cool off by the time she turns into an adult. Super emotional teens and all." I smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I at least know you didn't really mean to be mean to her. I respect that you apologized for your actions." He held his hand up and we shook our hands.

"Though, now that's she's taken Epona…..I don't think you guys will make it on time…oh no…" he worried.

"I'll catch up to her! I'm a pretty fast runner!" I requested.

I don't like making people feel bad. I really don't. So I always feel like I have to do something to make it up to people.

"Judging from what just happened I really don't think sending you in would be a good idea." warned Link.

"Oh right, you can go first."

We both started to walk back in the direction of Links house and we saw Talo and Malo blocking the path to the spring. The small blonde boy was there too and he hesitantly went up to us.

"Are you guys gonna go see Epona? Maybe it's just me….but those guys look like they don't normally let people through….uh, you think we can go see Ilia together?" he asked shyly.

Link nodded and that was enough for him. The three of us went in the direction of the two boys that blocked the path.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you!" Talo shouted impatiently.

"Yesterday was so much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!" said the other boy excitedly.

"I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead! Oh! Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job." Talo frowned.

The blonde boy just lowered his head in guilt.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never going to end." joined in the other.

"I bet your trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass! Oh! Link, let me borrow that sword! If I had it yesterday I could have handled it all alone, diffidently! C'mon! Let me borrow it!" begged the brown haired kid.

Link looked at Colin who was staring at the ground awkwardly. "Sure." Link replied casually and handed it over.

"YEESSS! Whoa! With this thing, I'll show them! Oh! And one day I'll learn to do that move you did Kim! You just wait!"

And just like that they were off practicing using the sword.

"Thanks for helping me. What's so fun about swinging something around like that, anyway? I hate it….it….it's scary….But when I grow up I'm gonna be just like you Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything. But could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you! You have to promise!" Begged the small village boy.

Link smiled and nodded and I saw the boy smile in awe.

He nodded and ran down the forest path.

"Well, how about this merry band of two go?" I said somewhat flamboyantly.

"Does everyone talk like you where you come from?" he asked, at my speech patterns.

"Some?" I responded.

Link just furrowed his eyebrows in thought and forgot it. He started to walk down the path and we both walked through the woods for a good five minutes before seeing the gate at the side that ran along the road. It was closed shut and Ilia and the other boy were talking with the horse in the background.

"No good, we'll have to find a different route. Unless you want me to climb over it." I suggested.

"I know a place we can go to, c'mon, it's back this way."

So we walked back to this large clearing somewhere down the road and Link ran off toward the rocky ledge on the side and pushed away a mass of tall grass. There was a small long tunnel that went through the ground that could only fit one person at a time.

"Alright, I'm not really one to get my hands dirty but this will do." I clapped my hands and started to crawl through.

It was pretty hard because there wasn't any room to really move so I had to shimmy through. A couple of rupee's were laying around and I put them in my bag though it was a bit hard considering it was squished on the side and Link would bang his head against my feet. I apologized and we both turned down the tunnel which made a sharp right into the spring. They didn't notice me crawl out and dust off the dirt on my outfit. Link gave out with a grunt and did the same.

Ilia turned to see us and looked shocked. She walked over to the horse but she snorted and shook her head.

"So you still prefer your master over me huh? Don't worry about your horse Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You can go together. But Link…..can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything out of your league. Please. Just come home safely." She breathed nervously and stiffened when seeing me.

My hands shook in anger and I bowed slowly.

"I'm sorry." I choked and looked at her in the eye.

"I forgive you…..I'm sorry I assumed that." she nodded.

I stood back tensely and looked at the spring for a moment.

There was a shout and suddenly a huge hog rushed into the clearing. It was massive and had two chipped tusks with red eyes. Two green goblin creatures were riding on top of it with bows and arrows. They wore brown ragged clothes with a club on their side and from the nose down their faces were covered with cloth.

One goblin shot an arrow into Ilia's leg and the two goblins grabbed her and the blonde kid before we could do anything. The hog tried to circle us and I was able to turn at them and duck before a club hit my head. The other goblin hit Link in the back of the head with it and he fell down unconscious. The hog did a 180 and charged at me ready to gut me with its horns.

"Hahahaha! You think you can kill me with something like tha-

Someone ran into me and grabbed me.

"Gah! Who the-what are you doing!" I yelled in confusion.

"Shut up for a moment!" the female voice snapped.

She quickly dragged me into the bushes and let me go.

"What are you doing?" I asked angry.

"No, what are YOU doing? Do you have any idea what you would be doing if you attacked them? You would be affecting the plot! I've been watching you for a bit to make sure you didn't change anything! Don't do something like that again!"

"What? They need my help!" I snarled.

"Do you know what consequences would come from doing that? You'd end up a bounty, and worse, you would be creating a disaster!" she said in a firm and scolding tone.

I looked through the bush to see another hog come out. He was twice as large as the others, a lot fatter, and wore rusty steel armor. The troll goblin thing took out a huge worn out horn and a harsh note blasted through the forest. The other two dashed out and I tried to walk out but the other grabbed my arm. A weird black portal thing above us formed and the sky started to turn to twilight and black specs started to float in the air. The goblin leader huffed and rode out leaving only an unconscious Link.

"Good. Now that that's happened, were going to wait for Link to wake up. Let's go out." she commanded and I growled as I stood up and walked out.

I turned back to my "friend." She wore a black cloak that held together by a string and a huge black hood covered her face to the bridge of her nose. She wore a long pink shirt that went up to her hips and short leather pants. She wore long pointy black boots with buttons on the sides and she had dual daggers kept under the cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alice Carrigan Grace. I'm a wanderer right now and since your new, I'm making sure you don't make any foolish mistakes for a bit."

"Oh. That's nice." I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, I'll tell you what I know so far. The signal that we picked up where they emerged is at Hyrule Castle. It was a small one so I think only one person broke in here. I wasn't there too long ago and I've learned that the commoners have seen a boy that looked like a teenager in his mid to late teens wearing a black leather jacket with what they described as zippers. I heard he has black hair and green eyes. I tried to track him down but he was able to escape me in an alleyway. I heard large wings flapping by around then, so I don't think he's completely human or he has some sort of pet."

I had a seeping feeling of horror when she gave the description.

"Do you think you know him?" she asked me.

"…..I don't know."

She frowned.

Did she suspect me?

"Anyways, I also heard that two other places had a break through. Though they weren't human, some kind of shadow creature."

"You mean the-

"No. Something different. Like it was born from darkness itself."

"Oh. Well that sucks." My mouth twitched.

"Anyways, I figured out they are all focused around Hyrule Castle, so I think we should-

"Ugh,….."

Link was getting up now and his legs shook.

"….Kim? Who's that?" he looked suspiciously.

He wobbled a bit and he gasped.

"Those…!"

Link unsteadily ran out of the spring and down the forest path.

"Link wait!" I shouted.

"Don't worry about him. We can make it to Hyrule Castle without him." she replied coldly.

"What…? You're just going to-

"I didn't say I want to!" she snapped at me.

I took a step back in surprise.

"Ok…." I mumbled.

I realized something and asked her "How did you know I was even here?"

She didn't answer and just started walking out.

"Hey!" I yelled irritated.

_This girl isn't giving me any answers. How can she be so cold about others? I don't get it! Just because….dammit! _

Link was running down the bridge already and I tried to run after him but he was too far ahead. My eyes grew wide at the black wall that stopped Link in front of him. "Link!" I yelled trying to get his attention. I heard him scream and saw a huge black arm drag him through the wall and I ran faster. I heard the girl behind me start running too. We made it to the wall, it had weird shapes and symbols carved into it, and I pressed my hand against it. Solid.

"The only way to go through is to get pulled through. Wait a moment." stated Alice.

We faced the large black wall and I waited. My muscles started to tense up in anticipation and fear. I knew something was going to jump out and go "bweh" in my face. I wanted to take a step back but I just stood there. A huge black arm at least three times the size of mine shot out of the wall and grabbed me. I screamed in shock for a moment and felt myself being forced through a black mass. I saw the inside a moment later and gasped for breath. My body tensed up, and the creature pulled Alice through the next moment. I dug my hands into it's skin as it looked at both of us curiously. Even though it had no eyes.

It had a human figure, with two small legs that looked too small to carry the large body, and disproportionally large arms with skinny long fingers. It was grey colored and had black square shaped circle patterns on its skin. There was a glowing red symbol carved in it's chest. Instead of a head, the shadow creature had a circular shaped flat stone with a hole, surrounded with several more circles. The top of the stone curved inward and looked like it had a point on either side of the head. Below and above the mask were several black tentacles that looked like hair. The creature tilted it's head and started to squeeze us.

"We have to get away!" stated the hooded girl and she kicked the creature in the abdomen and did a back flip as the creature opened its hands in pain. I just fell to the floor on my butt like an idiot. "Your too slow!" she snapped and grabbed my by the back of Mr. Swishy and dragged me across the clearing into a bush. By that time the creature forgot about us and went over to a gray colored wolf.

"Is that Link?" I asked.

"Yeah, the twilight changed him into a wolf."

"…..why aren't we turning into beasts?" I asked confused.

"Because the triforce turns him into one. Haven't you played the game? Or at least got a summary of the plot back at HQ?" asked the girl annoyed.

"Yeah, I was just curious." I mumbled.

"Anyway, the shadow monster's gonna take him to Hyrule castle. So let's follow him." she suggested, though it was more of an order the way she said it.

Tracking the monster was harder than we thought. The creature would move at a sluggish pace dragging Link behind it. We easily could take cover in the tree's or bushes. The forest was an endless supply of hiding spots. It got harder when the creature moved out to Hyrule field. The bushes were small and various monsters could easily spot us. When we were at the edge of the field Alice pulled me over.

"Hey, why are we stopping!" I said frustrated.

"We don't have much cover around here. We can't follow it anymore, so I think I'm going to get into Hyrule castle and find the cell he'll be in." I felt insulted.

"I? Why not we?" I furrowed my brows.

"Because I can fly, I'm an Avien. I have wings. I can't carry you. So just stay here for now befo-"

"Well excuse me, Alice! Do you know what I am?" I snarled loudly.

She backed off a bit surprised at my outburst.

"No." Instead of giving me orders and acting like the boss she gave the floor to me.

"I think it would have been nicer to first ask if I could fly, even if it would seem like a stupid question to ask, because I happen to be part dragon. I can soar in the air faster than you ever could." I growled.

"Well than." she seemed a bit taken aback by my statement.

"What kind of dragon are you?" she asked as she looked at the black birds flying in the distance.

"A black dragon."

She looked at the castle for a while and looked back at me.

"Alright. Here's what we'll do. You can go into a full dragon mode right? Well I think if we can fly over there and land on the roof that would be ideal. It doesn't look too hard, those black birds seem pretty large and if you go fast enough no one would probably tell the difference. Unlike me, it would be pretty suspicious."

"What if the birds start attacking?" I retorted.

"They won't. I'll shoot them in the wings enough so they'll be forced to land without it seeming too alarming. We'll just find the quickest and isolated place we can." she backed up.

"Alright, if you say so." I growled and stretched for a moment.

I stepped out and immersed myself in my mind. I imagined being a dragon where I stood and I felt my body change for a moment. It felt the same as being human, just the bone structure was different and there were extra parts. The first thing I felt was my eye level was a lot different, it was about four more feet, so about eight or nine feet. My tail swished around and made the grass shift. I beat my wings for a moment and the plants swished and bent. This body felt a lot more powerful.

"You don't have any scales?"

I snorted.

"Some of us are just born with out any. I don't know any other ones, but I haven't met much of my kind before." My voice sounded rougher like it had an edge to it, and it was several tones deeper.

"Well, I guess that works. You fly faster and you don't reflect light. Though you are not a walking suit of armor." she complimented but sounded disappointed at the last point.

"Dragon skin is still deeper and denser than a human's." I retorted.

She looked me up and down from a side angle. She looked at my red eyes and then to the set of large white horns that curved inward and had a similar but smaller pair right below them. Three small white horns jutted out of the nape of my neck. Two tiny horns emerged from the back of the jaw. The front of the neck down the chest to the base of my tail was red and seemed tougher than the black skin. She looked at my claws which were four digits with sharp claws and had a pair of dew claws on the front legs. My wings were slightly smaller than average and had a red membrane and a horn jutting out of the main joint. She glanced at the tail which was long and thin, and rarely touched the ground.

"Well, this looks good enough."

"Good enough?" I asked.

"For getting in. You look as good as any dragon."

"Thank you."

I lowered myself a little and she got on my back. I started to climb over a tall rock close to us and I looked down at the ground from the peak.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"I like a little air between me and the ground." I replied.

I jumped off and flapped my wings hard. I dropped for a moment but I picked myself up and flew higher. I was able to keep up to about fifty feet and flew past the field in a blur. Some red goblin creatures looked up at us for a moment before I was past them. The birds tried to keep up with us but slowly fell behind.

"Your diffidently a lot faster than I expected." Her voice sounded a lot lighter and happier.

"Faster than you?" I asked.

"A little, yes." she said thoughtfully.

"This isn't even max speed!" I did an attempt at a laugh, but that wasn't really in the list of things a dragon could do.

"You're a bit unstable though, you move up and down a lot." she complained.

"Well I just need to catch a wind current." I growled.

I flapped hard and felt myself gain a few more feet. I tilted a bit to the left and saw Hyrule castle in the distance. I tried to gain a few more feet and felt some wind, and I was able to glide along it.

"Alright, circle the castle a bit, we gotta find a good spot." she commanded.

We got there in less than a minute and I slowed down a little to circle the castle. Several black birds were flying across the roof of the building and gave loud screeches to each other.

"There, a little to the right." I couldn't see her point so I assumed it was a tall tower next to the middle.

I slowed down and flapped my wings to try to brake and I dropped down on a bridge. Alice slided off and I turned human and paused for a moment to catch my breath.

"You don't do this much?" she asked.

"I usually go at insanely fast speeds in short bursts of time; I'm not a marathon person." I breathed.

She nodded.

"You sure he's here?" I asked.

She nodded again, and I sat down on one of the brick's lining the bridge.

"Since Link's coming through here, shouldn't we just wait for him?" I asked.

"Wouldn't that seem suspicious?"

"No, let's just say we got dragged along by the monster too, but we woke up after it dropped Link off and hadn't put us in a cell so we escaped. Seem plausible enough?" I asked.

"It does, but it wouldn't explain how we got up here with all the gates and things barring his way."

"The things manually guard it and reset it? C'mon, it's Link, he doesn't think TOO deeply." I insisted.

"But Midna does."

"Screw Midna. She probably doesn't give a shit about who we are anyway, nevermind our story." I did a humorless laugh.

"Well, I think we should at least be inside the tower as far as we can go." she argued.

She certainly wasn't the kind of girl to hope for the best.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Just don't make me have to fight anything." I waved dismissively.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending was lack luster but I'm really tired right now so I can't drag it on. Oh, and thanks Hollow Serenade for your review!<strong>


	5. Hyrule

**Hey guys! Sorry its been over a month! I've had a rough and busy schedule. I've had VASE, alarmingly busy art projects, a kite project in geometry, and other projects as well. Stupid school, why are you so busy now! And I'm sorry I didn't do it over spring break, I was at my aunt's house cause my ma was in Russia. Oh, and I think I forgot to mention at one point all of our laptops got viruses/broken, so, my computer had to be wiped clean and I find myself without microsoft word, so I had to use that...notebook program or whatever it's called. That thing drived me up the wall, NO SPELL CHECK GOD D*##! Don't worry guys! I'll be able to continue, just if school won't be so busy. Well, atleast I only have 2 months left!**

**Is anyone else excited for april? For me, theres a bunch of stuff! If any of you are Harry Potter fan you'd know pottermore is gonna be open in early april! Plus, a new D. Gray man chapter comes out I think, if any of you like that. Theres also the devil may cry HD pack on the 29 (?), so I can't wait. And Matsuri con, though going there may be a problem for me.**

**OH, and thanks to Hollow Serenade for HIS (IM SORRY! D8 HATE MYSELF) review. **

**For this chapter, just expect PLOT DEVELOPMENT! Everyone likes that right? Plus some more dragon info stuff.**

* * *

><p>The two of us had caught up to Link, and we met Midna. She had the odd, half black and half chalkish white complexion, red eyes, an ancient looking head garmet, and orange hair. Plus, she looked like an Imp the size of about three feet. The Imp met us with a bit of suprise and suspision, but she disregarded us as any sort of setback. Link, on the other hand, was very happy to see us, as a wolf. I could see the relief and the joy of seeing his friend in his eyes. Even though he couldn't speak, which troubled him enough as he would often try to say something but only let out a low "whoof" or a bark, I was able to read his emotions through his body movement. I was also able to pick up on his thoughts, though that was a power primarily only a dragon could pick up. A dragon, along with having a half form, a dragon form, massive regeneration qualities, a basic element or two, enhanced sight and hearing, had somewhat of a sixth sense. A dragon can pick up on someone's thoughts and emotions by a kind of psychic link. They can read the mind of a person, but only a basic and vague idea.<p>

The other part that made it tremendously easy to figure out what Link was thinking or feeling, because that ability could only last a moment, was I had experience with a werewolf pack. I looked somewhere from nine to twelve, though I couldn't remember how old I was then actually. The memory was only several moments, I had only stayed with them for three-four weeks at most. After walking along a street one night and turning a corner into an alleyway, I found a group of a dozen adolescent boy werewolves who's ages ranged from fourteen to eighteen. They weren't very welcoming to me, and I hated it. At the time, I only had one thing on my naive mind, acceptance. I wanted to be part of the crowd, I wanted friends, I wanted a group of people to trust. Leaving home and my family, left me terribly homesick. I was hungry, lonely, and wanted shelter. I could faintly remember the overwhelming desire to be with them, to be one of them. A burning emotion started to make my muscles ripple and contract and my heart started beating faster. Within seconds, I had shifted into a wolf. Now, there's one last thing that a dragon can do, or start to do. I don't know exactly why, but a dragon can learn other abilities besides their main ones, though they have to fit in to what kind of dragon they are I think. Plus, the more they use that ability, the easier it is to do again. Of course, that means the farther apart the times are for when they use it, the harder it is to do, and the ability can dissapear entirely if not used frequently enough. The pack of werewolves could have never known I was a dragon, all they saw was me being like them. Being a wolf. A werewolf. One of them. So then for the next several weeks we would run through the small suburban alleys, tunnels, roads, and the vast fields around the town, stealing food and raiding things, often leading the police on us. But that didn't matter. I felt like one of them, running with them, eating with them, doing the same things. We were a pack. A family. Weeks later though, I left. It wasn't because of them though, it was me. My mind would often shift to other priorities, thats why I often left agencies or any sort of job. They said if I ever came back, I was welcome. I remember hearing their greiving howls as I walked through the fields ahead. And while my mind thought of those things for a few seconds, I questioned if they were even alive anymore. How long do werewolves live? Though, I knew they had probably moved out of the suburbs. Though that small experience defidently helped me now. Link was no werewolf, he lacked the size, driving instincts, andthe need to be part of a pack, but he certainly was a wolf right now.

The other thing, Link was a little suspicious when he saw I came with a partner, someone he never met. I explained the situation that happened when he was knocked unconcious, of course, leaving out some parts. He showed trust in me though, he knew if she was alright with me, he probably would be too. Still, there was an underlying emotion of uncertainty. Midna, she was defidently suspicious of our actions, and she questioned how we got here so fast, which even made Link's loyalty waver. Alice was able to come up with a roughly probable explanation, though Midna hardly believed her. Thankfully, Midna said she didn't care too much.

Right now, we were all making it to this tower Midna wanted us to go to. The roof of the castle was narrow and inconvienant. The roof would steeply slide down and this often let us at odds with the large loud shadow birds that rang out large noises that sounded nowhere near bird like. The attacks were often, but we could get rid of them easily as long as we focused on it, well, me, Link, and Alice. Midna would just sit on Link and giggle if there was some trouble. This often lead to Alice muttering about how she shouldn't be trusted, and just led me with a minor dislike for Midna. Link was just annoyed by her rather uncaring behavior. We ran along the large roof that would often have a 90 degree turn somewhere, and me or Link would often slip and start sliding down whenever we had no room to dodge the birds or we just slipped. Alice didn't slip though, if there's one good thing she had, it was a good sense of balance and where to step. It only took around twenty minutes, but we made it to the tower Midna described and we went through the window. A huge spiraling staircase winding around the walls, and Midna directed us up, into a room with fine, high quality furniture and taste. Someone was standing by the window in the middle of the room looking outside. He or she was wearing a black cloak so we couldn't see anything. Link started to growl and and got into a defensive stance, and Midna giglled at his unusual behavior. The figure turned their head over, and the collarbone all the way up to her nose was exposed, she was defidently female. "Midna..?" she whispered. Link stopped growling and got into a more casual posture, it was almost natural for him to move as a wolf.

"You remember my name? What an honor for me..." she giggled.

"Who are these?" she asked, a little confused.

Whoever she was, she was defidently of high status because her tone of voice defidently sounded regal and polite.

"Oh, just some misfits that thought they could come help their little wolf over here." she giggled.

"Um, I have a name! My name is Kim." I said the first part rudely at Midna, and put a bit more of a polite tone in for the next one.

The other girl, that concidentally (and a little bit humorously to me) was also wearing a hood that hid her face, spoke dryly "I am Alice."

The women nodded in aknowledgement.

"So, this is the one you were searching for?" Zelda asked to Midna.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but he'll do." she sighed, like she was dissapointed.

The lady bent over to Link's leg and whispered more like a statement "You were imprisoned..?"

She got back up and bowed her head in apology.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened...so, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much...Twilight Princess!" she said the last part with a peculiar giggle, like there was more that she knew.

"Listen carefully...all of you, I don't know what you two may be here for, but I do know that if your with Midna, you'll surely help me. This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned by the world of shadows with creatures that should not exist in the light."

She started to explain what had happened, until she said something that shocked me and Alice.

"What? You said there was SOMEONE ELSE with him!" I blurted out.

The twilight princess looked at me with a bit of worry.

"Is that not supposed to be?"

"Who was it?"

"I do not know his name, but he defidently was someone not from the twilight realm, atleast, he did not look like one. The way he strided in and commanded those beasts, that horrible feeling I felt when I looked in his eyes, he felt like one of the worst monsters there, maybe more than the king of twilight. I couldn't help but feel a sense of horrible dread, when I was given the choice of life or death of the kingdom, I knew if I chose to fight against, he would surely kill everyone in the worst ways possible. He seemed almost amused at our struggle." She shook her head in worry.

This was proof enough for me, my heart felt heavy with worry, fear, dread, and anxiety. If he was here, there was only a matter of time until he would stop playing around and find me.

"Tell me, was there anything odd? Like something...that didn't belong?" Alice was certainly driven to find out what he was doing.  
>"Didn't belong? What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.<p>

"Like, something so foriegn it shouldn't exist at all."

"I do not know of anything, but I knew that strange man was something odd, I couldn't tell what, he felt like he shouldn't be here."

Alice gritted her teeth, she wanted more info. Only the account of that guy made her a bit frustrated with the lack of info.

"We must continue with the story, I fear we may not have enough time. Twilight spread over hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear, fear of a nameless evil. The kingdome succumbed to twilight, but I remain it's princess."

She took off her hood, and we saw her face. She had golden brown hair that was hung back, and went down her shoulders. She wore a finely crafted purple and white dress, the part that would show anyway. Her face had sharp features and her ears were pointed like Link's, and her eyes were a deep blue. Her mouth was in a thin frown.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna seemed a little annoyed at the lack of love for our view on the situation, and she was currently levitating in the air in a sitting position, her back to us.

"Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you, why is that?"

Midna turned her head a little toward us, and then she went into a relaxing pose with her hands on the back of her head like she was sitting on a chair.

"Why indeed? You tell me!" she giggled.

"Time has grown short, the guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here quickly!" The princess asked.

So we all started to head back and we ran down the stairs, only to hear a door open and a light at the end of the staircase.

"Not that way! The guards coming!" whispered Midna.

Link looked to the window next to us and jumped out, and we followed suit.

"That was a close one." I sighed.

We were on a narrow strip of rock that led nowhere but down, Midna got off Link again and she floated in front of us.

"Link, well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first stumbled into twilight. But...are you really sure you should go back? Aren't you sure you aren't forgetting something important?" she gave a long creepy grin.

Midna spun and suddenly she turned into the young blonde boy screaming, and then Ilia. Link let out a yelp in shock.

"Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you, but, well, you'd have to be my servant, and as my servant, you will have to do exactly as I say. Same for you two if you plan on it!" she giggled still in the form of ilia, which I shuddered at.

Link's eyes hardened and he growled.

"Why don't you all go back, take a little time, and give it some thought!" she giggled and flicked a finger. Above us, a black portal with a blue swirling design began to turn and break apart Link into little black specs and was sucked inside.

"Woah woah woah!" I yelled but Midna pointed at me and I felt my body began to break apart, and that made me freak out.

It was too fast for me to do anything though, I felt myself rush through the black and blue tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to say that was alot of typing, my fingers hurt. Why does LOZ have so much dialouge! Ah well, the dungeons are coming up! So, please review! Just cause they make me bounce off the walls from joy, no really, I go crazy and spazz<strong>


	6. Villages don't like wolves

**Hey, how are you all doing? I'm doing good! So all I have to say heres the next chapter! *Throws confetti* Oh, and just to let you know, while your reading this, I'm already working on the next one! That's right! Another one's gonna come out later tonight! :D Atleast, I plan one too. Also, I still don't have spell check so please don't kill me for grammer issues.**

* * *

><p>"Oof!" I gasped as I found myself elbow deep in water.<p>

"Gah!" Link was shaking off the water from his coat and as spraying it all over me.

"Hey!" I shouted in irratation, the water sogging up my clothes.

_Now im going to have more disease infest moldy socks. Woo hoo._

I got up and looked around, this was the same spring I first landed in.

"I wonder why we always end up here." wondered Alice quietly.

"Because the world's a huge troll. I bet it has troll face on it right now." I laughed.

Link titled his head in puzzlement, not getting that it was a joke. Of course, they had no such things as internet memes here. Poor guy thinks we mean a huge green fat beast.

Link didn't dwell too much on it, he began to spin around in a circle looking for our little...friend.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing. Though you may have left the dark realm, you haven't transformed back into your former self...and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be? See you later!" Midna giggled mockingly in the air.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

"Oh, right here!" she giggled and a shadowy mass leaped out from under Link and sprang at my face.

"Ah!" I shouted.

She laughed and giggled "Your an easy scare!"

Obviously she didn't see Link's expression at her coming up from his shadow, poor guy looked spooked.

"Enough, what do you want us to do?" ordered Alice stiffly.

"Hmm, why do you think I want anything? Of course, I know you guys want to go save your friends! Though don't think you can all go off and save them, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow pulled you through, but if you want to go that way this time, you'll need someone FROM the twilight to help you, like me! You really have no choice but to do as I say. Saving your friends and all that, we'll, that'll depend on your actions. Because you can never trust words you know. Right now, I want a sword and a shield that'll suit me, you do understand me, don't you?" she giggled.

"Ah god..." I sighed.

She giggled again and dissapeared.

_Were like puddy in her hands right now._

Link trotted out of the gate and gave a low "whoof."

"Alright dog boy, don't get your fur tangled were comin!" I laughed.

"How can you be so carefree about the situation?" asked Alice.

"Well, I learned a long time ago worrying won't do much good for you. It's only gonna weigh you down. Better to think about what you're gonna do about it or wait. Stressing it over never helps." I replied after a moments thought.

"You may think that, but I have a different approach to things."

I shrugged "Deal with it how you want to, I'm not stopping you."

The sun was set now and the woods were much more darker now. I could probably see about as good as Link was in wolf form, maybe a little less. Though i was constantly on edge and stiffened at noises. We made it to Link's house, and could see several goblin creatures wearing bandit clothing and clubs stalking the area.

Link growled and burst through, jumping and biting on them.

There wasn't much too it, Link had them both down and dead before we could do anything.

Walking up to them I shuffled through pockets and bags, and took out a dagger.

I smiled a little and replaced it with my club.

"I've always done better with sharp things." I stated and patted my bag.

We headed toward the village until Link stopped and perked his ears, and headed straight back.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked and we both walked to him, and he seemed to be listening to a squirrel on a tree trunk.

Even being a dragon, I had no idea how to talk to some animals. Mainly things closely related to birds, mice, or anything small. Even if I could turn into them, it was still hard to do. Link though seemed to be able to listen to him like they were two people coversing, I guess some are better at it than others.

Link snorted and we walked back to the village. Several torches were put up and the place seemed to be a lot more gloomy. Wether that was the darkness or not, I couldn't tell. It just seemed different, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Someone was talking and I looked at Alice.

"Let's not draw attention." she suggested.

We snuck behind some bushes and saw the shopkeepers husband on the tall island where the vines grew. He looked up into the sky and was sobbing a little.

"Ohhh...how did it come to this? The children, Please say nothings happened. Please forgive your good for nothing father." he pleaded to the sky.

"Hey, look at that." pointed Alice.

In the distance at the front of the house in the back, two men were conversing by the light.

"Don't worry guy's, I'm as stealthy as an assasin! I'll see whats up!" Alice grabbed me and pulled me back.

"As good of a sneaker you say you are, were all gonna go." she smiled.

"...Did you eat something funny? You don't sound like yourself." Alice smacked me on the side of my head.

"Hey, I'm just saying let's make a team effort. Since Link can't talk, we can't all seperate and get the items because he can't tell us where they are."

"Alright, alright."

Up on the bridge, we tried to listen to their conversation.

"Hey, the shield-

"Not so loud!"

They spoke quietly and we couldn't make out a thing.

Next to the two, was a long patch of weeds, Link seemed to be on it, and he crawled on his belly over to listen in.

After some time, he came back as stealthily as he went, but in the distance we saw the two shout and run.

"Great, what now?"

Midna's shadow came up and she said "Looks like you need my help!" She giggled.

"Look, up at that open window! Ugh, this village is full of idiots." she mocked.

Link took offense to that and gave a low whoof.

Midna didn't pay mind to it and she looked over the area for a bit, pointing her finger at places.

"If you can get up that water wheel, we'll be good. But you guys have to figure that out!" She laughed and turned back into Link's shadow.

Link seemed to be on a roll, he ran over the bridge and back to the shop keepers house like he knew what to do.

"MO-MONSTER!" shouted the man up on the island.

"You've returened for more haven't you! My...my daughter...return her!" he cried and picked up a piece of grass and blew a song into it.

A loud piercing cry rang in the air and a huge hawk came down and dived at Link.

Link jumped to the side and gave a weak snap at it, but it was high up again and ready to dive down once more. For a moment or two as we ran up to them, the two repeated the process with the other trying to strike or grab the other.

"Hey! That's animal abuse!" I yelled and tried to swat the bird away, but it scratched me.

"You! I knew you were plotting against us!" he yelled.

"What the hell? Are you high? I'm just protecting my wolf! How do you know he even did anything! Does he look like a goblin to you! Your pretty blind or your just being a jerk!" I snarled.

The man just kept shouting accusations and yelled at the bird to kill us.

The bird dived at me and scratched my right arm pretty badly, blood splattering on the ground. Suddenly, several arrows were being shot at it, but they all missed. The hawk was pretty experienced. It gave another cry and swooped at me, but Link jumped and caught it's wing in it's mouth. He shook it for a few good moments and threw it on the ground. The poor bird gave a weak cry of pain, and limped along the ground and tried to fly. It only got a foot of air until it landed again and cried in pain. Link went off to do something, and I looked back at the poor bird.

It kept trying to fly and faild before resting on the ground. I never was the kind of person to bear a grudge, well, not toward animals anyway, and I slowly went up to it. "Hey little fella..." I cooed. The hawk looked at me with sad beady eyes and I practically melted. I reached for it and picked him up, stoking his feathers. "You know what, you're a good little hawkie. Don't worry, you can come with me till you get better!" I smiled and carried him in my arms. The bird made a chirping noise and I looked back at the man. "You suck!" I shouted and stuck my tongue at him.

I couldn't see, but Link made a barking sound and the man screamed in fright before falling in the water.

"Whoo!"

Link phanted and wagged his tail happily.

Alice came over to me and gestured to give her the bird.

"No! Hawkie likes me!" I pouted.

"Stop being a kid, give me the bird." she said dryly.

"Alright." I gently gave it to her, and she started to bandage it's wing. The bird made a another chirp and she let it down.

"You just rest, your wing will be good soon."

The bird hopped over to a tree.

"Dang, I wanted to spend more time with him." I muttered.

"Come on, we got a mission to do." she ordered and we both got to the shop keepers house.

Link was already at the top of the house with the open window, and he barked.

Alice started to climb up the vines, and I just said "I'm doin something else."

I ran back to the house and looked at the water wheel.

_Easy enough._

I put my feet down on a small ledge it had and it slowly pulled me up, and I jumped up.

Alice jumped over to us from the island, first on the water wheel, then to us.

Link whoofed and jumped inside.

"Mission, sneak into the house, activated!" I cheered.

"Your such a kid sometimes." Alice complained.

"Hey, I handle things the way I want to." I smiled.

We both fell down and inside.

We landed on a raised wooden platform with a rug. Below us was a simple table with a couple of fruit, to the left was the fireplace that was still burning, and in the back was another platform. Jumping down, we inspected the room.

"I don't see it." I scratched my head.

"You don't look at anything do you?" Alice sighed and pointed up to the wall above the raised room. The sheild was hanging up there.

"That looks more like a decoration than a shield!" I defended myself, but Alice din't buy it.

Link jumped up and slammed into the wall several times, and the shield fell down with a clank. Picking it up with his mouth he jumped down and handed it to Alice.

The shield was a plain ordianry wooden shield, with some sort of symbol painted on the front, and two handles on the back. Alice placed it on links back in a way so it wouldn't fall off.

Midna came out and with the weird aura around her and the glowing yellow eye, she looked kinda like a wierd spirit haunting the place. Atleast, thats what it reminded me of.

"It looks...kind of cheap..." she said in dissapointment.

I laughed loudly at that.

Alice smacked me on the head again.

"All right then, next we need a sowrd. Hurry and get one!" she commanded like she was some high queen and dissapeared.

Link climbed out the window and jumped down. I followed him and Alice was behind me.

I landed into a lake of cold water and I panicked in shock.

I opened my mouth and gulped in water, and said "Shit, that scared me!"

Of course, all dragons can breathe underwater. Well, not exactly. We can breathe underwater, but only for a short amount of time. Like, five minutes. Even before then, we feel like something huge was shoved down our throats and in our lungs, and it feels very thick to breathe in. It get's harder the more you stay in, bit I surfaced and gasped for air.

Link was already out and shaking the water out of his fur.

"Don't you need to throw up the water first before you breathe?" asked Alice.

"...We should shouldn't we?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you don't even breathe it in. I heard from a water dragon once that you don't actually breathe underwater. You just consume oxygen a lot slower than humans, which explains why you don't tire out nearly as fast as us, or other things. Oxygen defficincy and all. He said you just push out the air and it also sends your speech out if your talking. And something about how your airways instantly close up at some point, I don't know. I didn't listen too much." she explained.

"Really? Stand me corrected than. Wait, shouldn't water dragons be able to breathe underwater?"

"He said yes, they're the only ones."

"How does he know that than?"

"He's a scientist as a part time job I believe."

"Wow, you learn something new every day. I'd also like to meet this guy." I swam over to the edge and climbed out and tried to squeeze out as much water as possible.

Alice also came out, pouring about five times as much as me, and her hood was sagging so low and drooped I giggled.

She sighed and flipped it off, revealing strawberry blonde hair. She took it in one big mass and twisted the water out.

I just noticed how icy blue her eyes were, and in the moonlight, I could see her hair looked a bit more pink than blonde. That reminded me of how the world adapts things to resemble it. I've only seen a few people with animeish hair, and say it was natural. Though they were one in about ten thousand.

After a good ten minutes of drainin out water, we pressed on. Though our clothes felt soggy and dragged and sticked to us.

I wish I brought a second pair of clothes with me.

In the distance, I saw that old man and the pregnant woman conversing.

"Looks like we have to be stealthy again."

We all crawled around the house, sticking to the water, and made it to the side where they couldn't see us. Link furiously dug out a hole, and whoofed.

"Sorry Link, I may crawl through underbrush, swim through water, and fight monsters, but you are NOT making me go through that hole."

Link went through and after a minute he came back with the sword on his back.

Midna came out and said "Looks like were going to go back to the twilight!" She giggled and left.

He gave a whoof and we followed him out of the village, out of the woods, and-

"Wait."

"Hell no disembodied voice, we've already went through alot of shit to go back! I don't wanna stop again!" I yelled.

The voice did not seem to care, and with it's godlike voice it spoke "Come...to my spring..."

Link seemed anxious and ran over into the water.

"You have been transformed...by the power of shadow. Come...to me..."

Link walked a few, steps, stopped, and did a few more.

Out of nowhere several red rocks crashed into the ground and created a barrier of red symbols around him. A red portal similar to Midna's appeared, and one of those huge hulking black beasts came out.

Link growled and attacked it. Grabbing onto its body, he bit into it's neck several times before jumping off. The creature died and exploded into blue fragments before dissapearing.

Suddenly, the spring began to glow with light and a ball of light came out, before transforming into a huge goat like creature made of light several times bigger than us. Light seemed to eminate from the entire spring.

"Oh shit.." I laughed with a scared tone.

Alice shushed me.

"O Brave Youth..." it spoke in a loud voice that seemed to eco.

"I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona."

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being, it had come to seize the power of light I wield. My bretheren in Hyrule already had their light stolen by these foul beasts. The entire kingdom was cursed in darkness. The blight will not stop at Hyrule, before long, the whole world of light will fall under the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land, You. You still have not discovered your true power. Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms, Unless... If you were to return to Faron woods where you were first transformed, if you were to revive the light spirit, there, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being."

The creature dissolved into balls of light and dissapeared, and the spring returned to normal. Link seemed to be in wonder, no fear in his eyes.

He looked back at us and whoofed.

"Link, you have one journey ahead of yourself!" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and I must thank Elizabeth0058 and Hollow Serenade for their reviews! *Throws more confetti* Yay! I love you people! :D *Hugs* Now, I must keep writing! *Jumps onto chair and types*<strong>


	7. Things are gonna get bad, really bad

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't get it done, and that I failed to realize theres something called "than" and "then." My mom thinks a curfew is a good thing to put in randomly, thinking it'll help me get up in the morning. Really, I just don't want to get up, but thats beside the point. It's here, you know it, start readin viewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, only Kim. And Hollow Serenade owns Alice. YAY.**

* * *

><p>Faron woods had a whole extra creepy affect with twilight around it. The weird black things WHICH I STILL HAD NO IDEA WHAT THEY WERE. were floating up from the ground. None of the regular forest animals were around and the trees were a blackened color. A howling gust of wind blew by us..<p>

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" I forgot Midna was now an actual being, and I laughed at her with the shield on her face.

"That's not how you use it, you hold it by the handle!"

She grabbed the shield with her hand, but didn't seem anymore happy with it. Then she swung the sword that was too big for her around, while Link was trying not to fall over from the unbalanced weight.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" she scoffed and threw the shield on the wolf's face and the sword on the ground.

"Well, I won't use them, but I'll hang on to them for you!" she said smugly.

"Wait, I want the sword!" I said panicked.

"Hmph, fine." she rolled her eyes and the shield imploded into those tiny black specs.

I grabbed the sword and swung it around a couple of times to test it.

"This is my kinda weapon!" The grip of the sword feeling familiar to me.

"I'll see it as something useful, IF you can do anything with it." she smiled.

"Alright, challenge accepted." I nodded.

"Alright, a promise is a promise, I trust you enough to help." she yawned.

Then she whispered something into Link's ear that we couldn't hear.

"If you have something to say, say it to us too!" Alice asked, her hood was up on her head again.

Midna just shook her head and raised her hands up like "I didn't have anything to say."

Alice just gritted her teeth.

"Well, don't you think we should get moving? Who knows where the light that the spirit has lost is? Come on, get to it!" she laughed.

Link looked back at her with a glare, like he wanted to bite her head and shake her around.

"Ya know Midna, I'm really getting sick with you bossing us around." Alice threatened.

"What about those two, Link's friends? You want to leave them there? Sorry, but you'll have to do as I say!" she grinned with triumph.

Alice said nothing, she just started to walk ahead of us.

I looked back at Midna, I was really starting to dislike her.

_Of course you do, she's enslaving us all to do her bidding._

It wasn't long down the road that several more rocky spikes flew down from nowhere and trapped us. The red barrier of magic creating a wall around us.

"Dangit!" I frowned.

The portal opened and several of the creatures dropped down.

"Hmm, three on three, easy enough I guess!"

Midna had turned into a shadow by now, and Link charged at the large black beasts. I charged toward the middle and gave it a nice low swing, pivoting and turning my body in a half circle, and the creature landed on it's back. Taking the sword in both hands, I jumped up and stabbed it in the chest. The creature flailed around while making deep hollow cries, and I watched Link tear the other one up with several bites to the neck. Then I saw Alice make the finishing strike at the last one with her twin daggers.

Immediatly. the creatures all imploded into blue black pieces and the circle was gone.

"I hope this doesn't happen too much." I complained.

"Who knows." Alice said as she walked past me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We came back to the spring me and Link came across saving Talo. It looked like all the other things here, dull dark and creepy. The water didn't come gushing forth and the little light made it appear dull and old. The one thing that really made it different was there was a golden mist like thing in the air above it.

"Please...be careful...these woods...have changed. The dark clouds of dusk cover this land...this drape of shadows is called...twilight." it said in a shaking quiet voice, much different than the bellowing commanding tone of the other.

"I...am a spirit of light. Blue-eyed beast...Look, for my light. Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts, and keep it, in this vessel." An object came out of the mist and dropped in the water.

Link grabbed it with his mouth. It looked like a curled up piece of wood with several curved leaves.

"Find the dark insects...they are the form taken by evil...once it has latched on to...our scattered light." The mist went quiet.

Link took the lead from they're on, and in the tunnel we went through before, an electrical spark shot out in front of us.

_Woah!_

I jumped back and the spark vanished.

Link began to growl and he lunged at the ground. The spark went off again and traveled up the wall, but Link jumped up and bit at it. We heard a faint scutter on the ground and Link traveled up and down biting at thin air to us, until there was a high screech and one last spark went off. He started to phant and looked at the ground, until there was a faint blue light and it grew brighter and more compact, like an orb, and floated into the wooden item. One of the leave things started to glow blue.

"I guess Link can only see them, we'll be your scouts and look out for any other sparks." Alice insisted.

Link nodded and ran off, killing another one.

I sliced up one of those man eating plants that hid on the ground, and we went to the forked path. Link barked at the locked gate, and he went over to the side and dug a hole under and through. Several sparks ignited from the ground and dashed around in a hurry and Link chased after them further into the tunnel. He went so far up ahead we couldn't see him in the dark. After a bit of time he came back and dug back out to us and barked.

"Theres more?"

He nodded.

"Great, we need a key." Alice grimaced.

The gate had one of those tough big steel locks on it, so we couldn't break it by normal means.

Going down the other path, we came across the house of the merchant that gave us the lantern.

Link barked toward the house and jumped into an open window.

We simply sat and waited, so far our job as scouts wasn't working too well.

Coming back, Link spat out a key.

Alice picked it up, clearly unaffected by wolf drool, and put it in a small bag at her side.

Link growled and ran to the side of the house, and there was a thump. A huge purple spark flew across the ground, with Link chasing it.

"We seriously need a new idea on how to help." I said.

"Well, maybe we can't help. Just leave it to him." she shrugged.

"You say that but..." I grunted in frustartion.

_I'm here for a reason, I shouldn't rely on him._

Back at the gate and unlocking it, we kept going through the tunnel to the outside. I didn't know what kind of insects the bat's were on, but there were alot more bats than last time, but instead of fighting we just ran through the tunnel guided by the lights we made before.

The place was drastically different when we stepped outisde, more so than the others. Besides the ghastly twilight and the black things floating in the air, a purple mist spread across the ground and gave off a hissing noise whenever it touched something.

I felt myself get a little irratated.

"Great, now what?" My voice had some attitude in it.

We tried to think how to maneuver the gas while Link ran around chasing invisible bugs that may or may not have crashed into us, shocking us and Link charging into us to get them.

Ok, so maybe we didn't think up anything.

Midna seemed to have other ideas about the mist, as she gave Link a clear path to jump around, which was almost inhumanly possible to follow. A human's legs weren't built like a wolf's. We had to take time to get across one part to another, and we barely made it on some of them.

I was able to make it onto the wide spaced dead tree trunk and rocks, and then came the hard part. After Link finished off some twilight bugs while we stood on the stone pillars, because we didn't want the issue we had earlier, we had to transverse several rock pillars, bats, tree branches, killer plants, and other hazards.

We made it to the broken gate where the goblins originally had their hideout. I recognized the sandy circular area in the middle, which we just walked right through. Only to be stopped by yet another set of stone pillars and monsters. I repeated the same swinging motion and stab as before, and the others easily managed to get the other two down. They imploded into blue black pieces of twilight again, and dissapeared.

"I see we have quite an effective plan, don't we?" The feeling of triumph in my heart.

Link barked in agreement.

The last two bugs were at the same place we saved the boy at. The two sparks were being aggresivly advancive at a pillar and jumped up at it. A glowing ball of light shakily floated above it.

"Go get em!" I laughed with a hint of malice as Link charged.

The two sparks dashed this way and that in fright, trying to escape, but Link was able to intervene each path they took. He let out a "whoof" and lunged at one with his paws, grabbing the spark, and bit it hard. The other spark was crawling somewhere farther away, but Link instantly ran after, letting the ball of light wait there for a moment, and killed the bug with ease.

The last two light orbs floated to him and gathered into the light bearing item.

Link started to glow blue, and a white light expanded around us, before I knew it, we were at the spring. I felt weird at the sudden movement and sat down, my vision was shaking a little.

The light filled vessel floated above us, and sank into the spring. We all watched as twilight began to fade and the spring returned to it's original state.

Midna became a shadow again when the light came back, and she jumped up ontop of the spring, and lounged about in the air.

"Aw, but it was so nice here in the twilight. What's so great about a world of light anyway?" she sighed dissapointed.

"Um, I dunno, LIGHT!" I stated.

She just waved her hand like "Yeah, so?"

She giggled and dissapeared.

A huge light ball, similar to the first, came out, but the creature wasn't a goat this time. It was a monkey with a huge long tail that curled around all the way over its head and back down to the base of the tail like a circle, with gray markings like rings on it. The monkey held on to a big orb of light with its hands and feet.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youth, In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue eyed beast. That was a sign, it was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you, that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form."  
>the light monkey commanded.<p>

I didn't notice it, I was too focused on the monkey. but I looked back at Link, and saw he was human, and in the iconic green tunic.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His powers is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods. Brave Link, A dark power rests in the temple within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice, you must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

The creature dissapeared and vanished.

Midna suddenly shot up and said "Well, well, you're the chosen hero and all that? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! What a shame, I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity, right?"

Then Link said something that he'd wanted to say ever since he first met her.

"Shut up, Midna."

"Well, well, someone has a mouth! And can speak with it too! But, I'm not going anywhere. So, what do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?" she nudged.

"You mean DO YOU want to head there?" he corrected.

"Why, I'm glad you asked, yes I do!" she giggled and dissapeared.

Then I charged and hugged Link like I hadn't seen him in years.

"Your back!" I said in a high happpy tune.

"I was never gone." he stated, he looked suprised.

"Maybe, maybe not." I smiled and let go.

"Well, I know we never properly introduced ourselves." Link faced Alice.

Alice bowed and took out her hand "Nice to meet you, Link, the chosen hero."

They shook hands and I was just happy to see Link back.

"So, how about you give me the sword back?" he asked me.

I looked at the sword and then at Link, who gestured to bring it up, and I unwillingly let him have it.

"Ah well, my trusty dagger will help me." I tried to make myself happier.

So like that, we headed off toward the tunnel and went through to the fork, into the tunnel, and through the woods. Till we stopped at the poison mist.

Unlike everything else, it was dark this time with minimal light from the large tree canopy and the mist made it even more gloomy.

"How do we get passed this?" I mumbled.

Link took out the lantern and waved it around the mist, which dissapeared at the light.

"Brilliant Link!" I shouted.

Then the girl monkey came by, and snatched the lantern.

"Hey! Whats your problem!" I shouted.

The monkey had the lantern on a stick, and began to wave it around. The poison mist moved back and left a huge wide circle for all of us. I went closer and we all followed the monkey through the forest area, and it felt like a long time. She would keep swinging the lantern around many times and we went a little bit ahead each time, but eventually we got to the end.

The lantern fell off and she quickly ran away.

"Strange monkey..." I mumbled.

Link picked up the lantern and his eyes widened for a second.

"All the oils gone!"

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Thats problamatic." Alice thought.

We pressed onward to the temple once more, though we stopped by that crazy bird shack to get a bottle of oil. This part was as dark as the area before, no sunlight filtered through. Was it a different time of day? In front of us stopping our way, was a white wolf with red eyes, not too different from Link, but it seemed to glow.

The wolf jumped attacked Link and in a bright flash, it dissapeared. Though Link fell down with a thump and didn't get up.

"What...did I just see?" I asked half worried and half amused.

"Just wait." Alice replied.

After what I thought was five minutes Link got back up slowly and shakily, like he was disoriented.

"What happened to you, man!" I shouted shaking his shoulders.

"Oh, um...it's kind of hard to explain."

"Explain any way!"

"This sword weilding undead warrior just offered to teach me a secret technique."

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"Nah! Just kidding! That sounds cool though!" I joked.

He just smiled a little, probably thinking how weird I was, and we kept on going like nothing happened. _I wonder what this "undead" warrior was, I never played twilight princess, back at the Agency they just gave me a basic run through and some scenes. They never mentioned an undead warrior, was that part of the problem? No, Alice wasn't alarmed by it. It shouldn't be. Besides, I guess I already kinda know what may happen. _

In front of us were two blue goblin creatures, and Alice made short work of them with an arrow to the heart. She knelt by a bush nearby and with deadly accuracy plucked them off. I stepped over them, a little nervous they may pop back up, and saw the huge spider web covering an entrance.

"Looks like we shall delve into the unknown. I don't know what were gonna see, but hopefully, it won't be a giant spider." I shuddered.

_ A huge spider coming down from the ceiling and stabbing me like Frodo from Lord of the rings. Oh god, I don't like bugs. Never mind big bugs._

"Aw, what? Are you scared?"

My body froze up and tensed.

I wished in my mind countless times that the voice wasn't real.

The voice gave me a mocking cruel laugh that came from everywhere around us.

"Is that...?" Alice froze.

"Who...?" Link whispered in confusion.

"Did you miss me Kim? I certainly missed you. We haven't seen each other since you almost killed me back in New York City." he said in a charming voice, but I knew he wasn't trying to flirt, more like thinking up ways to possibly hurt me.

"I certaintly wasn't hoping you'd come back. I'll say that." I remarked, my body was tense and built up.

"Well, you know that we have regenerating powers. It shouldn't be much of a suprise. Did you think I'd dissapear forever? Now, WHAT I'M wondering, is if you'll dissapear before you can head back to base. I'm hoping you don't. It would be dissapointing if this is our last chance to see each other."

"What? Is no one else good enough to fight with you? Do you even have a hobby or do you just have no life?" I laughed, I knew this would piss him off a bit, though my knee's still felt shakey.

He ignored the comment, but I could tell it did make him a bit angry by the more serious tone in his voice.

"Your a special case. But, let's cut to the chase I-

"Who the hell are you! I don't care about what happened between the two of you awhile ago, but what the hell are you planning on doing here!" Alice shouted out into the air.

I was a little freaked out, I never really heard her use that tone.

He paused for a moment.

"This has nothing to do with you." he snarled.

"Yes it does, considering your here, it does." she said serious.

"I SAID this doesn't concern you. This is mine and Kim's little game of cat and mouse, and your an uninvited guest."

"So this is all just your way of screwing around with her! Do you not realize what this will affect!"

"I don't care about what happens here. But here's something that may concern you. Your friend that's been following us? She may or may not be dead."

"What?" Alice's single word was full of shock.

"Go back to Hyrule and see. It's your choice." He laughed, and it was silent after that.

I just stood there processing what happened, and looking at Alice with worry.

Her hands were shaking from what I saw from behind. I heard her suck in a breath of air. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. What_ should I say? What should I do? I can't tell! How do I...? I know he's probably going to set up a trap for her._

"It's-

"I know it's probably a trap! But I still have to go!" she turned and shouted.

Greif and anger weighed down on her face.

I raised my hands up in defense and alarm.

"Hey, hey, I'm not stopping you. I'm just saying-

"Really, I'm more worried for you. Whoever this guy is, he looks like he isn't kidding around. You best be on guard."

"I know, I've known him for awhile." I felt myself looking back at older memories, but snapped back when Alice spoke.

She gave a face that spelt worry all over it and her mouth was in a grim frown, and she said "Good luck" before running back the way we came.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! :3 And thank you my watchers, and thank you ornamental-reciprocity for your review! Helped a ton! :D I'll probably upload the next chapter this weekend, too much stuff this week!<strong>


	8. So, this is where things get different?

**Hey, I'm back! Now, sorry if this seems rushed, cause I think it is, but I got alot of stuff to do so my fanfiction isn't my first priority at the moment. Oh, and if any of you know Pottermore, yay, the damn things finally up after 6 months of waiting. Slytherin pride! :p Ok, another thing about this, I actually wrote this chapter weeks ago and I just revised and edited grammer mistakes today. :| You could say I'm slow. Also, thank you for sending in the OC's! I'll see if I can fit them in, so I'll get back to you on the next chapter about how that goes. I'll probably have a couple more slots open. Ok, thank you Nightfangfox for your oc! Werecats seem pretty cool! :D Deadaleta, your oc is, quite frankly, one of the more creative and original OC'S I've seen yet! XD Cockatrice's are a very rare find! Sorry, just that seems pretty dang amazing for a character, never seen that yet. NOT that everyone else's is bad, it just really suprised me! XD Espeonage Espeon, thanks for the tips about Grammer and Open Office, just, the thing is I JUST got Word when I read your review, and my mother would be furious if she saw I downloaded another writing software after spending more than 100 dollars on it. Again though, I wrote this weeks ago and I haven't put it through word, cause that would have been a bitch. So you'll see a (probably) better chapter next time concerning grammer and punctuation! THANK YOU ALL. I'm happy, I got several more followers here now! :D MAY THE NUMBERS INCREASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, only my Oc's.**

* * *

><p>"What was going on back there?" Link was hoplelessly confused and endlessy frustrated.<p>

What should I say? I can't tell him about the agency...

As I kept walking straight through the tunnel into the temple, I was ahead of Link and avoided eye contact with him. I could tell he was pretty mad at me avoiding the situation. My body was shaking a little, what should I tell him? Does saying anything about my past or what I am count as breaking the laws? I didn't want to say anything to him, but I knew something had to come out. I heard him walk a little faster to catch up with me, so I almost ran ahead. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I had to face him. I looked away, I didn't even want to feel the guilt seeing his eyes.

"Who was that guy? And what the hell happened between you two to make you so hostile!" he said louder.

Hostile was the understatement of the century.

My body was tense and I still refused to make eye contact. I don't know what to say...what should I do?

I broke free of his grasp and took a step back. "I...I can't tell you...right now. I just..." My mind was going through memories, trying to figure out what to say, what I shouldn't tell.

I looked him in the eye shortly after, "I can't tell you right at this moment. I'm...kinda going through something. I don't know what to say myself...It's kinda hard to explain."

Link's anger drained and he sighed. "Look, I just want to know what's going on. I want to help you, but you can't leave me in the dark." he spoke.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted in frustration.

Midna popped up for a moment to my suprise, I forgot she was here. "Hmm, looks like you got yourself in a bind. He said some pretty interesting stuff back there, eh? You aren't trying to hide something from us...are you?" she whispered at the end.

"I'm hiding as much as you are Midna, you just come out of the blue and this all starts happening. I'm questioning your motives as much as you are mine." I snarled.

Her eyes narrowed and she was silent for a moment.

"Well, just don't do anything out of line, for the moment." she said with her indifferent tone again and dissapeared.

I felt nervous and tried to calm down with some deep breaths.

"I'll, I'll tell you something later. It's not a very good time right now." I admitted, but I knew I was just making up some sort of excuse to avoid the topic, and my heart ached.

"Alright, but I can't be in the dark forever." Link complied.

We walked on through the tunnel.

The entrance to the forest temple looked pretty ancient. Vines and moss were growing along the sides of the stone walls, and the path ahead had several totum poles stuck in the ground with faces carved into them. In the distance we could see one of those blue goblins guarding a wooden cage with a hollering monkey inside. I took out my dagger, a black hilted guard with a steel blade, the total thing being about a foot long. The goblin must have had poor eyesight, because it didn't notice us yet. I slowed my speed but went at a trot, and one of those man eating plants rose up from the ground and my eyes widened. Quickly taking my dagger, I swiftly swung at the stem several times and jabbed its head, before giving a final swing and severing it. The creature sprayed a green acidic liquid as it shriveled up. Link went ahead of me, and took out his blade and killed another one with a single slash. The goblin seemed to notice us now, and went at Link with it's club and short stubby legs running. "Oh no you don't!" I ran at it, but Link and the goblin were already swinging weapons at each other. I managed to tackle and ram the blade into it's chest while they fought, and got up. It didn't seem to have died yet, but Link took his blade and jumped up high before ramming the sword in it's chest. The ugly thing gave out a struggling cry before laying down unmoving. The monkey, which we recognised as the girl we saved because of the pink bow started to clapped in joy. Link took his sword, and swung at the woden cage several times until it snapped, and the monkey jumped out and swiftly climbed a mass of tangled vines up above us on a wooden structure. She looked down at us and jumped up and down trying to say "Follow me!"

Midna came out again, and obviously stated "Hey! That's the monkey that stole your lantern, Link!"

"Of course it is, Midna. You don't have to state the obvious." I replied, in slight annoyance.

She didn't seem to happy with my attitude but I raised my hands up in a gesture that said "You have a problem?"

She ignored me, and turned into a shadow again, dissapearing.

"You two seem to have trouble with each other." Link stated.

I nodded in agreement, and the monkey gave another holler.

Link climbed up the vines with me following, and we got up to see what the fuss was about.

"Well, this doesn't look like this should be here." I muttered.

A throbbing black pulsating flesh like mass was attached to the door secreting a black liquid at the bottom. The plants around it were dead and blackened, and there were two little stone pillars that had a spot to light up a fire on in front of it. The monkey didn't dare to go up to it, but Link was pretty brave, and touched it with his (thankfully) gloved hand. The fleshy substance seemed to pulse and beat like a living thing, and gave a startled contraction to the touch. I've had an attachment to the darkness for quite some time, but I didn't know what it was. "Should you swing at it?" I asked. Link shrugged and pulled out his sword, and swung at it with half his strength. The sword instantly bounced off and the thing gave another painful looking contraction. "Huh..." I looked at the two pillars, and asked "Do you think lighting these would help?" He took out the lantern, and he lit the two pillars, and the dark throbbing thing seemed to give out some sort of painful moan, much to my shock and fear, and I took a step back. "It seems the light hurts it." Link realized, and put the lantern up to it, and the black thing freaked out, and seemed to let go of the wall and fall off, before dragging and squirming past us.

"That's really...gross." I grimaced.

"No kidding." Link agreed.

The creature seemed to have been guarding a circular stone, and Link grabbed the flat wall and pushed it aside to reveal a second room.

There weren't any traces of black gooey stuff here, and we followed the monkey up to this wooden platform in the middle. I stepped back in fear as the hugest spider I've ever seen, bigger than a medium sized dog, came down from the ceiling. "Link, I'm sorry, but that looks way too scary for me to fight." I laughed weakly, I often laughed weakly and shakily if something scared me.

Link didn't seem to have a problem with this though, he took out his sword and swung at it, it kept guarding his swings with its front legs and fangs, so he went around it and attacked its abdomen, and he dug his sword in while it screeched in alarm and pain. It dropped and shriveled up into a wall with curled up legs. I was pretty dang scared walking around it though as I went up to the platform. Around us were three doors on the walls, one in front, one on the left, and one on the right of the room. Though there wasn't a bridge to take us across, they used to have some sort of bridge, but it broke and a part of it was hanging on the mossy walls. Above us was a rope attached to a wooden pole next to the door, and the rope connected to the platform we were on.

Midna came out to investiagte and said "Look at all the torches...is this some kind of altar? Wait, why am I asking you? How would you know?" she giggled and turned back into a shadow.

Though it was true, we didn't exactly know what this place was. I looked down the edges of the platform and saw in front of us, a cracked wall, and something was inside. To the left of it was a weird bug that looked like a daddy long legs, except it had a hard green shell with four red circles bulging out of the corners. It didn't move, but wobbled in place. "Have any idea what that is Link?" I pointed.

"No, no idea. Nothing like that lives in Faron woods."

"Well, I'm gonna try something!" I jumped down the platform, which was about my height, and grabbed a rock and threw it at it. The thing pulled back it's legs, landed on the ground, and was glowing red and gave off a hissing noise. After a moment, the bug exploded like a bomb.

"Thats...useful." I said and climbed back up the stairs to Link, who was trying to figure out what to do.

"Four pillars..." he murmered and took out the lantern, and lit all four pedestals on the corners. Something clicked and shook, and a wooden staircase popped out in front of us, letting us get up to the circular door. Though it covered up the broken stone wall. The monkey leaped up and gestured to follow.

"Wait!" Link halted, on the side was a heavy blue chest, and he opened it up and pulled out an old wrinkled piece of paper.

"It's a map."

I went beside him and peered at it. To the left and right, were a series of smaller and connected rooms. In front of us was one huge room, connected to a set of several smaller ones ahead.

The huge room turned out to not be a room, but a set of three bridges next to each other over a bottemless pit. There was also a connected set of bridges across the others that seemed to connect to each other, but they were several segments and a propeller was at the top, steering them and making them unpassable. A huge gust of wind blew by us, and I swore for a moment I would have been blown off my feet. The wind slammed into me like someone punched me. The girl monkey was pretty brave, because she just started to run across a rickety old bridge barely holding itself together.

"Wait, stop!" Link yelled, I looked up ahead, and there was a crazy old baboon on the other side wearing a mask on its eyes. It's movements seemed jittery and akward, and it gave a sneer and laughed uncontrollably flinging a boomerang that gave off a dark smoke. The boomerang spun wildly and curved back toward the bridge

I held my breath, and I watched the boomerang efforlestly break the bridge in half, and the monkey plummeted down with a screech. The baboon seemed to be pleased, and he yowled and screeched in victory before...slapping his bright red ass at us mockingly and running off.

"That bastard!" I yelled, but then the girl monkey climbed up and gave what seemed to be similar to a sigh of relief.

I went over to her and said "That was close" and I gave her a small hug which she returned for a second, and I got back up.

Midna seemed to have been somewhere else, because she sprang up in suprise and asked "Oh! What's going on! Has there been a monkey fight!"

"More like an evil baboon that wanted to kill our nice friend." I growled in anger.

"Well, we can't go any further. We should go back. I don't know whats going on, but it seems like she wants to take you somewhere, so maybe you should just follow her." she suggested.

I'd give her a couple points for a good idea, but I still was angry, and grudgingly looked back where the baboon used to be.

Back at the platform, the monkey climbed up the pole and balanced on the rope to the left, and held on upside down and swung her hands.

Link daringly jumped and grabbed the monkey's hands, and let go and landed on the opposie side.

I hesitated for a moment, but I ran up and jumped and she grabbed my hands tightly, swinging me to the other side.

In the next room, we encountered a dark tunnel that went left or right. To the right of us was another one of those bomb bugs, and a boulder that seemed to block something.

"Hold on." I said and took out my dagger.

The bug gave a warning clicking noise, before I jabbed it with my dagger and placed it in front of the rock, and ran like hell back to Link. The bomb bug was giving off louder and louder hissing noises until it blew up with a loud bang. The rocks cracked and broke spweing little pebbles everywhere.

The small cavern in front of us had a lit torch, as well as several pots. The middle one was shaking and something white was sticking out.

Link immediatly went over and picked up the pot but it instantly broke in his hands and something fell down.

It was a yellow chicken like bird, but instead of a bird head was a white head shaped like a women's.

"Phew! Out at last!" she chirped.

She slowly turned around to look up at us.

"Gracious...Once I got in there, I couldn't squeeze back out!" she smiled in embarrasment.

Link seemed to be at a loss for words, but I was a bit more used to...things like this.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you." I crouched down and greeted.

"Oh my! Thank you two for helping me! I was worried I'd never get out!" she thanked.

She didn't give me a moment to reply.

"I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something here, too. Shall we try working together for a while, fellow adventurers?" she smiled.

Link was still too freaked out to speak, so he gave a quick nod.

"Sure, but um, why were you in a pot?" I asked.

"Oh! yes! You see, I was scared, I got chased by some rather big nasty black beasts, so I hid in this pot you see! But a boulder crashed down and sealed me in, what a stroke of bad luck!"

"Wait, what kind of black beasts?" I asked.

"Well, um, they were half your size! yes! And they came out of this black muk over there! I was so scared!" she shivered.

"What? Black muck?" My confusion was getting bigger.

_What black muck? That didn't sound normal..._

"Yes, over that way! But anyway, madam, do you think it would be nice of you if I could ride in that nice bag your carrying?"

"Oh, um, okay." I knelt down and opened my bag up, and she climbed in. I didn't want her accidently hurting herself, so I took out the dagger and placed it inside my boot behind my ankle.

Now then...

"Kim, why are you breaking those pots?" asked Link, a little worried, probably about my mental state.

"Hey, some old people died and left some money, I can't leave it lying around! Finders keepers!" I broke the last pot and put a blue rupee in my bag.

"By the way, I don't believe I told you my name! It's Oocoo!" the lady bird sang.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Kim!"

We were done here, so we walked down the tunnel, and stopped in horror at what we saw.

In front of us was a huge cavern, and splattered all over the walls and doors around us was that same fleshy black muk. I climbed up a small wooden staircase, and saw the murky water under us was a slimy black ooze that seemed to bubble. All of the plants were blackened and crumpled around it.

Oocoo shifted in my purse, and put her head down inside.

"Oh dear, please be careful miss. Those things will crawl out of the water!"

"What things?"

As if on cue, some black things started to climb out of the ooze and on to the platform. Link drew his sword in fear. They were like little imps with large narrow ears, completely black and were dripping that dark stuff, and had glowing yellow eyes. The claws they had were three digits on their hands and feet, and they hissed undestinguishable words to each other. I drew my dagger out, and kicked at one to send it back into the ooze with a splash. It didn't seem fazed, and crawled right out. Link tore through several of them, and I attacked the ones that leaped at me. The monkey was screeching and jumped over what was like a broken brisge and gestured to follow.

"There's too many! We have to move!" Link yelled and we jumped and ran over to the monkey. The little imps were slow at jumping across, so we had a moment to spare. The monkey then jumped up on a higher area of land, and we followed. We ran up to another door, but this one was locked and chained in place. Link cursed, and we looked at the small imps who were trying to get up, but didn't seem to have the jumping or climbing power. I looked at the door we passed next to the bridge, that had several dark imps hanging about.

"We'll have to go through there." I pointed.

Link agreed, and he jumped back and swung in a wide arch to send them flying.

"Come on!" he yelled and the me and the monkey jumped over as Link opened it. He slammed the door back as the little things clawed at it and muttered things to each other.

"What were those?" asked Link, breathing heavy.

"I don't know. Some sort of dark imps made from that liquid. Defidently not from the twilight."

Link paused for a moment.

"Does this partly have to do between you and that guy?"

I slowly nodded.

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. We were back at the bottemless pit with the gusts of wind. This time we were at the left one, and a small bridge powered by the wind moved so we could cross to a door. Inside, we found a small area with four doors, and one of those wind powered bridges in the middle, there was a bottomless pit beneath it. Several of those slimy pulsating black things were along the cavern walls, but they sprouted no dark imps. I sighed in relief, and Link opened up a chest next to us. He pulled out an old steel key.

"Think this will get us access?" I asked.

"Pretty sure." he pocketed it.

We made it back to the door that lead back into the cavern, and we paused and listened. We couldn't hear anything, so we dashed in and quickly made it to the door. Link was trying to fit in the key while I looked back and drew my dagger at the imps crawling out.

"Oh dear, miss. I hope we'll be okay." said Oocoo.

"We will." I gripped the dagger more firmly.

I knew he opened it, because the lock fell off and the chain broke. We got inside, and closed the door, much to their frustration. A screech came, and we saw another monkey, shaking the bars of a wooden cage on a totem pole. Like the other room, several black things were attached to the walls, but these seemed to also grow vines around itself like a plant. The girl monkey jumped off the wooden platform we were on, and climbed up the totem pole. They tried to shake the cage off, but they couldn't move it enough. Along the room, a bridge and several wooden structures led down to the floor. Link, being the hero he was, ran across the bridge, but it broke and I was at the door. He looked back suprised but I said "It's ok Link! I can get down!"

His face was worried as I climbed onto the railing, down below, the floor was atleast four times my height.

"That isn't safe!" he shouted back.

"It's ok!" I insisted and jumped off.

I landed and my legs sustained the jump effortlessly. It was like jumping off something two feet high. He looked a little shocked, that would have broken his legs with a snap. I just smiled in reassurance and ran into the pole several times, and knocked down the cage. It shattered hitting the ground and the monkey climbed out, and the two reunited. "Kim!" Link shouted in warning as he ran down to us. Two of those goblins we encountered before were up high on top of the room. Seeing an intruder, they jumped down and snarled at us "Miss, be careful!" Oocoo shouted. I cursed and grabbed my dagger. My eyes went wide when I saw something and I jumped back saying "Wait!" The two goblins didn't look normal. Some black substance was attached to several places on their body. It looked suspicously like the black pulsing flesh while they contracted and relaxed, like they were sucking on their blood. The two goblins moved in a weird twitchy movement and made gurgeling sounds as they walked unsteady. "Those black things must have attached to them." Realized Link. I gripped my dagger even tighter, and ran at them. They gave no signs of resistance, I took them down with a couple of swings. But as I striked the last one, my arm connected with one of their arm's, and the black substance switched on to my skin. "Gah!" I gasped and felt it began to rip open my arm and suck out blood. "Kim!" Link gasped and looked at it. The black fleshy thing contracted and made me feel a tight pressure and sucked up blood. Oocoo came out of my bag and looked at it.

"Ooh, dear miss, this doesn't look good." she shook.

Midna was apparently worried too, as much as I couldn't believe, and came out to look at it.

"Hmm, nope. Sorry, looks like I can't do anything." she shrugged nonchalantly.

Never mind. Maybe she she was as uncaring as I thought.

"I think I'll be fine." I started to sweat, I was getting too nervous and I was starting to get a headache.

"Kim, you aren't okay! We got to do something!" Protested Link.

I looked at it, and poked it with a finger. It gave a painful contraction and I whinced. This doesn't look good.

"Okay, I got an idea, just don't freak out." I said and I felt my hands shake.

I knew the faster I did this, the less pain I'd have. I grabbed the black mass, digging it into it with my fingers, and yelled as I tore the blasted thing off and threw it across the floor. Tearing it off hurt, but I didn't wince or anything. I was used to it. _Too used to it..._ "Oh no!" Oocoo gasped. I looked at my arm, the thing was pretty dang clingy. A whole section of skin and flesh was torn off, and it was bright red as blood flowed down my arm and some black and clear liquids seeped into it. "It's okay, I got some bandages!" Link was hastily looking through his bags, and found some straps of cloth.

I knew it didn't matter too much, my arm would heal in minutes. I didn't protest though, if he felt like I needed it, I wouldn't argue. I didn't want them to worry. After he tied it up, and the monkeys hollered and clapped, we got back to the door. The two monkeys had lined up on another tightrope and threw us across. But I already could tell a difference now. My body felt a little heavier and my strength was lessening. We made it back to the original room, the one with the wooden stand in the middle, after running past all the imps. "No more..." I said and sat down. Link stopped and looked a little worried.

"You can rest here, I'll keep going."

"No! I'm coming with you! Just...give me a minute." I took a gulp of air.

That black stuff was like poison, I could feel my strength leaving.

The monkeys talked and chirped to each other, obviously worried.

_I've been through harder than this...c'mon get up!_

My legs somehow obeyed even though they felt heavy like boulders and I whispered "Let's go."

Link wanted to refuse, but he kept silent. He didn't want to argue.

The monkeys seemed to know where to go. They went to the last one we didn't explore, right, and we were flung across the tight rope with them.

This time they didn't join us though. Inside, it was a simple room. To the right, a huge flower like monster blocked a path. To the left was a huge man made stairway that led up halfway to the top of the room. Link carefully walked through the grass.

Another man eating plant came out, but this coloration was different. It was red with black stripes and it tried to bite Link and snapped viciously, but Link severed the stem with his sword. For a second we relaxed, but then the head sprang up coming back to life and bit Link's wrist. "No!" I yelled and stabbed the plant with my dagger several times till it fell down, twitching. Links arm was ok, but the teeth gnawed through a bit of the brown leather gloves. Up the stairs, in front of us was another plant that situated itself between a gap, that we'd probably have to jump. The stairs took a sharp left, and a bomb bug was there. We ran past it, and saw a door on the wall, where we'd have to jump over the plant. "You think you can do this?" Link asked me.

I hesistated. "Maybe, you can take over." While Link was trying to get the plant to swallow the bomb, I sat down beside the ledge. I needed a break. Well, more like my body did, my mind was fresh with defiance. _I can't believe this! Your strong girl. You don't need him to do work you can easily do! I'm here for a reason! I'm not weak! I know it! I don't need his help!_

I heard a blast, and I knew Link had successfully killed the plant. He waved to me with a smile a moment later and I got up to join him.


	9. Monkeys and more

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been like...a month? Ya know, end of school, gotta do finals. Well, really, what made me so occupied were my art projects. Stayed up till 2 in the morning on most nights finishing them. Then we had retrospective...hell. Ok, so, I said I was going to tell you guys about the matter of the OC's. Since I was so busy and stuff, I didn't get around to OC placement that much. I have confirmed NooShoak's oc, nightfangfox I am 99% sure yours will be in, I'm just figurin out where to put her, deadaleta's oc is in, MidnightMelody123 yours will probably be in, thinking of a good spot, and Jinso-Kun's oc is in. Alright, new chapter! And the longest one I've written so far! Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, only my Oc's.**

* * *

><p>I kept running and running in circles around the large room, screams of monkeys and the snapping of jaws were all I heard besides my own heavy breathing.<p>

"Link, do something!" I yelled as I evaded the snapping jaws of a huge deku plant that was intending to eat me.

Link charged up to the stem of the huge purple colored plant, and started to chop it. The plant gave out a cry and turned on Link, before I jumped on the nape of it's neck. The plant gave a mighty thrash and tried to throw me off, but I held on too tight. The stem was broken and acidic liquid sprouted out and the head dropped down. I let go of it, but it was still twitching.

"So, what are we gonna do abou-

The head of the deku spouted up, and started to snap and jump at us, hell bent to make us lunch. Jumping out of the way, the creature headed for Link who held up his shield in defense while it bit into it. "Kim, do something!" he ordered. I nodded and took out my dagger, before charging and using all my arm strength to drive the blade in. The creature let go, jumping and rolling around, before it laid dead. "Miss, you're very brave! That was terrifying!" complimented Oocoo, who was hiding in my bag.

"Well, it was no biggie. Killing massive plants is part of my job!" I said triumphantly.

"You seem a lot better than before." Link commented as he threw a bug bomb into a huge purple monster flower that ate it up greedily.

"Well, I guess taking a break for a bit was good for me, I was pretty drained up. Plus, it's been awhile since we sat down and ate something, I was pretty hungry."

"You mean the berries, fruits, and nuts growing around here while we ate inside a cursed temple?" The plant had blown up and Link was looking for the key it ate.

"Yes….that." I snorted.

The poison was gone now, but I guess sitting and eating something took the time to help me, plus, the food helped make us a bit less stressed out. Even hero's need breaks right?

"Miss, what do you two plan on doing?" asked Oocoo.

"Get some sort of ancient artifact, I believe." I thought.

"You think that's what Midna wants?" asked Link as he was unlocking the chained door to another monkey friend, up the stairs in front of me.

"I guess." I shrugged.

The lock had come undone, and Link opened the door to let the monkey out, who was as much appreciated as the rest of the others. He clapped and jumped around and we made our way out the door. Back in the other room, we jumped down to another door to the right, with a rather large gap down to the next platform. Opening the door, we came across a large room. We were standing on another wooden platform made by whoever built this place, two stairs were to our left and right leading down to the floor. Two large pillars were in front of us, a chest was placed on one and a pot on the other. …._Who made this place? _In the middle of the room, was a tiled bridge over a large body of water that spanned to both sides of the room in the middle. In the back were three pots, some wooden stairs, and another monkey trapped in a room. Woo hoo.

Link went down the stairs and started to slam into the pole, and miraculously, the chest fell down. He propped it up to it's normal position, and opened it to find another silver key. I was down the stairs by then, I never got how someone could run down a staircase without falling. I glanced at the key, and we walked to the bridge. It was entirely made of tiles, and Link put his hand in front of me.

"What?" I questioned, I didn't see anything.

Link pointed to the last tile on the right, and said "Something's moving."

I squatted down and looked at the tile, surely enough, something was quickly opening up from under it, looking at us with two large yellow eyes.

"So, what do you plan to do about it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you come up with something once in a while?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'm making sure everyone's safe, I have to look after the monkey and Oocoo and make sure nothing bad happens, right?'

Before Oocoo or the monkey could respond Link laughed "I think they're better at taking care of themselves than you are!"

"Hey!" I yelled, offended.

My eyes glanced to the bridge.

"Well, I'll show you I can "take care of myself!" I said with a hurt tone.

"Kim, I was just kidding."

"I didn't take it like that." I said with a frown.

I made my way over to the bridge, and started to jump on each tile.

Link didn't make a move on, but he yelled "Come back!"

_Well, he should be. BUT NO ONE, says I can't take care of myself! _I often acted out of anger or offense to someone saying that, I've just heard that statement too much to not care. I HAD to prove them wrong!

"Miss Kim, we should really get off this bridge, Mister Link doesn't seem to be too happy." She said with a whisper.

"Well were too far ahead now, and I'm not going to jump in the water, that would get you all wet!" I argued.

Oocoo just tried to bury herself in my bag more.

I was more than halfway there, and I looked back to see Link looking with bated breath.

"Looks like I CAN take care of myse-WOAH!" I yelled in fright.

A huge centipede like creature erupted from the ground, the platform on it's head, and I was sent into the air. "Kim!" yelled Link. I grunted and landed right back on the platform, adding in some force to try to push it down. It made it go down about a foot, but it thrusted back up and sent me flying up again, this time, I just used the air gain to land right on the other side of the bridge.

"No harm to it!" I yelled.

Link looked skeptical, and glanced at the bridge or the water.

"Well, if you can't come over, throw me the key!" I yelled again.

He seemed to find this a safer option, and took out the key and threw it. I barely caught it, I almost had to jump to reach it, but it was in my hands all the same.

"Miss, were you an acrobat before?" asked Oocoo.

"Um, no?" I questioned.

"You seemed pretty agile for a human." She complimented.

"Thanks, I've just had a lot of practice with stuff like that." I said in a cheery voice.

Then I noticed the stairs up were incomplete, so I growled. I looked at the torches, the two in the back were lit, but not the front. Tiles were strewn across the floor, but thankfully, I could outmaneuver them to the front two. The problem was getting them lit. I looked back at Link, he obviously couldn't throw me the lantern. What to do…..I looked inside the small holes for the torch, some flint was in there, but there was nothing around me to light with. Shit. _Well, there is that one thing I have. But could Link see?_

I hesitated and consulted Oocoo. "Hey, can you keep a small secret? I'm gonna light these torches but don't tell Link what I did, I HAVE to keep it a secret." I asked. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Secrets from friends aren't a thing I can really do Miss, you must be honest."

"Well, this is SUPER DUPER important, I really can't tell him! Besides it's just lighting a fire. He may find out anyway, but, I just can't…

Oocoo seemed to come toward some mutual understanding, and she nodded.

"It's fine. Just don't tell me to say lies alright?" she smiled.

"Yes." I agreed.

Now Dragons are known to have a base element, that being color coded usually. Let's say a red dragon could breathe fire, a water dragon could breathe Ice or water, etc. Well, some dragons are hybrids, so to speak. I was a "black" dragon officially, but I was also had red on my colors so my secondary power was fire. I didn't know how or why, but some could master two elements. Though that being said, the overall power of them all is weaker than one who would have only one element. It really isn't something you could choose, more like the power was distributed between them whether you like them or not. Well, I happened to command two, Fire being the of course that makes my powers have a huge range but not much punch to them, which I never minded. I liked being a jack of all trades, master of none, so what, you could do more stuff! Not that my power wasn't growing, but it grew dramatically less than one with one element, or was I just not trying hard enough? So, I conjured up some fire that enveloped my hand, and I set the torch on, and then the other, before letting the fire stop. I looked back at Link and waved, who looked at me like I grew a second head. Well, at least I'm trying to hide it, people back at the agency can't blame me, I hope.

So I climbed the stairs, rather slowly cause I don't have the upper body strength, and got up. I walked up and jumped back in fright as a huge spider almost landed on me. I put my ankle up and grabbed the dagger there, barely defending against a strike at me. _It's like Frodo and Shelob from Lord of the rings!_ I defended myself against the attacks it threw, though more often than not I just side stepped it.

"Miss, I know your concentrating and all, but you should really try hitting it." Oocoo said frantically.

The spider hissed and aggressively raised it's two pincers. I jumped down the stairs and beckoned the spider to follow, and it easily jumped down, then I started to jump from tile to tile on the floor.

"Kim, are you mad!" Link yelled.

"A little!" I screamed, my voice cracking, I was pretty terrified and I passed between each tile hastily. A centipede monster jumped up on me, but I was already on the next tile by then. I looked at the spider, and soon enough, a whole bunch of angry monster centipedes sprouted up, trying to throw it off. I laughed and carefully went around and back to the door as fast as I could, unlocking it.

"Is it coming?" I asked Oocoo.

"No, Miss. It's too preoccupied."

"Good." I opened the door.

The monkey seemed to know now was not the time to cheer, and followed me down the stairs and to the water. It hollered to the other one on the other side, and swam to them. I jumped on the huge decaying log halfway through the lake, and jumped. I jumped from the log to the bridge, and I swore I flew over it back to Link.

"I don't think I'm ever going to do that again!" I swore, trying to catch my breath.

Link grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with a firm expression.

"You will NEVER do anything that dangerous without me, ok?" he said, a bit angry at my rash deed.

"Yes, yes, I comply. I don't think I can handle it that well!" I was submissive.

He let go and looked at me a little skeptically.

"How did you start the fire without me?"

"There was some of that wood in there that could be rubbed together and burned." I lied, it didn't make me feel any better.

He just nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Miss, do you need a break?"

"No!...Well, yeah ok, I think I should sit down-FOR A BIT!" I jumped back, the spider somehow made it over to us.

"I'll take care of this!" Link attacked the spider, and struck it down within a moment.

I sat down on the grass breathing hard. Damn, this hero stuff was no walk in the park. I knew I never had much stamina, but can I even make it out of here without five breaks?

Link huffed, and walked back to me, giving me his hand and I gladly complied as he pulled me up. The monkeys knew where to go, so we followed them back to the main room, where the other two were. They all started to clap and chirp to each other, feeling relieved and I guess, were talking about what happened. I shifted my legs, and waited while they talked more monkey speech, and started to move across to the main door, raising their hands and screeching. We followed them outside, and my heart dropped to my stomach as I saw them climb the dangerous and loose rope from our side all the way over to the other. They didn't seem bothered, and just beckoned us further. All four of them were stationed on it, and I felt reluctant. _Really? I have to do THAT? _The wind picked up again and I felt my hat on my head slide off and I froze. I turned behind me, and I could see it flying off helplessly in the wind. Great.

"I'd get it for you miss, but I fear it's too far." Hummed Oocoo.

"It's alright, I wasn't one to bother with hats." I felt a little irritated though.

Link bit his lip, and looked thoughtfully at the monkeys who were clapping. He backed up a bit and he had a concentrated look.

"You're not seriously-

Link ran right past me and jumped.

"…going to do that…."

I felt my whole body stiffen and my heart gave a loud thump for every toss he did, till he reached the end. He looked back to me and gestured to do it. I took a few steps back, the monkeys gave patient expressions. I sucked in a breath, and I ran right for it. I leapt off the edge, grabbed the first monkey's hands, and let go. I almost didn't think I made the next one, but I felt the strong grip of the second, making sure I didn't slip before I was hurtled to the third, and the fourth. I let go on the last one and felt my leg's touch the ground, but the momentum sent me on my knee's and my hands hit the floor. "Are you ok?" I heard Link ask. I gave a slow nod and got up.

We ran up the steps to the door, and we opened it. A heard something drop and close behind us, and my eyes narrowed. In front of us was a large circle of tall wooden totem poles, with one in the center. The old baboon was standing on that one, and was holding the massive boomerang in his hand. He screeched and threw it, and I saw it fly across the ceiling, where several of thoseman eating plants were living on with the tangled mass of vines, and they fell off. They gave a thump as they hit the ground, and splattered different liquids everywhere before shimmying towards us. The baboon caught the boomerang and started to hop along each totem pole.

"Kim, you get the baboon, I'll deal with these things."

"Alright."

I ran after the baboon, who kept giving odd jerky like movements and mocking laughs. I ran after him around in a circle before I stopped. My eyes darted to several totem poles and spaces as I heard Link slashing at the other creatures. _What to do….Should I try to intercept him and knock him off? Try to surprise attack it? Catch the boomerang, no, that's not cool. I don't think I want that. _I didn't have time to think, it threw the huge wooden boomerang that headed toward me, and I did a back flip to dodge it. It narrowly missed me, the right edge was driving itself into the ground before going back up and the monkey caught it. He didn't seem happy at missing, he started to jump around angrily and threw it again. It headed for me, and I jumped up and grabbed a part of the totem pole, it again, was close to hitting me, I could feel the wind and speed press against my back. I frantically started to climb up, and reached the top. The monkey was standing up to my right, and was giving mocking gestures and hollers. _Stupid baboon! I'll teach him a thing or two! _I took out my dagger, and threw it at the monkey. It would have hit him in the ass too, if he hadn't turned around, but it still got him in the leg. "Haha!" I mockingly exclaimed, though I felt a little nervous now without a weapon.

I saw the totem pole shake and the monkey cried out in surprise. Another one came, and the monkey fell off. I looked down to see Link jump back as the primate hit the floor in a daze. Link attacked the monkey, hitting it's rear end, and the primate got up and frantically jumped back up on the pole. The monkey gave a pained cry, before throwing the boomerang at Link in anger. He jumped back, and started to ram against the totem pole, which gave it another shake. This time, the boomerang hit the monkey and he fell over even more dazed. Link went to work again, and the monkey barely was able to jump back up to safety. I jumped over to another pole and mocked "C'mon! Give up!" The baboon merely gave a pained snarl and started to jump the opposite way with Link on it's tail. I jumped the other way, so we would both head toward each other. I kicked the baboon that jumped at me, and sent him to the ground, before Link gave another round of beatings. This time, the monkey was too hurt to escape, and he simply laid there. Link took out the dagger in his leg and handed it to me. The baboon's mask fell off, and I watched it move, and to my horror I saw it was actually a spider. The large purple arachnid shriveled up and died, and the monkey got up. He looked at Link and cried in fright, before jumping on a pole and jumping through a hole in the ceiling, completely forgetting about the boomerang on the floor.

The boomerang seemed to shake, and it spun up, sending a face full of leaves at me. "I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please….Take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you. If you focus power in your boomerang before releasing it, it will unleash the power of wind, aiding you in unforeseen ways." A high pitched voice emanated from the boomerang. It suddenly flew across the room, a green light emanating from it as well as neon green leaves and a mini tornado around it. The boomerang flew at Link and he caught it, and held it up.

"Yay, that's cool. A wind boomerang." I exclaimed, though I made it obvious that a bit of envy was in it.

"What, do you want a magical item?"

"More like A ITEM."

Link rummaged through some brown leather bags strapped to his side and tossed me the slingshot with some ammo. The surprised disappointment on my face must have been priceless, cause Link laughed loudly at me.

"…..Uh huh." I snorted, and put the slingshot in my bag.

Midna came up in her black shadowy mass, and said pleasingly "I bet even the monkeys should be satisfied now."

"You just want to get the amazing artifact you want." I said irritably.

Midna laughed. "So it may seem!" And she vanished.

"I really don't like you." My voice was bitter.

Midna just giggled.

Link held the boomerang as we made it back to the door, and we saw a wooden gate was barring its way. Above it, was a propeller.

"Link, wanna try that?" I pointed.

Link went into a sideways stance, and threw the boomerang. As if by magic, it became a small tornado and started to turn the propeller, and the gate lifted a bit more.

"….You think I can try it?" I asked.

Link handed it to me, and I threw it. It was a lot more unsteady, and when it hit the propeller it only raised it a bit more.

"Maybe you should keep it." I said and handed it back.

With one more good swing, the mini tornado gave a strong push to the device, and the gate was pulled up.

The monkeys were gone from their post now, so we looked at the bridge to the left. It was in segments, the propeller on the top moved them so they weren't in a straight line. Link threw the boomerang, and the farther half was turned to make a completed bridge, and we ran down it to the small area of land. A monkey was trapped in a cage held up in the air by some spider thread. Another blue goblin was guarding it, but I made short work of it and Link freed the monkey. This one though, ran off and didn't follow us. To the right was another bridge, and we fixed that till we got to the door. Going through it, we were in the same place where the huge wooden stairs were as well as the monster flowers. A thought struck me and I blurted out "Link, wasn't there a room we couldn't go through because it had a bridge like those in the middle?"

"Oh, yeah!" Link took out his map and placed his finger on it, tracing a path through to the room.

"Oh dear, the path is back in the room with the little dark monsters."

"Dang it." I growled.

"There's no point in complaining, let's go."

Back in the main room, the monkeys we saved before were still there, and they helped us get our way back to the left door. Though they didn't come with us. _Why are some of them just staying put while others are going off somewhere? Though I wonder, where's all this slime we saw coming from? _I intended to want my questions known, so I asked Link.

"That's a good question, maybe our map will help." And he took out the map and opened it.

"So, we saw some at the entrance into here right?"

I nodded, so he traced his finger to were we were now, and then he moved left, to where were headed.

"Then there was a bit back in that room over to the left."

He put his finger in the small room were we rescued a monkey and were the slime touched me.

"Hmm, it looks like whatever we found has only appeared on the left path…..I think we'll be seeing more as we go deeper."

I agreed with his theory, and we made our way back into the large room with the icky liquid. Sure enough, dark imps spawned from it. "Wait!" Link commanded. I stopped and looked at him in shock. "Are you crazy! Move!" I yelled, taking out my dagger. Link didn't speak, instead he ran over a bridge next to us and to a huge gate. The gate was covered with a web like black mass. Link threw his boomerang along four propellers around it, and the gates started to open, until they got stuck by the black mass. "Damn!" he swore. I attacked some of the implings and got closer to Link. "I don't see what we can do…" I said with a shaky voice. More and more of them were being created by the second. They cluttered in groups and drew close to us. Link pulled me behind him. "They'll have to get through me first." He mumbled. I looked at him with worry, and I went over to the black mass. It was being stretched by the gates, and were tightly holding on to it. I stabbed it with a dagger, but it rebounded and shook.

Behind me, I heard cries and stabbing. I looked back to see Link being swarmed by the small things. Every two or three he struck down, more came in their place. I ran over but stopped when he yelled "No! Get to the chest!" I refused and held my dagger in front of some of them, which hissed at me but drew closer to Link. I could barely watch as more than a dozen of them jumped at Link and attacked him, dropping him to the ground. "No….." I didn't see Link struggle or anything. My heart felt like it was about to stop and my breath grew shaky. _I don't want to lose you…_ My hands trembled and I dropped my dagger. _No! No! No! _"NNNOOOOO!" I yelled at them. They stopped for a moment and looked at me, hesitating. I felt an all too familiar power start to rush through my limbs….through me. Every stride I took seemed faster than the last, and I felt a more commanding aura around me. "Get the hell off of him, RIGHT NOW!" I snarled. The dark implings drew back, all the way to the edge. I gave a loud laugh, and looked at them with triumph. "Miss, please! Control yourself! What's…." Oocoo was looking at me with worry and a bit of fear. I gave an amused smirk. "GO" I said loudly, and the imps instantly ran and leaped back into the muk. Soon, it was just me and Link. I looked back at the wall of dark mass, and strided up to it. I tore my fingers into it and it ripped itself in half, letting me through. The chest was large and grey. A red jewel was on the front top half with purple markings and a peculiar shape. Opening it, I took out a large black key with a red jewel on the end that had four black spikes combined into it.

"Kim….." Link groaned behind me.

I turned back to see him slowly getting up. His clothing had rips and cuts in them, I could see blood. Almost instantly the mad rush of power in my blood dissolved. I ran up to him and asked "Do you feel ok?" He shook his head and looked back at me. "How are you….?" I just gave a small nervous smirk.

"Did you….did you beat them?"

"I guess….."

"You guess? What do you mean? What happened?" he asked, confused and angry.

"I…..I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Does this…does this have to do with that guy back there?"

I didn't say anything.

He gave a frustrated sigh and started to pace in the middle of the area. "All I remember was getting surrounded by those things and felt sharp rips on my body. Then I remember dropping to the floor….." He looked back at me and shook his head in disapproval. "I can't keep going like this Kim until you tell me something, I can't be kept in the dark any longer!"

My mouth was firmly shut, I didn't want to say anything. What could I say? I….

"Kim, TELL ME," He pleaded.

I couldn't bear seeing him like that.

"…I'm, I'm not human." I spoke quietly.

He froze.

"Your…not….."

"I'm not human, no."

He stood there for a good amount of time frozen. He looked at me up and down.

"But…"

"This is my true form, I assure you. It's just….I'm not like you."

"How could….! How could you not tell me! There's a lot of races! Some don't even look remotely human!"

"I'm different from all of them in a way they can't be. I'm…..ugh, this is so hard to explain! Or I suck at explaining! I…"

Link grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"It's ok. It's not like I hate you for not being human."

My lips quivered, why am I so damn emotional! I leaked out a couple of tears.

"It's…just…..I didn't want to….worry you!" I cried, wiping them on my sleeve and sniffing.

He just gave me a hug, and I took deep heavy breaths. He let go and I stood back.

"It's…just….I don't like the fact that…I feel like a different person sometimes! I don't even remotely know why I act some ways, I get scared about the way I start acting sometimes!"

"Basically, you can't understand why you are what you are."

"Yeah!...Or something like that…" I huffed and sat down.

Link looked back at the gate, and looked back to me.

"I did that yeah. But…I just can't tell you everything, Link. I don't think now's the time."

"It's ok. Just….let's get through this first."

I nodded.

Oocoo or Midna hadn't spoken a word about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was another one of those wooden bridges in the middle. There was a door in the front, which had a monkey calling us over. To the left and right though, were two doors, each guarded by a blue goblin. Link and me got on the bridge, before he used his new weapon to send it horizontally. The two goblins charged at us, Link charged at the left one and I went for the right. I grabbed my dagger and gave a battle cry as I tackled the thing, sending it on its back as I thrusted my blade in, killing it in one blow. "The doors locked over here, we have to go right." Stated Link.

The smell instantly hit us, it was a murky and bloody smell, and maybe something rotting mixed in. I couldn't help but gag on it and move away before I could look back in. Inside, was a hollow chamber with several holes on the bottom. What made it so bad, was that weird black fleshy stuff was _coating _the walls. Me and Link slowly stepped in, and I skipped to a small hole. I could see the bottom, it looked like a tree trunk, and I almost jumped at the sound of a monkey screech. I sat down on the ground and was ready to push myself down. Link grabbed my arm. "It's probably a trap." I huffed and looked at him irritably. "I won't find out if you keep doing that." I slid down and landed on my feet. The stench almost knocked me over, and I had to breathe out of my mouth. Surely enough, there was a monkey banging and shaking the bars on his wooden cage. I took out my dagger and started to break off several bars and the monkey slipped through.

We dropped down and I saw a wall of vines that led back up. They were still good for use, as long as they weren't pulled too hard. The monkey immediately took huge leaps up it and got out. I looked around, out of all of the places, this one was by far the worst. The weird black stuff was literally almost making up the walls and…..was that a SPIDER in there? Ew! I didn't bother looking anymore and climbed out. Link was at the door, and we both got out. _Oh thank god, I won't be ungrateful for fresh air again! _

Moving on, we went through to the next main room. Midna suddenly popped up and said "I guess in order for us to check the temple out completely, we need the help of the monkeys." Midna pointed over to the mass of monkeys to the left on a tree growing through down to the bottomless pit. In front of us was a huge gap, to one huge door with a massive lock. The right had several bridges and the wall was covered with plants, and huge black vines were dropping down from the ceiling. Me and Link went onto the bridge and he threw the boomerang. It turned and he threw it to the second one, which turned to connect with ours. Finally, he threw it on the part we were on and we got over to the wall. Spiders were crawling all over the wall, so I took the slingshot out.

"Ok, so…." I started to aim toward the first one, and made sure I could get a direct hit.

"Your taking awfully long." Link criticized.

"I don't use these often…." I muttered and shot it.

The first one fell down and died, so I started to do the others.

"Well, there all dead!"

Link and I grabbed the vines and started to climb. Several of those black ones were attached at certain points, so we took our time to climb over them without getting poked.

When we made it to the top, another door was waiting.

"Link, how many of these do we have to go through?" I whined.

"As many as it takes."

"Persistent aren't you?"

"I can just handle it better than you."

I growled. How can I protect Link if I can't even keep up as much as him? I shook my head in shame. The room we entered was a small circular area, with water all around it. To the right was one of the huge flower plants, and a strip of land behind it. To the left was a pillar with a bomb bug on it. In front of us were a set of stairs, and a man made like wall with pillars. A patch up vines led up to the edge, but a giant boulder was blocking the way.

Link made the connection in a second, but I just stood there watching him work. I was getting irritated with myself, how could I help him, it doesn't even look like he needs me! Link had used the boomerang to send a bug bomb to him, and he threw it at the flower. It nabbed it and started to crush it up, and blew up from the inside and shriveled away. I just sat down and looked at the water.

_It's like I'm just a damn kid he has to babysit. _

_That's cause your immature and act rashly, not to mention you bite off more than you can chew._

_Shut up, me! I'm older than him!_

_But Dragons grow a lot slower don't they?_

_Whatever, I can't believe I'm talking to my conscious._

_Of course you are. Now just try to do better!_

_Gah!_

Thinking to myself wasn't helping at all, so I just closed my eyes and stayed silent. "Kim, are you gonna get off the ground and help me?" I got up, and looked to see the boulder was rubble. Uh huh, I'm diffidently useless. Up the ledge, a door was blocked with a boulder, and another goblin was waiting. Link ran up to it, and I saw a red colored plant come out from the ceiling. "Link to your right!" He quickly blocked it, and started to slash at both of them. I looked up to see one more plant waiting, so I took out my dagger and ran up. It snapped at me and I slashed it, the plant became dazed and slobbered on the floor. I jumped up, grabbing the stem and cutting it, and the plant fell to the floor while I dangled on the ceiling. I readied myself for a moment, and jumped down, stabbing the blade into it. Huzzah. Standing up, I saw Link throw his boomerang, grabbing another bug and blasted the rock out of the way. Another monkey came out, and he leaped around for a bit before waiting to follow. Though my thoughts still bugged me. _Was I useless? Link wouldn't think so right? And if he says I'm not, I'm probably not. It just feels I should be pulling the weight around here. Maybe because I've always been kind of the leader whenever I'm out doing things like this. Well, maybe not, since I'm usually the only one….._

We made it out, and counting the monkey's, we found there was still one left.

"Huh, did we miss something?" I asked.

Link looked up at them thoughtfully.

"Well, I got a small key we haven't used…."

"Didn't we miss one? Back there?" I pointed.

Link snapped his fingers and we backtracked to the locked door. He undid the lock, and opened it. The room was compact, a wooden pathway was made high along the edges, but the stairs were in ruins. I heard the sound of something shifting along rock, and we saw in front of us a patch of tiles with those centipede bugs looking at us. Link used the powerful boomerang, and it sent them flying out screeching in surprise. They landed upside down on the tiles, which were attached to their heads. Link drew his sword and slashed through them. I thought I saw something dark in the corner, and noticed a tunnel concealed partially by the poles.

"Oh! There!" I ran into it, and down there was a small circular area with a spider. Link came running and looked down. "There's some vines over there with some spiders, take them out." I looked in my bag and took out the slingshot. I aimed carefully, and killed the two of them. Link started to climb and I followed. We came out, into a small area with a circular area around the hole. A monkey was behind a set of huge wooden gates with propellers on the top ends. The gates were unlocked within seconds, and the monkey was free. We made it back over to the path, and jumped down.

The monkeys chattered amongst one another, before climbing up on a high branch between the gaping pit. One of them hung on upside down, and the other followed. They climbed down the other, and hung upside down. The last one on the bottom clapped his hands, and they all started to swing.

Like before, outside swinging by several monkeys, this made me very nervous. Link patted my shoulder with an encouraging smile, and leaped off. The monkeys swung him to the other side. "It's alright miss, you can do this." Cheered Oocoo. I laughed nervously. "You say that, but…" _Alright Kim, standing like an idiot won't get you anywhere. Jump! _ I watched the monkeys swing back and forth, and I jumped. I was caught. They swung me over to the other side and let me go. I landed down on the ground, and sighed in relief. "I'd never get used to this…." I grumbled. Link just snorted, and we went up to the lock.

Unlike all the other locks, which were rusty, small, and loosely put on, this lock looked like it meant business. The huge chains were strapped on super tight, and the lock itself was wider than Link. It looked more like it wanted to keep something ou-_ Oh wait. Is this the boss? Crap. _I took a second to ready myself, before I handed over the huge key.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it! I think I'll work on the beginning of the next one now...it'll probably come at the end of May or the beginning of June. I think the end of may since the beginning of June's my birthday so I'll be doin other stuff for a bit. Thank you guys! Oh, and I believe I can have...1 or 2 more OC's? I think two. <strong>


	10. First meeting

** Hey guys I'M BACK! San Francisco was amazing, as well as the red woods. And I never experienced a cold summer before! Though the trip itself was horrible, when we went to the airport my mom forgot my passport and we had to go back and missed our flight. And during the trip my mom was...not nice. Not nice at all. And going back, we realized that when we missed our flight, our return flights got canceled. So we had to wait a two extra for a flight. And another thing is that when I got home, when I was reorganizing and rewriting my notes, my anti virus system stopped working! So my mom had to have it sent to be fixed AGAIN! It's like the universe has something against this fic!**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess only my OC'S, concepts and some monsters!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Read and review or whatnot! And again, I believe I have TWO MORE FREE SPACES FOR OCS if you want to submit!**

* * *

><p>I knew from a mile away who I would be facing, and my fists were clenched as my skin boiled. Me and Link walked down the dark tunnel and didn't say a word. The door into the chamber reached our sight, and we opened it ready to face anything. Link did, I already knew.<p>

The damn guy's mocking and amused laughter came from above us and I grinded my teeth. I looked up and on a tree embedded in the cavern wall he was sitting on it. He hadn't changed his look; a red shirt with a yellow cartoon like skull, a black leather jacket with a lot of zippers, black long jeans with a silver chain on the side attached to a belt loop, and some regular black sport shoes. His eyes were green and he had shaggy black hair with bangs that parted on the side. I briefly wondered why his clothes hadn't changed but quickly came back to what I always felt about him; Hatred and loathing.

"You are late. I expected you to get here a lot faster, maybe because you haven't dropped the green dress wearing guy you have? I thought he'd been taken out by those dark imps or the leeches at least..."

"It's a tunic idiot." I said loudly as I looked around.

The lake was like that other place, black tar like stuff. The waterfalls around the place were dumping small streams that clung to the walls. A log and a stump with some bomb bugs were on the lake and didn't seem different to normal ones.

"You make me sick to my stomach, you know that, Michael?" I snapped irritably at him looking back at him.

His expression didn't change but his eyes were turning red.

"Haha, what, do you get offended by a simple comment like that?" I said mockingly.

He stood up and raised his hand. Slowly some sort of dark particles were gathering and created a shape. The item looked like the face of a helmet, with some sort of slit in the middle and horn like things on the sides.

Midna sprang up and shouted "Hey! That's what I've been looking for!"

I felt a bit of pleasure, if Midna is against him that gives the others more of a reason to beat the shit out of him.

The object slowly disappeared and he smirked.

"Well, if you want it, come and get it." he teased.

"Oh!" he said suddenly and looked at the pool, flicking his hand up.

The tar slowly gathered up and rose into the air as a huge monster came up. Midna had gone back into hiding.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. What was that thing!

The creature appeared to be some sort of Hydra. Two snake like heads that had black scales and red eyes hissed at us. The mouth had a long forked tongue and sharp teeth. Spines extended and withdrew on the back.

"I found this guy in some mountain range, he won't dare do anything unless I tell him to or he's attacked."

"Wait, this thing, it's yours!" Link gaped.

To my horror I saw shock and color start to drain from Link's face. This was the first time I saw him look like he didn't believe he had a chance at fighting it.

"How the hell did you manage to get that!" I questioned.

"You don't know? Darkness spends a lot of its use on controlling others. Our kind can do these things easily enough, we are one of the dominant races." he stated this like it was obvious.

"Don't you DARE group me in with you!" I said darkly.

"Link! C'mon! We can take down this Hydra!" I tried to encourage him.

"Aha, but who's gonna try and get the fused shadows? You don't think I'll just stand here do you?" he asked and jumped over to a tunnel in the wall.

_He just wants to tempt me to go with him._

"I'll get you later, your pet needs some lessons beat into him." I tried to ignore him and focus on Link.

He didn't dare move and kept his eyes on it. The Hydra seemed to be doing that too and moved it's heads side to side.

I barely could stay focused on the snakes, every fiber of my being screamed to turn back to him and maul him to death; rip him to pieces, tear off a limb, torture him till he begged for mercy while I laughed at his pitiful face! I couldn't feel the need to stop thinking those horrible, pleasant things. I still forced my body to move forward toward the Hydra and I used my pent up anger and thoughts against it.

I could feel power go through me once more and I jumped high, higher than any normal human could. I kicked the right head in the snout and stayed on as it hissed and swiftly pulled it's head back. It shook it's head and I jumped down and landed on the stump of land and grabbed a bomb bug. The bug became glowing red and I looked up at the head. Link shouted "Look out!" and I turned to see the other head lunging at me. I barely had the time to jump on it and I spun and threw the bug at the other head. The explosion hit the side of it and it slowly dropped on the land next to Link.

I saw he had color back in his face and he drew his sword in determination. He got on it's head and drove the sharp blade into it's forehead. The snake hissed and it's head thrashed around and Link stumbled. He fell down and the snake was already back up in the air but it was thrashing around screeching; it hit the walls and caused rocks to fall down before the screeching died down and it collapsed. The head I was on was making hissing noises and shook, like it was in pain. The spines on the neck quivered. _Oh! I can do this! _I walked and slid down the neck and stretching my hand out I caught the spine, and I felt the sharp spike cut and dig into my hand.

It didn't matter to me as I turned and put my legs against the neck and held on by the spine. "Link, hit it with a bomb!" I yelled as the head thrashed around and swung in irritation. _I'm not letting go, just keep getting distracted. _Link wasted no time and brought out his boomerang; He swung it and the winds grabbed a bug bomb and hit the beast in the face. I held on tight as it dropped down to the ground, stunned.

"Where's your sword!" I asked.

My heart thudded in fright, we can't kill it without it!

He realized this and cursed going back to the other head, which was slowly sinking into the tar. He jumped on and began to pull it out, but his weight was making it sink a lot faster. My breath caught in my throat as he jumped back up and-

For a few moments I only felt something grab painfully at the back of my head as I was forced to look down.

"Miss!' Oocoo cried.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Link scream and I felt my body get pushed forward.

My face harshly slammed into the grass as I felt Link's footsteps go past me.

I pushed my body up and slowly looked back. Link tried to slash at Michael but he easily jumped back and onto the log floating in the tar. The Hydra seemed to have regained consciousness but Link jumped up and drove his blade into it's head. It screeched and shook, but it didn't move after that and it's head slowly turned to the side. Link got off and was catching his breath while Michael stared at us, probably thinking about his next move. I watched him turn around and jump up to one of the tunnels.

I smirked, the log had mostly been pushed deeper into the muk and he hadn't gained nearly enough height to reach it. He realized this and the look of shock on his face made me grin. In a blur he suddenly became something much larger and I heard the loud beating of wings. He had instead clung on to the tree in the back. He positioned himself facing down at the lake but stretched his neck to look at us.

Link stepped back as he held his sword in front of him.

In place of the guy was a seven or eight foot tall dragon. His entire body was black except for two crimson glowing eyes glaring at us. A set of jagged horns protruded from his head as well as a smaller set under them and some spikes along the jaw. A set of spines came from the back of his head to his back, and from the lower back down the tail which had a spiky leaf like tail fin. He growled and with incredible force dove at me, and I hastily rolled across the ground. I felt the air slam into my back and felt air push me down as he flapped his wings. I slowly turned to catch a glimpse of his tail go down the tunnel. Where I was at before was heavily scarred land with huge claw like holes embedded in the ground. Lokking down I saw some dirt all over my clothes. _I must have been so close to that some of the loose dirt hit me. _My heart thudded in my chest.

"Kim, are you alright?" Link asked as he helped pull me up.

I took a moment to pause and stare before saying "Yeah...I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This little village really is a pleasant place. _I stretched and opened my eyes. The blanket I was laying on was around Link's house. The wind was cool and pleasant and I stood up and grabbed the blanket. Going inside I dumped the pretty multicolored cloth on a chair. _Sometimes I just wanna sleep outside, it feels a lot better than inside if it's in a place like this. _I realized Oocoo had left already. A realization struck me and my pleasant mood turned sour. _Oh, right. I gotta tell him some things. _Going outside I saw that the sun was hiding behind the tree's and the sky was turning orange. _Have I been asleep that long? _I stood there just taking in the sight and then I looked at what I was wearing. A simple white tunic like garb. It covered my shoulders and was a bit above my knees. _Link had gone to wash our clothes when I took my cat nap. And he let me borrow this...and...were heading out first thing in the morning to the Hyrule fields and find that light spirit... _I felt pain lingering in my hands and looked at the cuts. My breath caught in my throat. The cuts were gone but my hands were a light purple. _The poisons still inside my body. What do I do? Is there a cure somewhere for Hydra venom? Or do I cut my hands off?...I can't do that, Link would freak. It would take forever to_ _regrow_..._a few months_?_ Damn, cure than. _Snooping around the house moving kitchen items, sheets, and other things I finally found a pair of spare gloves.

Walking out of the path next to his house, I went into the woods. My heart dropped when I saw Link sitting down next to Epona. He was wearing an outfit similar to what I saw l when I first met him. On Epona's saddle was some washed clothes. Looking at Link he didn't seemed bothered or angry at all, instead he seemed to be enjoying sitting there with his horse. The horse seemed to be mutual, she snorted and then looked at me. I pressed my lips into a thin line, worried about what I'd have to say. Slowly walking over I sat down next to him, looking at my knee's, not daring to look directly at him.

"Shouldn't a nap have made you feel better?" he asked.

"...Yeah...What exactly do you wanna ask me first?" I said, still not looking at him.

He paused for a moment.

"Ok, how about what exactly are you?"

I dared to look at him for a moment and then looked at a nice tree in front of me.

"I'm a dragon."

He seemed to take it more curiously then I thought.

"Your a scaly reptile with wings and breathe fire?"

"Sort of yeah, I mean it's sort of like what people made out of those myths."

"If your a dragon how come you look perfectly human?"

"Well, cause you kinda "start out" human. You aren't a scaly lizard or born as an egg. I don't know, I don't remember much. I was a kid and I started to notice all these strange feelings and occurrences. Then I...left home cause I didn't want my family to get hurt if something happened. Eventually my powers grew and for a long time I just went around doing what I felt like and stuff."

"Like now? Going with the supposed "chosen one" and saving the world?"

_Oh yeah, he doesn't know WHY I'm doing that..._

"Something like that yeah." I laughed a little at that.

"Since your a dragon, you can turn into one? Can you do it right now?"

I looked at him and he seemed eager to see it.

"Maybe one day! Doing that takes up a lot of energy, and it's a lot harder to do it on a whim than actually needing to."

He seemed a little disappointed I wouldn't do it, but instead asked to compensate for that.

"So what does it look like?"

"Oh, it's mainly black and red. Black being the head, wings, tail and everything and red just being the front side of the neck to the chest and so on. It's also on the wings. I have white horns...and I don't have spines or scales."

"Wait...no scales?"

"Nope. I'm not a walking suit of armor, but I like being more flexible and faster."

"Alright..."

"Oh, and just to you know, our powers are kinda color coded. Black dragons have darkness, red dragons have fire. So I'm a mix." I said proudly.

He seemed a bit shocked at the darkness part.

"Wait, you don't seem like someone evil, why would you have that!" he asked.

"Hey, some of us are just misunderstood people! It's not like everyone is evil, well, except HIM."

He seemed a bit more serious now.

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh? Michael?...Honestly, I don't even know much about him. Besides the fact he is an asshole and can't seem to get off my back. He...also did some pretty unspeakable things and I can't forgive him. Ever. It's weird, I think I remember meeting him before when I was smaller, though he acted the same way. Honestly, the next time I see him, I'm gonna beat the hell out of him till he tells me what his problem is!...Though I got a feeling he's connected to a certain kind of people."

"Like who?"

"There this group called the Dark Age. Pretty old fashioned name, they're a group of dark dragons. No one knows for sure what they do, some say they some creepy satanic cult, others call them a band of rogues, I even heard someone say they were trying to bring civilization down. No one really knows but them."

"And why do you think he's one of them?" he asked skeptical.

"Ugh, I just got this terrible feeling he is. And usually I'm right. It still bothers me that I knew him before, it's not like I got amnesia or something. That's a terrible cliché. Just...I feel like I'm being left out of something. It's just irritating"

"Well, the next time we see him we can kick his butt and get it out of him." Link smiled confidently.

I smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that!"

Suddenly Midna showed up and I almost jumped.

"He's got part of what I need to you know! That object was the fused shadows, it's ancient magic used by my people. I need it to stop Zant, I can't have someone like him using that!" she fumed.

"Oh, right. Well, we'll take that back to. Don't worry your pretty little head over it." I said.

"Hmph." she giggled after a moment and disappeared.

"Oh, by the way, the next time we fight are you gonna start using your abilities?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, well, they are pretty draining. I wouldn't last too long, I don't got the stamina for it. So I'll stick with my dagger for now, but you'll see something soon enough." I teased.

"Can't wait!" he said and got on Epona.

"I'm gonna go herd in some sheep, I'll be back!" he said and I waved and watched him go.


	11. Rising Issues

**Hey guys! I have serious sleeping issues, you don't wanna know what time this got written. Anyway, I got working again on this and hope you like it! It's been fueled by my desire to write, insomnia, and several huge chocolate truffles. Hopefully that won't detract from my writing. **

**Oh, I forgot if this was stated or not, but I decided that I'm gonna reuse OC's later on. NOT in this story, but in a sequal for specific moments. But it's not like they're taking up new OC spaces, gah, I don't wanna say anything that'll spoil but you'll know when it happens! So that means keep submitting Oc's! Well, I think there's one slot left open here, so if I get more than one OC I'll decide which one I want. Oh, if any of you have a problem with me reusing some later on you can PM me about it. Which I doubt that'll happen but you know! ^^'**

**Thank you Joe Elf for the review! Your OC is in! Very interesting! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda, only my Oc's and Dragon idea.**

* * *

><p>The day was very windy and the sun was beaming out rays of warmth. Me and Link were on Epona riding through Hyrule field onward toward the eerie glow of twilight toward the west. <em>And we are going to grab that Fused Shadow!...Before that asshole grabs it first. <em>The fact that guy got away with the fused shadow was still making me irritated and, well, feel like shit. _No fucking way I'm losing this time, I'll get it first and take the one he got, that bastard! NO ONE messes with me without getting a punch in the face!_

"Kim, your expression is kinda scaring me." Link stated looking behind.

"Oh, sorry! Just thinking about something...have you ever been here before?" I asked.

"Well, I've usually stuck around my village. The farthest I went was at the edge of Faron Woods. I'm so used to seeing tree's and well, not a huge open field." he replied, looking at the horizon.

"Mmn. I've always loved to be around open spaces. Lot's of room to run around. Though I like nice secretive cozy places to live in." I replied.

"Like a dragon? How they live in caves and fly above places like these?" he asked with a grin.

"Huh? Oh! Hahaha, yeah. It's not like I do though, were more human than that, or at least I am. I'd take a house in a city over a cave any day."

The field took up a lot more space than I thought, when I was down here and not flying up like last time. There was a tree here or there, a bridge, a pond, and some huge birds flying around the place. I caught a glimpse of blue here or there, probably one of those goblins.

"Were going west...so we take this road." Link was mumbling.

At a fork in the road we turned left, and were going straight for the twilight sky and a mountain range. The sky became darker almost instantly, and a moment later I saw two blue goblin things in the distance. I was ready to grab my dagger but Link pulled on the reins and Epona started to grind to a halt. Feeling myself get off balance, I grabbed for the nearest thing and felt my hand grab something soft. I was still going backwards though, and felt myself fall off and hit the ground. _Great..._ I grunted as I lifted myself up and looked at what I grabbed. Link's hat.

"Woah, are you ok-

Link put his hand where his hat used to be just to feel his hair.

"You didn't feel that?" I laughed.

He gave a silly grin and got off the horse. He quickly went over to Epona's head, said something, and patted her. She gave a neigh, before turning back and galloping. Looking back in confusion she was running back to Faron Woods.

"I told her to go back home. I love her too much to want her to get involved in something as dangerous as this." Link said.

He took his hat back and repositioned it on his head. I took my dagger out and looked at the blade. It certainly was getting worn down, there were several chips. I traced the sharp edge for a second, and concluded I'd need a new weapon soon. "Warm up time." I said to Link and we both were heading straight at the goblins that blocked the path. Living out on the fields certainly hadn't changed how stupid or ugly they were. The two screamed at us and dragged their clubs behind them.

Link took a running start and slashed at one of them, but he got blocked. The other goblin tried to smack him with his weapon but Link quickly pulled back. Joining the fray I ran and slid on the ground between the two. Quickly getting back up I slashed at one as I turned toward it. It stumbled forward and Link took the other one by surprise. He jumped and slashed it's shoulder open and I quickly kicked mine to the ground. Grabbing the blade with both hands I pinned it's back with my knees and drove the blade in. _Well, that was over quicker than I thought. _Link had beat his, so we both kept going and saw down the path the huge black glowing wall that blocked our path.

Midna sprang out from the shadows and said "Well, that was closer than I thought. You two remember, right? You know what this is? Link, if you set foot in there, you might be a wolf again for quite some time." she said but lacking her sassy attitude.

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." he stated regretfully.

"And Kim you're probably going to be a spirit again."

"Wait, wait, wait, don't you remember? The first time we met I WASN'T a spirit."

Today seemed like I'd be packing the sassy attitude.

She got in a pose like she was sitting down and looked up thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't! Well, that's suspicious indeed..." she looked at me.

"Hey, it's not like I'm hiding anything else! I don't know why that happens." I shrugged.

I felt a little tang of guilt after that cause then I realized I still WAS hiding something. Doing this for the agency...and my issues now that I thought about it.

"Look, look, there's nothing we can do about that, besides, it's better for us anyway since you'll be able to help out." Link was trying to put a positive note on the conversation.

Midna just stared at me with hint of suspicion before turning to Link and saying "All right then. Let's go see the light spirit."

_It's not like I'm out to get you Midna..._

Getting closer to the black wall the glowing symbols appeared and Midna went through the wall like it was water. Suddenly that huge glowing orange hand grabbed Link and pulled him through. I waited a second longer and the same hand pulled me in. The barrier tried to push me out but Midna had too strong a grip to make me stop. In an instant I was in the twilight and I took a breath of air. Midna landed on Link and then said "Alright you two! You have to listen to me from now on!" she said in a snobby tone. _Great, now we have to put up with miss superior again..._

"Ah, look! The black clouds of twilight are so fetching today! I feel so much more at ease here!" she said in a sing song voice.

_Again insisting the twilight is better. Sure it's pretty...I'm never going to admit that in front of her..._

"You look so much better like this than in those dusty old clothes!" Midna patted Link on the head, and he gave a small growl.

Link started to trot up the narrow path between the mountains. I followed along as well looking at the black floating things. Seriously...what are those? A twilight man eating plant sprang from the small patches of moss and grass. Link ran and grabbed the stem before violently ripping it off.

"Hm, how disappointing. Link's a better fighter than you even in wolf form." Midna chimed at me.

I said nothing. Though I was gonna get ticked off she kept up with this. _Why is she so suspicious of me? Is it cause I'm...a black dragon like that guy so she's pairing him up with me? She seemed to be on my side when they met and when me and Link were talking. Had it just been the spur of the moment that made her do that? No, she obviously wants to get at him too, she just thinks there may be more too me then she thinks...I have to admit the whole 'huge coincidence' of me teaming up with Link is a bit weird._

At the exit a wooden stick was lodged into the ground. Link went over curiously and sniffed it. He seemed surprised by it, he started to bark at me and jump a bit.

"What is it?" I asked and knelt by the stick, taking it out.

Link seemed pretty annoyed he couldn't speak and kept barking and growling in frustration. He shook his head while Midna was saying to stop moving and then tugged on my arm.

"Hey! Ok! Ok! I'll follow you!" I shouted.

Link ran really fast, I had to sprint to follow him. _That really must have bothered him a lot to be running like this!_

"Hey! Slow down!" I yelled.

He came to a halt and I caught up. We were in a tiny field, to the left was a hill and adjacent to it was a bottomless cliff and small wooden gate. And three twilight monsters. I didn't see anything like this before, Link shot at them like a bullet. Midna was so surprised she barely had the time to make the charged up attack before he smacked into them. He literally just beat them in a flash, they screeched and dissolved into twilight particles. Running after him, my heart thudded in my chest in fear that he was so hell bent to get to wherever he was going, that he would jump right off the cliff. Getting closer I saw a bridge was supposed to be here.

"I wonder if this is the work of those shadow creatures, ugh, what a pain!" Midna cried in frustration.

Link agreed, and he was running along the edge.

_Why is he so hell bent to get somewhere? Ugh, I don't get this! Is someone in danger or something!? _Sudden realization struck me.

"It's that boy and Ilia right!?" I asked.

Link looked at me and gave a furious nod.

"Damn!" I cursed.

"Looks like we need a way over this." Midna muttered.

"Oh! Durr! I can fly!" I realized and wanted to face palm.

Midna's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Yes!...But how would we get Link across?" she asked.

"I can carry him, it ain't too much weight." I replied.

Even though Link was desperate to get a move on, he hesitated at that.

"What? It's not like your _that _heavy!" I said.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Midna asked.

"Well, hmmm. I don't think "half form" is a good idea...I'd have to go full mode. Dropping you would be...very bad." I said and sighed.

Link seemed to be curious and eager to see this. _Damn, going into full mode is pretty damn hard when your not in a moment of anger or peril. Willpower, concentration, and energy are what you need but still. _I relaxed my body and imagined seeing through the eyes of a dragon and feeling like I was one. I opened my eyes and it hadn't worked. _Dammit...one more time. _Trying again I thought harder. _C'mon! I need to save those two, I don't want them to be goblin dinner! C'mon dangit! _This time it worked, cause I felt my body instinctivly shift and ripple. Link gave a gasp and I opened my eyes.

_Alright, gotta do this fast. I could turn back if I don't concentrate. _Swiftly grabbing at Link with my teeth I managed to pull him up. He yelped and I kicked off the ground. It only took a few good flaps in the air to reach the other side. I felt the form slipping away and my body turned human. I screamed for a second in fright. Me and Link fell down, both of us landing on our feet.

"That doesn't seem to be too reliable." Midna pointed out, getting back on Link.

"Well, it's hard when I'm not motivated enough. I've only been able to harness my true power when something big happens. It's worked for me so far, and I can't seem to make any other way for me work. Besides I've never had the time to practice, or a teacher for that matter..." I said.

"Well, keeping it like that is only going to get you killed. Try to work on it sometimes." she said in a sassy voice.

_You don't know what I've been through._

I glared darkly at Midna while she told Link to get a move on. The three of us headed up the road to stop at a huge metal gate barring our way. It had horns on the top, spikes lined the bottom and the top of it, and there were old blood stains. The passage went into the mountains. Two goblin like creatures were behind it walking around.

"Huh, this is a pretty elaborate gate. What are they trying to keep in...or out?" Midna said thoughtfully.

A small space below the gate looked like it could be dug up, so Link pawed at it and crawled under the gate to the other side. I only heard Link snarling and attacking them as I climbed up the gate and jumped down. Link woofed at me, above one of the bodies and we went down the passage. It opened to a spring and three shadow creatures stalked around it. Link went at them again, and within a moment they were toast.

_Dammit, I'm stuck not doing anything again. But I guess he's the one who can handle them better...still. _

I went to the wide spring, it seemed like the one the other light spirit was at.

"You think it's this?" Midna asked.

Slowly, small balls of light gathered and circled the spring. A rough sounding voice spoke quietly to us "I am a spirit of light...Hero, chosen by the gods. Look for my light, gather the light stolen by the shadows, into this." it whispered.

Something dropped into the spring, and I waved through it and picked it up. Sure enough, it was the same thing the other light spirit gave us to get the tears. The voice didn't seem to want to speak more, so I got out the spring. Link had taken one sniff and bolted to a building next to us. _Wait..._ In front of me was actually an entire town lined up on both sides of the road. They were like the wooden houses you'd see in western movies. Link barked and I followed him to the door. I turned the knob, but it was obviously locked.

Link was gazing at the door, and barked suddenly, but looked relieved. _So they're in there? _All the doors and windows were locked, and Link couldn't find a spot to dig.

"Hey, you should be looking up not down!" Midna scolded us.

Looking up, the circular building had a huge hole at the top. Link quickly jumped up on some pieces of rubble and got up there. I walked on top of a piece of rubble, got up on the tree next to it, and then jumped up on the windowsill. A part of the hole had several foot holes I could climb on, so I quickly got up and onto the roof. There was a clutter of wood and straw at the center and I kicked it away. A hole was there, and Link jumped down eagerly. "Well, alright." I muttered and went down too.

The whole place was one big room with benches and a statue. There were several rugs and candles were placed on the walls. The statue was tall and seemed to have a large goblet at the top. On the sides were a set of stairs that led to a high walkway with four cut out square holes. They were right below the candles and seemed to be where someone would step up to light the candles. Link seemed to be listening in on five spirits along the wall. Another one was next to the wall and one was at the window. The one at the window shot across the ground and I stepped back in surprise. A piece of wood started to float up around it, and caught fire. The wood flew to a pot below the statue that lit up, and the fire on it blew out and dropped to the floor.

There was another pause and Midna said "Aw! These kids knew you'd come save them, what a hero!"

"Wait, you can see them?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can't?" she asked.

I didn't say anything. _She's a twili, it must be natural. _

"It must be so sad Link, to be in front of someone and they don't even notice you. You are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster. And no one knows what you've done. You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever. You're the type to worry over everything, I can-

"Stop bothering Link, Midna. He's got a lot on his plate already! He doesn't need you pestering him!" I shouted.

She stopped and looked at me for a moment darkly. Link tried to break the tension by running and grabbing the stick on the floor. He put one end on fire and jumped around the room, lighting every candle. Below the floor, something clicked. The statue slowly slid to the side to reveal a square hole in the ground. There was no light down there though.

I peered down, and I could faintly see the ground. Link barked next to me, obviously wanting to point something out.

"I think he's saying for you to stay here. He can handle this on his own. Probably wants you to guard everyone." Midna giggled as they both dropped down.

_Also meaning I'm useless and can't do shit. God, why am I even here if...oh, yeah. Well, screw Midna. She just wants to piss me off for stopping her from picking on Link. Though Link did seem to want me to stay here...probably to protect the kids. Gah, fine, I'll stay here. Only because of Link though!_

So I sat down on the bench and waited. At first I just stared at the people/spirits to see if they'd do anything, but they hadn't budged. I grabbed the wooden stick on the ground and put one end on fire. Looking at the ghosts, I saw they seemed to react by it and I waved it around haphazardly. _So...is this like i'm a poltergeist? Sweet, so this can be like Paranormal Activity: Zelda Version._

And so thus did my enjoyment began as I moved around several things in the room and made noises. But that only lasted a good five minutes, as much as I like scaring people, the kids and whoever else is here is probably scared to death to begin with. I don't want them to have trauma or get a heart attack. So then I just laid down on a rug. "What am I going to do...it's not like we'll get attacked. At least, I hope not. Ugh." I rolled over on my side and looked at the wood. _Wait a minute..._

I grabbed the wood and looked around. "Ok, ok, something to write on..." I mumbled. In the end I heated the wood and rubbed it on a huge rug. It left burned marks but just enough to write letters with. On the rug it read THIS IS KIM. I dragged the rug over and put the wood on it. One of them moved closer and the wood started to float up and against the rug to make a confused face. _Oh shit...they don't use english letters do they? _So then, after reheating the wood, I started to draw my face, or at least a good attempt. The other spirits gathered around the rug.

Suddenly, far off in the distance, was the sound of an explosion. _What the...? Link, you better be ok! Should I go check up on him?...I'll check on him if he doesn't get back soon..._

The other person had drawn a face, and it was Talo's. _Of course, the brave boy decides to communicate with the poltergeist. _I reheated the stick and drawed in a simple smiley face. Talo tried to draw in a picture of Link and I frowned. Umm, how could I explain he'd be back soon? An idea came to mind, and I drew in a stick figure of me, several dots, and a circle to represent us in the building. I then drew a square for the town and put him in it and an arrow. I waited patiently, and he drew in a smiley face. The stick was halfway used up already, but I reheated it and made seven circles, one representing Talo. The others figured out what I meant, and drew their faces in. Three of them were that small baby like boy, that girl that was with them, and the blonde boy, Colin. The three others were not faces I could recognize.

The stick was now just a stub, and there didn't seem to be anything else to burn, so we simply waited. I didn't know how long I waited, but it was awhile. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light and I had to close my eyes. "KIM!" several voices yelled and I got tackled to the ground. I screamed and opened my eyes. Talo had tackled me and gave me a hug. He let go and I stood up. Sure enough, everyone that drew their faces were here.

"Uh, hi guys! And guys I don't know!" I laughed nervously.

"See!? I told you they'd save us!" Talo was jumping up and down, the hyper active kid.

The younger kid was nodding his head and the girl was a bit in disbelief. Colin was just looking at the ground shyly.

"Wait, is Ili-

"Where's Link!?" yelled Mako and the other boy.

"I think he's outside..." I said.

The kids bolted for the door except when they did it hit something and made a loud bang.

"Ow..." Someone outside groaned.

"Oops..." Talo smiled meekly and slowly opened the door this time.

I heard them say sorry before running off to see Link. I heard a lot of screaming outside. A man came over, he had dark skin and long dark hair. His lips were huge and he wore a white shirt and a blue and gold vest like cloth.

"I am Renado, shaman of this town. I'd like to thank you for coming to save us." the man said in a really deep voice and bowed.

"Uh, no problem! Just...thanks for watching over the kids!" I smiled awkwardly.

The man just gave a wide smile and another guy laughed and shook my hand. This one had brown hair with a huge bald spot, a weird beard thing, a big gut, and he was wearing dirty mechanic clothes. A child next to him nodded. She had short black hair, dark eyes, and was wearing something similar to the dark haired man. A white shirt and a blue and gold vest.

"I'm just gonna go outside to see everyone now!" I smiled and opened the door to see near the spring Lin and the kids.

"Getting hit in the nose wasn't what I expected." a guy laughed next to me and I jumped.

Turning I saw a guy I hadn't seen before. He was a lot taller than me, probably somewhere around six foot. He had short brown hair and orange eyes, and was currently clutching his bleeding nose. The guy was wearing chainmail and steel arm guards with an orange tunic similar to Link's. His pants were black and he was wearing steel toed boots. He looked older than me, late teens, like 18 or 19.

"Are...are you ok man?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's fine, it'll stop in a second anyway..." he said with a smile.

I hesitantly turned to see the kids talking to Link. The little boy was telling the girl about how they'd come to save them. Colin apparently fell down and was now getting up. He hugged Link and the black haired man went up to talk to him. As well as the mechanic guy and the girl.

"So, you are Kim?" asked the guy.

"Huh? Yeah...who are you?" I asked.

The guy held out his non bloody hand and I shook it.

"I'm Basalt. I got charged with looking over this area. I met Link only a while ago." he stated.

"Oh, so your from the agency? Cool..." I didn't really know what else to say.

_I'm too damn shy around guys...say something woman!_

"You, uh...seen anything?" I asked.

_DEAR GOD WHY AM I SO STUPID!?_

"If you mean anything weird that's happened lately, no. But guessing that Link's here, we probably will see something soon." he said.

"Oh, uh, we probably will. There's a guy following us that's screwing us over, he's taken the first fused shadow. I'm hoping we'll get to it first. And he's a dragon so it's gonna be kind of hard." I stated meekly.

"Well, I think that won't be a problem. Considering I'm one as well. What kind is he?" he asked.

"A black dragon. I also happen to be one too, a black and red one that is..."

His eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"We seem to find a lot of kind around here." he stated.

"True...but I guess that's cause a lot of us are suited to battle. You won't usually find a dragon owning a tea shop or something." I grinned and laughed.

I'm such an idiot.

He just smiled and I paused in thought.

"...Do you need a napkin?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd better go find one." he remembered his bloody nose and went inside.

So I was left standing there. Link, alright. Running over I joined him.

"You two are so cool, coming in and saving us!" Talo yelled.

"Link...do we have to go back now?" asked the girl.

"Back? Back where?" I asked.

"The children had originally come from the Ordon village, they should head home. They're families must be worried about them. Besides, this place isn't safe enough for children. The Goron's inhabiting death mountain have become aggressive to us. They are a proud race, but they've never been like this before. Also, many bokoblins and bulbins inhabit the area's around here recently. The safety of the children is top priority." said the shaman.

"Well...give me a minute. I need to rest and think through all this ok?" I asked and went to sit down on a nice rock away from them.

_The guy taking the fused shadows and screwing around with me...Midna being more of an ass to me than usual and being suspicious, frustration with my powers, and now what were gonna do about the kids...oh! And the Hydra venom. It shouldn't kill me, but why haven't the effects started?_

I slowly slid the black gloves I wore off. I looked in shock as my hands were a darker purple. I moved one, and I could barely feel it. _My hands are gonna break off aren't they? It looks like it's just killing my hands but who knows what else...Dammit, this could be bad. If it's just left alone it would take several weeks to regrow a hand. Atleast, that's what happened after I lost an organ...would it be sooner? Or could I make it come back in seconds like before? No, don't think of before. Right now, you gotta think of Midna, the kids, and whatever the hell else there is. Screw this Hydra venom, if I lose my hands I can kick ass with my feet until they come back. It doesn't matter to me. What matters is Link and those kids, god what am I gonna do?_

"Get out of one hole, and into another. Today's gonna be a long day."


	12. The battlefield

**Hey guys new chapter! Dang, recently I've become obsessed over a TV series called Supernatural. On season 3 now...anyways, I needed to take a break from it and what better way than to write another chapter! Ya'll are awesome followers and thanks for the praise for this! I'm probably gonna have the next chapter come out in a couple days cause I'm starting the next one right now...**

**Anyway thank you NooShoak and Guest for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of zelda or the OC Basalt. **

* * *

><p>"So...who are you and whats the problem here again?" I asked.<p>

"My name's Basalt and I've been living around here for awhile. The Goron's aren't doing so well, they haven't let anyone into their mines for quite some time and are aggressive. I don't understand why they got this way, but the village shaman says it most likely has to be something with those mines." he started to explain.

"That's the only lead we have?" I asked.

"Can't we just ask them if there's something wrong?" Link questioned.

"I've known them for awhile. They're not exactly the 'sit down and talk' kind of people." Basalt frowned.

"Oh, can't we just get past them and see what's going on the mines?" I asked.

"That won't work, the mountain's guarded by them. There isn't a way to sneak past, and even if we could, we'd still need their cooperation to get in." he explained.

"So were gonna have to face this hurtle...alright." I got up.

"I think the only way we can start to figure out whats going on is to knock on their front door." Link thought.

Basalt was still sitting at the table thinking.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But I guess you should just see for yourselves." he said.

The three of us got outside and walked through town to the fork in the road. A sign was placed at the fork. Death mountain was up ahead. Hyrule Field was to the right. And back our way was Thoroughfare.

"Death Mountain...nice." I said sarcastically.

I saw a huge wall with metal mesh on it.

"We have to climb that?" I asked.

"Yup, not much of a choice." Basalt replied.

"They really take advantage of the area. Having to climb up, they could throw rocks and other things down to keep us off. Or block us from the top, grab, and throw us." I thought.

We started to climb the metal wall. Thankfully, climbing up was easy, the mesh have plenty of footholds. At the top, the area was a narrow tunnel, but a huge creature blocked our way. It was a lot taller than Link, but twice or more in width. It was very bulky with a large torso and arms, but it's legs were a lot smaller. It's skin was mustard yellow and there were light yellow markings painted on it's skin. The face was large and pudgy, it had a wide mouth and coal black eyes. It's hair was white and the only thing it wore was some sort of man...diaper...thing.

"Ah! No humans allowed!" It said in a deep grumbly voice.

"Uhhh...guys, what do we-

"These lands belong to the Goron tribe! The elder said no humans may pass!" it spoke louder.

The creature curled up into a ball; and I saw what I thought was hair were rocks growing on it's head and back. It started to roll toward us really fast.

"Don't worry, I'll stop it!" yelled Link.

"Link that's not such a good idea..." said Basalt.

Link was ready to grab it, but I knew he ain't getting anywhere with that.

"We should step back." I said worriedly.

"And leave him to get-

Link's plan hadn't worked, he slammed right into Basalt and the two went over the edge.

The creature uncurled and stood up to look at me menacingly.

I just awkwardly gave a shy grin and a wave before walking backward and dropping down.

"So...any other plans?" I asked.

Link was slowly getting up, the hit probably bruised him badly. Basalt was thinking about what to do.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the-

"SHUT UP! Were thinking down here! You made your point!" I yelled and waved my arms in anger.

The guy just gave me a look of disgust before walking off.

"How are getting past those guys?" Link groaned, moving his shoulder.

"Can't we fly over them?" I asked.

"No, when I was up there as a wolf, the mountain spout out falling rock regularly. We'll get hit." Link frowned.

"We'll probably have to head back and think something else up..." Basalt thought.

"Yeah? We'll let's get this done quick, we can't afford to lose another fused shadow."

Link seemed like he needed to sit down too, getting hit by a boulder bigger than you really screw you up. Walking back, the shaman turned around the corner and saw us.

"Ah, how fortunate. You are in one piece! I saw you heading up the mountain trail, so I was worried. Are you trying to reach the Goron's of death mountain? It is far too dangerous." he said calmly.

"The two of them wanted to try it out anyway." Basalt said.

The shaman nodded in understanding.

"Yes, sometimes one cannot continue on without trying personally. At least, you see now what they are capable of. They recognize only strength, a normal person could never persuade them..."

_Can a couple of dragons can? The only thing worse than one dragon is two of them!_

"Wait, I do know one person that was able to best them and earn their trust. His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your hometown."

"Woah, woah, woah, that Bo? The one with the incredibly weird mustache Bo?" I asked.

The shaman nodded.

"So maybe, we can go back there and ask him how he did it." Link muttered.

"Could it have just been brute force? The guy's..."

"No, I got smacked right off that cliff, trust me I know. There has to be some secret!" Link realized.

"Maybe some trick passed down from his family?" asked Basalt.

"Who knows. But he's the only option so we should head out." I said.

"Wait, before you go. Tell the parent's that their children are safe. I can't imagine what could be going on with their parents..." the shaman asked.

"Sure, we'll deliver the news." Basalt nodded.

The shaman nodded and went out on his way.

"So, were going on foot?" I asked.

We went through the town back towards the spring.

There was a pause.

"You two go. I'll stay. I'll have to check around the place anyway." Basalt looked around.

"Help the kids, guard the place, and make sure that guy doesn't come in?" I asked.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Well, good luck to you then!" I smiled and left with Link.

We had made it across the other side of the endless pit, much to Links relief, and Epona was waiting on the other side.

"Look who came to help us!" I said in a sweet voice.

She neighed in return and pushed her muzzle against my hand.

"Alright, let's get going." Link said and we got on the saddle.

The monsters had no chance as they prowled around. Epona trampled them to dust and we were well on our way. Half way there, someone have a yell.

"MR. LIIINNNNKKKKK!" yelled a weirdo in pajamas.

"What the, it's a fan boy Link, run!" I screamed.

"What?" he stopped Epona in confusion.

The weird guy was wearing a white shirt and unnaturally low shorts. And had a flag and some mail.

"Mr. Link! I have a letter...for you!" he was out of breath.

Link took the white letter and opened it.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Oocoo. She says she's happy she met us. She also says she's planning another trip somewhere and hopes we take care of ourselves. She also says...she has a son and would like to introduce him to us if we meet." he read it out.

"Hm, I always took her for the motherly type." I said happily.

Link put the letter in his bag and off we were again. Soon, we had left the field and were beack in the woods.

"Is it weird that I feel happy back here? And this nostalgic feeling?" I asked.

"Huh? No, I don't think so. Maybe you think you wanna stick around for awhile?" Link grinned.

"No! No! Haha, sorry, but, I got places to go after we save the world." I said.

He left the conversation at that, but he stopped at the spring outside his house.

"Uh, Link?" I asked.

"Hold on..." he got off the horse.

I watched him go inside and look around, and I saw him draw his sword. There was a growl and a bark. Something white flashed and jumped at Link, before he fell on the sand.

"Erm..." I paused.

Epona looked at him, and she casually walked over to sniff his face.

"He'll be ok Epona. Don't worry." I said.

He stayed down for more than a minute, but he got up soon.

"So, what was that?" I asked.

"Just learned a new attack, the sheild bash...or something."

Obviously he was still disoreinted.

"C'mon hero, let's go!" I said.

Link needed a moment, so he walked and gathered himself while Epona followed. When we got back to Link's house I got off Epona and she stayed and rest. Link led our way through the village. It seemed quiet, no one was really out. Except in the distance we could see the mayor.

"Link!?" he shouted in shock.

"Your back! Safe and sound! Your clothes...what happened to you, lad?" he asked.

We walked up and he said "Come quick! Inside!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, well, that's good. Renado's an old friend. If the kids are in his care, than we can relax."

He suddenly realized something and asked worriedly "Tell me of my little girl Ilia! Ilia is with them, right?"

I bit my bottom lip as I sat down on a chair.

"Ilia...Ilia isn't with them." Link said softly.

"Oh! I see...that, that ain't what I wanted to hear." he said.

I could see he was shaking a little.

"We'll get her back though! Don't you worry! She's still out there!" I tried to reassure him.

He looked at me seriously, like he saw right into me. Slowly, he nodded.

"Alright...but, I guess I need to think about all five of those kids. Not just my own. What I should be askin is how I could help out."

"Oh! That's partly why we came back! The shaman guy said that you beat the Gorons that live on Death Mountain! We need to know how you did it!" I asked.

"Well, I did beat them. With the help of a little secret, of course." he smiled.

Link smiled eagerly.

"I CAN teach you the secret, but can you promise me that you absolutely, positively will NOT disclose it to anyone?" he said in a serious tone.

"You can trust us mayor!" Link assured him.

"Good, alrighty! No one!" he nodded in agreement.

"All right, follow me!" he said and we walked down a hall into a huge room.

The room looked like it hadn't been used in ages. The room was very dusty and old. Several post boards were in here and some stairs to a small platform to sit at. What stood out the most was the elevated cirlce in the middle.

"You two have heard of sumo wrestling right? Gorons like to match strength with sumo contests. Luckily, the basics are simple." Bo started to explain.

"Were gonna learn sumo wrestling?" I smiled eagerly.

"Well, er, no. You won't. Link will." Bo said akwardly.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"You'll know, later." he coughed and got back to Link who was looking a bit curious too at what he meant.

"All right, Link. I'll teach you the basics of the ways of the sumo." Bo said.

Link nodded, he looked serious about this.

"If you're getting' in a sumo match, chances are you're in an arena like this. The first fella to push his foe outside the arena wins. Step forward and grab your foe and try to push him off. Sidestep attacks to dodge. You can take a swing at a fleeing foe as well." he said.

"Three techniques. All of em pretty basic. Master all three and you'll be shovin' folks out of the arena in no time, lad!" Bo laughed and patted Link's shoulder.

"Alright, you better get changin."

"What?" Link asked.

"You think were gonna practice Sumo wrestlin in these!? No, boy!" he laughed.

He dragged Link off laughing and I stood there. _Alright, I better sit down for this. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was laughing my ass off. Old man Bo was kickin Link's ass at this! When they first came in wearing...that, I was already dying of laughter. _I can't breathe...dear god this is too funny!_

Link seemed to have found something similar to his old outfit. He was wearing knee length pants, bangles, and some shirt like thing around his waist. That being said, he had no shirt on. _Link fan girls would kill to be in my position. _I giggled crazily at the thought. The mayor was wearing something that looked like was suited to sumo wrestling. He still had his metal bangles, and was wearing what looked similar to those things japanese people wear when sumo wrestling. _Dear god this is too good! I'm gonna die! _Then Bo started talking smack to Link, which made him shocked but left me laughing on the floor.

It took a very long time before Link was able to push the mayor of the ring.

"Hmph! You seem to understand the basics!" he smiled.

"Alright, now, we have to train you till you're good at this! Fight me like you were fighting one of the Gorons!" Bo said seriously and they got back in position.

"Go Link!" I yelled.

Link was pummeled yet again. I could actually see them sweating really hard now. Eventually, Link started to win more than lose. Bo called stop when the two were exhausted.

"All right Link, I think you got enough natural talent in yah to beat those Gorons." Bo complimented.

"Really?" Link asked.

"Yeah, let's...let's go get washed and changed. Then we'll continue with our conversation. Oh! Kim, you can wait in the living room..." Bo said.

"Alright." I said and got up to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two were back and in their usual clothes.

"You've gotten better in the time I've seen you Link. Strong as you are, you can't hope to beat the Goron's with brute strength alone. Those gorons are made of rock." Bo said.

"Then what was the point of the wrestling?" I asked.

"Oh, they'll challenge you to it. Make no mistake. But you see, I had a secret to beat them. Look in that chest over there." Bo pointed.

In the corner of the room was a large blue chest. I got up and opened it.

"Jeez, these are heavy!" I gasped as I pulled them out.

A pair of Iron boots were stowed there. The front covered the ankles and were yellow. Silver outlined it and made the top of the boots and had black markings on it. The sole of the shoes were a brown red metal.

"Now, these will get you somewhere." Bo pointed at them.

"Alright. But how are we carrying them? These things must atl east weigh as much as me!" I asked.

"My bag can handle it." Link said and he put them in.

"Link...is your bag magical or something?" I asked.

"Well, I got it from my parents. I don't know if the bag is charmed or something." he said.

"Hmmm." I looked at it.

"Anyways, I'll tell the villagers about the kids. Don't you worry." the mayor said.

Me and Link nodded and went out, though behind us we heard the mayor say "Don't you dare tell anyone about those boots!"

I smirked and we walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I spy with my little eye...something red." I said.

Link looked across the field,

"Is it that bird?" he asked.

"Bingo!" I said.

"Alright...I spy..."

Link stopped Epona immediatly.

"Link, what-

"Shh.." he whispered and pointed.

On the road ahead of us, past the pit, were three blue and heavy clad hogs. On top were those green masked goblins, but the center one was a lot bigger.

"It's those guys!" I growled.

"The kids, the kids are in danger!" Link said.

_Wait, Talo, Colin and the others!?_

"Not on my watch!" I growled darkly and got off the horse.

"Kim-

I wasn't listening to him. I had already morphed into a dragon, and was tearing my claws into the ground. Link realized what I was doing and got off Epona before sending her off. Lowering my neck, he got on and I gave a deep growl.

"Alright, let's get them." Link agreed.

I kicked off into the air. Link was already a bit freaked out at the sudden change of altitude and was holding on tight. We were well above them when we got there, and I dived down and snatched up a goblin. The others shouted and the boars squealed. The goblin in my claws was struggling to get free but I quickly broke his head in my jaws before he dropped down. I gave a few more strong flaps and turned. They were already heading toward the village.

"Damn! You don't come with a long range attack do you!?" Link asked.

I gave a deep long breath before spouting some flame and concentrating it into a ball, and shot it. The fire ball dove at a high speed and hit the end of one of the boars. Shooting several more, they either hit the boars and burned, or hit the ground next to them and left scorch marks. I dove in at town and flapped my wings to hover a bit above. The leader was holding up a small blonde kid.

"COLIN!" Link yelled.

I heard a sudden flapping sound and I saw him descend. Basalt came from above, and landed right in front of the leader. I dropped down and landed behind him. I spouted out some fire at them as they looked around trying to figure out what to do. The servant goblin looked at me and I gave a low deep growl and prepared to lunge at him. Basalt had charged and collided with the hog, and I shot a fire stream at the smaller one. It screamed out in pain and fell off the pig as it tore at the clothes. The hog gave a squeal and looked at me with red pupiless eyes.

Link got off and took at his sword to fight the goblin. The hog gave a roar and charged at Link but I got in front and took the blow, digging my claws into the side of it's head and biting the top of the snout. Narrowly missing the horns, they were pressing against the sides of my neck. I shot a fireball right into it's face. It roared in pain and backed up, right into the other boar. The two collided and they grunted. The free one made a beeline in between the other hog and basalt, and got to the other side. Suddenly, the chief goblin jumped off his and grabbed onto the other one as it ran off. The goblin still had Colin.

Link got back on and I jumped back up into the air. Basalt followed as well as we flew higher and higher above the town and followed him. We reached an open field and landed. The goblin held Colin up in the distance, and then blowed a loud horn. Suddenly, a wave of goblins on brown hogs showed up with bows and arrows.

"Alright, me and Kim will take the head guy. Basalt, you think you can take care of the rest of them?" Link asked.

Basalt nodded.

Now that I could see, Basalt...was a pretty badass looking dragon.

He had fiery orange scales covering most of his body, his underbelly is earth toned. His straight horns were ash gray as well as his claws, and spines were ash gray. He had broad orange wings with a gray color under them. His tail color went from orange all the way to black and it had an obsidian tail blade. He had fiery orange eyes and he was a bit stocky.

The chief goblin had put Colin on a long wooden pole and attached it to the hog.

I jumped up and flew above them while Basalt followed but soon dove down and smashed into the ground, causing the ground to shatter into spikes of earth. I soon dove in low along the main one that tried to curve and lose me, but I could make sharp turns when I flapped really strong to the side.

"Since your not a horse, I can't fly right by him and strike. So this is what you'll have to do. Try to knock him off the horse, and deal with him while I try and grab Colin ok? Don't shoot any fire, we can't let Colin get hurt." Link said seriously.

A few fire arrows shot past us, was Basalt taking care of them?

I quickly looked back. He was, he was shooting fire and brutally attacking them, but a couple managed to get away.

I tried to time my shot and line up just right with him, and finally dove down and tried to grab the guy with my rear claws. I managed to grab the shoulders and pull some armor off, but he just shook and kept going. While I tried to chase after him I dropped the metal armor to try and hit a goblin. My wings were beating really hard now, and I was losing speed.

_I can't keep up much longer._

I dove and managed to hit him in the back, but he still got away. _This is pissing me off now! _I shot several bursts of fire at the ground to try and keep him in a straight line. A fire arrow nabbed me in the leg, but I didn't care. All my attention was focused on my target. I lined up with him, and followed behind. The muscles in my wings were burning, I couldn't keep doing this. _Gotta give it one final shot!_

I beat my wings as much as I could, and almost was right above him. I folded my wings and dropped right on top of them. I managed to kick the goblin off and try to secure the boar, but it thrashed around snarling. I felt it pushing me forward, and I also felt Link was thrown off somewhere along the line as I attacked. I was able to turn and almost face the hog as I dug in claws and teeth to make it stop. I felt myself tearing off pieces of armor and other things.

_Forget the pig get the boy!_

"Kim!" I heard Link scream.

The boar collapsed, and dug into the ground as it kept going forward, right off the edge of a cliff. I started to panic as we were flung down into the pit. I quickly crawled along and bit into the pole, before snapping it in two. I held the pole between my teeth as I tried to flap and fly up and up. My wings were aching and I could barely get any air, so I grabbed onto a ledge and pulled myself up on a small ledge that barely fit me. I dropped the stick and poked my snout at Colin. _He seems alright, he is still breathing._

I laid down there for a bit to rest. From the place I was at, the sky was a yellow line above me. _It's almost sunset. _I could see the walls were not smooth, they were uneven and even had several ledges. I couldn't see much down below, only ten feet. It was a lot narrower and I could hear water running. _Is there a river down below here?_

"KIIIMMMM!" I heard a faint voice above me, and it echoed several times.

"ARE YOU THERE!?" I heard a lower sharper voice that spoke in the draconic language.

I just gave a roar to show I was alive.

I let my head rest for a moment and closed my eyes. _I can't fly back up, I don't have the strength. How do I do this? The walls seem like they could be climbed. _After a minute or two I got back up and stretched, before grabbing the stick, er, pole, and grabbing onto the wall.

The walls were rough and many areas liked to collapse and fall off, so I had to really dig into it to get anywhere. Thankfully, there were many small cave like areas, platforms, and ledges to rest on. Climbing up went smoothly and it was a lot easier than flying. Thankfully there were so many cracks in the wall as well. Though the way back up was extremely high, and I often had to rest before continuing. I made progress little by little.

I looked up, and it was almost night time. I could see the clouds from here, and some stars. I couldn't see my friends, but I gave out another roar to let them know I was there. I heard shouting and it didn't echo anymore, so I was close. I grabbed the pole again and started to go up. The walls were now almost completely void of ledges and platforms. It was almost a flat wall. Holding on had to have me forcefully digging in and it made it harder to move. It was night time now and I had trouble seeing. Up above me though, I could see there was at least one more area I could rest on. _Closer...closer..._ My body was weak and exhausted as I climbed. _I can't keep up this form much longer. _My snout almost touched the ledge now.

Suddenly, a head popped out and my eyes went wide. "Suprise," said Michael with a wide grin.

I felt him slam me off the ledge and fall and there was roaring in my ears. His dragon form bit at the base of my neck and he dug into my shoulders with his claws. I almost let go of Colin feeling the instinct to bite back. My legs hit him in the underbelly and I felt them tear into it. He gave another roar and I just felt sharp pain all over me as I fell. I couldn't fight back any more, and I ended up reverting back to a human. I heard him snarl, and try to grab me but I felt another force slam into him with a snarl.

I just saw black and orange colored scales and snarls as I fell down, down, and down. I couldn't see anything anymore, and my body felt like it slammed into concrete. I was in water and an ice cold chill was going through me. I weakly swam up and broke the surface for air. The river was slow going, so I easily grabbed onto some rocks and curled into a ball there. My ponytail was gone, one of them must have ripped off the hair band. My hair dripped water down my face and I was breathing loudly. Moving my hand, it shoved the hair out of my face and I looked hard at my arm. I could vaguely see claw marks and streams of blood coming out. Remembering the arrow, I looked at my leg and saw one lodged right into my ankle, and I ripped it out.

_Dammit, I'm done for. What am I doing now?_

The sound of beating wings echoed loudly in the air, and I saw bursts of light coming from above me. "I'm here!" I yelled. I heard a growl and I shakily got up. Basalt was shooting small bursts of fire above me. A part of the way between us was so narrow he couldn't get to me. I grabbed onto the rocks and climbed up until I felt Link pull me up. I could see a silhouette of him but not much else.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." I said weakly and he helped me get on.

Basalt launched into the air and I felt the cold air slam into me as we got out and landed. Link helped me off and Basalt turned back into a human. I looked around and saw only those two. My chest hurt painfully.

"Where's Colin?" I demanded in a serious low voice.

They both looked at each other with no idea on what to say.

"Where is he!?" I yelled.

"Kim...he is...he's gone, Kim." Link said regretfully.

I looked wide eyed and turned to Basalt.

"He managed to take him from me, he flew off with him. I...don't know where he went." he spoke shamefully.

I sniffled and I felt white hot pain in my chest. My eyes were getting watery and my breathing became loud and uneven.

"DAMMIT! JUST...GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled.

The two of them just looked at me with sadness, regret, and shame.

"I can't fucking believe it! I can't believe..." I said to myself.

"Kim, we should go back to town..." Link said, his mouth in a thin line.

I breathed in and out and tried to control my breathing but I couldn't. I wiped away my tears and gritted my teeth. My eyes were probably glowing red by now.

"When I find him...I'll kill that bastard myself! I'll fucking rip off his head and..." I cried.

"Kim..." Link said.

"NO! You don't understand...no one could understand the hell I've been through. I'm sick and tired of it! I just...want it to stop. Why the hell won't he fuck off and leave me alone...I just want to be alone...Why does this happen to me? I've never done anything! I've never done anything, why me? I keep getting followed by people and thrust into bad things. I can't even remember a day where I've..." I gritted my teeth.

"Kim!" Link yelled.

"Stay away from me! I want to be left alone...I need time alone to cool down. I don't want anyone..." I yelled and started walking away.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" I heard Link.

"No, she just needs time to herself. Don't talk to her for now."

"But..."

"Not yet..."

I just kept walking and never stopped to look back at them.


	13. Men are men even if different species

**Hey guys! Has it been a month already? Dang...I need to pick up the pace. Not like school's helping. Junior year is so much different from softmore year, alot more work and harder problems. I could honestly rant about how much I hate the education system and it's flaws but that would be longer than this chapter. And about society's flaws in general cause we know nothing is perfect. Even in America the place where your dreams are supposed to come true and you have free will and I live in it's...now I'm just getting off topic. And I can't seem to find the time to work on this...I blame Supernatural, and that I sent my friends into a spiraling crazed madness over it. But I guess the good thing is since I started to RP with a friend over it, my writing has improved a bit I think. But you won't really see improvement this chapter, I wrote it before and just revised it. So next chapter maybe the quality will go up...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Oc's other than mine.**

**...**

**How's yall experience with life going? Mine's is like a very confused tumblweed thats ended up in New Jersey...**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" someone said.<p>

I slowly got up like a zombie and glared at whoever did that.

Talo jumped back from me.

"Talo?" I asked as I looked at the blanket on me.

"Yeah. Uh, Link told me to wake you up." he said softly.

"He did...? Well, fine. Dang, I'm hungry. Is it breakfast yet?" I yawned.

"Thats why he wanted me to wake you up."

"Oh! Alright. I'll go. How far is it?" I asked.

"Right here."

Suprised, I turned around and looked over the couch.

The shaman, several of the kids, Basalt, and Link were sitting at the bar eating.

I smiled nervously and got up.

Someone giggled.

_Who was that!?_

"Kim, your hair is...sticking up all over the place." Link smiled.

"I never knew so much hair could stand up."

"Yeah, yeah! I get it! My bed hair is so horrifying you can't stop staring!" I said.

I got up to see some of my clothes were gone. My cape/cloak thing and my boots. I sat down on a stool and asked "So what are we having? I haven't eaten since...yesterday afternoon."

The guy with the glasses and weird mustache put a plate of eggs and various vegetables in front of me.

"I may be an engineer but I'm a good cook too." huffed the man proudly.

I grabbed a fork and started eating the eggs.

"Not too bad..." I mumbled.

"Not bad!? It's freaking great!" he argued.

"Sorry, I'm a picky eater and I rarely eat breakfast." I complained and started eating.

Everyone didn't say much as we ate. Mostly Link and Basalt telling the shaman what they planned to do, and some of the kids asking each other what they'd play today.

"Hey, Kim..." said Talo.

I looked at him and asked "What?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm...nevermind. I'll, I'll ask later." he decided.

"Uh...ok." I acknowledged.

_Is it just me or is everyone giving me weird looks?_

I just kept eating, and was the last one done. The kids have left and the shaman as well.

"Whats up with them?" I asked looking at my two friends.

"They were worried about your health. When we found you in the field asleep, we took you back here. Your wounds were almost healed, but...all that blood. They were worried about what happened to you, Talo was quiet the entire time. He probably was worrying the most." Link said.

"I see. Well, I'm fine now, so it's all good right!?" I asked.

They were silent and looked worried.

"Kim..."

"Hey, if it's about what happened back there, I'm sorry. I just...let my emotions get to me." I apologized.

"Kim, it's not that. We all felt bad for what happened back there." Basalt said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

They didn't say anything.

"Well, whatever. We can talk about that later. Let's go to Death Mountain and get business solved alright?" I asked.

"...Right." Link agreed.

"Well, maybe it would be better if you went and bathed first. We got the blood off your arms and stuff, but..." Basalt suggested.

"Oh, alright!" I agreed and went off.

My clothes had survived the tragic pit, though my cape cloak thing had shreds in it (which I thought looked cool), as well as my skirt. I ended up discarding the skirt though since I thought it would be too much of a pain to wash, besides, I had pants on. Short pants...but still. I fixed my hair problem and now it was curly and messy as ever. Since my hair band ripped my hair it ended below my shoulders and my bangs were still up to my eyebrows.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I entered the bar again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good work Link! Woo! Show the rock who's boss!" I cheered.

Link was currently blocking the huge boulder of a Goron and he threw him behind and over the cliff. The young adult was wearing the pair of steel iron boots now, the Goron's were almost a push over.

Sadly, it didn't end. After reaching about twenty feet another came at us. And another and another. When Death Mountain finally came into view, it stopped suddenly. I looked suspiciously around for any sign of them. Where had they gone? In front of us was a field of craters and rocks. The holes in the ground constantly spouted out steam and above us, were several goblins with fire arrows.

"Looks like we'll have to run past them." Link decided.

"Should we make a plan or-

"WOO! Obstacle course!" I yelled and ran in.

It wasn't hard to avoid the arrows, as long as you watched where you stepped and kept moving. I ran in between the spouts of steam and easily dodged the arrows by going in a zig zag pattern and stepping over the stones. I mockingly laughed and yelled at them as I made it to the other side in front of a passage deeper in. Breathing in gulps of air, I waved back at them. There were at least a dozen arrows lying around the rocky floor.

"C'mon! It's easy!" I yelled.

"How'd you do that!?" Basalt asked.

"I just...ran! And kept ranning! It should be easy! Why!?" I screamed.

"Uh, Kim, did you ever go through stuff like this!?" asked Basalt.

"All the time! If I'm good at anything, it's dodging!" I screamed over.

I noticed a goblin up above and took a step backward as another arrow launched at me. It didn't even reach ten feet from where I stood..

I watched Link run and he did just about what I did. Though he curved around places instead and used his shield to block arrows.

"Wait, is that a new shield?" I asked him.

Feeling like an idiot, it was very different compared to his last one. This one was made of metal and had several markings painted on it as well as many colors.

"Yeah, I bought it while you were away. Now I don't have to worry about catching it on fire. Solid steel." he breathed.

"Huh...no wonder you were slower than me..." I noticed and looked back at Basalt.

"Dude, it's ok! Just DONT stop!" Basalt looked like he needed some encouragement.

Basalt stayed there for awhile. He scanned above him at the group of bandits readying their arrows for another round. Watching carefully I saw him take a deep breath and try to focus. Suddenly, he sprang. The guy didn't seem to go through stuff like this, cause he seemed to be making more of a beeline towards us and dodging arrows if they got close. Luckily, the only fire arrow that got at him bounced off a metal part of his clothes.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think." he catched his breath.

We went up ahead and winded around more craters with hot steam that spouted out occasionally, before making it to a metal structure. In front of us was a huge spiraling mountain. The path seemed to curve along the sides of it and worked around instead of a vertical stairway up or a tunnel inside. Metal railing and other pieces were integrated into it, but it mostly looked like man made paths from the rock. The bad part was the fact the place was covered with Gorons. Two were below us guarding the way in, and several up on the mountain. The entrance up the mountain was a small metal mesh wall along the side. Behind that mountain was a huge volcano spouting lava. And molten rocks were flying everywhere.

Basalt looked worried.

"This must be the first time you encountered falling rocks." I asked.

"Yeah, you could say I haven't had much experience." he replied.

"Well, don't worry! I'll help you get through!" I tried to encourage.

"Dodging falling rocks?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No, well, yes. I'm just used to it so I'll help you!" I replied.

He didn't seem to trust my word completely, and looked up at the sky that appeared to be on fire.

"Alright, all of us are gonna head straight to the way in, alright?" Link asked, looking at the entrance.

"Ok." I replied.

Basalt didn't say anything, and he gave a tense aura.

"You want me to hold your hand?" I smiled with a teasing tone.

"No, but I'll follow you."

"Alright." I looked ahead.

Link had taken off his Iron boots and had placed them in a bag he carried with him, and he stretched his legs before preparing for the sprint. I just got in a good stance to start running, and I looked up at the the sky a bit worried.

Link ran down and we chased after. The rocks seemed to be after us, as I kept looking up to see one almost above me and another coming at me from the side. The molten rocks shook the earth and landed with a definite crash and rumble. Sparks flew and I used my arms to cover me. Everything started to take on a darker shade, and my eyes widened. What was going on!? Looking up, I almost stopped.

"Dammit..." I complained.

"Move!" Basalt said and grabbed m arm.

We both ran out of the way as a rock crashed into the ground and shook the earth so hard, we couldn't stand up. I gasped in air and my senses were on over load as I looked at the falling rocks.

"This place is dangerous..." Midna spoke from Link's shadow suddenly.

"Ya think!? A rock falling from the sky almost KILLED US!" I said sarcastically, whipping my head around.

Basalt pulled me up and we all headed for a place of cover.

"Guys, the path up here is blocked! We need another way in!" Link shouted.

"Great...the only thing we have here are Gorons!" I yelled.

Link paused at that.

"Wait, I saw one of them help they're friend up. Guys, wait here." Link said and confronted a Goron.

He looked pretty mean and looked like he wanted to bust something up as he came up to Link with a sneer.

Link waited for the Goron to attack, and shield bashed him. The Goron fell over with a yell and into a ball. Link climbed up onto the rocky surface and waved yelling "Get over here!"

We both ran over and started climbing. I pulled myself up and looked out for a second...the rocks weren't dropping now.

"Are you crazy Link?" I asked.

"Crazy enough."

"What?"

The Goron started to shake, and in a moment, pushed us up into the air as it uncurled. We were up and began to fall, but we also moved forward from the direction we were pushed off, and landed on a higher spot. Slowly looking around, I noticed Gorons were positioned all around, probably to move each other up higher on the mountain. So from then on, we approached any Goron we could find to do this trick. Eventually, we made it to the top. At the top was a man-I mean, Goron made tunnel.

"Oh god..." I muttered.

"What?" asked Basalt.

"I see all that sumo practice was needed." Link said.

We were inside a cavern. To the sides of the entrance were two torches. In the center was a ring of stone and several Gorons were lazing about. On the opposite end was path blocked by two larger beefy looking ones. Immediately all the Gorons curled up into balls when they saw us, and were ready to charge at us.

"ENOUGH!" A voice spoke.

The Gorons uncurled and stood up in surprise, looking at the two up top.

The two guarding the entrance separated, and a short old Goron came out. He had blue eyes and short patches of hair and a beard. They were white, and I almost swore it was hair. Of course, it's all really rock.

"Are these young ones such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on him? I think not, little brothers!" he scolded.

The bigger younger Gorons looked shamefully down.

"You three humans, come up!" demanded the old one.

We were let through reluctantly and we stood before him.

"I am a Goron Elder, little humans. I am called Gor Coron. Because of certain...circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" I replied.

"I see. You all have done well to come this far. You are strong...for a human."

_Is he looking down on us?_

"However...the mines beyond here are sacred to our tribe. Outsider are not allowed, unless...I can make an exception. But you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that?" he asked.

"Yes." Link replied.

He looked pretty determined to get in.

"All right, come to the circle." he commanded.

Link quickly slipped on the Iron boots, and walked onto the ring with them clanking around. No one seemed to mind this for some reason. _Maybe they value strength too much over smarts... _When the match started Link was easily being pushed over. The goron seemed to be a psychic, because he could tell what Link was doing before he did, and gave a sharp punch at him. The green tuniced man almost fell over, and he slowly edged along the side of the ring. The Goron tried to give him a shove but Link ducked and tackled him upward. The two then began to use brute strength against the other, trying to shove the other off. I mentally cheered inside my head for Link, hoping he'd win. To our luck, he began to have the upper hand and the old Goron was losing grip as he was shoved over.

"Haha, you have a strong will and sharp eyes, young warrior. Fine traits, you want to see how well you can use them?" he chuckled, impressed at Link.

"So we can all go?" I asked.

"No, only he can. If you want to enter, you must also try." the old Goron said.

_Wait...what? But...but old man Bo...he said I didn't have to do this! Did he think they'd let me through cause I was with them...or cause I'm a girl!?_

"So...what your saying is...I have to Sumo Wrestle to get in. But, my arms are like noodles! I can't do this! Females aren't stronger than males usually!" I objected.

"Hmmm...you may have a point little human. If that is the case, you may never enter."

"...What?"

Everything almost came grinding to a halt.

"Well, we may have something else. Tell me, are you mated with one of these two? A custom we have is if the male of the pair wins, the female may also join in the winnings."

_Oh crap, let's do this. This is the only chance I got..._

"Yes, I am! Ain't that right honey!?" I put a huge grin on my face and looked at Basalt, holding onto his shoulder.

He looked at me like I was about to have a heart attack, or was he thinking he was about to?

"Er, yeah." he agreed quietly.

I looked at Link who was trying not to laugh so hard, it looked like he was about to die from trying.

"Well then, if your mate wins, you may pass as well." the old Goron nodded.

_It's a good day to be female._

"Alright, just um, let me give my husband a few words of encouragement! He seems shaken a bit." I smiled and dragged him away.

"Dude, you got to win this. YOU HAVE TO!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Woah, I get it." he said.

"Good, you can do this man! I believe in you! Link get over here!" I called, gesturing.

Link came over, a bit slow since he was wearing the boots. He took them off and gave them to Basalt when no one looked.

"Alright. If you see an opening, you have to tackle him and push him as far as you can. If he tries to punch you, sidestep and attack. If he tries to grab you, punch him. Good luck." Link said seriously before laughing again.

"What?" Basalt asked.

"I'm sorry, what Kim said before is still getting to me!" he laughed.

Basalt just looked embarrassed before going up to the ring. I felt a little guilty, and a bit of irratation at myself showed up. The old man confronted him and they both were ready for this. Though Basalt looked nervous. _C'mon you can do it! Beat these testosterone jerks! _The first time, he was pummeled. I swear it was over in less than a minute.

"This is pretty damn hard." he complained.

"Use some dragon power or something!" I insisted.

The second match was better, but he still lost.

"You think you can beat me, little human?" scoffed the old man.

The third match, Basalt was different. Instead of trying to think about what to do he just...did. I decided to call it instinct, not like we have a shortage of it. Basalt was able to dodge his heavy blows and slowly but surely, managed to push him over. He gave a crack of a smile, looking down at him.

"You have a strong will human, I admire that. You never give up. All right, all three of you may pass now. But let me tell you something" he said.

The three of us gathered to him.

"You all have seen it. The mountain erupting without pause. When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate it's anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand? But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure...everything went wrong. He collapsed, and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster! He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him. The eruptions grew more frequent and severe. We used all our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain. It...grieved us to do this to our patriarch. We had no other course of action. I ask this of all of you, go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here! I Gon Corno, need your help! On behalf on my entire clan, I ask you of our aid!"

We all nodded at this.

"You two! Let the young warriors pass!" ordered Gon Corno.

The two bodyguards stepped aside to reveal the entrance.

"Oh and I hope you have a successful life with your mate." winked the Goron.

"Erm, yes! Yes I shall!" I laughed and dragged Basalt through the entrance with Link behind us.

"He totally fucking knew I was a liar! I bet my left hand he knew! Gosh dang it!" I laughed nervously.

"Just be happy he let you in!" Link encouraged, and continued a bit more.

That scene still hadn't left his mind I bet...

I gave a huge sigh of relief, at least that was over. Now we can get down to the real deal! The heat coming from inside was maddening, I hadn't felt anything like it. A yellow light glowed dimly from the darkness, and we went in hoping we'd come back in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHA I'm such a troll. I feel bad for what I did to Basalt but it was too damn good to pass up, and the fact Kim isn't as s trong as a Goron and could never win a sumo match. Didn't seem too much of a stretch did it? The gorons seem to be pretty big on masculinity...and in fact, has there ever BEEN a female Goron? The hell are they? What do they DO? One of the many minor mysteries we will never know...<strong>

**And I don't know whats up with my life, because the relationship between Kim and Talo is mirroring one I've recently developed with a kid I've had to babysit recently...just found that weird. **

**Anyway, I shall try again and again to get the next chapter up, but the more time goes on the less time I feel I have open to me. *sigh***


	14. Too hot

**OC SUBMISSION IS CLOSED FOR THIS STORY. I have all I can stuff in, and it's done. For the next story OC submission, I'm going to take all the Oc's I found adequite and any more sent in, and I'm going to judge and pick the ones I want. At this point, I dont know how many. It could be a select few to all of them. And I won't be saying what story is next, it's a suprise. But I'd like to hear what kind of games you'd like to see, theres a bit of room. **

**Besides the very IMPORTANT message up top, life has been good. Found room to do this. I went to a barn today, NOT how I imagined it. Smelled like a barn when I got home, and when you live in Texas you'll smell indefidently times worse than usual. But I fixed that. Next chapter I'm not sure when it'll be released. Good day. **

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA**

* * *

><p>I breathed in the hot thick air with worry. Before them was a gaping path of rock and metal. The trio stood on a high ledge and the path down winded and looked worn in the middle like it was used a lot. We went downward, closer to the melted rock. I looked up at them both. <em>Oh, good. I'm not the only one who looks scared...<em>

I noticed several wooden boards on the path that made a road. That was abruptly ended by a lake of boiling bright magma. Coming up above were gray and red colored stone platforms and narrow walkways that were cracked. Lava erupted up above them like geysers and sank back down. I thought the scene was rather violent looking and suddenly felt the ground shake. It was like the damn place was going to erupt any minute! Now feeling more stressed I felt a lot more energized to get this done with already!

"Jumping lava isn't going to be very fun. Seems like our danger meter went up like crazy since the first temple, plants to lava." I looked at the liquid.

Boy, what that would do to my skin...

"Basalt, dragons have elements they control right?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm fire and earth. A magma dragon." he stated, but he sounded unsure of himself.

"Shouldn't you have the ability to control it?"

"Well, I don't frequently visit active volcanoes..." he pointed out.

"Is that a problem?"

"Natural elements are a lot harder to control than ones you make yourself."

"...Your saying your unsure."

He looked at me not quite getting what I said.

"Your not sure you can move the magma." I explained.

"Basically..." he sighed.

Basalt stood there for about a minute, staring at it, before making an upward motion with his hand. A tiny stream of magma came up that looked pitiful in comparison to the brutal one right next to it. This wasn't going to be any easier with him was it?

I felt like we were pressed for time now, and hopped onto the circular platform first and the guys followed, Link take took lead. He jumped to the right, onto a similar one they were on, but it made a high narrow bridge at the left with a chunk missing; a geyser blasted through. Link timed his jump and went running up the cliff. I went up next without a problem. Basalt did too, but he waited for a second geyser. _Feeling unsure of himself? Has the guy done anything as dangerous as this?_

The heat was bothering me now and it felt too warm. _Dear god, I'm going to be sweating so bad I'll shrivel up by the end of this..._Over here, was a metal netted wall that stopped someone from going over. Hugging the wall was a passage made of rusted iron. I tried to peer farther ahead, but she couldn't see the end of the tunnel, a yellow haze blocked it. Several boards of poorly nailed wood blocked the way, and Link cut them down. A second one was briefly destroyed, and then there were poblems.

A huge generated blast of flame came through the passage, blocking us. _This is seriously getting me into a panick attack, god dammit now I'm even more stressed! I'm gonna end up looking like a slug that got salt poored onto it when this was over. Ugh, already starting to feel a sweat coming on... _A clanking noise got my attention and Link stood onto a large button. The flames subsided and there was a repetitive clicking noise.

"Time limit let's go!" Basalt said and me and him both ran past.

My eyes widened when Link was trying to cross over with those boots, but he made it in time. A red line crossed through the netting, and I realized there was a ladder on the other side. Sadly, there was another flame blast further up ahead, and a button was all the way back here. My inspiration failed me.

"Let's all try to force our weight on it." Basalt came up with an idea.

And I felt lousy I didn't come up with something that simple. I blame the heat. We all put a boot on and pressed down, the button pushed down and clicked. When we ran we all try'd to get in all at once, and I think I tripped someone over as I ran up and past the metal vent of fire. I saw an orange blur move past, and Link was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Sorr-

The flame jet came back up roaring.

…..Fuck you, flame jet. Fuck you.

So we waited for Link to turn the button on so we came back, and redid it and everyone managed past. "Oh, shit!" Basalt grabbed my hand and I almost fell down as he took me over a bend in the road and a wooden plank. Link was right behind me and we made it across. The flame jet came back on, and I realized if we hadn't made it across in time we'd be stuck back there.

"Thanks." I said, staring at the jet still.

There was a croaking sound, and I looked above me in confusion.

"Down there!" Link shouted.

Down? My eyes stared in disbelief, there was a yellow colors worm thing looking at us from the pool of lava! How was that possible!? The thing looked up at us with blank eyes and it's mouth slightly open, bobbing its head.

"Is it friendly?" I asked.

Link shrugged and Basalt stared. I squinted my eyes, it seemed ok. Just stood there. Link took a step away and the thing sucked up air and threw up a firey rock. Link jumped ahead.

"Ah great. Now what..." I muttered.

The damn thing didn't like us to leave, must have been lonely stuck in a lava pool. "You guys got anything to stop it?" I wondered.

Link took out his boomerang, and he threw it. Oh right, it pulled up those centipedes like before! Sadly, the wood spirit hovered over the fire, shaking the thing but not pulling it up. I doubted my slingshot would work...It seemed pretty mad now, it spat a flaming rock and I ducked. Basalt picked up the rock, keeping the fire there, and threw it back. Still just mad. It spat again, and Link blocked it. He pushed the shield forward and the rock hit the worm, and it squealed before diving under. I nodded my head a bit in approval.

The ladder took us up on the metal wired passage. The metal bended slightly to our weight, but it still felt as maneuverable as a sea of pebbles. The roof had a gap, and we jumped over. A large blob like shape was there, and it looked up at us with two tentacle like feelers. The skin was black and red firey oil covered it. A lava slug? Never knew what it did, Link gored the thing. A tall platform met our level, and it stood alone in the lava. I looked down and fear tickled my spine.

Why was it so much more scarier up higher, even if lava was still at the bottom?

At the other side we were at a large ledge that spanned the whole cavern. I could see the large metal pipes funneling something through the walls. Probably lava? Back at the start was another button, and the other end was a metal wired passage and a flame jet shot through it.

"I don't like where this is going..." Basalt griped.

"Second that." I agreed.

My fear kept increasing as we got to the button, but the second we ran I couldn't feel it. Running past was all on my mind, and the clicks were louder each time in my head and faster till I almost met the flames when I got through.

"Link, promise me were gonna choose an easier place next time?" I asked, damn, I was sweating now...

"Yeah. I feel a bit high strung too." he agreed.

The gray slated slope down met a wired platform. A tower of crates piled up next to us. What was most prominent was a red iron gate decorated with gray stones around it. It was too large for anyone to open. The most unusual thing was a steel platform that appeared to drop if you put a lot of weight on it, there was even an impression on the ground.

"Alright, let's jump...one...two...three!" Link jumped.

We all did, and got onto the lever. It fell down fast and the gates opened with a rumble that shook my body. I stepped down, and almost immediately I felt something heavy and hot land on my shoulders. I gasped as I felt my shoulders getting burned and clawed into the ground. The pain was lifted away almost as easily as it came. A hot burning pain still persisted, and I heard several things getting struck. I got up, and I saw Link's sword had three slugs impaled into it like a shish ka bob. I would have made a joke but the pain still persisted. Then I felt someone splash water onto my neck and shoulders and almost jumped. I looked back at Basalt who had just emptied his water jug to...put out a fire, my mind came to a conclusion.

"Your...uhh, we need to be careful. We can't waste all our water in a place like this." I brought up, thinking about guilt.

"Nah, it's ok. I'd rather have had you without firey hair and cape anyway." he tried to lighten it.

…_..My hair was on fire?_

I checked my hair and pulled at the tips. A bit scorched and probably blackened. Damn. The pain on my shoulders was now a sickening kind of feeling I had to burns, like scalding your tongue from a hot drink but more concentrated.

"How's my skin?" I asked.

He checked and said "It looks a bit raw, but I think your gonna be ok."

"It ain't bleeding?"

"Nope. You'll probably feel sore for a week though." he stated.

And I had slouching problems already...

Link looked at us a bit uncomfortably.

"What?" I asked.

"Just...you guys seem a lot more invulnerable to attacks like that. If it was someone like me, I'd have my skin melted." he reluctantly stated.

"Oh...uhm, well, I'm part fire after all, probably have some immunity. Not like your the weakest! Well...I'm certainly not the bravest anyway..." I muttered.

Link said nothing, we just kept going.

My eyes widened in wonder. A large burst of light shone above, this must be the crater. A large metal tower stood tall above us, and a crane creaked and swept above us. The whole area was covered with built in platforms and stairs. A large circle was here, and to our left was a railing that went up. On the metal tower in front of us were several green goblins.

"Hey, let's head down here." Basalt went down a railway to the left.

"Hey, wait up!" I growled and ran down.

The floor was a large metal net once again, and two goblins were chattering there.

"I'll take the one on the left." Basalt said and ran forward.

I ran at my enemy, and jumped up and landed on it's face before landing on the ground. It stumbled down in surprise and I gave a mocking laugh. This is so silly. It tried to swing a dagger at me but I used mine and we swung at each other for a good minute. I rushed in and drove the blade in it's chest, and it gave a hoarse cry as it faded away. Basalt was trying to land several fire kicks on it and some punches. I looked on a bit dissapointed, he kept missing. Damn things too scared to attack, rush it! He managed to land several kicks into it later and punched it's face, I heard something snap and it fell, limply.

"Ok, Fire Jackie Chan, that was cool." I clapped and kneeled over a chest.

A tiny key laid at the bottom. Didn't they have anything exciting to put in these? Going back up, I saw Link pondering over the crane.

"Wait, you were here this whole time!?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was wondering what this crane was used for. Theres this metallic blue glaze over it, kinda weird." he pondered.

"Yeah, how bout you stay there and think. I'll go up here, and Basalt help will ya?" I asked in an irritated tone and went up the railing.

I started to regret my decision. There were two wooden plates flipping over above the lava. Why...why this...!? I sighed and tried to relieve some built in stress before I prepared the leap. I jumped on one and onto metal plate. _How did the Gorons get around!? _I jumped again and onto the metal area. To my luck, I had a door...with a lock.

"Hey! Hey! Guys! Get over here!" I yelled.

They looked up at me. And went up. I laughed at their faces at the moving plates.

"Whats...!?" Link was taken by surprise.

"C'mon!" I waved and jumped.

"We'll get there!" he replied, though I heard it as more like 'shut up and let me think.'

Link bravely made the first jump and managed to get here. Basalt looked at both of us and made it as well. Awesome. I unlocked the door, and we got in. We were met by a similar lake of lava, but a metal bridge cut through it and to the other end. We got by and Basalt yelled "Oh! Crap!" I backed away that second and then moved forward. _What in the name of..._

A large alligator was stalking toward us. It had rugged thick blue green scales and it's feet were in a three clawed spread out fashion like a gecko. The lizard had tiny yellow eyes and a large mouth. What stuck out the most was that it's tail and ankles were glowing red and orange and scaleless. It sucked in a breath and spat out a slow moving flamethrower.

"Jesus...!" I backed up really fast.

"Atleast this'll be easy!" Link ran around and started to chop at it's tail.

It hissed and spun around, preparing a blast. I took out my itty bitty little dagger and started to cut too, didn't do much good. It gave a cry and confusedily cirlced around, unsure of who to hit. Luckily Link was able to chop the tail off. The creature yowled and fell down, twitching and snapping before it stayed still.

Then we began our frog hopping till we reached a large stone building built in the wall. Another alligator was laying there, glaring at us. This time it still went as smoothly, and it was gone. To the side of the house was an uneven part of wall and a metal bar to grapple. Basalt grabbed the bar and started to pull. The stone slab didn't come out, it stopped at the wall.

"What is this than?" I scratched my head.

"I think were supposed to maneuver around to the opening." Link pointed at the rocks.

"Of course." I muttered.

So me and Link jumped around the geysers and made it to the stone slab. Basalt looked pretty tired now, and he let go and ran all the way to us. He jumped when the spiked end of the slab almost hit him.

"This is not a fun place." I sighed.

"No..." he grunted, trying to get some strength back.

The next room took us totally by surprise, it had water! Beautiful water! I knelt down and gulped up a lot of water, the other two did as well. _Ah! Water, life! Breathing...ugh, thank god. _We didn't get up and go right away, we sat there and relaxed. This place was too hot for us! We took the time to look around now that we cooled down. There wasn't much to look at, just water, a metal fence in between and that weird blue metal.

I took a running start and managed to grab onto the fence, and pulled myself up, balancing on it. Basalt and Link did as well, though they sat down.

"Looks like a dead end." Basalt turned his head up.

Link looked down and pointed. Through the blue I could see the faint form of a button. Great.

"Looks like one of us has to get down there." I sighed.

Link had his bag and he took out his metal boots.

"Are you sure thats safe?" I glanced.

"I'll manage." he grunted and slid off.

With a loud splash he met the bottom and walked onto the button. I almost had a heart attack, Link rushed up and was flipped over, his feet meeting the metal with a metallic humming noise. He was as surprised as well, he was coughing up water...upside down. Then his hat fell. Great. I dived down and rose up, grabbing his hat and waving it. Link tried to get a hold of his new center of gravity and walked up and back on the ground the normal way.

I threw the hat up, and it didn't even reach the rock as it went back down. I grabbed it, and I got back on the railing.

"Alright, we'll have to do this the hard way!" I complained.

It took a second, but I was able to form wings and unfold them. I jumped up and flapped them vigorously, and made it up. They disappeared and I fell down. Basalt did the same, but I noticed he took longer to reach it, must have to do with scales.

"Damn, you guys have it easy..." Link muttered.

I glanced at him with a mixed feeling of anger and sadness. He shut up at that. _Good...well, it's not like we do have an easy life..._

The wooden circle of a door was pushed inside. I blinked several times, what? Down the tunnel we could see lights, a sumo ring, and a Goron with a staff. Link cautiously came up and coughed. The Goron turned around and I came up with Link. Now that we were close, we had a flash of doubt if it was a Goron or not.

It was half the size of me, and wobbly stood up with a tall wooden cane. It had none of the rough rocky exterior Gorons had, and it had a deep orange brown color. It's beard was long and...clunky, if that was the right word for it. On it's head and back were like a set of mini volcanoes, steam coming out. It's mouth was almost as wide as its face and it had two beady blue eyes.

"Ah, I thought I felt a presence. What a surprise to find young humans. Word has come to me of you, and if Gor Coron has faith in you, then your heart must be true. I am one of the four Goron elders, Gor Amoto is my name. You are all heroic, please, you must lend this tribe your power." the old Goron spoke with a wheezy voice.

It handed what looked like half of a tool of some kind, and it had that magnetic blue color on it.

"This is one of three pieces. Find the other Goron elders, and get the pieces from them. It is a key. The key will open the room to Darbus, our patriarch." his voice shook.

"Alright. We will." Link nodded and placed a piece in his bag.

"Please, hurry, I hear the mountains woes and pains. He needs your help!" he spoke again.

Suddenly, there was a huge rumble that shook the room and sent dust down from the ceiling. I lost my balance and fell over, feeling the vibrations go through me, and slowly it subsided. Everyone else had fallen over too and Link helped the elder up.

"I think this mountain needs a lot more help than you think it does." Basalt groaned.

"No, that was not of the mountain." he rasped.

My eyes widened.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I worry more now." he spoke.

Link quickly opened a chest close by and took out a map.

"Can we use the map?" Link asked.

"Oh? That? Yes, I know the place blindfolded by now..." he spoke, but still had that worried tone.

Link took the map and we all went up the ladder. As we walked through, I saw a white head pop out of a pot and then rattled.

"Hold up..." I said and went over.

The pot rattled again.

I grabbed the pot, and with my foot, I kicked the inside rim and the whole side broke open. A white feathered creature squeezed through and ruffled her feathers.

"Oocoo!" I cheered.

"Phew...free...Kim! And Link! Why, you were the two who helped me out before! It's nice to see you again! When that rumble came, I fell into this pot and couldn't get out! Thank you!" she smiled warmly and she looked at Basalt.

"Why...who's this young fellow?" she asked.

"Me? I'm Basalt. I joined up to help them with this place." he spoke.

"Ah, I see. Well, the more the merrier! And Kim, I see you still have your bag!" she cheered and jumped in, her head poking out.

"Yes, perfect bag for suitable travel." I chirped.

The three had become four, and we went out to see what the damage had done. My mouth dropped. The walls had caved in and the entire floor below us was collapsed rubble, if we were there during the cave in we would have died!

"Oh my, this is terrible!" Oocoo gasped.

"Who could have done this..." Link whispered.

"Ah-hem." I coughed.

Link looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"That guy?" Link growled.

"Yup." I confirmed.

"The black dragon that attacked you at the fissure?" Basalt asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh my, this is bad. How do you know?" Oocoo asked.

"Seems like it would be him. Who else is going after the fused shadows besides him? And not Zant, Link, he's too 'im so badass I send minions instead but they dont do shit lol'." I made a derpish voice at the end.

Link nodded at the statement after an unsure pause.

"We'll have to pick up the pace then." he concluded.

"Yup. Especially since theres cave ins." I looked down.

"Oh, I hope my wings don't get injured..." Oocoo worried.

I thought of the grim situation with a frown, and glanced down at my hands before trying to think how'd we manage.


	15. The volcano shakes

**I worked tiny bits each day on this thing, and I'm happy I managed to finish it. Probably going to take a break for a bit. Not too long though, since whats going to happen next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What do you suppose it does?" Basalt asked.<p>

A single button was placed on the roof of the tunnel that led into the water room. The lava geysers around it blasted up more heated magma.

"I dunno..." Kim mumbled.

Link turned his head up and looked taken off guard. I lifted my eyes up, and covering the entire roof cavern was the magnetic blue metal. Multiple lava slugs sticked to the top, sliding over it.

"Hold my hat..." Link asked and Basalt held it.

Link put on his Iron boots and sighed.

"My feet are gonna fall off by the time this is over. Getting flipped in mid air and barely holding on to your boots is painful." he grumbled.

Stepping onto the platform, his body was thrown skyward and he landed on his feet above them, blue electricity cackling against the boots. Link thumped around the area, killing slugs and walking at a slowly killing pace. He tried to look down at us once, but the sight almost made him feel like he'd fall and didn't dare look down. I quietly cheered he'd get to the other side. We couldn't see him as he stepped around a rock formation, but we could difidently hear him with the loud clanking. At the other side, he got above the platform with the door and stood there, puzzled.

"Ah crap..." Basalt cursed.

"What?"

"He's stuck up there. He can't get down like that."

I looked up at Link, realizing what kind of problem this was. Damn...

Basalt quickly unfolded his wings and tail, and flew close to Link, loud flaps of air keeping him up. He got below Link and grabbed his arms, trying to pull him off the boots. It worked, and Link screamed for a second when he was flipping, barely gripping Basalt's arms. I backed up and unfolded my wings and tail as well, and got a running start as I jumped off. I didn't realize the hot air helped lift my wings up and made it easier to hover, I only needed a good few strong flaps to make it to the platform. Link was already down, and Basalt was trying to pry off the boots.

"Can't you un-stick them with your earth element or something?" I asked.

"No, magnetic fields like these are partly generated by electricity and polar forces. You aren't a lighting user are you?" he asked.

I shook my head with a thin frown.

He managed to get one boot off, but he asked for my help for the second. I flew up and grabbed the boot and put my legs to the cavern roof. The sudden release of the boots surprised me, and I felt myself flip through the air and my back slammed into the ground, and I held an iron boot in my hands. I felt a blow to my stomach then, the boot accidentally slammed into me. I got up and Link took the second boot.

"That looked painful." he commented.

I felt the after tingle of my wings folding and disappearing, as well as my tail.

"Not much..."

I felt a sudden weird tingle in my hands, and my heart almost stopped. I tried to move my fingers and such, it worked. What was this tingle? The sudden desire to check made me almost want to take off my gloves in front of them. I tried to ignore it, thinking it wasn't anything.

They opened the door back to the volcano's summit, and saw they were on a bridge leading to the metal tower and crane. Four goblins roamed the tower, scanning the platforms below for intruders. Several fire bats lingered around them, perching on metal bars and flying around the vicinity.

"I'll take the bats you guys," I smiled.

"What, you just want the easy ones?" Basalt asked.

"Only weapon I have is a dagger." I said.

He gave me a surprised look.

"Really? You can't...harness any flame or darkness powers?" he asked.

I felt dumb at that.

"I'd rather not. They tire me out." I tried to convince him.

He looked at me in doubt, thinking I made an excuse.

"Well, your not gonna get any better if you don't try." he snapped.

I growled. Fine. I'll try SOMETHING.

Link and Basalt headed for the goblins, who looked alarmed, and took out there swords. Bats started to circle them, and I went in with my dagger. I imagined the heat of a flame, and saw a thin envelope of fire along my hand, and I concentrated at the blade, and tried to mentally and physically push it on. It did as it was guided, and moved along the blade and concentrated, giving it an orange glow and I felt the heat of the blade. I focused on this with my hand, and I ran at the bats. One was trying to snap at Links head, and I made a running jump and slashed it open. It gave out a screech as a thin orange fire seared the wound.

I ran to the next closest bat, next to the railing, and swiped at it too. The third was harder, it was out of reach from the ground. I ducked, seeing the silver blur of a sword, and lifted up on the bar railings. I jumped up and managed to cut the wing, and it was sent tumbling down. I looked at Link and Basalt, who had managed to take them out. The goblins bled and still had fire burning their clothes. I looked down at the pitiful bat, it gave a pained screech trying to fly. I didn't look down at it as I stomped on it's head. The sickening crack made me a bit sick, certainly not what I liked to do.

"Hey, I think this button may move the crane." Link concluded.

Another metal button protruded from the floor.

"Well, your only gonna find out once you push it."

"Wait, how about we all step on it. I'm not looking forward to be stuck again." he asked.

I nodded, alright. That was fine. We all stepped onto the button, and as it pressed down, the Iron tower gave a shudder. My heart felt heavy and I felt panic. _Danger. Get away! _My instincts tried to take hold of me, but it barely clicked we already pressed the button down. The Iron tower shuddered and creaked once more, and there was the slightest rumble. _Move! _I felt like hurling myself off the railing. I felt it more than I heard it. The floor vibrated so bad we had to hang onto the rail for support. A thundering bang and a screech drummed in my ears. Then, the Iron tower started to tilt forward.

I couldn't say anything as my eyes stared down into the pit of lava. My hands dug into the railing, squeezing it for life. _The damn guy blew up the base of the tower! _My instincts took a hold of my body, but Basalt was clinging to them for dear life.

I just saw an Orange and Gray blur beside me for a second, and I could sense the change in form. Link tightly gripped onto the neck and got on, and I almost jumped up behind him. He jumped off and glided as the tower fell, and we watched in Horror as it smashed into the side of the wall. Steel constructions were being torn through as it made a horrible screech. Basalt shook his head in anger at the noise. The tower and half the side of the mountain created an avalanche of metal and rock as it plunged into the mountain. The lava splashed and came up as it all crashed in, and we saw the metal start to melt down.

_This is not good. Is he trying to demolish this place!? What the hell...This isn't good. How'd he know how to set up a bomb like this? This...it's going to change this world's history and overwrite the original. _

Basalt landed onto a metal platform at a new door, and we got off. He didn't turn back into a human form yet, and his bright orange eyes were slitted and he growled at the scene, the danger setting him on guard and unnerved. The volcano still shook and trembled, and I realized how large the lava pit actually was with the Iron tower removed. The side of the crater was going to be permanently scarred from the attack too. Oocoo trembled in my bag.

"Is it over, miss?" she asked, the bag muffled her voice.

"Yeah, it's over." I spoke.

She slowly popped her head over to see, and her face looked pained and she shook her head slowly.

"Such a terrible thing..." she whispered.

"Kim, promise me were gonna give this guy a good beating for what he's done." Link growled.

"You think I'm gonna deny you the pleasure?" the question came out in a snarl.

Basalt's tail twitched and his wings folded, but he still stood rigid. He dug his claws into the metal floor and his thick metal scales rattled. In a blur he was back to his original form, but his hair was messy and he looked more tense and stressed.

"Were gonna have to be really careful from now on." he heard Link say, and briefly turned to glance at him.

Link shook his head in disapproval and turned to the door, ready to move on. This room was a lit cavern, on the opposite side was a red gate very similar to the one we encountered before. Two torches stood on either side. To the left was a stone structure and a deep sapphire gem in the shape of a diamond spun atop, about half the size of me. A large lake spread across the room with several circular rocks to jump on that were barely over the level of water.

Four large bugs glistened and moved their pincers. These bugs were a rough orange color, with dark purple dots and four long thin limbs that they used to jump high into the air too. A small layer of hair covered the bodies. When we came in the four of them started to jump along the water and onto land.

Basalt came up and with a hard stomp, a wall of stone spikes shot out from the ground and impaled them. _This guys really mad and on edge, doing something like this._ I felt Oocoo almost jump from the shaking it made.

We didn't have drinks this time. The water looked greener and didn't appear to be fresh. The bottom was murky.

"You think the gem activates the gate?" Link pondered.

"Probably..." I shrugged.

If I had any doubts Basalt was very stressed over the situation, that was gone. He immediately turned back into Dragon form and made two hops over the rocks. He jumped up onto the platform with the gem and taking a forelimb, smacked it. The gem made a ringing sound and turned yellow. He gave a grunt sound and jumped down, the gate opening.

"Is it normal to do that?" Link asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Turn into a dragon when your..."

"Yeah. I dunno, maybe its an instinctive reaction to stress?" I shrugged.

Two goblins came through the gates, not seeing the giant orange dragon ready to pounce. They yelled and he jumped, smashing his claws into them, like squashing a bug. _I better not set him off, he looks ready to crush anything that moves...Dragon needs to vent his anger and stress somewhere..._

The confusion at the next task made us pause. Two spinning machines lined up either side of a ramp up a ledge in the center of the room. The machines were brown with engraved designs and a single red glowing eye at the front, it made a loud ringing sound. _A security system?_

Not a good one at least. Basalt rammed into one with his horns, knocking it over with a crash. The other gave out a whirring sound and shot a beam of magma at him. That only seemed to piss him off, because he shot a blast of magma of his own, and this was more of a blast than a beam. The whole top melted off, and the machine stopped moving. That only was step one, because a red metal strip in front of them blocked the way. He spat a glob of magma, and a rope at the very top broke and the bridge came crashing down. There was a small door, so he reverted back.

"You got some anger out?" I asked.

He looked at me, a bit tired.

"Yeah."

"Good. Just save some for the boss battle." I smirked.

XXX

"I say we just raise hell, it'd be fun just to charge in and burn everything." I suggested.

"But your gonna get shot by the scouts. You'll be dead before you know it." Link warned.

"Nah, if I'm a dragon it won't be so hard. Besides Basalt, you look like you need to rest." I dismissed, waving at him.

"I don't need to." he refused.

"I think you do. Anyway, guard Oocoo and my bag will you?" I asked.

"Your afraid someones gonna steal your money?" he asked, taking the bag.

"No...yes, just guard Oocoo." I asked.

"I think it'd be the safest thing, sir." she chirped.

He groaned.

I gave a teasing smirk.

"So, whats the plan?" Link asked.

"I go in, and raise all hell and distract them. Making a concrete plan would take too long, besides, I think the one in the corner is eyeing me." I pointed.

It had its bow tauntingly raised, declaring me to come and take him on.

_Challenge accepted._

Link sighed.

"Your too rebellious and rash for your own good." he gave up.

"Never lead me wrong. Well, never led me to die...maybe." I thought for a hard moment, but gave up.

"I'll be fine. I'll just smack them all down. See you in a sec." I said.

"I should really come." Basalt asked.

"No, you just want to. And I'm fine. Relax. You need it." I dismissed.

He gave me a strong defiant glare. _We can't be relaxed in a situation like this._

"And where is all of this energy coming from? One second your angry and tired, now your just...crazy." he added.

"Why thank you. And I've always been like this. The only thing I know for sure is this is the perfect situation to wreck something." I said.

_You just wanna relieve some stress yourself..._

"Well, fine." Link sighed.

The basic rundown of this was we were in an open area. Below us was another lake of water and our spot connected to a large curving bridge around and it led to to areas. One on the left and another on the right. Goblins were stationed above at a wooden construction, and there were many hiding along the covers on the bridge. A couple were even on the rocks above. Vaguely I wondered why there were so many. Maybe the metal tower exploding caused them to get angry and send more?

I looked around me, deciding where to begin my attack. I decided to start at the left, and work my way around the edges. I readied myself into a running stance, and I ran. I jumped onto the railing and leapt off, feeling the rush of the change. Two leathery wings lifted me up, and I commenced attack. A shot of fire leapt out at the first group, who sent arrows out at me, only to have them burnt down. My wings gave another flap, and I was positioned above them and folded my wings, diving down. The weight of the fall crushed them already, and turning I saw Link going at a couple of the ones at the bridge.

Arrow heads headed at me, and I leapt and ran down the rocky ledge, jumping off and gliding around the bridge. A jab of pain bit into my hind legs, but I went up and climbed onto a wooden construction separate from the bridge. Three goblins were stationed on this beam, and had no where to go. My instincts told me everything; I rushed at them and knocked them off, and I heard yells as they fell into the river. Another jab of pain at my side at my legs, and my eyes found two of them down at the bridge. My jump was short, and the minimum air I got from a glide was all the rush I needed to grab them by the shoulders with my claws and drop them down.

Landing with the impact hitting my feet, I raised my head up to get a better look. Link was getting down the final few, and I saw only an arrow lodged in some fabric on his arm and one imbedded in his hat, which dangled awkwardly from the distribution of weight. I snorted, and turned my head to peer at the arrows. They had barely lodged themselves in, and only a couple of small trickles of blood wept out. Pulling them out was easy enough, even with the pain.

I had turned human again, and felt the shift in my balance. Link smiled, and I gave one back. Basalt came over to inspect us, helping pull the arrows off of Link and Oocoo looked at my wounds.

"My miss, these are pretty small. Are you going to get something to heal them?" she looked up.

"Nah, it'll be ok soon enough." I dismissed.

I grabbed the bag and put the strap over a shoulder again, and the bag held by my side easily enough. I pondered on the thought of a new one or an easier method to carry things, but it didn't matter too much and I soon forgot it.

Another locked door was at our left, and Basalt melted the locks on the chains easily enough. The cavern had a large flipping metal plate again, and a large machine was resting at the edge of it. Jumping over wasn't hard. The left had another door, but it could only be reached by the blue magnetic path along the cavern wall, and at the other end was another door, with another below it. In front of the bottom one was another flipping plate, but this one was so large you couldn't run to the other end in time. My eyes caught the glowing blue squares on the sides as it turned.

"Looks like were gonna have to use the boots." Link sighed.

"Won't you be stuck on there?" I asked.

"No, I can pull myself off. It's just when it's upside down it's a problem, can't really pull yourself off without getting a concussion from falling." he answered.

Link attached himself to the first of three magnetic plates. The flip seemed to be a bit dizzy for him, but he held on. I stood at the edge watching, and glanced down to see a small water filled bottom with more of those bugs.

Another rumble. I felt tense again. _Do something, run! _Link turned back at us on the final square, worried. The cavern shook and the ceiling gave way with a blast. I watched in horror at Link, but the metal plate flipped over and the rocks hit the side without Link. _Wooh...were okay. _Basalt wasn't so sure, he looked up at the ceiling, ready for another one.

We watched Link go in, we had no idea what went on. I shifted my stance, and listened to the rusty creek of the machines, trying to make a beat out of it. Not a very good one at that. He came back soon, waving at us. He pointed at the door to the left, and made a motion like he was walking in, and then turned and came out.

"You'll be back in a second?" Basalt guessed.

Link nodded.

_Great, more waiting._

Another rumble, but from a distance. _What was up with these lately!?_

Link came back, but gestured to come with him. He looked beat up, what the hell happened?

Me and Basalt easily enough glided down. Though, my limbs were aching now and I felt a sinking feeling I couldn't keep this up. I felt hot and my body was losing strength, probably only had enough energy for a couple of more sprints. I frowned, what should I do? I listened to Link as he told about fighting this huge Goron who was protecting the treasure, and explained to him what happened after he beated him.

Going inside, it was a huge metal ring floating on lava, and on it rested a Goron about twice the size of a normal one, and wearing metal armor! He looked beat up and sweating, there were several bruises on his stomach. Link really gave him a match...

"So, why couldn't we have come?" I asked.

"I thought I was just going to be in and out, but they have a path that leads back to the metal tower, or, what was left of it." he corrected.

"What was in the other room?" the other man asked.

"An elder, got the second piece of the key." Link felt proud at that.

_And the sooner we fix this mess..._

The next room was filled to the brim with lava, and small fire slugs dragged along everywhere. A metal chest was in the center, and Link pulled out a bow. The bow was wooden and smooth, and the ends were covered in bronze with a strong string, and the area where the arrow lined up with had a metal engraving on it. Link had also got some arrows for the bow as well, about thirty.

This time, another rumble went off.

"What the hell is going on?" Basalt looked around.

"He's probably screwing everything up, from the sound of it." Link guessed.

"Yup, sounds like him." I agreed.

The next room was circular, and six of those lava spitting machines were spaced around, small rooms behind them. They weren't moving and there was no red light, so we slowly walked in, but we watched. In front of us was another robot, and as we approached we heard a whirring sound and a faint pink glow. _Oh shit, back up back up! _We ran back out, all of the machines were operating now.

"I can take them out." Basalt offered.

"No, let me try and shoot them. I haven't handled a bow before, but I need some practice sometime." Link asked.

"In a room full of lava spitting machines in a probably ready to blow volcano? You have strange practice times Link." I teased.

He gave a grin, a pretty light hearted one I hadn't seen in awhile.

Link was probably a master bowman in a past life. Hell, I think maybe he handled it a bit better than a sword! He hit them all easily, but he missed a couple of times, hitting a couple of spaces too far. Though by the time they were out, his arrow stock depleted almost halfway. These things sure were good, but they had a pretty high cost.

"Hey, I think theres a room behind this one." Basalt said, peering through a space behind a machine.

"Really?" Link looked, there was diffidently one there.

Those two helped each other pull it out, and a wooden door was there. They opened it to reveal another ring, with another goron. The last elder was here? The room reminded me of the Native American indians I learned in history class when I had bothered to go to school. This room wasn't as bright, and had a brown reddish tinge to it. Totem poles lined the cavern with ropes along them. Several stools were here, as well as old pots that were gathering dust. The elder sat cross legged on the ring. He wasn't like the short one I saw. This one had a darker skin tone, wait...I realized this Goron painted himself. The colors were a dark brown, and orange shown through as a stripe in the middle of the head, the left arm was orange with dark rings, and down the body was another orange strip. The hair was gray and he had something in his hair. Was his lips light green?

"Ah! You are here at last! I heard that you may pay a visit, I am far sighted in all things." he spoke.

He opened his eyes and they were a deep blue. He stood up, and I saw his legs were so small I couldn't believe they held his body up, but than again, they all had small legs...He handed over the last key shard.

Link took out his parts, which were combined, and putting the last piece in place, the key was revealed. It was golden and had a circular handle, the lock part was brown and had carvings as well as gold blocks on it.

"If you use that key, you can open the room where Darbus is being held. Who knows how powerful he is in his new grotesque form...But I suppose I should trust your power, considering you came this far. Hurry now, to the patriarch's room! Oh, and one more thing. I have heard the cry of the mountain, someone has been caving in parts of the mountain...I fear if it's not stopped...disaster will strike." he warned.

"Don't worry. We got this. Oh, and by the way, I like where you put this place. The machines are a good system." I complimented.

"Why thank you..." he nodded in gratitude.

Then he squinted at me.

"You are a peculiar one..." he spoke.

_What?_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Never mind, young human. Just please hurry." he asked.

"Don't worry, we shall fix this. I have full confidence in them." Oocoo spoke.

"Ah, and you are?" he asked.

"Oocoo, elder." she said.

"I've heard of your kind long ago. I never thought I'd see one of you in my last years too...It's a pleasure to meet you. But, time is of the essence, I fear chatting will have to wait."

"Of course."

It really was, because the next room was a pain in the arse. We ended up in a room with another pit of magma, large stalagmites hung from the ceiling and groups of fire slugs festered on them. Link shot at some angry fire bats as well. The exit was a metal gate and a gem rested atop a spot above it. Our path was blocked by another metal fence. The magma below burped up geysers and hot firey embers flew out. The magma was a lot closer than we thought was safe, and if that didn't help, this was the hottest room yet, I started feeling like breaking into a sweat the second I got in!

"Wait, I think this metal fence is loose." Basalt pushed against it.

The fence creaked and budged a bit.

"Alright, back away." Link said.

He charged into it with his shield, the metal creaked and fell down. Good, now we could transverse over the field of geysers and rocks! A fire alligator blocked our path, but surprisingly a good few arrows to the tail sent it rolling in pain over the edge. _Huh, maybe this wasn't as hard as I thought! _Well, it wasn't so bad until the slugs came in. They rained down from the ceiling in groups, and only a good amount of swiping made them dead, or Link used his arrows, but we didn't want to waste them.

Basalt had spotted a crocodile on the ceiling, and Link made careful aim to take it down now, because it was on a magnetic strip of rock, and Iron boots didn't give mobility.

"Link, you gonna go up?" I asked, he was looking up at a tiny cave where the gem was.

"Can one of you go up and try to get it? The boots are pretty bad when it comes to this, plus, shooting upside down doesn't help."

"You making excuses?"

"You weren't the one on the ceiling with them."

"True, fine. I'll do it." I sighed.

I looked up, it was pretty high...if I did this, I'd lose all my energy dammit. Still, no pain no gain. It took a second, but my wings came out and I flew up, at least the hot air helped pushing up easier...I managed to get up, and I kicked the damn diamond. It changed to yellow and I heard a creak. Well, atleast jumping down was easy. We ended up back at the crater, and I felt my heart tighten.

The damn place was getting ready to blow! The lava had risen substantially, and was almost on par to the lowest platform. Thick bursts of lava came out, and what made matters worse, we heard another rumble. I hadn't noticed before, but in total there were three cranes, the big one just looked like a tower from where we were. But two of them were gone now, the third partially damaged.

"Where do you think we head next?" I asked.

Link took out his map.

"Remember the wooden bridge with the goblins? Apparently theres another route."

"There was no door."

"That we could see." he pointed out.

There wasn't a way down normally, so Basalt had to take us down. _Where was all this energy he was getting? I can't last more than two transformations without rest..._

In the water room I heard a suspicious croak.

"What was that?" I asked.

A blue and yellow fish like creature swam through. It raised its head up, it was like those fire spitting things at the beginning of the mine! It gave a sickening croak, and spat out a slimy rock. Link easily shield bashed into it, sending it at the frog fish. It cried and swam down, away from us. At least shooting the gem worked, it turned yellow and the gate opened.

Two goblins were stationed there, like before. They looked and charged toward us. Then, there was a rumble and a shake. My heart tightened, what was this? It was a lot rougher, and the ceiling shook. The goblins looked up too, questioning it.

"Guys, LETS MOVE!" Link yelled and ran past toward the door.

I sprinted behind, Basalt close by. The ceiling shook even more and rocks started to fall. Link opened the door, and we were back outside. Behind us, we heard a crash and I almost fell. The ground stopped moving, and the way back was entirely sealed off by rubble.

"Well, no turning back now." Link realized.

"I don't mind, as long as I get to punch that guys face." I grinned.

Another rumble.

"We better hurry, no more wasting time."

I realized the tingling feelings in my hands had ebbed, what the hell was going on? _Well, atleast its..._ I almost felt the color drain from my face. I tried to feel my hands moving but then, I realized, I couldn't feel them at all. _I can't move my hands!? What's going on!? _I almost wanted to rip off my gloves then and there.

"Give me a second, guys." I asked and I dropped down onto one of the lower platforms on the water.

They stared questioningly and I made sure I positioned myself so they couldn't see. I didn't even have to take the entire glove off using my teeth. I immediatly put it back and almost gaped. My hands had turned black.


	16. Eruption

**Heya guys! New chapter! And thanks Joe Elf for your review! *hugs* Yay, theres some new stuff in here, sorry if your gonna get confused, but it shall be explained later. Ah well, atleast there is action scenes!**

* * *

><p>"Kim, are you gonna help!?" yelled Link.<p>

The two of those guys were taking down the wave of goblins in the chamber before the boss door. I tried to stay back, and only used kicks to ward them off.

"Kicking is helping!" I yelled.

Basalt was too busy trying to deal with a whole group. His fire kicks and punches weren't as good to use with them, so he tried to hit them with earth spikes. It went over pretty well, he tried to keep his distance. A goblin charged at me and I ran up and kicked it, sending it on the floor. Link came and jumped, stabbing his sword into the creature. Two more trying to get to Basalt gave up, and came at us. Luckily, Basalt was done with the others and shot a spike at them from behind.

_Now for the boss chamber..._

"You ready for this?" Link asked.

"Not much of a choice." I spoke.

"Let's get this done with." Basalt breathed.

Link took out the large golden key, and plunged it into the hole. The golden lock spinned and the giant metal chains all over the circular metal door came down. The door rumbled and the opening moved to the side, and it revealed a giant passageway. Strangely, I couldn't feel the heat that came off this a moment ago. Then, the area started to grow brighter and lost some of the dark orange hue.

_Oh no...no, no, no, no!_

Link knew what this was too, and we both sprinted down the tunnel. Basalt yelled something at us before following behind. We could see the entrance, and I didn't like where this was going. We came into a small chamber, it was a cavern with several rock pillars around it. My eyes widened, and I could move my hands, they'd be in fists. The numbness nagged and irritated me even more.

A large black shape was quickly decreasing in size. A glowing gray of armor floated down. A fused shadow. Michael was standing in front of us, and took the fused shadow. It went black and disappeared. He turned back to us, he looked tired. That still didn't stop him from giving a smirk and I wanted to snarl at him.

"This time...your not getting away!" Link drew his sword at him.

Michael just tilted his head and gave a bored expression. Link seemed a bit confused, where was all the aggressive manipulative personality he showed before?

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood." he sighed.

"Not in the mood!? Hell, this isn't a time for a nap, all that crap you did, your gonna pay!" Basalt yelled.

"Hows your hands? You don't seem too well, Kim." he stated, and smirked when I started to feel stressed.

_Was I this easy to read?_

"What about her hands, what did you do?" Link shouted, ready to charge at him.

"I didn't do anything, she went ahead and grabbed my Hydra's spikes. Shouldn't your hands be dead already?" he drawled.

The others looked at me with shock, halting their plans of attack.

_Don't look at me like that..._

"It's...nothing. Hey, can we just get back to getting rid of this guy!?" I yelled.

They snapped back to him for a second, but I didn't see him grab my arm, and feel the twist and snap. The others looked at me in horror, and I looked at my arm that he still grabbed, and saw a clean cut of where my gloves and hand used to be. My mind was drawn to it for a second, and I saw the blood seep out before I heard another sickening snap.

"Miss!" Oocoo gasped.

Link came at a blur, swinging his sword.

I glared at Micheal, who had backed away. An old Goron was behind him, wounded and silent. Was that the black mass from before? Looking back at the guy I saw his eyes were a very bright red now.

"Ah, c'mon! Kim I know you can do better than that! Wheres that spark I saw back when I met you!? You haven't even regenerated your hands already!" he complained.

I was silent but I stood against the wall.

"What? Your scared of what they might think of you!? I heard you back then saying "I don't give a crap about that!"" He laughed.

"How about you shut the hell up!" Basalt yelled.

He went at Michael, and stomped the ground in front of him. Three large earth spikes came out of the ground, and the dark haired guy jumped back. Basalt made a swaying motion with his right arm, and the pillar of stone broke and shot sharp rocks at the guy from the side. He managed to do a barrel roll and slide away, only to have Link run at him with his sword low, ready to slash him. Michael managed to do a forward roll and quickly got up and did a round house kick in a matter of a few seconds. Link got thrown to the ground from the hit to the head. Basalt rushed him and tried to kick him, fire trailing on his feet and hands. Michael grabbed his leg and twisted, flipping him onto his stomach. Basalt wasn't expecting the move and was breathless.

_Get him, he's hurting your friends. Rip him apart for what he's done. Kill him!  
><em>

I felt anger take over and I ran at him, just focused on ripping him apart. He saw me before I could land a hit, and he tried to send a kick at me, but I managed to dodge, he whirled around and struck me in the stomach with another. I felt the air get knocked out of me, and I tried to grab his arm with my hands, and dug my nails i- hands? I just stared, I had hands again, since when? I saw a smirk from him before I felt my stomach getting hit and fell over.

I stared up, Link and Basalt running at him from behind, sword and fire behind. Michael gave a thin smirk and turned. Link went first with a horizontal slash.

Michael grabbed the sword from the end and managed to rip it from Link's hands, and slid the hilt up and gripped it. He thrust it forward and stabbed Basalt in the side. He collapsed down on the ground with a yell of pain, the sword embedded in his side. My eyes widened and my jaw was clamped shut, I couldn't move it. My limbs were like stone for a second, before I managed to get up, looking bitterly behind him. Link tried to punch him but in a blur Michael raised up an arm and a dark orb like item was blasted toward Link. In collided into Link's chest and he was sent flying, hitting the wall and falling down silent. I gritted my teeth looking down at him and snarled, rushing toward Michael.

I felt something smack me away with a sting in my abdomen, and I slid across the floor, hitting a pillar with the back of my head. _Ow! Gosh dammit..._

He had a dark scaly tail now, with small black spines and a spiky shaped tail fin. He turned around and came toward me, with a pretty serious face. I felt my heart pound and my stomach twisted as I tried to get up. He used his right hand and pushed it down against my shoulder, making me sit down.

"You should just come back to our side. This is a waste for you." he growled.

"I never remember joining your side, the Dark Age thing, right? Nope. It was a sorry place to be alone. Having friendship, trust, and light is better than anything you've ever known. I can't believe I once was that dark empty shell, drudging through that filth like it was gonna make a difference. But it's fucking not, and you know that. Your dark sadistic hopeless personality sickens me, Michael. You haven't known anything good have you?" I barked bitterly.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. I'm just one of them, doing what I'm told like a good servant. Your little rebellious attitude toward us was a bit refreshing, but you need to learn where your place is. You are living a delusion. Now, come back to us, or one of these days, I'll be dragging you back there and you'll be even more miserable than ever." he threatened.

"The fuck am I so important to you guys? I never joined you." I snarled.

"Losing your humanity did. The Dark Age owns you now, even if you somehow got it back. Personally, I found it more useful not have it when I dropped it. It didn't help me."

I stared, shocked.

"You...you seem-

"Like I had emotions? No. Just a facade." he stated monotone.

I looked at him silent, but then I started to sneak in a laugh. _Haha, can't believe this!_

"Hahaha...hahaha! You really..." I gave a smirk.

He didn't say anything, but I noticed Basalt was behind, sliding out the sword.

"I can't...wow! This is something. I can't believe you threw away your emotions...I can't kill you now. Your so pitiful, Michael. It's so sad...haha...does your little brother know what he looked up to!? That your such a monster!?" I laughed, I enjoyed the twisted smile I was giving up.

"Your more of one." he growled before getting up.

"You don't have any emotions. You could never understand a damn thing...hahaha!" I felt myself losing myself to this.

_He can't feel anything! That's so sad! Why did he think losing his humanity was a good thing!? I never realized I had when I did, he chose!? What the hell kind of place does he live at!? Haha...Kim, shut up. Just get this done with, you should just get this done with and deal with that group later. ….This is too dang good...Thats just the worst thing you could do! Almost like having no soul!_

"You say you gave over to the good side? Then why the hell are you enjoying this?"

I stopped, my thoughts braked.

_Wait, why am I? I am aren't I? If..._

"You don't really seem like your putting much effort in being "good." he smirked.

"Don't listen to him!" Oocoo whispered from the bag.

Basalt ran from behind with Link's sword, looking ready to behead the guy. The sword came down, and the red eyed teen whipped his tail at Basalt's ankles, and made him fall over, th sword clattered on the ground. The dark dragon glared at him and got up. I slowly crawled over to Basalt and helped him up. The emotionless teen in front of us took out a black remote and stood next to the fallen Goron.

"What's..." Basalt wondered.

"This. Is a remote control device for all the bombs I placed. You hear those rumbles? That was some of them going off. And now, I'm going to blow up this whole volcano. Like my higher ups told me to do. Unlike your heap of a messed up friend over there." he looked at me.

"Don't you dare..." Link tried to struggle to get up.

Michael didn't say anything.

"Where's...wheres Colin?" Link asked, getting onto his feet with a tired but determined gaze.

He still seemed woozy from the hit.

"He's fine. For now. But I got plans for him."

"Don't you dare touch him, or I'll be the one to kill you." Link threatened.

"I don't care about your threats." he looked at the remote, and then at me.

"Good luck getting out. You'll need it." he smirked and pressed the remote.

Almost instantly he disappeared with dark smoke left behind.

The whole mountain rumbled, and Kim's heart almost stopped. This place was going to blow!

"Midna, help us!" Link yelled.

Instantly the dark shadow leaped out.

"What about all those Elder Gorons, your gonna let them die?" she asked.

"Get us to them first!" he pleaded.

"I can only get you out of here! I haven't memorized the whole dungeon! I could land you in a pit of lava for all I know!" she yelled.

Link swore and the patriarch had slowly opened his eyes. The rumbles were getting louder and the ground shook, small rocks dropping down.

"Get out. The elders...know what to do." he groaned.

"We aren't leaving you!" Link yelled.

"You must...you-

"We are getting THE FUCK OUT. Your coming with." Kim snapped.

The elder Goron looked at her, he had a broad face and a flat like rock for hair. He had spiky rocks on his back.

"We ain't leaving you here." I growled.

The ground gave another shudder.

"Take me to the base of the mountain, I must help my people evacuate. The elders and the guardian of the treasure know how to get out." the old Goron said.

"The metal tower in the middle of the volcano had collapsed. Is that going to make a difference for the elders?" Link asked.

The Goron thought for a moment, and shook his head.

Midna floated over toward the center, and a portal appeared over our heads. She sent the Goron away, and looked at us.

"The town. We need to make sure they're ok." Link asked.

I felt the sensation of being pulled upward, and before I knew it was in the middle of the town. Absolute. Panic. I couldn't get everything in, people were running around with objects, others were yelling orders, and several people yelled at us for help. I got confused and scanned around, wide eyed. In the distance I saw a white flash from the volcano and then rocks and lave spouting out.

"Hey! Kim! Help us get the children south! We need to get away from this!" the shaman man asked.

"Ok, uh where are they!?" I yelled.

Immediately Talo, Mako, and Beth ran over. I blinked in surprise at how fast they were.

"Link, help us carry our luggage. We need to save as much as we can! Basalt, go higher up and report whats happening!" The shaman ordered and he also handed me a large metal key.

_He certainly knows how to stay calm._

"Kim, are we going!?" yelled Talo.

He looked back at me and the mountain nervously, like a wave of lava was going to come down and burn everything.

"Yeah, let's get going." I said.

I looked back several times at the town, Link was helping by putting several rolls of cloth and bags onto Epona to carry, and Basalt was off somewhere. I lead the kids down the trail and to the metal gate.

"Ah! It's locked! How do we get over!?" Talo panicked.

"This certainly isn't good." Mako mumbled.

"Hold up, I have a key." I grabbed it and tried to fit it in.

_Damnit, I was never good with these!_

I haphazardly turned the key and soon enough there was a click and I pushed open the gate. The kids made it through and I tried to widen the gap. Epona came trotting through, Link at her side.

"Hows the evacuation?" I paused.

"Everyone's just getting last minute things. Basalt said the lava hasn't worked it's way down yet. He says the Goron Tribe is trying to create several avalanches and rock slides to slow it down. It's gonna take awhile before it can get to us. He also says the rock showers are getting pretty massive, before we know it the mountains going to be buried in rocks! He even says some of the metal pipes and rails are falling out too."

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about us so much with the Gorons in trouble."

"Basalt said he's going to go try and help, it's gonna be awhile before he reports back."

"Alright, ok, let's keep going!" I waved and we started to make it down the road.

Everyone had evacuated by now, lagging behind us. _Since when WAS I the leader!? _The field outside was small. The only bad part was, the bridge was still gone. _Gosh Dammit, how are we going to cross over!? _The shaman man thought we were ok for the moment, and we rested. In the distance we could make out a bright orange shape.

"I think I'll go help out Basalt." I stared up.

"Alright." Link nodded.

"Your gonna come back right?" Talo asked.

"Of course!" I assured him and ran back.

I made it to the town now, the lava still hasn't hit the town to my surprise. I climbed up a tall ledge, ran and jumped off. The familiar beating of my wings roared in my ears as I took the shape of a dragon, and I beat my wings up hard, going higher over the mountains. Gliding past the steaming geysers I dropped down on a high ledge and ran up.

The mountain was in clear view now. The sky around was a dark color with ash. Lava still spouted out in bursts, coming down the mountain. Large heaps of metal and rock flew down and I had to watch the sky for them. At the passgaes were dozens of yards of loose rock piles that blocked the passages. The lava tuched the egde and tried to squeeze through, the Gorons were on the other side, making the wall larger. The area around the base of the mountain was just lava, you couldn't spot solid land. I smelled burned items and smoke.

Basalt flew over, and landed beside me.

"Hows everything working out?" I asked, the tone of my voice was a lot rougher, and spoke in a hissing and slurring voice that was dragon speech .

"It's working, for now. They can slow it down. The people?" his voice reminded me of the rumbling noise of rocks falling.

"They're fine, they managed to make it to the field south of the town. Only problem is we don't have a bridge. If the lava gets that far they'll be trapped" I jumped to the side to dodge a rock.

"We'll manage over here. Now the bridge...follow me." Basalt jumped down and opened his wings wide, gliding down.

I jumped after and glided behind him. The Gorons below were busy hauling stones along the path. Basalt flew down to the town and down the path. _Were heading back toward them? _He flew past the people and landed on the other side of the gap. I spread my wings wide and flapped, cushioning the fall as I landed absorbing the impact mostly with my back feet and tail.

Basalt stretched his neck, peering over the gap and looking over to the other side. He stretched for a moment and ground his claws into the earth; his black tail swishing along the ground. He abruptly pushed his front limbs forward and a large amount of stone burst out over the gap about halfway. He walked on top of it and pushed his claws along it, moving it toward the other size in an arch. Jumping to the other gap he sent a large amount of stone out, and he connected the two. Repeatedly he pushed the two sides together and inspected it, snorting when he found it decent. Then he stomped, the bridge bending down to his will and he made the bridge flat and wide. He smoothed out the folds and cracks, sometimes shooting out a glob of lava at something that seemed cracked. I found my tail swishing along the grass while I looked interested at what he was doing.

The bridge was about the length of him from his head to the base of his tail, and large enough to have about ten people in a row walk across.

He turned to me and spoke

"I'll go back and check the mountain. You make sure they're fine." He flew off then.

Everyone made it across and rested on the hill beside it. Talo and the kids first sat in a group and talked something over. By the time the sun started to go down they were rolling down the hill and running across the new bridge. I watched them casually as I laid down in the grass. The cool breeze and the smell of grass was refreshing. At one point I spotted a group of those green goblins and a boar, and I immediately got up and spread my wings menacingly, letting loose a snarl. They were spooked and ran off, and I swished my tail in amusement. Once or twice Talo came up to see me, and I may or may not have given a free ride across the plains. It was nice to relax for now, but my mind bitterly debated whether or not to go and see the mountain, finally deciding to stay in case something happened.

Basalt flew back by sunset, the twilight made it hard for me to pick him out at first. His scales were almost falling off and some seemed to not be in the right position. He turned back into a human, and I did so, feeling for conveniences sake. He gave a warm smile, compared to his bruised, scraped, and tired self. His hair was covered in ash.

"We managed to block off the lava. The entire area around the mountain is covered in ash and black molten rock. It ends at the slope down to the village. Nothings happened. The town's safe." Basalt informed, he looked relieved.

The villagers on the hill cheered. Someone threw a metal flat thing in the air. _Apparently everyone heard that. _Everyone chattered about the recent news as they got back, loading up items and packing their things. Some of us had torches, it was night time as we got back. Sure enough, the town was ok. The shaman went to investigate the path up, and it was covered with a large amount of black rock. There was something different, a lot of the Gorons stayed in the town. Some of them were still up, managing the area, but they all had to stay in here for rest.

I watched Talo and the other kids make it back to the shamans house, and I went over to a chair propped up at the porch of the diner.

"You make a good babysitter." Link complimented, coming up with a fully lit lantern.

The light made my eyes squint, so I turned away.

"The first thing you tell me after a volcano eruption that almost wiped the town is 'I make a good babysitter?'" I looked baffled.

"Well, yeah. You certainly made it easier for them. Just...I hope the Gorons are gonna recover from this." he looked over toward the mountain.

"Uh huh, Mr. Subject Changer. Well, they're hardy enough too. They'll be fine. I think...Where's Basalt?"

"Went to clean himself up, the dude was working the entire time trying to help. He's really got some determination." Link praised.

"Yeah, unlike Miss lay in the grass over here. Kinda wish I did do more, I didn't really do anything." I felt regret well up.

"Hey, you did fine. Besides, you said you don't have much stamina and get tired easily, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

_That isn't helping!_

He frowned, and paused for a moment. I listened to the crickets chirping and sat silent.

"I hope Colin's ok. Were getting him back, no matter what."

I felt like Link was promising himself that.

"Of course. Were kicking this guys ass. Were gonna save Colin, and beat this twilight King or whatever." I was really trying to reassure myself.

"Just...why would anyone do that? Blow up the mountain? I can barely believe that. What's up with him?...Do you know?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip in silence.

"I think it has to do with the fact he's part of these...group of guys that want to screw everything over. I don't know they're exact goal, I just know they take all the dark dragons they can find and use them. A lot of us really are easily swayed by promises of power, wealth, or anything we want, and were pretty ruthless about it too. Even if some of us really aren't that bad. They do something to us Link, and I want to know why. There's rarely any of us black colored ones that haven't come in contact. Like they know who they want, or something." I said, processing certain memories.

_Back then, did they know who I was? Why at such a young age? What the hell is going on..._

"Still, why would they want Colin? And whats this groups aim?"

"I told you. I don't know they're goal. No one does, not even people like Michael, I think. Only the higher ups that give the orders. Colin...I'm not sure. It could just be the guy. Never heard of something like that."

"Well, we'll beat out all the answers out of him." Link resolved.

There was still another pause.

"What kind of things happened to you?" he asked.

I looked up at him, one thing told me to just leave, another told me to talk.

"Maybe another time. I'm kinda sleepy. We've had a long day."


	17. Unleash the flood

**Woohoo new chapter. I OFFICIALY have the placement of all the rest of the OC's now. Sadly, one got cut I think. Not enough room. I rushed through this, alot to write and very little time to finish. I found this was the only spot I had free time, last week I went to Oni con and the week before was the Rennaisance festival and school stuff so October has been busy. **

* * *

><p>The morning had brought in more work than I was expecting. But I was never one to think about the effect after the main battle, my mind was already working around where we had to go next, what we had to do, if we could, and some rather personal memories and thoughts. So my irritation of having to stick around and help fix the problems put me off.<p>

The eruption would have taken down this town if it wasn't for the efforts of the Gorons, who were hard at work now wearing down stone and breaking apart walls. The molten lava ran down the entire face of the mountain, and their original home was swallowed in. The Gorons stayed inside the town when they were on breaks, eating, or sleeping. I was at first given work around the town moving wood and burning down damaged areas from the rock falls. The town villagers and several Gorons were working on rebuilding homes. The kids pitched in a little too, but it wasn't long before they complained of being tired or bored and went off to play a bit. Kakiriko village was fine by the afternoon, there wasn't so much to fix as there was to improve. I had not seen Link for most of that time, or Basalt either. They were working at the mountain with the Gorons. Oocoo had left this morning with thanks, and a worried glance toward me.

I had finished up repairing part of a house that had several rocks fall on top of it. Mind you, I've never nailed down a roof so I couldn't tell if the slightly leaning boards were decent. Maybe I should just burn it and restart the damn thing. In fact, the more and more I looked at my sorry excuse for a roof, the more problems I found. The taunting feeling of throwing my hammer and quitting was coming in.

"Hrrmmm, the roof would be good if ya moved it a bit. But they're fine for now, as long as they keep any rain or debree off."

I looked back at the old man with the balding head and mustache, who was peering above the roof, holding onto a ladder with his head poking out above.

"So...it's fine?"

"Sure, for now. I'll make a modification to it later, were taking a break for now." he started to climb down the ladder.

I jumped down and dropped the hammer there, and looked at the buildings. Most of it was completed, just a couple of tiny holes from falling rocks. Wait, they must have put someone on cleaning duty, the molten black stones were gone now. No one was outside but me, and I gave a questioning glance to a building or two. Maybe the diner? I was going a different way though, by the spring. I drank some of the cold water, it sent a chill through me that helped relieve my aching muscles. The ground wasn't so sandy, so I sat down next to it. My thoughts had been bugging me all morning.

At first, they went back in the past when my life was more screwed up. The start when I left, and was alone. I didn't feel appreciated, and decided to take one way that I had thought would have shown power. I shivered a bit at a crawling thought, I had liked it...I still did, the dark power and independence anyway. _But what does that make me now? A hypocrite? I had sworn to take a path that didn't lead to evil, is it so evil to like darkness? Can't you use shadow power for good? _Then my thoughts went to Midna, she was "evil", well, banished and a twili anyway, but dark. _But does that even matter for my situation? Have I changed on the inside, or am I still as dark as I was before? Does that even matter if I've made myself reject evil? Happy people tend to be the good ones. Dammit, I'm such a negative person. Kim, stop being negative! _

The kids came and played in the distance, and I just relaxed for the moment, gazing. I noticed Gorons behind them were sitting at the steps and drinking water, talking about something. Soon enough, I wandered around, and eventually had found my way deep in the mountains where they were working. Maybe I could pitch in here a bit. _But when are you going to get back on saving the world? Link did a whole bunch of side quests during it right? Maybe just this once..._ They had moved a great deal of rocks now, wearing away at the open field were that metal mesh wall had been. I found Link helping move the debris away, and found Basalt working on moving the rock aside. It was a lot harder to move solid rock walls, and he waited for it to be cracked and broken to make it easier. I was also on debris duty, moving rock away. I didn't mind, hell, I had no strength to break through solid rock, Basalt had that credit. Strangely I didn't see Link too much, mostly a flash of green or a quick head nod that went past.

By the end of the day the work had progress. We had made it almost through the incline above the wall, toward the steam field. Though there was still a lot of work. One said they had plans on improving their home and mines now, reshaping the roads and making traveling easier.

By the end of the day we were all tired and thirsty. The hot springs were in almost constant use now, and I had flown off to find a river and some solitude. Being alone again and in the woods at sunset made me feel wary and alert again, and strangely, refreshing. Apparently what the Gorons were making in mining, the villagers had prepared in food. They had cooked all day to prepare meals, which they humbly accepted, but a few felt a bit too proud to do so at first. Of course. I settled with finding something, and had found a deer, or some species like that. I thought I just needed my time alone, hadn't I spent the entire trip with them? I had found a log to sit on and eat, with a tiny fire going. The day was ending, and the woods talked and shifted, the bleak yellow light put me off a bit and it turned into a dark blue color. Now it was dark and the shadows from the fire jumped and leaped around. I ignored it as much as I could, but I couldn't help looking off into the distance daring to see something moving toward me. Old habits died hard I guess.

Back in town again, Link and Basalt were almost done eating and talked to me about the work. They were at the bar place, no one else was around. Most Gorons had fallen asleep by now. The villagers were almost ready to call it a night.

"Link, are we...going to get back on the road and start looking for that fused shadow?" I asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Just...I couldn't feel like I could leave with the place in such a mess. They're our friends right? We can't just leave them like that."

"Yeah...but, I'm pretty sure they could have handled it fine on their own. With that guy competing with us to get to the next shadow, I don't think we can afford to lose time. I mean he can turn into a dragon, whats one day loss for us could be three days ahead for him!" I argued.

"Hey, we can't just ignore people who need help right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but going after every sob story won't take us any closer to winning this thing. Sometimes people just have to deal with their own problems." I huffed.

Link gave me a glare and I resisted the urge to back up.

"Sometimes people don't have the strength to pull through. Why are you so negative about it?" he asked.

I couldn't think of anything to say, and just had my mouth in a tight closed line and paused.

"Hey, you two can argue over that later. We need to get some sleep." Basalt interrupted.

"Right." it almost came out as a growl.

"Basalt, are you coming with us?" Link asked.

"Oh, me? No. I'm needed with the Gorons. There aren't enough of them to manage the teams, so I have to help do a lot of the organizing. Plus, I can manage to cut back a week of work for them with the work I do." he explained.

_Well, thats disheartening. He can't join us. I have a feeling I'd rather have him around..._

If my mood wasn't good before, it certainly wasn't now.

"Hey, it's ok right?" he asked.

"Sure."

_NO, it's not! Now get your ass back on the horse and saddle up, cowboy!_

"Hey, can I talk to you outside, Kim?" he asked.

"...Sure."

_Great, why do I feel like this is going to go bad?_

Outside it was pitch black and the moon was rising up, the sky was dotted with tiny stars.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"You do realize what's happening?" he sighed.

"What?"

"That guy's trying to get you to question yourself and screw over your relationship with Link."

My jaw clamped shut at that.

"...How could you tell?" I blurted.

"Like the rest of us can, we can just sense it."

"Like mind reading. Right. Well, what does that have to do with anything?" it came out more angry than I wanted to.

"Link's right. You have to stop being so negative. I don't know what happened, but that guy's screwing with you, and it's starting to show."

…_...He's right. I hate it like that. Why the hell am I so damn angry with it? _The frustration building up made me clench my hands and my back stiffened.

"Well?" he asked.

"...You have a point. Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Try not to let it get to you. Your doing a fine job with yourself, if you take what he says to heart it's going to mess you up. Try to get where Link's coming from, alright? Spend some time seeing what he does." he offered.

I nodded. That makes sense.

"Try to be more confident with yourself." he spoke, and looked over at the mountain.

"What?"

"We can't imagine whats going to happen to our world, can we?"

I looked up at the mountain. It sure wasn't going to be pretty was it? A volcano blowing up that wasn't supposed to.

"I have to say this world we live in isn't fair by any means. Or this, maybe none of them are. But the only thing I can do is stop that son of a bitch." I agreed to myself.

Basalt grinned.

"I guess. I'll just try to fix this as fast as I can. We can't have any more screw ups than we can afford."

XXXXX

Epona neighed, and clopped her hooves against the ground as her saddle was put on.

"It's a good thing she came back when she did." Link patted her.

The horses eyes twinkled and she gave an affectionate nudge.

"Hey! I'm happy to see you too." Link smiled.

"You two are heading off?" Basalt asked.

His orange outfit was already dusted with black ash and rubble. The material looked worn out, and I could spot out a loose thread or two. Someone would need a change of wardrobe soon!

"Yeah, almost." he grinned.

"Well, before you guys left, I thought I'd give you something. Theres a bomb shop open now, and I got you guys a bag of them."

That explained the large multicolored sack he had on him.

"Kim, you can carry this." Link waved.

"Huh?"

"Well, you only have a dagger and a slingshot. Not very formidable. Ya know, since I have a magical boomerang, a bow, metal boots, a lantern..." he hinted.

"Hey man, I can survive without that, who do you take me for!?" I teased.

I looked at the bag, feeling eager to grab one of those suckers and throw one.

"I'll take it anyway." I grabbed it and hooked it on my belt.

Link laughed a little and Basalt snorted.

"Well, that should do it." Link finished.

"We hope you all have a safe journey." the shaman man walked over with the kids.

I nodded in thanks.

"Hey! Kim! Link!" Talo yelled and ran over, huffing.

"You two...you two bring back Illia and Colin! You got that! I don't know where they are, but, they're probably scared and frightened! You'll get them back, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. The next time you guys see us, they'll be with us." Link answered.

Talo nodded, and ran back to his group, talking.

"Those young ones really expect a lot out of you two." the shaman smiled knowingly.

I smiled in agreement.

"Alright, I'm heading back. See you guys." Basalt gave one last smile and ran off.

_Hopefully we will..._

Link moved up onto Epona like it was second nature, it took me a minute to do it. When Epona started to trot I gripped onto Link again, damn, horse back riding will NEVER sit well with me. Several Gorons along the road watched us pass by and Epona jumped above the metal gate with a smooth leap. I almost thought I was going to be launched, and it took every strength within me not to claw into the hero's shoulders. We made our way through the pass toward Hyrule field.

The field looked a lot different than last time, probably because I could see it clearer. Cactus like plants whirled around in the dirt trying to hit Epona's legs, but she was too fast for them. A vulture tried to swoop down and hit us, but Link shot it in the throat and it crashed onto the ground in a bloody heap. Epona was making her way to the bridge, and we crossed the long stone structure. Several cracks lined the bridge, and it was with my every hope they didn't conveniently decide to break today.

On the other side the land was barren and the way was closed by the mountain wall and a huge fat boulder. A light bulb went off in my head. Lighting a fuse, I whirled a bomb at the wall and it blew up. The boulders shattered into a heap of small rocks. Then out of nowhere, came a buzzing sound behind us.

Link looked back and gave an astonished gasp. I twisted my body to the side to look back. Before our very eyes, the middle of the stone structure was being turned into twilight particles and taken inside the red vortex.

"Motherfuckers stole the bridge!"

_Where the hell was it going!?_

Link gave me a disapproving look at my language and pointed.

"It looks like they wanted to leave us a gift."

Three dark shadow beasts came out of the whole and into the field, they crawled into formation, a bit dazed at what happened.

Me and Link charged ahead.

I sent out a bomb and they all got hit with the explosion.

Link took out his sword and cleaved through two while I took out the other one.

There, problem solved.

_I mean, imagine if it was just Link. They'd just keep coming back again, and again, and again!  
><em>

Epona rode through the narrow mountain pass. It was rather long, and curved and swayed. A couple of goblins wandered the road, and Link plucked them off with his arrows. The road grew dark, and it took me a minute to realize it WAS dark. But it was the afternoon! How could-

And then I saw the black wall of twilight...were we really that close? All those monsters attacking, I hadn't noticed.

We all got off Epona, who gave a worried neigh.

"Don't worry Girl. We'll be back. Just stay here." Link assured her.

_Not like she had a place to go._

Midna thought it was a good time to pop up, and sighed in relief.

"Back again! Well, were here. There's only one more fused shadow left. You know what that means you two? Don't screw up, and we'll manage to nab it. And the rest of them too. This is the last of the twilight you'll see I guess...depending on if we accomplish this!" she giggled.

Midna flowed through the wall like water, and the massive hair hand plucked us both up and pulled us through. The sensation was upsetting, it felt like going through a thick layer of jelly, and not the fruity kind mind you.

The twilight air was cooler and I felt strengthened in it. _Like your in your more natural element... _Those weird black things floated here again, and I felt familiar toward them like they were a friend. Link gasped and swiftly changed into a wolf, shaking himself and getting out of his confused state of the switch. Midna was no longer a ghost, and was her very real appearance as she sat atop the wolf.

"We'll I guess I'll help you two. But what a shame that this is the last of the twilight, I had become so fond of it covering this world. Or is it really the last you'll see?" she giggled.

"...You WANT us to lose?" I huffed.

She blinked and stared for a moment.

"Let's get going!" she hummed and pushed him forward.

Link jumped and bit at the bats coming close as we made our way through the bleak rocky passage. The rocks gave off a sickly green color with the mellow sky. Further down, we spotted a dropped purse.

Link went over and sniffed it, and gave a startled "woof."

"You smell the girl don't you? I can tell by your face! But this scent could be quite old. I wonder if she is still alright!" Midna giggled.

…_...Can I punch her?_

"We better hurry!" I went into a jog like pace.

Link barked in agreement and sprinted off. The path became wider and more leveled, dropping down. The field ahead of us cleared. It was full of cliffs, slopes, and trees. They looked like pine trees from here. Through the cloudy sky we could see the silhouette of a castle.

"Remember that? Were almost there, only a little more to go!" Midna chirped.

The barren land became fresh with grass and plants soon off. A blaring honk resonated through the air, and Link almost got lifted off by one of the twilight birds. It screeched and flapped, turning in a wide arc. The wolf growled and met it in it's dive, Link biting it's throat and killing it. Further down we encountered a small white bridge over a vast river bed. A gate was on the side of the rocky cliff, perhaps keeping water in? Link followed the stone pathed road up the hillside toward another set of mountain cliffs. Several more birds attacked us, but Links fangs kept them at bay.

At the other side of the passage was another field right before the castle. Link and me ran through the wooded area, which met with a stony ground. Several masked blue goblins blundered through, and I slashed and cleaved through them to get by. We followed a long high gated wall along the side of the field, which led to the bridge at the middle. It was also made of white stone and connected to the gates of the castle. Several more goblins guarded it, but a quick bite or stab was enough.

I huffed and willed my aching muscles to make it through, Link was drived by some unknown will power to keep going. I reached the doors, and I pushed against one to seal them. There, now nothing will get in. I was mistaken though. It wasn't just a castle. An entire city was built around it, full of green wisps of people's souls.

The buildings were tall and made of the same stone as the area. The ground was paved with it, and there were pillars along the sides of the streets that was part of the high ceiling buildings. Some places had no doors, only an open space to move in through. Bushes and flowers lined the area. There were many alleyways from the looks of it, but I didn't get a chance to explore. Link waved through the crowds and ran toward the center. It was a circular plaza. No shops lined the area. A fountain was in the center, with a large symbol on the top. It was a ring with a pair of wings on the sides. To the north was a large open gate leading to a large wide set of stairs that led to the castle gates. Red banners hanged along the walls and pillars lined the sides.

Several roads led off this place, and Link took one without hesitation. This one led to a set of stairs (that I almost tripped on), and it was lined and stacked with wooden boxes and crates along the sides. Link stopped at a particular store, I had no idea what the sign said. I tried to open it but the door was locked tight, and Link went around the area before he hesitated and went off down an alley opposite to it. We passed a large amount of doors and shops here. The alleyway curved and we took a left, going down into a main street.

This must be like an outdoor grocery market. Countless amounts of varying meats and fruits were on stands here. Flowers were on sale too, a whole assortment, sadly they looked dull and pale in the twilight. Link then went down another alley, and I had to slowly go down a steep amount of steps that led to a small area. A curved tunnel was to our right, and a partly open door was there. Link gave out a loud whoof to one of the spirits.

"Is that Ilia?"

He nodded.

"Aw! How sweet! An emotional reunion with a girl and her wolf!" Midna snickered.

"Hey, can you be a translator!? I have no idea what the hells going on!" I snapped.

"Hmph. Ilia and some lady are looking after a sick boy, from the looks of it." she said.

Link moved away from them, and went over to a row of spirits in the back. Link then moved over to a map on a small table beside them. He gave a whoof and pointed at a red dot.

"We have to go there?" I asked.

Another nod.

XXXX

Making it out of the city was easier than it sounded. Link easily led the way, and we were outside. I memorized the red dot on the map, and found we had to go north west first. We hugged a wall to another road. This led out to a two way road. One along the mountain, another to a large bridge. I ran over and peered down. Gosh damn! We were over an entire lake, three hundred feet below at the least! From this height, I couldn't tell if the lake below was dried up or it was really that far down. Link whoofed and pointed to the bridge.

Wait, what was that on the ground? I walked over and kneeled down, sliding my hand on the black liquid. Oil. Crap.

"It's a trap." I sighed.

A poor one, but still. Link was still determined to go on, however.

"It smells like it." Midna made a disgusted face as we walked along.

A goblin greeted us at the far side of the bridge. A fire arrow shot from it to the other end behind us, and to the front. The fire ate up the oil, and the two sides were coming at us fast.

"We have to get out of here!" Midna ordered.

Wolf Link started to push a box along the side of the bridge and climbed up. He teetered at the edge of the bridge, the lake down below.

"No where to go but down!" I yelled and jumped off.

I yelled in delight, the rush felt so damn good! Even after being on a burning bridge. Link let out a howl as he jumped off, he was about twenty feet above. I saw the bright edge of the fire on the bridge and looked down. Still a long ways down. To some water. That's great. _Wait..._

An image of an airplane hitting the ocean got to me, and the laws of physics slammed into me once more. The damn thing was like concrete from this height! _Oh shit oh shit, I need to fly now! _The sudden desperation for a lift made the wings all too eager to come and spread out, lifting me up almost like a parachute. Link fell down faster than me now, and I dived. We were a hundred feet above it now. I grabbed Link by the torso and Midna moved up, questioning just what the hell I was doing. My wings gave a strong flap and the descent started to become slower. Soon enough I struggled to hold onto Link, and we were about fifty feet from the ground now. I dropped a bit before giving a couple more flaps and letting go. Link landed safely into the water and I glided down to the shore.

Paddling over, he came out and shook the water out of his fur. Midna floating a good distance away. Link padded over to several spirits at the shore line, and I looked ahead to see a tall pointy purple roofed house. What was that doing here? Link investigated there too, before looking off in the distance. A goblin was patrolling. Ok. Then the son of a bitch grabbed a plant and started to play that hawk summoning tune. A loud bleeping sound came from above. _It can do that!?_

A large twilight bird appeared and the bowsman jumped atop. The bird flew up while the monster shot flaming arrows at us. Great, now what!? The bird dived, and Link jumped up, biting the bird. It threw Link up and uneasily launched itself up, followed by more arrows. One arrow managed to hit him on the tail, but only cut slightly into it. The fire didn't catch on him, thankfully. The bird made another dive and Link was on it again. The rider fell off and I cheered as I ran over with my dagger. It took an arrow and managed to shoot me in the stomach.

I halted and bent over slightly, my organs screamed at me. Grabbing onto the arrow I pulled it out, the arrow tip dipped in blood. I glared and ran over, jumping onto it and stomping it's head in with a smash. _Hows that for you? _Behind me the bird honked and I was ready to cut it's face in if Midna hadn't mounted it. I felt my blood boil a bit before I tried to simmer down.

"Hey! Stop it!" she commanded.

The bird growled and beat its wings.

"I'm your new master now, settle down." she whispered, her orange hair hand patting it.

"Hey, lets use this to get to the lakes water source!" she had a light bulb moment.

_Like riding a dragon is worse..._

The bird swooped down and grabbed Link with it's hind legs. I barely managed to run and leap onto it's back. Midna was riding in the front and was giving it directions.

"Ok, go up here!" she smirked.

The bird went up a narrow passage in the mountains. Link almost whimpered, he struggled in the birds grasp. The massive bird dashed forward as it went through a wooden structure above. Goblins lined the place left and right, arrows at the ready. Ahead, there were several rock pillars. The goblins took their bows and shot exploding arrows at the weak parts, sending falling debree and pillars crashing down. The bird went under and managed to duck three of them before entering a cavern. More goblins shot at us, but the bird honked defiantly and whooshed past. The bowman shot again, above us. Massive rocks dropped down and the bird barely managed to evade them, Link almost getting knocked against them. Soon enough we exited and a narrow lighted passage shown above us and we went through.

The bird shook us off and we landed down. I landed on my stomach, and I swore my clothes were gonna have green stains now. Looking up, I saw a gap in the land where a river would be and another house. So we made it?

"Huh, that bird was more useful than I expected." Midna chirped.

Link shook himself, and looked a bit tense.

"You don't want to do that again do you?"

He gave a bark of agreement and I smiled.

It certainly was getting cold, we must be high up now.

A spirit was at the set of wooden stairs near the house. He looked down, and jumped off the ledge. My muscles were screaming at me to rest but I jumped down. And skidded and landed on my butt, sliding into a wall.

"What the hell!?"

Link wasn't doing so hot either (pun intended), skidding along the ground. So we were on ice? Great. That explains why it's so cold. The ice looked thin, and I could see my reflection. Damn, my hair was a mess! Following the frozen river we found a circular area closed in by stone walls. Ice pillars came up from the ground and a frozen water fall was in front of us. The light gave it an eerie glow, not that I liked it.

"Whats going on here? I knew it was getting colder, but I never thought it would be frozen!" she looked shocked.

"I guessed it was." I gave a smirk and stomped on the ice to prove my point.

She gave me a half hearted glare and looked above.

"This is the Zora village, right? Why don't I see any..." she mumbled.

"Zora?" I asked.

"They're a fish like race that live here and manage the river." she explained.

At the front of the place was a group of ice pillars that were part of the waterfall, and above us were more. Link went first, jumping up on top and digging into the ice so hard pieces of it flaked off. He jumped up one than another, and a really high one, and onto the side of a frozen path midway up the thing lining the wall. I managed to do almost as well, except I had to dig into the ice and climb up the really high one. The end of it led to the main piece of the water fall. Several ice pieces jutted out, and we managed to jump over them till we reached the final one. Link jumped up, and I had to climb once more. I looked down, we were pretty damn high up. A human or a wolf could break their body if they fell at this height.

The waterfall lead into a cavern lined with metal railings. The inside was circular and rocky, and several spirits lined the walls. Shadow beasts roamed the center, and Link growled and charged in. The red spikes came hurtling down, and Link took care of one beast before moving on to two. The beasts imploded into particles and left via a blue gate above. Below me, I saw dim lights and looked down.

_Oh god, this better not be what I think it is. _If my guess was right, all those spirits down there were frozen Zora.

"Hmm, those all must be Zora's. What do you think happened? Well, it does no use to think here. We need to find a way to thaw them out. Hey, fire lizard! You think you can do that?" Midna called me.

"Fire Lizard is not my name." I sighed disappointed.

"No matter." she waved and pointed down.

"You think you can thaw them all out?" she asked.

I looked down, trying to see how deep it was. My guess: Never ending.

"I can't. This would need a good five of us." I thought.

"Then why did we bring you here!?" she huffed.

_Hey now..._

"Well, if we can warp, can we go to Death Mountain? It's hot there, we can bring something back." I thought.

"Finally! Something good comes out of you!"

My right eye twitched.

She floated up and brought Link up the portal before I dissapated as well. Dropping down, the climate and the day confused me as I tried to get a good idea of where I was. Oh right, the mountain. We were currently standing on the black molten rock.

"Something hot..." Midna murmered.

The Gorons hadn't arrived yet, but I could hear them working further down.

"Aha!" Midna said and pointed to a tall rock that still looked like it was pouring off lava.

"We can bring this!" she cheered and zapped it.

She yelled as the giant rock was lifted and I felt the uneasy feeling of being turned back into specs.

The next time I was aware the ice had melted into water. A river floated where the ice had been, and was now cascading down into a waterfall. I was just happy it wasn't so cold. But what could have done that?

"Well, it looks like we can go see the spirit of lake Hylia." Midna giggled.

Link seemed cheerful.

"Well fine. Are we swimming down or what?" I asked.

"Hmm, that, or you can fly us down." she spoke.

The damn day had been exhausting and my hair was a mess, so throwing myself at the mercy of the river sounded swell, and I needed a bath.


	18. Saving the last spirit

**Hey guuuyssss! I'm so happy I've uploaded this! Something I think will be really fun will be uploaded in the next chapter, and another OC comes in! YAY. Any thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Joe elf- Yes, it sucks doesnt it? XD **

**Nooshoak-Your welcome XD**

**Deadaleta- My story is that good? XD What? Haha, thanks for the input. **

**Sorry my little review answers up there and thanks are inconsistent with chapters, I do it when I remember!**

* * *

><p><em>Am I going to be soaked in water every other day?<em>

Now that I thought about it while I squeezed the water off my cape, I have been dunked in water more than usual. Hell, I even arrived here half soaked. Link was getting up and shaking more water from his fur. The ride down had been fast and uncontrollable, we couldn't move at all and we were often tossed down several waterfalls. Link was terrified and panicked, I was also, after the first couple of falls and realized it was pretty dangerous. _Sometimes I feel too thickheaded..._

I pushed aside a strand of hair falling in my eyes and worked on emptying my boots. Link shook some more, and padded out of a thin stream of water. Midna was dry compared to us, only having her legs and hair dripping. Good for her.

Luckily we were at the foot of the steps into the water spirit's shrine. The large wide steps lead into a cavern, and there was a wooden sign nailed into the ground with words etched into it . The shrine was located at the edge of the lake and a wooden bridge to the left of us led up to land above the water.

"Woof!" Link spoke, and padded toward the cavern.

"One step closer huh?" Midna spoke.

"As ever." I replied.

At least now we could see the spirit and get the twilight off this land. I hated the fact no one could see us, it was irritating and lonely. The thick yellow light was making me feel drowsy. _After this we can head back to Hyrule castle. Illia will be waiting, as well as that Zora kid. _

Before we had left, the spirit of the elder Zora appeared. She had said her son had went to Hyrule castle to warn what had happened. Plus, she said she'd give us a reward! Atleast, thats what I heard from Midna. Damn not being able to see spirits.

The inside of the cavern was small was covered with tree roots along the walls and stuck along the small pool of water inside. The roots were as thick as a tree trunk and seemed rough and sturdy. A small piece of land stuck out to the center of the pond where a small yellow glowing light waited. Smaller light balls came off and flew around it like orbiting planets.

"I am...the last of the spirits of light...consumed by twilight. Hero...chosen of the gods...you have...done well to make it this far." A raspy voice hissed.

Link gave a woof of acknowledgment and sat down, staring up at the light spirit. I could see the yellow light reflecting off his eyes, and turned back to our friend.

"Gather my scattered Tears of light. That were stolen by the shadow. Gather them..." it asked, and the tear holder dropped down in front of us.

"I am sure you know by now the forms that these dark insects take when they steal our light. In this shadow realm of twilight the insects are invisible like the humans of this world. Collect my light and lift the final cloud of twilight that threatens to cover all of hyrule." The voice hissed and became silent.

I went over and grabbed the tear vessel, it was the same like all the others. _And the hunt will be the __same..._

"Well, how about we finish this up?" Midna giggled and sat down on Link.

The instant we were outside a startling crackle and purple light bursted on the bridge, and zoomed upward. Link was right on it, running up the bridge. I walked behind, and came up to a small island. Link had already killed the twilight bug, and the light drifted over to the vessel I held and was swallowed up by it, and a blue light enveloped it. One of the small crystals was glowing now.

The island held another bridge, which connected to a large field along the lake. Link sniffed at the grass, looking across the side of the lake and and to another side. The ground shook and my heart almost leaped as I saw the red barrier the twilight spikes created when they came down. Link turned and barked toward me, and leaped. _Is he going to bite my face off!? _I was pushed over and slid across the grass, the weight on top of me knocking the air out of my lungs. A dark claw swiped above me, and I was looking up at one of the black beasts.

I scrambled up and took out my dagger, and Link was ready to fight next to me. I momentarily thought of how silly it was to think that Link was trying to bite me, and I shook it off, trying to focus. There was a group of two beasts in front, and one farther in the back.

"I'll take care of that one!" I sprinted.

I ran and slid down on the ground as the same monster tried to swipe me. I got back onto my feet and felt the stress on my muscles as I went past the other, toward the lone one. I heard Link's snarls as I closed in. The lone one looked toward me and ran up with it's bulky gorilla like walk. I gripped the dagger and ran slightly to the left. I swiped the dagger along the creatures throat, and it pulled back in pain. I saw an opening, and jumped onto it's shoulder, stabbing it with the other. As it gave a cry it fell over, and I didn't pull back in time. My legs got crushed by the weight. _Dammit girl, are you getting sloppy or what!? _

I tried to pull my feet out, and looked over at Link. Midna had her hair raised and glowed red as she cast her ring, which the two monsters blundered blindly in. In a flash Link shot past both, and they fell down as well. The small portal above went from red to blue, and the creatures were soon turned to twilight particles and went inside. My legs tingled for a moment, but it vanished soon enough.

"You seem to be a bit out of it, lizard girl." Midna spoke as Link walked up.

His ears flicked a bit at that.

"I'm fine. Just not my day." my temper was heating up a bit.

"Well, let's hope you'll do better. Hey! Let's get back to getting those bugs." Midna reminded us.

Link sniffed the air again, trying to recapture a scent. He pricked his ears toward several small islands along ours, and he jumped over. Several more followed, and we hopped toward a small cliff overlooking them. Link went ahead and barked, jumping and chasing an electrical spark along the ground. A snap, and light pooled up and gathered, before entering the vessel and creating another glowing orb. We retraced our steps back to the field. Going across the middle of a lake, a small wooden bridge floated above the water to a tiny spot of land. Another bridge to the left joined there, making a right angle. The same tall purple house we saw stood atop the lake. Link ran across the bridge, Midna sitting and looking out. Link padded across the house, looking up. I heard the same distinct crackling, and warily glanced above me for any sign of a purple spark. The crackling became louder and I practically felt the sparks dance on my hair as I jumped away and yelled. Link came around the corner and jumped, biting onto the light. The blue light seeped out, and another orb was filled.

"Where to now?" I asked.

There wasn't much around, just water.

Link woofed, and jumped into the water, swimming out toward the water fall in the distance.

"Were working on it!" Midna replied.

As much as I would have loved to follow them, I couldn't bare getting wet again. Hell, I'm half dry now! So being the stubborn and irrational person I was, I followed along as much as I could, and made it back to the spirits shrine. I saw Link as a gray fuzz in the distance, and he blended in so well with the water it was hard to tell where he would've been if Midna's insane glowing hair wasn't acting as a beacon.

I saw them move across a small rock over there, and I heard a high howling from Link. _The hell's he doing?_ The honking of the giant bird came from the distance. _Oh gods no... _The black bird dived down and Midna hovered on top. The bird lifted itself up and went low again, grabbing onto Link. And heading for me. _Well, atleast they aren't forgetting that I exist._

The bird came in low, Link almost touching the water's surface. I ran and jumped on, hitting the back of the bird with my stomach and grabbing at it's hip. The bird flapped, and I jumped a bit every time it went higher. _This isn't uncomfortable at all... _I slowly moved my body clockwise and tried to grab as the very tiny saddle. "Need some help?" Midna spoke and her hair turned into that hand and grabbed my torso, and I pretended that my heart dropped into my stomach for a moment before I was placed sitting down onto the leather seat.

"Thanks..." I murmered.

I thought she didn't hear me at first because of the flapping of the wings, but she murmured a your welcome before directing the bird up the river. Link gave a whoof, and the bird gave an unexpected dive and jerked up as it crashed into a purple light. In the distance I saw another light, and the bird honked and dashed into it. There were bugs up this river too? As we made our way back up we encountered several more, and the tears trailed behind us and flew into the vessel. Getting up was faster than last time, and we were dropped off at the same house.

As Link padded over to the pale glowing spirit that sat on the stairs, the side of the house gave a crash and another spark shot out. Link took that one down as well, and another tear was added. It seemed to be halfway full now...The river was flowing through the place now, and gates were brought down near the house. The only exits seemed to be a torch lit tunnel that probably went back down, and a strip of land with a pathway. Link went across the house to the other side, and I saw a large white stone perched on top of a cliff on the other side.

Midna jumped off, and watched him intently while she sat in the air. Link was staring at the stone for quite some time, and his ears twitched. I sat down on the grass waiting to see what would happen. Link sat there for quite some time, nodding his head. I counted the minutes as I watched, about two. He put his head up and began to howl a tune I haven't heard. It went on for quite some time, I didn't know how long because I was too attached to listening to the music. It was a simple melody that switched from low to high tones and back. Finally, he put his head down, and as if waking from a trance, he opened his eyes and shook himself. Midna climbed back on now, and looked at the entrance close by them.

"Hey, come over here, we have to go this way!" Midna commanded.

_Alright alright..._

I crossed the small bridge along the house to the other side. It was shaky and bounced up and down with the rushing water, and I leaned against the wall as I made it to the other side. Link jumped down a cliff onto the bottom and followed the path. I looked down, about six feet...I jumped off and easily followed behind. Following the path led to the edge of the base of the Zora's home. It circled around the pool of water and the large waterfalls around it. Spirits collected at the edges, in pairs of two's.

My wolf friend looked and me and whoofed, bumping his head against the vessel. "What, you want it?" I asked. He wagged his tail and I threw it up, Midna caught the vessel. Link swam into the water, and he pulled himself up onto several floating plants in the water. Two sparks and crackles greeted him, and I saw him take them both down, but one gave him a nasty bite and he yelped before falling into the water. He didn't come back though, he swam to the other side on some land and killed another one and came back. I looked at his hind leg, the bite didn't seem as bad as any other injury I saw before. He seemed to shrug it off as well. _I guess a bug bite isn't a big thing anymore to us._

As we walked along, I saw a giant block of ice still blocked the way into a tunnel, but Link made no mind of it, he jumped up onto a ledge higher up.

Luckily there was moss to climb, but the next jump wasn't to lucky. A gap was here, and I wasn't sure human legs could make it across. I took a running start and jumped anyway, my knees hitting the ledge and I hit the land. The small scrapes would have to be payment for getting up it... The narrow ledge went higher and higher, going behind the falls. We must be halfway up by now... The next way up was too tall to jump, but it was climbable. Then I hit hell. It was a tiny stone ledge jutting out of the wall in the middle of a gap. Higher up was another narrow road to climb higher. Only problem was this ledge was both too wide or too high to jump. Great. But the stupidity in me denied giving up, and refused the fact I'd probably fall. So I jumped and barely held onto the edge and pulled myself up. The next one up was easier, Link had enough room to pull me up. The small path curved back and turned around, making us go left to right now.

The damn wall was full of horrible indecent ledges and narrow paths. The next one was more vertically challenging, and I barely pulled myself up now, my arms were whining. Luckily the next was a simple hop. This one was too damn long. Then stupidity offered another solution, lets do this shit prince of Persia style and wall run! Great idea head, that just begs to get this one to kill us! Shockingly, it didn't work, I wasn't a very good wall runner. Well, I made it halfway, and I managed to grab the ledge again. My arms are gonna fall off by morning. _Why the hell am I not flying? Oh right, too damn tired now since I've been doing pull ups. I'd probably fall down anyways from all the water weighing down my wings. Dang waterfalls. Ah well, good exercise._

The next several were manageable jumps and climbs. This ledge went all the way to the end too. It turned around for another set of ledges, but behind was another path that led down to a large wide flat cave along the wall. _Sweet leg space! _I went down with Link, and the area looked carved out of the wall and several pillars were along the edges. It gave a nice view, I'd give it that. Link jumped up, and had captured another twilight bug. Midna seemed content on keeping the vessel, and it looked like they had to jump down and come back up. I had another pull up to work on, and that seemed to have worked.

Link swiftly came back, and we encountered the next steps.

"Jesus, I'm just not getting a break!" I complained.

The last three led up to the top, but they were inhumanly passable as well. I could see the top easily enough, a good fifteen feet. Link made his way up. Screw it I'm climbing. I grabbed onto the rocky surface, luckily it was rough enough to climb up on. Every step I had to be careful where I put my feet, and test each foot hole. Link sat and waited above me now. My legs and arms were screaming at me now, they were too damn tired for this shit. They were used to fast running and quick getaways, not a grand mountain climbing marathon. I kept going, and I saw myself closer and closer step by step. Eventually my eyes met the ground, and Link bit into my cape and helped me up.

"Thanks..." I murmered.

_I think I'll just lay here..._

Link waited, and I sighed. He wagged his tail and I got up. Alright, let's do this. How much longer do we have anyway? Going back inside the Zora's home Link sniffed around. I could see the molten rock at the bottom of the pool.

"Hey wait! Why didn't you just teleport us up here Midna?" I asked.

"Huh? Well, Link here can't exactly talk can he? I doubt he can smell if it was on the path or up here with the water muffling the scent." she argued.

"Fine." I scowled.

_I just want a nap. And some hot cocoa would do me good._

Sitting down on the smooth rock, I thought of a nice log cabin that had a small roomy feel to it with a warm fireplace and a comfy green sofa. Imagining some hot cocoa with whip cream in my hand, I could almost taste it going down my throat. Did Hyrule have hot cocoa? Probably not. Link chased a purple light around. The twilight made the cavern have green and yellow hues, and the water looked like a dull mix of gray and yellow. All around the circle green pillars with an intricate purple stone pattern between them reminded me of an underwater city. Were these Zora's mermen?

Link came back and sniffed around, giving a questioning look, which turned into a doubtful one.

"What? Lost your smelling mojo? We got two left." Midna reminded.

"Well, where the hell are they?" I asked.

The overworld map came into Midnas hands with a spark, and she scanned the paper thoroughly before pointing at it, and another spark shot out.

"There's one at Hyrule castle. That's all I see."

"Can you warp us?"

"No, I don't have any spots close to it. Our best bet is to go down the river."

"Again?"

"Yes, again!" she barked.

She didn't seem as thrilled about it as I was.

Link ran up the walkway in the middle of the river, several feet from the falls. He jumped in with a splash and was flung down through the air. I watched them become the size of a bug from up here, and sighed. I took a step back and ran forward, jumping off and yelling. My cape flapped happily in the wind, and I could feel the tug of it along my shoulders and neck. The dive gave me new energy, and I got into a swan dive, my cape tugging along and flattening now. Every second getting closer to the water made my heart beat faster, and the rush of water as I broke the surface was amazing.

These Zora's could be rich if they opened this place up as a pool. I don't think they liked it very much though. Getting my hair out of my face, I saw Link paddling in front.

"Ya think it's fun?" I asked.

He nodded, with a wolfish grin (ha! See what I did there?), and he slowly turned around. I swam along, and eventually the water's strong current took hold of us.

"Down that tunnel is where we wanna go to." Midna proclaimed.

This time wasn't as bad, and we made it back at the white bridge in the field. We got out, soaked to the bone once again. Was I ever going to be dry? The way back was a lot easier as well, and we walked along the whole way, hugging the wall. Turning, we were back at the castle wall's, and headed for the bridge. I got blasted with a hint of nostalgia, of when me and Ma would walk along the neighborhood. I never knew my mother very well, she'd work all day and come home very late at night. I remember we'd always take a walk each night, and I'd always be excited to go out. A flow of broken fragments of memories came of that, and I gave a smile.

We had almost reached the bridge, and the aching pain from my joints came full force now that the memories faded. Suddenly a dark blur dropped down, and I almost panicked at the sight of the twilight barriers. I unsheathed my dagger, and turned around. Three of them, ready to rip out our throats. We have to be going the right way! I gave a weak grin, and Link and Midna readied that twilight attack. One came charging and I ran at, slashing the monster's face. Link gave a quick bark and lunged, injuring it and hitting the others in a blur. They all fell down, and soon enough vanished. _Are there any of these inside the city?_

Link knew where to go, and I followed as he took us through the city. Wait, weren't we here before? The path looked familiar, and as we turned into an alley I remembered this was the entrance to the Bar. Link went to the corner, and smashed through a box. A purple spark leaped out, and Link caught it in mid flight. The blue light bursted through and went to Midna's vessel.

Link feverishly tried to grab a scent of another, sniffing along the corners and back up the stairs, but came back with none.

"Hey! Whats going on?" Midna took out the map and did the same red sparky spell.

"There should be one more, where could the last tear be? What!? There it is..." she started to mumble something.

"What?"

"It's in the middle of Lake Hylia. Strange. Never seen that before." The map disappeared.

"We have to walk again?" I complained.

"No...I believe we can warp right back to it." Midna floated up.

Well, thank god. Let's kill this one little bug and be over it.

A portal opened and Link got pulled through, and I felt the light headed feeling of being pulled in as well. The next thing I saw was the field where we fought the beasts in next to the purple house, on the lake. My vision blurred for a second, and I had to take a moment to get my bearings.

"Oh..." Midna spoke.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hey, lizard girl, come look at this." Midna ordered.

I went over to the two and looked out at the lake, and my jaw dropped. This purple spark wasn't a huge bug, it was a fucking hulk sized bug! Hell, it was fatter and bigger than me! Link seemed pretty startled as well, they could see it obviously.

"Well, you guys go have a fun day. I can't see the damn thing." I really didn't like this.

"Hey now! I think we'll need your help." Midna spoke.

"What do you expect me to do?" my pissy attitude was coming loose.

Midna glared at the large bug, and squinted her eyes.

"Try and shoot fire at it, maybe that will help us."

"Or make it angry. I think it will make it angry."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Hey now, I'm just saying. It looks pretty bad."

"You can't even see the thing! It's like a queen bee, well, that's the best equivalent to it." Midna argued.

I growled and ran up the bridge and toward the purple house as Link got into the water.

_Crap, I'm too damn tired to go into dragon form. God help me._

Thunder boomed from above, and I looked up. Great. Thunderstorm. The lake wasn't gray colored anymore. Instead it was a light pink, and while it was pretty it made me feel like that was a bad sign. Link swam out toward the logs in the middle. I couldn't see a purple spark anymore. I needed to get closer if I wanted to blast the thing.

I frowned and jumped into the water, swimming toward them. The huge spark came from above and charged at Link, who jumped out of the way. He jumped at it, biting the invisible creature. I was closer now, and could see the logs were actually pieces of driftwood. From a boat?

The giant purple spark was mad with fury, and charged through the water like a shark. It flipped over pieces of wood and almost hit Link. The spark went up again, and tried to slam into him. I was about twenty feet away now. Link bit and tore again, before letting go. The spark charged once more, and Link dodged. It didn't stop though, and kept coming-oh shit! I went under not bothering for air, and dove as far down as I could. I felt an electrical shock go through me, and another, and another. I closed my eyes, and just kept still. I opened them again, the water hurt them though and I went up for air.

Link was floating ontop of nothing, well, something anyway. He bit and jumped everywhere, seeming panicked.

"Wait!" Midna had an idea.

The dark circle spread around them, and I could make out a dark fat mass with several bumps on top. Link tore through like a blur, and slipped off into the water as the creature got up. Several crackles, and I heard an explosion. A blue tear gathered, and went over to Midna. It gathered into the vessel, and the light shone so bright I had to shield my eyes. And then I was standing, and almost fell down. I managed to regain balance and open my eyes. I realized I was dry, I felt dry. I rubbed a hand along my cloak, I was. Did light teleportation equal a blow dryer in this world?

My eyes were glad for one thing though, everything wasn't a dull hue. Colors were vibrant again. Midna was a shadow again, and she giggled happily.

"Make sure to get that last fused shadow now!" she disappeared into a shadow.

I looked to my left, finally, Link was Link!

"How are ya, buddy?" I asked.

Link looked over and smiled, though for a moment he didn't speak like his vocal cords were still wolf like.

"I'm fine now."

"Cool." I smiled.

Suddenly, the lake turned a bright yellow and the roots glowed green. The vessel of light dropped down. A giant whip like glowing body spun through the water, and I could make out light glowing from down below. Suddenly, the light spirit came up with a shower of water, and a bright light held in it's mouth. The light made me squint and blink for a moment, and I saw the creature bow it's head toward us.

"My name is Lanayru." it spoke with a deep voice that seemed to echo into our minds, like the others.

The giant light spirit was a great light sea serpent. A gray pattern ran down it's long body, and it's eyes were located at the front, unlike normal snakes. A long snout and two large fangs held a light ball in it's mouth. Light beamed off the ever changing orb and whirled back. I saw a rainbow circling around it's head, damn, this thing was stylish.

"Your efforts at last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule. O hero chosen by the gods...The dark power that you seek...It waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia. But before seeking it, you must now bear witness to something and never forget it." it spoke.

Link seemed surprised, I was as well.

"You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power."

It finished.

Link gasped for a second, and I looked over at him. Still as a statue. I reached my hand out and tried to touch him, but the great snake spoke "Do not touch him, he must see what I he must." I pulled my hand back, and waited. The great snake spoke through my head as well. Whatever Link was seeing certainly wasn't showing.

"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world. They granted power equally to all that dwelt within the light, and then returned to the heavens. The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the sacred realm. For ages, the people lived at ease. Content in mind and body."

_And all hell broke loose?_

"But soon, word of the sacred realm spread throughout Hyrule, and a great battle ensued. Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the sacred realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene. We sealed away that great magic those individuals had mastered."

_Is he talking about the twilight people?_

"You know this magic. It is the dark power you seek, the fused shadow. O hero chosen by the goddesses beware. Those who do not know the great danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that." the light spirit spoke.

The great snake withdrew into the lake, fading and vanishing. Link woke with a gasp, and I gave a worried look. Is he ok? He dropped down onto his knees, breathing hard. That vision must have been draining, he's shaking. What did he see?

"The dark power you seek is within the sleeping lakebed temple of Lake Hylia." the spirit finished, and went silent.

Link was still breathing deeply, and took a moment before he stopped shaking and stood up.

"You...don't seem well." I stated.

"No. I don't think I am." he sounded unsettled.

I gave a grim frown.

He stepped outside with me. _It's morning? _The light was clear and bright, no, more like mid day. Link sat down on the steps for a moment. _I can't believe I've gone a whole day without sleeping. Or eating. _The hunger panged me now that I noticed. Great. Looking down at the stone, I saw a drawing of gushing water was carved into it. The lake was as blue as the sky, and the cliffs above were yellow with green pine trees spotting the sides. I saw a glimmer of orange underneath the water, and my instinct said to dive in and catch it, eating raw or not wasn't an issue now.

"Let's get to Hyrule castle. We need sleep. And we'll go see Illia." Link groaned and got up.

"Alright. And eat, I'm starving." I added.

"Right."

We slowly walked our way up the bridge. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and my limbs were like stone now. We got back up onto the field, and we saw the tall house. I was wrong, it wasn't purple. The roof looked like pieces of red and blue fabric layered and stitched together. We made it to the bridge, and on the small space of land I saw my first Zora near the water.

He or she was a blue gray color, and smelled like fish. My stomach growled loudly, no Kim, it's not food. Don't eat it. I got closer, and realized it was smooth and grey at the top, but the underside and limbs were a faint pink that seemed to glimmer. I couldn't see a face, a red fish like helmet was on but a large almost hood like tentaclish thing came out of the back of the head, like hair. Yellow spots dotted the sides. The elbows had large pink fins extending out, reaching the knees. The top of it was gray and I saw the clothing was actually part of their body. It was like a dress, so it must be a girl, possibly. It covered very little of her butt though. Her legs were pink as well, and the knees down were gray and flippery like. She carried a large spear that seemed to be made out of coral and had a conch resemblance at the top.

I didn't talk to her though, we kept going on. I stopped for a moment and gulped. The man before us was half of Link's height, and very old. He wore a green hat and a pink shirt. His pants looked stitched and his shoes were red. His face sagged and had clown make up on. Clowns. I inwardly shuddered.

"Hmm? Some of the zoras are still alive down under there? I thought maybe they dried up along with the lake. Hey, have you heard? There's like a temple or something at the bottom of this lake. They put on such airs with their rituals and fancy temple hoo-ha. Then they just disappear. And whats with putting the temple so down low humans cant swim there!? Those Zoras." he seemed frustrated.

_To protect the fused shadow, dummy._

"Oh...are you a customer?"

_You NOW just realized?_

"Heh heh, you are one lucky fella. The HEIGHT of excitement, the THRILL of launching to the heavens, the very PEAK of flying fantastication..."

_The what?_

I didn't like where this was going. I felt my body want to turn around and run.

"It can be YOURS, fella. For a limited time only, and without waiting in line, its a partly ten rupees!"

"Erm, for what?" Link asked.

The clown blanked.

_You didn't say what it was idiot._

"WHAT? My cannon of course! It can fly you up above like no other can!" he spread his arms.

"Erm, I can interject." I snorted.

He looked at me with suspicion.

"And what do you have that could possibly beat my masterpiece and one of a lifetime offer?" he asked.

"Ermmm, let me think." I looked up at the sky like I was in deep thought.

"She's just pulling your leg. We'll take it." Link agreed.

"Hey now, what were you gonna say?" he asked.

I giggled.

"Like you don't know!" I waved my hand.

The mans face grew bunched up and angry.

"Your making fun of me ain't ya?"

"...What?"

"You know! Sir, I'll take you on that offer. That girl though, she ain't riding it." he gave a glare.

"What? C'mon!" I sounded desperate.

"Stop fooling around kid! We know you ain't got anything that beats me!"

Link gave me a stern look.

_Sigh..._

"Whatever. I'll find my own way up, have fun Link!" I waved and turned around.

"Pff! Like you could fly up there!" he snorted.

_Oh I can, and I could show you the heavens and drop you down, maybe the heavens will be gracious enough to let you land on a cloud! Hey, that rhymes! I'm a genius!_

I looked back, Link climbed into the opening. The man walked over to his weird colorful duck stand with a lever and started to spin it. Happy music played on it, and I saw the top of the house spin and open up, showing a huge black cannon. My face must have been priceless, my eyes were huge and I had a deep frown. The clown man laughed. Link was shot through a cannon up and up, and I saw a dot land at a house up the cliff.

"Can you beat that?" he mocked.

I was pissed, my face was probably red, and I felt like ripping him apart. I rushed toward him, wanting to turn, and felt the shift. The larger mass made the bridge splash and rock, and I reared up gathering air, and whipped my neck as I roared and flapped my wings harshly. His eyes went huge like they were gonna pop out his skull and his jaw dropped. I gave an amused smirk and laughed as his hat flew off. Grinning, I flapped my wings and took off, making sure to smack something with my tail on the way up. _I will always get the last laugh! AHAHAHAHAH!_

I felt energy drain from my body almost instantly as I made my way up and my wing muscles grew weak as I tried to gain more air, up and up. I almost reached the bottom of the cliff when I felt the change slip from me and I started to drop. My heart hammered in my chest and I saw a rope come down. I grabbed on and saw Link's head pop up from above with a grin. He brought me up and I climbed over the rail.

"That looked fun." he sounded amused, but tired.

"He got what he was coming." I grinned, but I felt more tired than ever.

_Can I just be carried back?_

We got off the balcony and went inside, climbed down a multi colored ladder, and got out. Link had found some whistling grass to call Epona, and we were on our way to Hyrule Castle.


	19. My future is held in chains and grudges

**New chapter huzzah! My longest yet and it was REALLY fun to write it! I couldn't stop! Hope you all go crazy and stuff on this one, possibly flip a table? XD**

**Thank you reviewers:**

**Shooting Quasar Dragon**

**Deadaleta**

**NekoKitty13**

* * *

><p>I had no idea how long I slept at first when I got up. The window told me it was daylight, but how far in? I vaguely remember yesterday, I could remember the morning when we came here, and several fragments of waking up and eating. Well, it didn't matter now. I had more than enough energy back, I was ready to move out and about again! Link was gone though, the second bed in the room had the covers in a mess. I was thankful we even found an inn, I was out when I dropped on it. Actually, I'm impressed with the room, it was actually good for the time period.<p>

The room was just small and narrow, with a small window on the side overlooking the main plaza with the fountain in the middle. The walls were made of gray stone and the flooring was wood. A green rug was on the floor, there was a small table and two chairs next to the window. A wardrobe was in the corner by the front door, we stuffed it with our weapons and items we didn't need to carry here. There was also two small beds on either side of the room at the very back with a shared nightstand. Several movable candles were placed there. Stretching, I looked out the window. It was morning I guessed, and people were out and about. They talked, bought items, sat down and dozed or read, several stray animals passed through. In the distance I could see Hyrule Castle. It was probably as large as the town itself if you combined all that space around. Plus, it looked ready to touch the clouds. My mind flickered to Princess Zelda when it was covered in twilight, and now I wondered how she was doing.

It seemed eerie how normal everything seemed when two days ago the land was threatened to be covered in twilight. Not that they could tell, but it certainly didn't feel like this when we first came here. Then, I was reminded of those two other agency members that helped out. I worried a bit over how well they were doing. Then I was reminded of my mission to be destroying anything that was screwing with the time line, and I feared how much more affected the other worlds are. _We had the forest poisoned and the volcano blew up, hows something like that going to affect us? I heard being here causes the smallest changes to even our world, like an accidental death or sometimes something good that normally wouldn't happen. A volcano may cause massive tsunamis or a huge tornado, where would that have hit? Well. I can't stop our world from dying if I just worry over it, c'mon Kim, don't stress about it. _

My eyes went back to the empty bed. Had Link gone to search for Ilia? Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? Explore and report my findings? Or try and hunt Link down, I'm sure not many people are green. I looked down at the people. Yup, wearing warm colors like orange, yellow, and brown some of them. The conditions of the people also surprised me, in a land like this, I'd think back on medieval times when people had rags for clothing, barely enough food to make and no entertainment, and dumping shit out the window. That didn't seem to be the case here. At least now I could interact with people.

I saw I had changed into a white gray dress like gown for sleeping, I remember faintly of a lady coming to ask about washing our traveling clothes when I was half awake. _Oh yes, but where are they now? I can't go out in this thing..._And there was the fact I had to shave pretty damn badly, did they have a razor of some sort?...I think I understand the true reason of women only wearing long clothes here now...Wait, I have short pants. Oh damn, well, I should get something new, and a new cape.

I went through the drawers and found my clothes in the wardrobe, stacked up on a high shelf. Putting it on I could even smell the fresh mint like soap they used. I abandoned the thought of staying and waiting, so I went out to look at the town after I grabbed my over the shoulder bag that still had a good amount of rupees. I went down the stairs, the first floor was a pub with several wooden tables and a bar in the back, a women who worked smiled to me.

Outside there was a goof fifty people out by the fountain letting the water spray and cool them down in the warm sun. Some of them came and went, others stayed and chatted at tables or near doors, probably talking about the latest news or rumor. A group of boys no older than eight almost ran into me, and I watched them go and play they're game, and an image of a blonde haired blue eyed shy boy haunted my memory. Sadly I couldn't read Hylian (or whatever the official name was), and had to look through every single one. Luckily one clothing shop was here in the center or town.

A fair brunnette haired woman worked here. She seemed to be in her early twenties. Her hair was a lighter brown than mine and she had hazel eyes, her hair was bunched up and in a messy ponytail and wisps of curly strands tickled the base of her neck. The hairband was actually a band of light blue beads. She also wore a deep blue dress that had one sleeve on the left side and frills covered it. The edge of her dress ended where her knees were. Her eyes also seemed to twinkle. This job must have been her dream, since she seemed in such a happy mood. Or maybe she was one of those really preppy people in the morning.

"Hello, what can I do you for?" she asked.

"Uumm...I'd like some traveling clothes. My cape here, it's obviously ripped and I'd like to see what kind of pants you have. _To hell if I'm just wearing a skirt into battle. _

"Hmmm, let me see." she inspected my clothes closely and walked around the store, occasionally taking out several articles and putting them back.

"Well, I have several items. But, I think I have a couple of outfits in general you might like." she smiled.

"But...but I don't have that much money." I argued.

"Oh, you'll have enough to spare. You seem like the kind who spends it a lot on traveling items. Well those tend to cost a lot more than clothes dear."

"Ok..." I still wasn't very sure, my mind was stuck on the fact I may not have enough.

"Alright, follow me. There's one changing room back here..."

_But...but I just wanted a new cape and some pants..._

She seemed too nice for me to refuse. Considering all clothes were hand made she only had three outfits. A green and brown one that reminded me too much of Link, a dark purple and blue one, and a red and orange one. Great. I was stuck on the only other two she had.

The purple one was more slimming and cool. It consisted of a blue buttoned top and a very short blue skirt that had a button on it, and it was the kind that didn't move a lot and just stayed all straight. It also had dark pants and black shoes. On my shoulders it had a silver cape that had a button to attach on one side.

The other was a deep orange red shirt with loose long sleeves that ended at the hips and had a deep green belt to it. It had some ankle length light brown pants as well. The boots were lighter but larger and sturdy like you could wear them forever and they wouldn't be worn out. It also came with some dark red gloves. No cape.

"How much do each cost?"

"The blue one is thirty five and the orange one is thirty."

_Well, that changed nothing._

I stared at each one longingly, and cursed my girl genes that I couldn't make up my mind. I had a lot of stuff to do besides pick out clothes! It took more than I liked to decided, but I eventually settled on the orange one. It was more practical and simple. I feared what would happen to the other one in a fight. But I still managed to get a dark green scarf. Not my color choices, but it matched with the belt. I wondered while I was paying if it was a scam, but I payed no mind to it as long as the clothes could last. I kept the tattered remains of my old clothes, convinced I could use them for fuel for a fire if worst comes to worst.

Well, now what? I was standing beside the fountain, lost on what to do. Maybe they had more interesting shops or some entertainment farther off. I started off to the left where all those boxes were stacked and found a clinic, and turned into an alley. This was no good. Then, the distinct sound of meows came to my ears and I felt the inner child in my squeal. Running down the street, I came into a sole house with a yard within the narrow stone path. On the ground several cats were playing with a yarn ball in the grass.

"CATS!" I yelled and leaped down, petting one and they all started to come over and purr and meow and OH MY GOD SO CUTE. _I'm getting cat hair all over my new clothes but I don't care! _I threw the yarn and they chased it, and came back wanting attention. I couldn't emphasize how it was cute overload and I just wanted to hug all of them like they were a massive furry bundle. _I love you, and I love you, and I love you! Your so cute but your cuter! _This would be my weakness if I could only have one.

I ended up leaving earlier than I thought I would. The cats kept following me till I hit the food market and I felt my heart break having to leave them. The stands held boxes and barrels of apples, pears, bananas, and other fruits. I didn't buy any, but the meat stand sent my taste buds on a frenzy. I could see sausages. And I think they were deer. Best damn meat ever. I also could point out beef and chicken, and some sort of poultry. I noticed some pork and bacon on the shelves. Of course some were fresh but others were heavily salted for traveling purposes. Another stand opposite to the meat had flowers. I didn't pay much mind, but they certainly were pretty and smelled...flowery. People stood along them, debating on prices or buying as much as they could. Their friends argued over certain ones and the business was rather slow.

I recognized the alley to the bar. My instincts told me to go there, but I was too determined to see what else there was. There may be something good lurking about. Link could handle it. I took an alley on the opposite side from the one I emerged from.

"Oh my, have you heard of Fanadi?"

"Oh yes. My sister went to see her, she says the fortune readings are spot on, it's scary! Events unfolded before her very eyes, and she couldn't believe it! I'm too scared to go in though."

"Why?"

"Well? What if it's bad?"

Two middle aged ladies dressed in simple green and pink dresses with white frills and woven baskets stood along the wall. One of them was rather short and fat, and another was very tall and too skinny.

"I have nothing to fear, I shall go see her." the tall one turned to the door.

"Well?" the other sneaked in a smile.

The taller one stood there, not moving.

"C'mon, let's go get your husband a gift. Besides, isn't it better if it's a surprise?" she suggested.

The other one was too proud to give up, but she eventually turned around and walked away with her.

_Fortune telling, huh? Never had one before._

The pale door was draped with exotic curtains that fell to the floor. They were a deep purple embroiled with large white symbols and gold. It diffidently wasn't from Hyrule. A small wooden sign sat along the wall, with their language. The floor had a rug matching the drapes. I hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea. A peak into the future? About as dangerous as it could be.

I reached for the door handle, pulling back, but finally relenting and opened the door. The first thing that I noticed was the smell, it was funny in my view. It had this soothing smell but something strong that reminded me of the taste of medicine covered it, and there were a few whiffs of something else. I didn't like it, but I came in anyway. The room was single and small, a dark red and brown rug on the floor. Shelves held weird and ancient artifacts, they gave me a bad feeling. Were they superstitious and symbolic? Tiny trinkets dangled from a long fake branch of a tree on either side, they looked to be made of fabric and wood. Several shelves of books were stacked here. The walls were draped with a rich dark blue fabric that completely covered the walls.

The women was sitting down on a small chair, and in front of me was a tiny table draped with a shiny multi colored cloth. It was green and went to blue when it fell down the table, and a thick purple halfway down. A clear crystal ball the size of a head sparkled and shone on it, it was the only comforting thing, and it seemed to draw your eyes in. A view from one angle seemed to completely change what you saw, and it seemed to make you see illusions. The woman herself was fat and didn't well, look human. Her face was chubby and pale pink with small fat lips, a tiny nose, and large ears. Her face was covered with foreign markings and purple eye shadow. Her ears were long and pointed, and her dirty blonde hair was pulled up and seemed to be a mass atop her head. She wore a black dress (with a lot of damn cleavage I might add), and elbow length gloves, I think. I couldn't see her hands. She had a fat beaded purple necklace with a gold plate and red jewel at the center.

"Welcome to the fortune telling house, Fanadi's Palace. The fates swiiiirrrlll about you, and only I can tell what they have in store. The door to the future will open for 10 rupees!" she said in a ghostly voice.

_This better not be a scam, I hate myself as it is._

I handed out ten, and she counted it before setting it aside.

"Now, what would you like to see?" she asked.

"Errm, my fate I guess?" I felt so out of place.

"Like your career?" she asked.

"...Sure."

She started whispering some incoherent babble and closed her eyes, focusing on the ball. Suddenly she opened her eyes and shouted, and I felt unsure about this even more.

"You shall meet someone today. By the circus, you must go!" she said trying to sound mystifying.

_This is totally a scam._

"What? You do not believe I am true?" she asked.

"Um..."

"Fine. I shall go upon one more thing for you, for five rupees. Then you shall know the truth." she whispered.

I took out five. Dear god, why am I doing this?

She took out a stack of cards, and started to shuffle and hum. I was worried.

"Now arrange these cards in any way you like." she asked and handed me the deck.

I took out several pieces and switched them around, I sucked at actual shuffling.

She got it back and laid out seven cards, facing her. I could only see the last two were really light and the rest were normal or dark. Especially the one before the last.

She went in a circle, picking the first one and going counter clockwise.

"This card, represents you have a lot of energy to get things done, and you are confident in your power." she showed me a light colored cared with a yellow sky and a crowd of people or something.

The next she picked up looked like it was the grim reaper without a scythe, and he looked at three spilled cups.

"This, represents you only looking at the bad things in life, only negative. You do not notice good things that come to you."

_That...doesn't make sense. I'm pretty happy and notice, but I do tend to be negative strongly..._

The next was a man in a garden, and she took awhile to think on it.

"You have a lot of inner turmoil, even if things seem like nothing goes on." she spoke.

_Inner turmoil? Ok, I have that. But a lot of stuffs going on._

The fourth appeared to be a priestess, and she held a book.

"Ah, this one means you should list out your positive traits and negative, and work on them."

_Ok, makes sense...I should do that. I have problems..._

"Now, this one means you have a lot of stuff you needed, and now you don't need anymore. They're usefulness has passed, and they fill your life up and won't let you go." she spoke and held a card of a man with another cup.

Whats up with the cups?

She skipped to the last one, and I furrowed my brows. Did she forget? She showed the card to me, and it held a symbol of light and a man on a white horse, and it was called The Sun.

"This card, it means in the end you shall aspire all you want to be. You are very successful, and skilled at what you do. No burdens hold you back." she explained.

_So I'm negative and have things I don't need, but I'll be happy and successful in the end?_

The woman hadn't forgotten, she turned to the second to last card. The one that worried me. She slid it down, and I saw two women in chains holding onto a treasure chest in darkness, and a small light in the distance as they reached out for it, and it The Devil.

_Oh fuck no, If Satan starts showing up I'm gonna crap my pants._

"Do not fear. It does not mean the great evil spirit itself."

_Oh thank god, I don't think meeting him would have boosted my morality. _

"It means you are holding onto grudges and you won't let go of things you have. You will not ascend to your potential and be left in the dark and evil influence if you hold things you should let go of. This all means you must stop holding negativity in your heart if you wish to be free and find success."

…_..Is it just me or does it seem like this is restating what I've been telling myself to do._

"Did you find guidance child?" she asked me.

"Yes...yes." I nodded.

I left as soon as I could get out. That was crazy. Shit. She kinda does have credibility, at least in that field. I looked back at the house, and still had an uneasy feeling. Destiny thought I also should get off my negative ass and move on with life. That's...reassuring. The Devil card is a bit counterproductive to me if that was the case.

I went down the street, and near the side of the main road was a purple tent posted to the side of my left. The top had a banner with a man and that language. _I think I'll go in, but if there are clowns I'm gonna walk right back out._

I walked in and noticed it was very dark. In front of me was a tall cage that expanded to the roof of the tent. I heard the sound of drums getting louder and louder and I spotted a darkened figure nervously. Suddenly the lights blasted on and I shut my eyes from the change. I opened them as slits and I saw a spotlight on him, they had those?

"Greetings and salutations, madam! Welcome to the kingdom of hope and fondest dreams!" a man announced.

He didn't seem too old, and I noted his face actually looked quite handsome, unlike the outfit. It was a ragged green cloak with a hood and a white long shirt. The sleeves ended at the shoulders to show a pair of fat yellow sleeves. The pants were dark reddish brown that seemed to be tucked into his short gray and yellow boots.

"In this place you can taste the life of a circus star AND get your hands on gear that boggles minds! It is our EARNEST hope that you find delight playing the STAR game!" he announced.

"And thats..."

"The rules are exceedingly simple!" he shouted and pointed at me.

"So all you must endeavor to do is track down all the glowing orbs and collect them all before time runs out!" he shouted.

_Simple enough...whats the cage for?_

He chuckled something and I didn't catch it.

"Step right up! Shyness, BEGONE! It's only 10 rupees! Who's up to the challenge!?" he announced.

"I'm in!" a voice shouted.

I turned around to see a girl about the physical age of me.

She had a youthful face, and her hair was dirty blonde. I noticed a hint of a light shade halfway down the bangs that framed her forehead. The hair ended about midway down her neck and looked a bit messy. Her eyes appeared to be golden colored, unusual. Her neck had a chain collar that was loose. She was skinny and I could see she had muscle on her, probably a lot of physical sports. Her top was a normal light blue tank top and it had darker thin blue gray stripes on it. Her pants reminded me of jeans, they were blue and had the same belt loops and pockets but made of a different material, they were long and met her shoes, which were tan and reminded me of Tennis shoes, the way the laces worked.

"Fine, I guess I am." I agreed, it couldn't be so bad, could it?

"Hey, I'm not going easy on yeah." the other girl muttered.

She was a bit taller than me.

I shrugged.

She didn't seem impressed with my carefreeness, but she still looked up at the cage with a confidence that almost looked smug in my eyes.

"All right, one at a time! You, the first one that came shall go first!" he pointed at me.

I stepped into the large cage. Platforms were placed all around and went higher and higher each step, and several met at the other side. Faintly, I saw glowing orbs start to appear, and within moments they were bright and came in a variety of colors, pink, blue, and yellow. Some had one on a step, others were placed in the open air. Three of them in the middle were in a row.

"Ready, start!" he yelled.

I jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the first platform, and pulled up onto it, touching a yellow orb and the orb vanished. I jumped onto the next platform, grabbing a pink one. Jumping up two more I grabbed a white one. The next step went down, and the next. It had a pink orb as well. I jumped up onto a higher one, dang this was high. The next two I reached the last one, which was a good ten feet higher than the starting point next to it. Grabbing a white ball, I jumped across and managed to grab a pink one in the air, and a blue one. Several were still up there tho-

"TIMES UP!"

Oh, darn. How many had I gotten?

"Hmm, seemed you got seven. Well, let's see how the next challenger does."

"I am NOT losing this!"

Well, she seemed confident.

"Alright, start!"

She jumped up onto the first one, a bit smoother than me. Then she jumped through the whole thing grabbing the ones I had, and jumped. She grabbed a pink and blue as well. She jumped back on and went up several more to the closest pink ball.

A moment before she got the next one the orbs vanished, and she fell and landed.

"Hey! That one has to count!" she argued.

"Nope nope nope, and well, neither of you managed to get all of them, so you both lose." he sounded disappointed, but in that im so dramatic way.

"All of-thats impossible!" I argued.

"Nope, a real Star can jump to the other end of the cage, you may not."

"This game is rigged!" I shouted with anger.

"This sucks!" the other girl agreed.

"Screw it, hey, how about you and me go find something we can actually work with." I asked her.

"Hell yes, I'm gonna leave you in the dust this time!" she shouted, but I could see it was mere competitive spirit.

_Hell, I'm getting a bit into this._

"Alright. By the way, you kinda did beat me, seeing as you got to that orb." I pointed out.

"Yes! I WIN!" she punched the air.

"Yeah, good for you."

"Let's race to the next game!"

"But...we don't know where that is."

"Oh, right." She grew a thoughtful face for a moment.

"Then, let's race to the fountain square and look from there! Ready!" she got into a running position.

I went up as well, and got ready to sprint.

"Set!"

"Go!" she shouted, a second sooner.

She sprinted off ahead of me, and I ran down the street, barely turning in time not to hit the wall.

Five feet...ten feet...dear god she was fast!

I turned and spun out of the way of a lady carrying a pot, and put myself up on "run like hell" level. The people were a blur, and I managed to get closer to her, gaining speed. She looked behind, and ran even faster, but she was so fast she could barely stop when her legs slammed into the fountain, and she barely held on to the edge to keep from falling in. I slowed down and stopped. Breathing heavily.

"YES! I WIN AGAIN! That's two now is it?" she asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah..." I wiped my forehead.

She gave a smile.

"Dang your fast." I commented.

"ONE of the fastest! But good job keeping up, most people would be at the overhang at the edge of the plaza by now. Never seen a human run that fast." she didn't say it as a compliment, more like a fact.

"Your a flipping bullet train you know that?" I compared.

"Well, that's how good I am. Running is my life, and competition. Winning is always my goal." she explained.

"Hmm, mine I think is a bit more purposeful than that."

"Hey, you keep yours, I don't care. Now, is there anything good here?" she asked.

"Like I know..." I shrugged.

"Well, we can't find anything sitting here!" she seemed to have regained her breath and walked through the crowd at a faster pace than most people.

I followed along, looking at the streets in interest.

We did find a competition. This one was more accuracy based, but she still was slightly better at it than me. It was a game of dart throwing, and she won by several more points. Not that I could say I argued over, I was always bad at throwing tiny objects.

We had used up more of our cash by then, so we entered a wrestling competition with some guy. If we could beat him, it was a win of 200 rupees! The girl went first, everyone in the pub laughed. A girl beating a guy was unheard of. The tables had been pushed and flipped over, and everyone clung along the walls. The man was a good six feet tall, and most of his weight was from his heavy muscles that he probably trained beating up opponents. He had a buzz cut and his hair was brown. His eyes were light blue and his face had a heavy jaw line. He wore a thin green T-shirt and some dull brown pants and boots. My friend offered to go first.

The girl went in delivering a fast punch to the face, but the man shrugged it off. The girl was able to jump back in time from a punch aimed at the gut, and run around the pub with cat like agility, and side stepped most blows and charges. She got pulled into a corner at one point, and it only took two heavy hits and slams to send her on her butt. The man took a table and held it up, shaking it in triumph while the crowd cheered and chugged down beer.

"Im'ma take you down, fool!" I charged at him.

He threw the table down, and went at me as well. He tried to pull an uppercut, but I managed to crouch and dodge in time, and I held my weight up with my arms on the ground as I swiped the ground with my legs, hitting his ankles and knocking him on the ground. The crowd booed and shook their beer jugs. _You cant take him down with hits, use his weight and strength to your advantage. Weakness. Take advantage over it. Unexpected blows and stealth moves. Your like an assassin kimmy. You are like an ASSASSIN! _The man had gotten up and was pissed off. That makes him dumber. He charged at me, arms crossed and head down, ready to knock me down. I side jumped and rolled, and he bumped into the wall. "Hey, come and get me!" I taunted and stuck my tongue out in a smug way. He tried to pull a combo of punches, and I went around them, before he managed to grab my arm. He spun me around and threw me toward the bar. My stomach came in contact with the edge, and I felt a blow there. The man came again, and I climbed up the bar and stood on it. He went at me again, and I jumped and landed one foot on his shoulder and another foot on his face. He was sent on the ground and I neatly jumped off in time.

"WINNA!" I shouted.

A good amount of the people cheered and raised their beers. The others were either too stunned or sent hateful glances.

The man I fought got up, and he seemed mad still, but he grumbled it was a good match and gave me the 200 anyways. I felt like a boss. People were putting tables back and my friend came up to me and I gave her 100.

"Psshh, I could have taken him down, given enough time."

"And fighting experience." I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey now, we shall see who is a better fighter when we have a brawl."

"Right now?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I'm too hungry. It's mid day and I haven't had anything to eat." she grumbled.

That must have contributed to her slightly sour mood that she lost. Well, we still won, if you counted us a team.

"My treat. Where to?" I asked.

We were back at the fountain.

"That little shop there. Seems cool." she said.

We grabbed a table and sat down. I was having some lemonade and she had some fruit juice. We both ended up getting fish, I got a hunk of salmon and she had several pieces of Tuna.

"I love fish, best thing ever." I tore into my pink seafood with a fork.

"I know, tastes amazing." she commented, savoring the fish.

My eyebrows bunched up. She didn't talk with the same speech patterns like the people here, more like an American. Hell, she acted like one. Was she? _That hair is sending off some questions. _

"Well, I like Salmon a lot. Ever had any Alaskan Salmon? Up there it seems pretty sweet. Plus, I've never been to Alaska. Frozen rivers and snow, seems awesome." I smirked.

She nodded for a moment, then her eyes opened up and she gave me a questioning and almost disbelieving look.

"Sup." I grinned.

"Oh damn, I can't believe I couldn't tell!" she said, she sounded a bit mad at herself for not noticing.

"Mmhmm." I ate more fish.

"I feel mad at myself for not noticing!" she slammed a hand into her face.

"And what brings you to this lovely neck of the woods?" I asked.

"Me? Just with Zant and all. Crazy villains are awesome! Ya know, even if Link is gonna come and kill him and what not."

That took me by surprise. Though the villain thing I had a grudging familiarity toward.

"Wait, so hes here?" I asked, in a serious tone.

"What? Pff, no! He's not, off doing something! I just scout out places and territory for his strategies and what not. If I'm lucky I tag along. Haven't met Ganon yet. I'm hanging out with another one guy in a cabin far off in the woods for now." she explained.

"I see. Well, good luck with that. Maybe later we can join up again and you help us beat him. Joining the villain seems like a hard job." I thought.

"It is, but I think its so cool. Wanderers are boring and we already know what the hero does, plus, some of them are kinda cheesy."

"I agree."

"You ever gonna take a post as a villain companion? Or have you already?"

"I'll never do that." I stated.

"What? Afraid you'll go dark side?" she joked.

I gave a glare at her. _You have no fucking idea what its like. _She looked a little offended.

"Yes, now can we please leave that alone? How many times have you been doing this?" I tried to sound cheerful at the end.

"Twice. Second time this one. Never realized how long these things take, mostly weeks! I thought I could plow through it like a video game the first time I tried." she looked amused.

"Ah. Well, this is my first. Not sure what to make of it just yet."

_Or anything for that matter._

It was going to start getting dark soon, so we left to walk around and chat a little more.

"So, whats your family like?" I asked.

"My family? We'll, I got a brother. He makes mouse traps. Family business." she stated.

"Errm, mouse traps?" I gave a questioning glance.

"Yup. We happen to be werecats. Ya know like those werewolves? Well, we turn into cats, but not big cats or house cats. The medium kind."

I looked at her more closely, and I recognized some features about her reminded me of a werewolf I once met. Nasty creatures, they were pretty mean bullies. Turning into a werewolf was a curse, but not in a magical sense. You couldn't drink a potion or anything to fix it. More physical and it had a heavy influence on your personality. A bad one. You'd be aggressive and violent, and you could turn at any time if you were strong enough. Hers was like the size of a grizzly bear, and it reminded me of one but there was still some wolf like characteristics and it walked on two legs. What was turning into a cat like? Was there some negative affect too? Then again, there always were.

"Any special power?"

"Hmm? No, just super speed. I can out run anything! Oh, and senses too. Mostly hearing, sight, and smell. What about you?" she asked.

"Me? I'm a dragon. Black and Red. You know what they are?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dragons are pretty well known creatures, and finding one isn't hard, compared to looking for other creatures out there." she stated, but her tone lost the energy it had.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called.

Link was running down the street, and I felt my mood leap by bounds at the sight of him. He seemed a bit worked up though.

"I was looking for you, Kim." Link sounded tired.

"How long?" I asked.

"For a long time. Do you know how big this place is?" he sounded a bit mad.

Oops, well, can't keep me in one spot. Many have tried.

"I found Illia, and..." he looked at my new friend.

"Oh yeah this is..." I looked over at her but at a loss for her name.

"Tora." she stated dryly.

"Tora, yes..." I tried to burn the name in my mind.

"Is she with you?" the cat girl asked, pointing at me.

"Yeah, why?" Link asked.

She turned to me with a deep set frown and a glare, her eyes burning.

"Listen, I know who you are, and I know what your doing." she hissed at me.

…_...What?_

The sudden change of attitude left me speechless.

"Soon enough your plans are gonna fall down, and I'm gonna be the one to kick your ass to Oblivion! You can't lie to me, he's told me who you are! Link, this girl is a fraud!" she yelled, pointing at me.

Those words were hate filled, and I blinked in confusion and went on the defensive.

"I've never met you." I stated.

"But he has. You don't work for us, I'm going to make sure you won't leave this place alive, your going down, down, down!" she snarled.

"The hell are you talking about!?" I yelled.

Link got out his sword and held it at the cat girl in warning. She blinked in surprise, hesitating for a moment.

"I have no idea what your talking about, but Kim's my friend. And she's saved my life a dozen times and I have with her. Kim is a bit secretive, but I know her well enough the person your describing isn't her." Link defended.

Tora stepped back, and looked at me with disgust and hate. I think she wanted to punch me, but with Link in the way she seemed to hesitate, and ran off in the other direction in a blur, vanishing.

"Did you know her?" Link warily looked at the spot she left, and sheathed his sword.

"No...no I didn't." My jaw was clamped shut now.

_Why did she look at me like that? Whats her problem? She seemed pretty pissed off when she found out who I am, and she looked like she wanted to rip me apart. Have I met her? I really can't remember her, I'd think I'd notice. Who told her what though? That doesn't sound like me, something's wrong._

"I don't know what to say to that Link. I couldn't have imagined..." I stammered.

"It's ok."

"What about Illia?" I turned.

"It's best if you come and see..." he answered with a sorrowful expression.

* * *

><p>I ate the rest of my apple pieces, they tasted sweet with that sauce Tora picked up. It tasted really sweet, but the words on the bottle were weird, I couldn't read them. She said she came from somewhere else to protect me. I shook my head at the thought. Kim was a nice girl! She tried to save me that time. How could she be so bad? I got off the chair and sat down on the weird purple blob they called a 'beanie chair.' It sunk and flopped around when I threw it, and it was fun for awhile. Then I got bored.<p>

They brought me books they found and toys, but staying in this small space wasn't good. I wasn't allowed out without someone watching me though. They were gone most of the time, so I couldn't do anything about it. I've been stuck here for five days now. I think, when I woke up it had been a long time. Most of the time I'd look out the window and stare at the birds sitting on the window sill. There were all sorts, red, blue, yellow, and brown and gray. I saw a white bellied one once. Going out into the woods made me sad though, it reminded me of home. They said they would bring me back when the time was right, but it seems like its going to be forever before that happens.

When was Tora going to come back? She said she'd be back by mid day. The sun was going down, it looked like it was on fire. I watched the sunset, it was slowly getting dimmer and everything started to look blue. Did something happen to Tora? She was nice, and we'd always play tag and race. She let me win though. Once I saw how fast she could run, it was faster than a horse. And then when I'd cry when no one was here and she came back, she gave me tissues. Once this really pretty orange and white cat with a bob for a tail visited me. It was pretty.

Every night I'd dream I'd see Link again with Epona. Sometimes Kim was there. They took me back home, and once or twice Tora followed along. The other guy never showed up in it. But I liked that, he scared me and made me uneasy. I'd dream I was riding Epona myself, and sometimes I had my own horse to ride around in. It was fun, but when I woke up it was all gone, and I'd be sad.

I waited and waited, and eventually the door opened. The door was always locked from the outside. I tried to break out the window once, I got lost. That guy found me, and he got mad. Tora came into the house and she was all tired.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?" I looked worried.

Was the bobokin chief coming to capture me?

"No, no. I just met Kim. Son of a...I can't believe..."

"You met her!? How was she? Did you see Link?" I asked, this was the first good news I've heard.

"Yes, they were fine. But remember, Kim's a bad woman. She's decieving Link and she'll end up hurting him in the end, he's told you that!"

"But Kim's really nice! She helped me, and she doesn't seem like that!"

"The bad ones are the ones that act nice, Colin. Shes dangerous. I have to stop her." she glared.

"Only because he told you that! You don't know for sure! I don't like him!"

I've tried to convince her she's nice. I really want to believe too. Sometimes I feel doubt, but I don't wanna let go of that hope that she'll help take me back.

Tora seemed tired, and she turned the torch light on.

"Don't hurt her." I pleaded.

"Colin, she'll kill me. As fast as I am, I know she's strong enough to defeat me in a couple blows."

"She can't be."

I felt torn. I wanted Tora and Kim to be friends and not fight! I didn't want them to fight each other, it just wasn't right!

Tora went through some of the food in the drawer and took out a water jug and started to chug some water down. She started coughing, she drank too fast.

"What are you going to do?" Colin asked.

Tora was silent, and she went over to the still opened door but stopped. It was dark out so I couldn't see.

"Michael." she said.

The dark haired guy came in. I thought his clothes were strange. His jacket was made out of leather but there were these metal things along the sides that could be put together like it was a whole shirt. His pants were made out of some fabric I didn't know and his shoes had weird laces. I didn't like the look he gave me, his eyes seemed to mock and tease me. Sometimes they looked angry.

"You seem stressed." he commented, sitting down in a wooden chair and leanded back, putting his shoes on the table.

"This isn't the time to chill out. Kim's in town, what do we do?" she snapped.

"Tch. We'll get her eventually. I have a plan." he boasted.

"You always say you have a plan, what the hell is it? What have you been doing, blowing up mountains and poisoning forests? All for one girl? What about the rest of the world? If I didn't know any better I'd attack you right now." she yelled.

"Yes, for one girl. You want to stop her don't you? She'll kill Link and Colin over here one day. And again, my plans concrete." he gave a cold look.

"Well hurry it up! We need to take her down soon! The next time you see her, I'm coming with you!" she said.

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Fine. You can come. Let's just get this done for the sake of the world all right?"

"If for the agency than yes. But when we get back I'm checking your files. You say your new as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been hunting that girl all my life. The dark age has big plans for her, and she'll carry them out no matter what." he sounded like he was serious.

"Well, let's get this done with than. The sooner the better." she huffed.

I wanted to defend Kim and say something, but I doubted myself again. Was she really that bad? How could she do this then? Tora laid down on the second bed, silent for a moment. Michael just stared at the ceiling, taking out a knife and examining it. I always got chills at that. Sometimes when I was falling asleep, I'd have a faint image. Like a blurry memory. The first was of a green field with black and orange flying shapes and fire. The second was a dark never ending pit and me slowly moving up to a white light. And the last one was the image of two fighting dragons and another orange one coming down from above, and Link was there.


	20. Ilia's and the Zora's fate

**HEEEEEYYYYYYY. This path month has been so good! Saw the movie Wreck it ralph like...3 or 4 times. I'm crazy about that. Haven't seen rise of the guardians yet sadly. Maybe one day. Computer got a nasty virus, he's prone to them. ...ALOT. Especially the ones that make your computer completely locked, take control of your camera, and flash FBI everywhere with a voice talking and attempt to make you pay with "three easy steps." I freaked the fuck out for a moment until I was like wait...why the fuck would the FBI have easy steps and make you have to pay them with a certain account? Silly hackers and viruses. Then my mother says she forgot to activate the new anti virus program we got, so that pissed me off. Ah well. *shrugs* Lost the file where I've organized Oc's for the story so I shall need to work on it again. Well, anyways, I found the time to do another chapter! Huzzah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda series. Just my oc. **

* * *

><p>"Hello...it's nice to meet you. I'm thankful that young swordsman had found you to help as well." Ilia bowed.<p>

I didn't realize I was gaping at her for several moments and I quickly composed myself.

"Yes...yes it's nice to meet you too." I bowed shortly and forced out the words.

My eyes were still wide and mouth could barely move, my whole faced felt locked in place. I could barely move as it was. Ilia gave me a friendly smile and I saw appreciation in the way she looked at me, before attending to the needs of the Zora prince on the bed.

I couldn't think and my emotions were conflicted so much I felt like if I moved I'd start crying. I felt angry at the fact she'd forgotten, she didn't know us anymore. I felt relieved she was ok, but the strongest emotion was the sweeping wave of sadness. She didn't know anything. She looked over the sick child with worry. I felt like I wanted to break apart the nearest object, and my hands trembled slightly. How could this happen to her? _But it's life isn't it...it's not fair._

"How are we going to get the Zora over to Kakiriko village?" I needed to get my attention somewhere else because I felt this was too overwhelming.

"Were gonna take a carriage there. The one I own. We should be there in half a day, maybe less if we are lucky." the bar lady spoke.

She was rather pudgy and had a mole on her face. Her skin was darker than normal and her hair was a deep red put into a ponytail. Her ears were pointed and she wore two long dangling earrings. Two tiny braids were in front, and they had white rings looped into them. Her eyes were brown and she had red and pink paint marks under her eyes. The jacket she wore was revealing, and showed her yellow bra. The jacket had white cuffs and was a gray color. She wore a black dress down to her boots.

I was silently hoping there would be a lot of monsters. I needed something to burn off steam and think. Right now, I couldn't bear to look at Ilia again. The fact she had amnesia was a blow, and I ground my teeth. My thoughts flickered to that girl from before, but that wasn't a thought I could use to distract myself either. I felt like I was having the life squeezed out of me slowly.

I looked at the zora kid and walked over to his bed. He was unusually pale and frail, his breathing was shallow and he seemed to be in pain. The sick was never something I could handle well, but worrying over the boy was easier to deal with than Ilia.

"Can you move please?" Ilia asked.

I wanted to say "sure," but the words never came out and I stiffly moved aside. She and the bar lady carefully moved the boy down onto a cloth that they were gonna carry him onto the carriage with.

"He'll be sleeping in the carriage, better to move him now than in the morning. He could be so bad by then we'd never be able to. Besides, a bar isn't a place a child should be." Ilia prepared to move him.

She looked up at me with an observant face and smiled.

"He'll be alright."

_The one I'm not worrying over is the boy, it's you. CAN'T YOU SEE!?_

I clenched my fists and walked away. Maybe scratching my wrists till they bled would help ease some of the mental pain, give me something to hold onto.

"Hey, I know it's a hard thing to...face." Link tried to reassure me as I passed him and sat down on a bench.

"It's more than a little hard." I wanted to shout, but it came out as a mumble.

I felt like crying now. This whole situation was screwed over in my eyes. Ilia lost her memory. What will everyone think when they see her!?

_Maybe I should huddle in a corner and cry my eyes out. It would feel better._

_No, Kimmy, you have to be strong. And your talking like your miserable. There's worse things._

_I know. Why am I talking to myself again?_

I looked up and bit my bottom lip. Could this day be worse? No, don't think that. There's Ilia, a sick Zora, and that cat girl. You have enough problems.

"We shall head out in a few moments." the bar lady said.

I laid down on a bench, feeling my heart tighten. Maybe some rest would do me good...

Sooner than later I was woken up. I felt groggy, and I looked up at Link.

"We should get going." Link informed me looked out the window.

"Gonna miss this place?" I asked.

"Yeah." he admitted.

I snorted. "I won't."

XXXXX

"So you say the bridge to the west has been destroyed huh? Then our only option is to cross the bridge to the east. You see what that means? You'll have to deal with that thing!" the bar lady said.

We were outside of Hyrule town, in the field. We were at the stone bridge above the lake, and the goblin chief was there strutting with his boar. The two got into the carriage with the Zora, and me and Link sat atop Epona now, who had waited outside. We sat along the carriage, Link looked ready to pierce some goblin skulls.

"Th-thank you so much for this. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your names?" Ilia asked.

I tried not to look surprised. This Ilia was so different from the one I knew! So shy, but then again, how would you be had you lost your memory?

"I'm Link." I couldn't see his face, but his voice showed no betrayal of what we both really felt.

"Kim." I said.

"I will never in all my life forget your kindness." she smiled, and her green eyes were large and sincere.

All the more reason for me to feel like I had two daggers pinned in me.

"Little lady, I think you'd best save your thanks until we're safe in Kariko..." the bar lady said.

Link looked at her, understanding what that meant.

"This swordsman of yours has great eyes, honey. They're proud and wild, like a feral beast." she said with a smile.

I stifled a laugh.

"Now the girl on the other hand, seems more like a naïve child than anything. But I guess she'll do."

_Oh WHAT now!? For your information I am a beast, well a reptile. More so than him anyways. But I guess that's my deceptive disguise working on them. No one would suspect me, haha!_

I still felt a little hurt at the comment though, so I planned to show them I was one tough cookie.

"We need a beast right now, to keep the true ones at bay. If we make it to Kakariko safely, we'll just thank them then, ok?" she winked and gave a smooching face.

Aw god.

"You ready to roll you two? You've got to protect these young ones on the way to Kakiriko!" she asked.

We sped out, and made our way along the trail. Now what? We stopped at the stone bridge. The giant ogre man was there atop a boar. Half of one of his horns was cut in half. And he looked pissed.

"Ok, it's your turn, honey! We're counting on you! Girl, you sure you don't wanna stay back in the tent?" she asked.

_Girl, who do you take me for?_

"No ma'am." I refused.

"Well, alright then." she seemed interested in watching. Maybe she'd think I would die.

When the ogre saw who it was, its red eyes glowed furiously. Aw, how sweet! He remembered us!

"So whats the plan?" I asked.

"Well, I'll take him out." Link said.

"Good old fashioned way?" I asked.

"Yes."

We sped up and charged ahead, Link's sword in hand.

As we got closer, I saw that he had no sword. Only two large shields he held up on either side.

"Woah! Hold up! That sword's no good!" I told Link.

He saw two, and sheathed it, Epona sliding past the boar.

"Than some arrows should do this." Link said, and pulled out the bow.

Epona raced on as Link got his aim, and he shot an arrow. It struck the creatures abdomen, and it swerved to the side. At the end of the bridge again, Epona turned. Round 2. We charged, and Link shot another one. The troll became unsteady, and it fell over the side of the bridge. The boar came to a halt.

"Hmm, seems weaker every time." I smiled.

"Well, he is pretty stupid." Link smiled.

"Nice, honey! Keep up the good work!" the bar lady said again.

They were driving along the bridge now, next to us. We made it past a small wooden bridge, and followed the path. Tall cliff faces jutted on either side, and I saw bright lights in the sky. They came at us fast, and when it got several meters closer I saw they were fire arrows. _Oh no! _The goblins shot at us from above, and Link took out his bow. He shot one down, and as the carriage came in from behind, we managed to pass the worst of it. The road was quiet again, and the red haired lady gave us a key. We halted at the metal gates that were similar to the ones in Kakiriko.

"Here, it was on the bridge after the fight. It should open the gates."

Link slid off Epona and tried the key out, it had worked. The huge metal gates slid open, and we kept on. We came to a huge open field, and I looked around cautiously. Those birds were coming in on us, stupid vultures.

"Get ready..." Link drew his bow.

I looked out in the distance to see the shapes of boars, and tiny flickering lights. Oh great. Here comes a frickin huge clusterfuck. The birds dove at us first, and several of them tried to claw at the carriage horse. It neighed and ran faster, the terrorizing birds persistently followed. "All right, Kim, you take the sword and fight off the boars. I'll shoot." Link unsheated the sword and I took it firmly in my hands, hugging Epona tighter. I was NOT up to back horse fighting.

"Well, why can't I shoot?" I asked.

"Because the only thing you'll manage to shoot is my head." he whipped out an arrow.

Oh, right.

There were more boars than we anticipated, and they each had two riders, wich was rather troublesome.

Link shot at the birds, and Epona ran along stride the smelly armored pigs. She easily matched their maximum speed at her normal pace. I felt stuck sitting on the horse, and I took out my frustration about everything on the first two goblins. A couple of swipes and they fell off. _Great, how many more..._

There were atleast three on the wagons trail and two coming at us. We were outnumbered. Link was determined to see this through, and when the birds had backed off for a moment he shot arrows at the bandits. Epona went along another one and I slashed one off. A scream was heard, and I looked to see the carriage was brightly on fire. _Oh no..._

I stabbed one of the goblins and they fell off.

"Don't worry, the boomerang can take them out."

Link withdrew the bow and took out the long white weapon and threw it. The boomerang targeted the carriage, and the tornado like winds blew out the fire. That didn't discourage the goblins though, several more were lighting arrows. Link took out the bow again, and shot at the birds pecking at the poor horse. I could smell the heavy burnt cloth and the fire, and I looked back. Two more pairs were coming at us.

"Link, this isn't gonna work too well." I said,

"Well, what do you think would?" he grunted as he shot an arrow at one of the bowmen, and missed.

"How about you take me over to the carriage and I'll guard it, as well as taking down the birds?"

"What if it catches fire?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm not a fire dragon for nothing. I'm my own fire blanket." I grinned.

Epona sped up, and I swung at another goblin, which easily moved away in time. My arms were burning holding the sword like this, and I wasn't too good at hitting them.

Link urged Epona onward, and as we kept pace with the carriage I slid my legs over on one side and pushed myself off. I grabbed onto the back of the carriage with my hands, and my feet dangled behind. I managed to pull myself up, and an arrow missed my head my several inches. It was a fire arrow too. I pulled it out of the cloth, and crumpled the white fabric and fire in my hand. There, no fire. A bird cawed, and a thought bubbled into my head. Could I shoot a fireball? One way to find out. I leaned against the carriage for support, and I put my hands together in a circular form, concentrating. Soon enough, an orange flame was born, and I shot it at the bird. There, direct hit. The bird screamed and fell onto the ground, blackened. I tried another one, and it hit one my the tail. The bird screeched and flipped and spun, panicking. The other birds flew away from it, and from the horse for a moment.

An arrow shot at the carriage again. I held my hand out and grabbed the arrow by the stem, though it pulled my arm back for a moment from the force. Another one, I dropped the first and grabbed that. Thankfully dragons had good vision and keen senses, so grabbing arrows wasn't impossible. That, and I thought I was just REALLY good at catching things. One arrow tried to hit again, and I couldn't grab it, so instead I let it pierce my arm. A sharp pain came from it, but I pulled it out and threw it away all the same. The wound was deep but it would be easy enough to heal. Thank god for my pain tolerance.

Link was having an easier time, he just slashed through more boars and goblins like they were a cake. It was more manageable, and finally, we entered a passageway through the mountains. No more birds followed us here, and the number of boars were minimal due to the small width. Only two could ride side by side. The carriage halted and I was thrown off. My face hit the grass, and I pulled myself up. Link threw me the key and he went off the incoming enemies. I ran, and jammed the key in.

The lock fell with ease, and I pushed the gate open. I climbed back onto the side of the carriage. The bridge in front of us I instantly recognized. It was the one Basalt had made for the villagers when the volcano erupted. The horse made it pass, and no more enemies followed. I felt a rush of relief. We were back, and the familiar sight made me feel a gush of warmth.

The carriage halted near the spring. I jumped off, and Link slid down as well.

"Get us the shaman." the bar lady said.

Link and me went to the large circular building in the front. The green tuniced man knocked on the door harshly. It was too thick to hear inside, but we saw a thin light through the window. The man opened the door in surprise.

"Link? Kim? Why have you come back so soon?" he held a candle flame with him.

"We need help." I spoke.

"With what?"

"You'll see. Just...hurry." Link breathed heavily.

He followed us down to the carriage as the two women stood by waiting.

"Here. There's a zora child. He's very sick." Ilia explained.

The shaman opened the cloth drapes and peered inside. He paused, and looked back at them.

"We should get this child inside. It's cold out at these hours." the shaman said.

Link and the old lady helped to carry the kid into one of the houses. The village chief refused anyone to come in as he examined him. Me and Link sat down and rested. It was a lot harder to get them here than I thought. Suddenly my thoughts flickered to Basalt, was he still here? Were the Gorons done now? Remembering when we came in, I realized I had seen no Gorons. _Had they finished?_

The door opened, and Talo and the other kids were there.

"Link? Kim?" Talo asked.

"Yeah, were back. Why are you up this late?" I asked.

"Malo woke us up, saw the light." he answered.

"Why are you back?" Beth asked.

"We found a sick zora and had to bring him here. Also..." Link looked at Ilia who was sitting at the corner.

Talo and the others gasped.

_Oh no._

They yelled and hollered as they ran and jumped. Ilia looked at them in confusion and surprise.

"Your back! Your back!" Talo yelled.

"We missed you!" Beth said.

Her face was full of confusion and a bit overwhelmed by the onslaught of kids.

"We...know each other?" she asked.

"Yes! Why would you say that? What happened to you?" Beth asked.

The kids were quiet now, but uneasy. What was up with their friend?

"I'm sorry...I..." she started, but shook her head and couldn't say anything.

"Link and Kim saved you right?" Malo asked.

"Link? Kim? You...know them?" Ilia asked.

The kids really were confused now, and seemed unable to speak.

The older women opened her mouth to say something, but Ilia beat her to it.

"I'm...sorry. I really...don't remember you." she spoke.

The kids happiness died, and they were quiet.

"You...really don't remember us?" Talo asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry...but...we must be good friends right?" she asked.

The kids looked at her like she was a different person, where was the Ilia they knew? Where had she gone?

"You kids don't worry. She will remember you soon enough." the old lady spoke.

That did little to reassure them.

"Wait...if you knew me, whats my name?" she asked.

"...I..Ilia." beth replied.

Ilia's eyes looked sad and she had a frown.

"Ilia...I can't say it feels familiar." she looked down, like she shamed them for forgetting.

Talo shook his head slowly and ran out the door.

"Talo!" Beth cried and ran after them, followed by Malo.

Ilia briefly looked at us, before looked down again. The old lady out a hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

The chief came out now.

"He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time." he spoke.

That news made me happy. At least one of us was doing better.

"Do you know the fate of his mother?" he asked.

Link looked surprised, and paused.

"She...died. Protecting her tribe. Her son went down from his home to warn us." Link recalled.

"No wonder. Her welfare consumes him. He has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly."

My smile turned into a frown. A child losing his mother...

"I can see the knowledge grieves you. It must be an awful memory." he apologized.

"I'll watch over him." Ilia announced.

"For that, you have my thanks." the shaman bowed.

Ilia went over and sat by a chair close by him.

_For her...he must be one of the only things she can hold onto..._

"Is Basalt still here? Are the Gorons ok?" I asked.

I could imagine their home rebuilt, better than ever.

"Almost. The Gorons have one more day left of work. Now they live there again, but they come down to thank us for saving their elder and bring gifts. I feel our bond is stronger than before now. Though Basalt, has left. He left yesterday morning. Where he went to, I cannot say." he shook his head.

_Oh, well...that's fine I guess. I'm bond to meet him another day though right? At least the Gorons are fine._

"You two should get rest. You both look tired." he suggested.

"Right. Let's go." Link agreed.

My limbs ached and I felt I had more than the right to rest. Going outside, we found the horses grazing and the old lady had made her way to the porch without us noticing.

"Nice to see there's still hope here. And it's always good to see happy results repay your efforts. Those skills of yours Link, any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule?" she asked.

"Huh? Well, maybe." Link hadn't thought of it.

"What hope there is in our kingdom is frail and dying, but there's still a group trying to do what it can. And I'm a member of that group." she raised an eyebrow.

_Ew, eaugh._

"Call me Telma." she shook Link's hand.

"I may just stay here a bit longer. I'm still worried about Ilia. And, well, never mind about the rest." she spoke, looking at the shaman as he walked away.

Wait, when had he...dear god I must be tired.

She gave a bit of a suggestive look at the man and Link gaped slightly.

_OOOooohhh! Bar lady has the hots for the shaman man!? This is going on facebook later. Nahahaha, of course it isn't. But this is interesting._

"You two, I wanna see you again at my bar, you hear me?" she asked.

I nodded, and Link did as well.

"The bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well."

Oh, good news.

"If you need anything, stop by!" she winked and ran off to talk with her crush.

As they left, something bright glowed in front of us. I stepped back and gaped. It was a ghost of a mermaid, I mean, a zora! It had to be. She had yellow curls, pale blue skin, and a red fish tail. Silver cloth appeared to be draped along her body. She flew back toward the spring.

"Is that...?"

"The zora's leader. The sick boy's mom." Link spoke.

We both walked toward her. She flew back and we ran, she was leading the way to the graveyard. At the back of it, she hugged the wall and disappeared inside. A stone below on the ground glowed, and disappeared to uncover a hole we could crawl through. The tunnel was long and cramped, but it only took several moments to make it out. In front of us was a small lake enclosed in the circular area. On the opposite end she stood beside a large statue. It was like the shape of a fin, and appeared to be ancient. We jumped into the water and then pulled ourselves out on the other side.

"I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Kakiriko village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rested his spirit here. It is no coincidence my son found salvation in this place. That which I have promised you is within this grave. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the ability of the zora." she spoke.

The grave stone moved aside and Link pulled something out. From the light I could see it was silver and blue. A swimsuit of some kind?

"Now at last, I can join the king in slumber. And yet...my son, he still knows nothing of my death. If you see him again, please pass on this message. Tell him he must not grieve his mothers passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people. And tell him, his mother loves him without end. Tell him..." she pleaded, and vanished.

Midna popped out and looked up at the spot where she vanished before speaking.

"Well, its a good thing you found all of your friends and picked up that nifty Zora armor. But aren't you forgetting something kind of important? The fused shadows? Remember what Faron the light spirit said. He said you would need the fused shadows to defeat the dark overlord Zant and save the world. So even if you go back now with all of the people you saved...the whole tragedy would just repeat itself. So let's go get it!" she said.

"Tomorrow!" I cheered happily.

"Yes, yes, of course. You two need your beauty sleep." she chimed and left.

"So, NOW we can sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Finally. Dear god. We barely had any lately. I don't know about you but I'm gonna be getting up around mid day." I sighed.


	21. Fairy girl

**Hello! I probably won't be up to too much now, with finals. Lots of work. And I have to make a rocket for psychics...I hate it. This chapter has another OC in it, yay. Also, just reminding you guys I shall reuse everyone in a future story for a specific reason. And people may still submit Oc's for future ones. I have an idea of what games (yes, plural) shall show up in the next one. **** Here's a list of what I've come up with that may have a chance to show up. **

**Devil may Cry**

**Resident evil**

**Kingdom hearts**

**Possibly final fantasy? Not so sure on this one.**

**Another Legend of Zelda**

**Assassins creed**

**I will probably post other ideas I have later. These are just the ones off the top of my head. And please don't let the fact some of these are rather mature bother you, if it even does. I don't know why. For my fics it would probably just be more gore or swear words I think. *Shrugs* Not sure how my audience would feel about it. I take your guys ideas into this fic too, kind of find it a bit more 'interactive' than just writing and not listening to what you have to say, I like listening to your ideas it gives me more creativity and enthusiasm and opens me up to things I haven't previously considered or failed to notice. I'm still trying to learn how to be a good writer and your take on some things helps me out.**** I really like it when you guys review. It just helps if you say I'm doing a good job or not or if you guys could give criticism possibly, because then I know the direction of where this is going and could make it better. Of course the overall plot is still going to be the same, but I like the way your characters and opinions help shape the story too, because then I'm also partly in for the ride and I get to see what comes out!**

* * *

><p>My eyes were groggy and my body just wanted to lay wrapped up in the thick blanket. The sunlight hit my eyes from the window, and I shoved my face into the pillow. I really didn't want to get up. There was a knocking at my door. The sound meant someone was probably here to wake me up, which made me angry.<p>

"C'mon Kim! We gotta have breakfast and go to the water temple!" Link's voice was muffled from the door.

Scratch that, I really, REALLY didn't want to get up...I'll pretend I didn't hear him. There was more knocking and words, until he opened the door and started to shake me lightly.

"Ok, ok, I'm up! I'm up!" I yawned.

I tried to stretch my arms out, but it was sort of difficult the way I bundled myself up. Flipping cocoon blanket. I tried to break out with force and found myself undoing layer upon layer until I was finally free. Stretching quickly, I got myself out of bed. Only to have myself half stumble and lean against the wall.

"Woah, are you ok?" Link looked surprised.

"Yeah...I just don't have good balance when I finally get up..." I regained my balance.

"Well, were having breakfest. Don't miss it." And then he left.

Oh great, that's fine. I changed into my traveling clothes quickly, now I actually felt awake. Though I still regretted not jumping back in and sleeping more. I sleep way too much. Anyways, I managed to make it out of my room and get into the bar area.

Ilia, Link Talo, Malo, Beth, and Renado were currently eating there, talking about something. Well, time to see what the fun is. I walked over to the bar and sat beside Ilia, and that bomb making guy, Barnes, put down a plate of sausages and eggs. Yum...

I just ate quietly for the moment while everyone else chattered. The sausages were mostly gone and I was working on the eggs. Why is the yolk part so hard to break on this one!?

"Hey, ummm..." Ilia said.

I paused for a moment, feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you for taking us here. And...did we know each other?" she asked shyly.

I bit my bottom lip and averted her gaze.

"Well, yeah. But not for too long. Maybe a day or two." I answered.

"Oh I see. What about...?" she looked over at Link sitting next to her.

"Yeah. You know him, he's your child hood friend I think. And you know the kids. Everyone else, no." My mouth felt dry.

She paused, and stared down at her breakfast.

"Hey, you shouldn't feel guilty. And don't act like you know them now, because you don't. Just be...you, at the moment. Maybe one day you'll get it back. Scratch that, you probably will." I answered.

I mean, this was a Zelda game. All the good people had happy endings right?

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Well, I don't. But I gotta tell ya I have one heck of an intuition." I smiled.

I took a quick glance at her. Dear god, it seemed like she could break down and cry any moment. She doesn't know anyone, she's frustrated about everything, its all a mess. I felt like a tear was gonna come out of me too. I'm never good with these situations, but is anyone really?

"Hey! Kim! Link says you jumped down and swam through that Zora river! Is that true!?" Talo yelled.

"Why, yes. Yes it is. And me and Link also saved the Zora's!" I smiled.

"Yeah, Link's telling me all about what you guys did! And Hyrule sounds so awesome! Can we all go see it one day?" he asked.

"I wonder what the markets are like..." Malo wondered.

"Specifically the clothes!" Beth giggled.

My heart dropped to my stomach for a moment. _No...no we can't. _

"Maybe. We're gonna have Colin back that day though." I reminded him.

"Oh, right." Talo agreed.

"Colin?" asked Ilia.

"Colin was a little blonde haired boy. He got kidnapped with you." I answered.

"Oh...I'm sorry." she apologized.

There was a quiet silence as no one said anything, or ate.

"Well, we must all keep our spirits up for our friend. Do not feel sadness for him, only hope that he will come back." the shaman said.

_Wise words..._

"Well, now that breakfast's over, Link, Kim, I got a suprise for you. Come to my shop." Barnes said gruffly, and started to walk outside.

Link and me got up and followed, all the way down to his shop. I looked up at the volcano. _The gorons probably are good now. I hope Basalt is ok, wherever he went. He was a wanderer wasn't he? I wonder why he had to go back. Shouldn't they monitor one area till everything is good? Maybe there was a crisis. But what? _Images of Alice flashed in my mind. _Oh yeah, and her. Hopefully she found her friend ok. And what about the werecat girl? What was her problem? _

Entering the shop, Barnes set down a bomb on the counter. It looked like a black bomb was being held in the mouth of a fish. A blue scaled fish with a red eye and sharp jutting teeth.

"This here bomb can be used underwater. Brand new, thought you guys would need it. And just in time too, finally perfected it." he said proudly.

"Well, we are going to a water temple. How much?" I asked.

"Hrrrmmm...5 for 30 rupees, 10 for 60 rupees, and 90 for 15 rupees."

"That seems expensive." I scoffed.

"Hey, they are new."

"We're gonna take fifteen." Link asked.

"Alright, but oh, the normal bombs you have left are gonna have to go." he said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Well, not enough room simply. Alright, you can sell me the bombs you already have."

We had 25 bombs left, and we sold it for a good 30 rupees. Well, that's 60 to pay now. We obtained the water bombs and we went out.

"We ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, just let me call Epona." he answered.

"Oh, I need to go get my bag." I ran back to my room and obtained all my necessary equipment.

Epona and Link were waiting, and we went off.

We were going the exact root we had gone to get here last night, and luckily, there didn't seem to be too many monsters out today. Guess yesterday's attack left them too tired. So all I had was the great outdoor scenery and the rhythm of Epona's run. I looked around and felt once in a long time, I was bored. That's not a good sign. The only thing around here either was Link.

Hmmm...

I grabbed his hat as carefully as I could, trying to make sure he didn't notice. I treated it like it was a nuclear reactor basically. I plopped the hat on my head and gave a silly grin. Aha, this is fun. I must look like a dork. Now what...?

"Are you wearing my hat...?" Link asked.

"...Nooo?" I grinned widely.

He turned a little and took the hat off my head, and put it back on but not before showing a grin.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have much to do!" I laughed.

"Well, thinking about things is good. Or looking at the sky. See what the clouds make.." he suggested.

I looked up at the sky.

"There aren't any clouds out today you idiot!" I laughed.

"What? Oh..." he seemed a bit disappointed.

"Let's play I spy. Ya know the game where you pick something out of the scenery and you have to guess?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright, I got it. I spy...something green."

"...Everything is green."

"Good luck." I teased.

He sighed, and looked around.

"Alright, umm...the trees." he guessed.

"Nope."

"The grass?" he asked.

"Nope."

"...Me?"

"Ahahahaha. No." I smiled.

"Dear goddess. Alright...your scarf?" he asked.

"Nope. One more guess." I insisted.

He looked around the landscape.

"The giant tree up ahead?" he asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We played a bit longer, but after ten minutes it got old. So I was left to my thoughts. They went back to how my other friends were doing, and to to my best friend. _How is she doing? Hopefully she's fine. I haven't seen her in a long time... I can't believe life has gotten me here. First leaving, meeting my best friend, all that crap later, and now this. I wonder how different I'd be if I hadn't met her. When did we hang out again? Ten? I remember I promised I'd protect her..._

"Hey, were going to be at Hyrule Castle soon. You hungry?" he asked.

"Huh? Nah, I'll eat when we get there. Wait, aren't we going to the lake first?" I asked.

"We will." he responded.

We had reached Hyrule castle now. Link climbed over to a glowing wolf atop a stone pillar. _Another? How many of these are there? And it just seems to keep coming._ A flash of light, and Link was down. Another skill to learn...

I stood beside the gate waiting for a few moments, and Link came back faster than usual. He climbed down slowly and I waited for him to come to me.

"That seemed faster." I commented.

"Alright, I'm gonna go off and change. Wait for me." he said and left to enter the town and find a spot.

I was a bit wrong on how it was similar to Link's green outfit. For one, the hat was blue and had a bronze fish like plate on the top, covering most of Link's forehead and the sides. He had some sort of black cloth covering his neck and head and only letting his face show. His chest was covered with some sort of sleeveless chain mail on top of his blue outfit. Leather straps were diagonally strapped across and I saw some sort of pendant around his neck. The blue sleeves covered his shoulders and had metal rings on the ends. The arm guard on his right was the same color as the fish helmet, and had a really intricate design and acted as a fingerless glove as well. The other was the same but had a later of metal on the arm. The bottom of the outfit was like a tunic as well, but it was separated into four part and they reminded me of the shape of a leaf. His pants were light tan brown colored, and his blue boots reminded me of flippers.

"Alright fish boy, where to?" I asked.

"Well, let's head back to the spot from how we got back up here. When we were trying to get out of the lake." Link said, and he got back on top of Epona.

Epona snorted and I got on.

"Heh. She thinks your outfit is silly too, Link."

"Hey, I'm not the one who made this."

"Doesn't matter!"

We rode Epona back to the long stone bridge on the way back, and the house we saw on top of the cliff was around the cliff face. Epona was let loose to go wherever she wanted, because she knew wherever we were gonna come back probably wouldn't be here.

_What are we going to do? How are we getting back?_

On the bottom floor on the side of the wall was a passage outside, but it just dropped off there. A tall even freakier man than the cannon man stood there. As well as a girl. She had black hair to her mid back, and I could make out parts of her hair that looked more red colored. Her eyes were a green and gray hue. She looked younger than me, and seemed as tall as me. She also looked pretty slim. Her outfit was a combination of black and blue. Her shirt had short sleeves and went down to her waist in a dark blue color with several belts on top. The shirt sleeves were black from the shoulders down. Her pants were long and thin and a blue color as well. Silver bangles covered her arms and her boots went up to her calf's and were black. Two short swords were attached to her belts.

The man, probably the house owner, was very tall and creepy looking. He had a long face with a short red beard and long ears. His nose was long, his earrings were purple and large, and his hat was short, red, and pointy. His shirt, if it could even be called that, was mostly green poofy sleeves. The only part that barely went across his chest was thin and probably only covered his nipples. The pants were orange and well, rather poofy and unnecessarily large as well. The sandals he wore were brown.

I couldn't bare to look a glance or two, damn creepy clown people. A sudden wave of paranoia bared on me, and I didn't want to look back to see if he was right there or not.

"Hey, um...is this the way down to Lake Hylia?" Link asked.

"Oh, yes! This is Falbi's flight by fowl! Are you ready for a flight full of dreams and sweet, sweet bonuses?" he asked.

"Hey, why are you here?" I asked.

"Hmm? Me? Just waiting for you guys." she spoke, it reminded me of the sound of a bell.

"What?" I hissed.

"I'm part of the you know what to..." she whispered.

"Oh. Great. Why the hell are you here, waiting for us?" I said quietly.

"Well, to help with the temple. It's pretty hard to get through the puzzles, I'd think you guys would need an extra hand." she answered.

"Well, that's nice. But shouldn't you be monitoring the place right now?" I asked.

"Well, there hasn't been a sign of anything unusual around here. Nothing." she looked out at the lake.

"...Nothing?" I wasn't going to believe that too easily.

"No. In fact, I've only been here for a day or two. Before I left, they said after the volcano incident there hasn't really been anything going on outside of the norm." she answered.

"Well, I have a feeling that will change."

"Maybe. But I put some spells around the place. If anything passes into here, I'll know."

"Wait...spells? What are you a witch?" I asked.

"No. But I've been checking everything around here to Hyrule castle. Nothing." she responded.

"Hey, Kim! I think we have a ride down." Link came over.

He looked at the girl I was talking with.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Rosalia. I've gonna to help you with your quest." she smiled.

_Girl, do you realize how suspicious this all looks? Just popping up and saying hi?_

"Well, I'm not sure. It seems a bit dangerous. And Kim, you have to tell every adventurer to tag along?" Link asked.

"Pff, of course!" I laughed.

"Sorry if it seems a bother. But trust me, I can handle myself." she stood proudly.

"Sorry, but it just seems too dangerous for someone like you..." Link looked her up and down, trying to see where this young girl could possibly be warrior like.

She looks like a fricking pixie for pete's sake! The stature, the face, it didn't seem very battle like.

"Hello? Are any of you going to take the ride?" the creepy man yelled over to us.

"Yes!" Link answered.

"So how do we get down?" I asked.

"You take a chicken, and fly over to the chests on this small floating pedestal." Link answered.

"Well, alright. Come here chicken!" I ran, and tried to catch a white one.

The chickens were pretty pro at this, they ran and jumped everywhere, I slammed into a wall and probably bruised something at one point.

Link caught one and gave it to me. He had hold of a brown one.

That girl, Rosalia, had taken a black one.

"I'm still coming!" she argued.

Link flew off first, and I followed.

I spotted it down below, it was a four leveled stone island near that cannon shooting place. One chest on each level. We gripped the flying chickens tight and circled our way down, and managed to get to the second from the top. The chest contained a purple rupee.

"That's worth 50." Link answered as I placed it into my bag.

"Well, we can get all the others too." I said.

The other were a red and yellow rupee. It was worth 30 I believe.

"Where's the girl?" Link asked.

"Over here!" she said by the wooden bridge.

"Listen, I really don't want someone like you coming along. I can see your armed, but it's pretty dangerous." Link argued.

"Hey, how are you going to be able to go underwater and not drown?" I questioned.

"I have an air bubble charm." she responded.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it's this charm on one of my bangles. Someone was kind enough to give this to me before I came here. Basically, it creates an air bubble." she explained.

"Hmmm..." Link still wasn't ready to let her go.

"Hey come on! I CAN help you!" she yelled.

"If things get too dangerous, we are taking you out." Link gave in.

"Alright." she nodded.

"Hey, wait, Kim, I completely forgot! How are you going to be able to come with us?" his eyes widened.

"Well, Dragons have the ability to breathe underwater. Sort of." I shrugged.

"You...can?" he asked.

"Apparently. I really don't understand how it works, I know all dragons can do it though." I responded.

"Hmm...well, let's go." he dived in.

I jumped in after him, and I felt the tug of my scarf as it pulled up. I should have guessed. I'll have to fix that later. I saw that other girl swim down beside me, and I saw the air bubble charm gave her a huge air bubble around her head. Reminded me of a scuba diver. Looking around, I almost gasped how large this lake looked underwater. It seemed to go on forever.

We kept going deeper, and I eventually started to see the bottom. The lake floor had a lot of stone pillars and rapid amounts of bubbles seemed to be coming out of some cracks. I saw moving creatures and I realized there were about three Zora down here, and I felt excited. We swam down and down, until we managed to reach them. Though they seemed to be doing their own business, and only murmured about Link's garment. In here, we realized it was the entrance to the temple. It was narrow and stone pillars jutted out from the sides. Everything had a dark green and blue hue, and I realized the green came from the rock and the blue was hand made stone walls built inside. The pillars had intricate smooth dark carvings in them. It looked abandoned, but then why would Zora still be here?

"Hey, look over there!" Link pointed.

At the front of the temple was a door sealed up by a boulder in the middle of the wall.

"Well, how do we do this? Throw a bomb at it in time?" I asked.

"Wait, whats that?" Rosalia's voice sounded muffled and echoed, I could barely make it out.

Below the door was a small rock under it. A stream of bubbles came out through a crack.

"What about it?" I asked.

The feeling of water in my throat wasn't a pleasant one, it was like something was stuck in there, without the choking feeling and it made me uncomfortable.

"Blow the rock up." she said.

Taking the bomb bag I took one of those fish bombs and placed it there. The bomb had some sort of self starting mechanism, because it started to hiss and shake. The bomb exploded, and rock fragments shot out. A large geyser of bubbles ran up to the door now.

"I think we have to put a bomb on it.." Link thought.

I took out another one, and it started to hiss as it floated up to the door.

The boulder shattered, and the rocks fell down. Now we could get in!

"All right. Let's go in." Link swam through the tunnel.

I came in behind, and we couldn't see anything for several moments. Then, I could see we were inside a wide tunnel. Seaweed grew on the bottom. The tunnel curved down, and neon colored spiky plants were attached to the bottom as well as other common water plants. Swimming down, we saw two options to go through. The space in front was divided by a rock slab. If we went down, we were bet with giant red clams that seemed to want to eat us. Above, several purple jellyfish that were larger than us. The jellyfish sparked and gave off electrical bursts. And we had more neon colored spiky plants.

"So, which way?" I asked.

"Let's try the top one. More room to maneuver." Rosalia pointed out.

"I'll go for it." I volunteered.

I swam carefully, hugging the wall and moving between the jellyfish. I made it out smoothly. Link followed, and he was fine. Rosalia followed as well, and we all made it out.

Above us was a tunnel straight up, with two more jellyfish.

"We can't fight, I think we should just try to swim up." Link said.

"Alright then." I agreed.

Link went first, and he managed to swim past both of them and make it out. The jellyfish gave out more electrical bursts. Rosalia followed, and she paused. She swam up, hugging the wall, moved to the other side, and swam up. I attempted the same, and got out too. I gasped, breathing in air. Finally! The water was making me feel sick.

I got out of the pool onto the green mossy steps around it. The cavern was dark brown, and in front of us was the door barred by wooden gates. It stood on a balcony, with two stone stairs on either side. Two large pillars resembling water bursting up were on either side, and held two torches lighting the cave. The balcony wall had beautiful coral shapes made into the stone. Hanging in front of it was some sort of golden lever dangling from the ceiling.

"Easy enough. Rosalia, you said this was going to be hard." I frowned.

"Trust me, it get's worse." she was squeezing the water out of her clothes.

"Have you been here?" I asked.

"No. But I wasn't picked here for nothing." she smiled.

"Picked?" Link asked.

"Oh. I have a lot of friends. We...like temples and want to explore them. So, I was picked to come look at this one! And I mean, you guys coming here too, I thought it was a good idea to join up!" she lied.

"What? You didn't say you wanted to come here in the first place." Link sounded frustrated.

"Sorry. But I really do wanna help you guys out." she kept up her happy look.

"Where did you get that charm?" Link asked.

"A friend. They said I would need it."

_Friend as in the agency._

"So your good with using swords?" Link looked at the sheaths.

"Yeah! Though, I'm sort of new at it. Plus I'm looking into magic, but mostly fire." she smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you are new at it. You look young." Link commented.

"Yeah, but my king generally are very magic oriented."

"Your kind?" Link asked.

He knew better than to overlook those words now.

"Yeah. I'm a fairy." she grinned.

There was a blue burst of light, and two large blue and black wings emerged. The main color was blue, and black marks covered the middle like spikes and curves, and came out from the back.

"Hmph, no wonder you reminded me of a pixie." I said.

Link almost did a double take.

"But...the fairies we have are small little glowing lights with tiny wings." he argued.

"Well, I don't come from Hyrule. And just because we share a name doesn't mean we are the same! Anything with wings like these you'd call it a fairy whether it is small or human like."

"So your different?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Anyways, shouldn't we be getting to the dungeon?" I squeezed water out of my scarf.

Rosalia's wings fluttered and she was lifted off the ground. She grabbed the golden lever and pushed down, and the wooden gates creaked open.

"Hey, if we stuffed her in a bottle and we died, do you think she could revive us?"

"That's not funny, Kim."

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure how I should have handled the introduction to this one, so sorry if it seems...eugh. Really, introducing any character into the water temple would be hard for me. XD <strong>


	22. The way life works

**Hey guys! I really expected myself to put alot of chapters in this break...kind of makes me frustrated about myself. If I can handle all the stuff that comes first that I've neglected, I think I'll get another one done before school. Maybe...my mood always changes sadly. *Sigh***

**Anyways, new chapter! *Throws confetti* HOW HAS YOUR BREAK BEEN!? (if you have one)**

**Mine has been wonderful, in the presents department. Not so much on family. I'll just say that I only have one person living with me, and that person has left more than alot. So I've been rather on my own for the most part. Kinda makes you lonely, well I rather have been... Anyways, hope you all have a good winter break. Hope you like this chapter! I LIKE YOUR INPUT!**

**And I'm also thinking of what other games I could possibly do so it shall be awhile before I make an official list of what games shall show up, and probably in the order I'll show. I'm thinking of 5-7...there's a lot of stuff going down. And we wont go through each one fully, so no, the fic will not be 7 times larger than this one. **

* * *

><p>"Woah...this place is beautiful! You think the Zora's did some of the work or it's all natural?" I looked everywhere.<p>

"It looks natural. There isn't a lot of carvings or architecture." Link looked over the area.

"Doesn't matter, let's just find our way to the door." Rosalia looked at the door at the top.

We were all standing on a small piece of rock overlooking the area. I moved ahead, and realized the rock we were standing on was broken, a larger rock was broken off and slanted down, touching the ground. It looked like it used to be a bridge.

The rocks were a sea green color and the color rippled across the rocks as water washed down. Several small waterfalls poured out of the walls, and it all seemed to drain to the bottom floor which was covered with water. The water would fall from the higher levels and fall lower and lower. Huge stalactites were on the cavern roof and larger stalagmites littered the floor. _Wasn't limestone made out of those? Is this a similar rock? _Some sort of plant was growing below us as well.

On the bottom there were purple water jumping bugs, and Link's face fell. These things were annoying. Also ahead of us we could see four legged short green lizards, and their complete front side was made out of metal. Like an armored tortoise.

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound from above and a huge rock shot down. One of the stalactites had broke, and now made getting up the walls easier. The opposite wall from us was large and the door was right across where we were standing. The cave looked eroded away, and there were many steep areas we had to climb and get on top of.

"Oh, I see, we have to break down all the stalactites!" Rosalia said suddenly.

"I think most people could have figured that one out." I commented.

"Hey, you want my help?" she asked.

I groaned. Fine. _She said that we needed some extra help to get through here. Could it be that hard?_

Link was getting his arrows ready, and he had somehow attached the bombs to the arrows without me noticing. He shot out, and one by one the stalactites fell down. That wasn't so hard! The little turtles screeched and ran, spooked. The broken pieces landed along the steep walls, and it would make our job easier to climb up them.

We slowly walked down the broken bridge, and got onto ground. The water seemed to be continuously moving, even at the very bottom. _Is there a drain somewhere? This room sould be flooded. _I heaved myself up onto the nearby broken stalactite piece, and jumped up to higher ground. Link followed. With a flash, Rosalia had her wings out and fluttered up and dropped to us. All I could see was a thick black and blue blur and sparkles as her wings moved.

"You just gonna fly around?" I asked.

"Well, I can. It's easier." she didn't seem bothered by my comment.

"Mmm."

A tortoise screeched ahead of us, and it ran at Link. He blocked the metal armor with his shield, and jumped sideways behind it, slashing the creature's backside. It whirled around and dug a claw into the ground. I took out my dagger and attacked it there, and it screeched again, before running off.

"These guys aren't so hard. Maybe we won't have a tough time here with enemies. I can't imagine there would be anything too hard." I reasoned.

_I mean, what goblin bandits could swim here? Or have huge plants or monsters?_

"Well, there's always sharks..." Rosalia pointed out.

"Oh. Hmm, that WOULD be bad." I agreed.

"Well, let's go see if there are any.." Link climbed up the rocks, and we both followed up as well.

_Sharks? Link knows about those? But his home isnt near the sea, maybe they have stories about them..._

The door was at the top. Dang, the door was pretty. It was white with gray stone making lines downward and forking till they combined. A symbol was in the middle, it looked like three curled lines facing outward in a circle with a dot in each one. The floor was lined with tiles that had intricate patterns of waves.

The door led to a dark long hallway. The sound of rushing water was very prevalent, and I looked up to see the wide open space of a cavern wall. We were on a bridge, a pretty long one. I couldn't see anything below yet, the stone walls around us were too high. Ahead, about midway, they lowered with gaps covered with a web like design and curvy railings that reached far above our heads. The door ahead had a torch above it, and it seemed to make the end of the hallway glow orange. A figure was there.

"Well you were right Kim. We don't have goblins here." Link drew his sword.

It was a lizard but it walked like a human being and wore armor. The scaly skin was green and its underbelly was more pale colored. The creature wore hard brown leather and blue clothes, and held a axe in it's hand. The lizard hissed and flicked it's tongue out.

Link charged forward, and the enemy swung. Link parried several blows, and jumped to the side and around it's back. The thick green tail was easily jumped over as it swung around. Link struck the creature in the back, the sword going down the scaly skin and then across. Lizard man wobbled forward and I ran forward, thrusting my dagger upward into it's neck. It's snarl came out as a gurgling sound and I pulled the red knife out. Link looked up, and I turned and stared up at Rosalia, who was above us looking at whatever was around.

"It looks like the door leads into a room. There's two more bridges here as well, connecting to it and to doors in the cavern. Down below we have rushing water, so that explains the sound." she fluttered down and walked, looking down at the lizard creature momentarily before walking ahead.

_This seems pretty simple so far. Don't see why we have all the fuss over a water dungeon. It's really pretty though. Would this be a good place to hold a fort?_

This door was brown and taller than us. The carvings depicted sea shells, conches, waves, and other symbols most commonly recognized with water or the ocean. The frame around the door was smooth and wavy as well.

Link pushed open the door, and I couldn't help but stop and stare in front of me. It looked like something out of an underwater city! Stepping in, I saw it was even more complicated. We were on the top floor of a many leveled room. The walkways were around the room in circles. Mighty stone pillars reached to the ceiling and joined at the center, where a crystal chandelier hung. A white light was coming out of the top of the room. I walked over to the edge, but I still couldn't see into it.

The floor's edges were closed off by stone railings and that same web pattern connecting it to the floor. The tiles on the ground were light and dark blue, but some of the floor had the yellow green stone under it exposed. I looked to my right and left, and saw a wall of that weird web like pattern of stone blocking us off from the rest of the floor. There were more wall barriers here and on the floor below. The only way was down a large, slanted bridge with steps. It connected to the floor below, not going straight to the other side of our floor. The steps were light blue green and the sides had wavy carved stone that resembled rushing water, and pointy spikes pointed out of it every three feet or so. The inner sides had a blue coral pattern. But strangely enough, another golden lever was in front of us at the top, like the one in the beginning of the dungeon.

"What should we do? Go down now or pull the lever?" I asked.

"I think we should look down. We can press it later." Rosalia answered.

Then I realized how much I hated stairs. I couldn't run up or down the damn things no matter how hard I tried! And it made me exhausted. And as I slowly made it down I felt the prickling feeling I'd be doing this a lot more. My thighs better look damn sexy by the end of this.

Down below to the left was another barrier, and large blue and green pots. Link broke one open and obtained some money, which I gladly held for safe keeping in my bag. Another of them had arrows, no need to say that was good. I looked up at the rest of the building, and saw this was composed of only two floors. But there was a drop here too, way down below was a large pool of water with a pillar rising up from the center, holding the bridge. The paths railed edge had a gap, and vines grew here. There was a clearer view of the pillar, and I saw the pillar had two ledges around it to walk, and there was a chest at the bottom one. But it was too high from the waters surface to reach. And I couldn't see a way down without jumping.

We took a right from the bridge. Looking around, I saw moss was growing over a lot of the walls. Tiny lanterns were on the ceiling. _This place has been abandoned for a long time. But why are the lamps still burning? Are they a special long lasting kind? _There were more golden pulley levers on the edge of the walkway and the railings broke off to make a gap in front of them. We encountered another door, and went past that. At the end, there was another lever and a small chest at another wall that blocked our way. I could see the wall that blocked the left path from here, and there was a door in between them. We were directly on the opposite side of the stairs now, a floor directly down from where we entered from. The tiny chest at the back contained more arrows, as Link opened it.

"I wonder how long it took to make this thing." I said as we walked.

I could imagine it, hundreds of Zora's creating this elaborate building. Some of them pushing stones in place, others carving, and some wondering how to build the levers and the stair.

"Probably a long time. Hundreds of years maybe. They seem pretty artistic, the place is very beautiful. It's too bad no one visits." Rosalia fluttered along.

Did all she do was flutter? Let's see some fighting action!

We took the door we found earlier, and we were greeted with a small hall. The way was blocked by some giant blue thing, and a water bug was nestled in front of it. It sprang up as we approached, and jumped. I jumped back myself. I hated these things! As the bug leaped Link raised his sword and the bug was pierced and stabbed onto it. The legs twitched, and Link pushed off the bug with his foot. Ew.

"What do you suppose this is?" Link asked.

It was huge, it reached the ceiling.

"Hmm..." Rosalia flew alongside it, her wings flapping.

"I think it's a water wheel." she concluded.

Really? It was hard to tell from this angle.

"What would that be doing on land? Shouldn't it be in the water?" I asked.

"Hey, there's a door over on the other side. I'll go check it out!" she vanished behind the wheel.

"Hey! Hey now! Were a team, we stick together!" I yelled.

I was scared she went off, but her head peered back from the side.

"It won't take long." she frowned.

"It could be a whole maze. Let's just investigate everything else." I asked.

She paused but came back and dropped down.

"I guess." she sighed.

"Well, it is a good idea to stay together." Link agreed.

"Hah!" Someone backed me up on this!

A team should stay together! Not go alone and get separated! That's how people die in horror movies.

We turned back, and our only option was to pull a lever.

_But whats the purpose of this room? And why a water wheel?_

I tried to pull the ideas together but they wouldn't fit.

We decided to pull the lever that was on the opposite end of the room, from the stair's bottom. I looked up at the bottom of the slanted bridge. This thing was pretty steep. Rosalia jumped up and her weight made the handle on it drop with a click. There was a humming sound and the stairs started to swing this way, and Rosalia panicked, her wings bursting out and she flew up, as the bottom of the stairs reached us and stopped. Now we could explore up there.

"I really don't wanna do that! The sides of that thing would have slammed into my legs!" she was upset, and her wings fluttered more than ever, shooting off more sparks.

Now I saw the levers were made outside of the walkway, you had to jump to get it and hang on.

"Couldn't you have tucked your legs in?" Link pointed out.

"Well, I'm not sure!" she looked at the lever again, but she didn't want to touch it.

She didn't bother walking and fluttered up to wait on us. Me and Link walked up. My legs burned by the end of it, and I wanted to kick the thing. The top had another lever, and Rosalia pressed down on it. Nothing happened.

"I think the stairs move to where you are, so there's no point jumping on that one." Link spoke.

_Possibly..._

To the right was another door, and a lever on the other end. There was a wall past it. Going back, we encountered another water bug hopping around. Link took out his sword and swung, the bug went over the edge. Here was another door and a lever. I squinted my eyes. The door here had a red colored stone around it, or was it a trick from the lamp above? Ahead was another wall and some moss. A single pot stood there, and moved.

"Oh my gosh it must be Ooccoo again!" I said.

I walked over, and sure enough, a white head was poking out. _Always finding her way into dungeons..._

I took the pot and smashed it, large cracks ran along the pot. She shook and the pottery fell away.

"Phew! Free at last! Oh, it's you two again! And you brought a friend along! How nice to see you again!" she smiled.

"Yes, it is!" I quickly had a grin.

Link nodded.

Rosalia came over and attempted to shake hands, but well, Ooccoo had no hands. She let her lightly shake her wing though.

"My name is Rosalia, and I'm a fairy. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Oh! It is a pleasure! I am Ooccoo, an Oocca." she said.

I dropped my bag down, and she climbed in.

"Oh! Is that a new outfit you both have?" she asked.

"Yeah, like it?" I asked.

"Hmm, I can't wear clothes so I don't care much about them, but I have to say it does look pleasing." she commented.

"Well, your always honest." I praised.

"Of course." she said humbly.

Link and Rosalia walked ahead, going past the red door. _Wait, why? _I looked at it and saw now a huge lock. Oh, that's why. I walked a bit faster to catch up now, and we went through the blue door. I looked up to see a lamp as I went in, so it wasn't a trick of the light. Was the red door special?

_Well, of course, it had a lock on it! _The voice in my head scoffed that was still me.

_Shut up you..._ I growled at...myself.

We turned back the second we saw it was another water wheel.

_Two of them?_

Rosalia pulled on the lever in front of us, and she flew up as the stairs swung by.

"I'll never get used to that." she huffed.

Thankfully, walking down was easier. Gravity was more merciful.

The door we saw had a red outlining on it, and I saw this was the space that was closed off on the bottom floor.

"Over here..." Link murdered, and a large chest was placed against the wall.

Link pulled out a dungeon map. I could see there were many floors.

"Well, atleast we won't get lost." he neatly folded it into one of the brown bags strapped to his belt.

This hallway was very similar to the one with the lizard man. It was a bit shorter and the weird web like stone carvings were here. A metal armored tortoise saw us and ran at us. Link evaded it and jammed his sword into it, and it slid along the ground, blood pooling around it.

"Oh my, I've never seen something like this, living down here." Ooccoo said as we passed by.

"You wouldn't believe how hardy these guys are. There's always something living down here, even if you think you've reached the deepest place in the world." Link said.

"Then you discover an even deeper hole." I smiled.

"True..." Rosalia said.

The next room was a cavern as well. The first thing I noticed was how odd the floor was. It looked like water was supposed to come out of the door we came from and fork in the middle of the indented path. Our place was on a high ledge overlooking some sort of machine. The ledge had a layer of stone jut out toward it. It looked like a large blue waterwheel was above us on its side, blocking the view of an upper floor. The waterwheel was attached to a wooden pillar that joined with a large rock to the ground. Well, the ground was a large piece of rock in the middle of a pond. Geysers came up from it and water bugs jumped and slid across the water. On the waterwheel hung chains with metal platforms that hung in the air. To our left was a pure white bridge that was submerged in the water. It looked like it was supposed to connect to the rock island in the middle and a large dug out cavern to the left. Then I saw a couple of stalactites on the ceiling, that looked easy to break. And on the right was a door in the side of the wall, with a large hood above it. It looked like you had to jump on the hanging metal plates to go over there.

"Hey!" Link waved.

I looked down to see him on the stone island.

"How'd you get down there!?" I yelled.

"There's a tunnel from here to where your standing!" he spoke.

Looking back, I saw a tunnel entrance on the right, and looked down to see the other end. Oh.

"It doesn't look like there is anything here though.." Link started to come back up.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"Hmmm, the stalactites could be broken. Let's try that." Rosalia said.

Link open fired on them, and two rocks came down.

"Let's see if that was worth it." Link quickly went down again.

A geyser had blocked his path before, and now he could walk over to the rock island. Then he grabbed some plants growing on the side of the pillar and disappeared from view. I tried to lean one way and then the other, hoping to see what was going on. He came back in a few moments, and worked his way back up.

"I found a key, let's go open that red door." he ordered.

Making our way back, we unlocked the red framed door. I found it odd how they had red stone around it. _What, could it be some sort of secret message for danger?_

Another long hallway, and another tortoise. _Unless it means "beware the turtles."_

"I think I'd like a little warm up." I took out my dagger.

The metal wearing reptile screeched and charged.

I went forward and sidestepped it, and then with a downward angle, drove the blade in. It whirled around and tried again, but I finished it off with two bleeding flanks. Well, it wasn't dead, but it certainly wasn't going to try another charge.

We moved past it and went into the room.

"Look at this." Link said.

The floor we were standing on was deeper than the rest of the floor, making a path with blue outlines. Water was diffidently supposed to go through here.

"Well, it looks like something that would guide a river." Rosalia stepped out of it.

"But where's the water source?" Link pondered.

The path veered to the left, and went through a metal gate. A small chest was near there that held bombs. I closed the lid, and heard a thick 'goop' sound.

"Woah..." Rosalia backed up.

"What? What is it!? I'm not turning around for the love of god!" I was glued in place.

It better not be a fucking wasp.

"It's behind the gate, but I'm not sure it'll be on the other side for very long." Link warned.

I backed up and saw a huge purple glob worming around. It was about the size of me, and it made this sick swishy sound as it moved.

"This better not be like the movie the blob." I hissed.

The purple blob somehow sensed me, and pushed against the gate. I backed up even further. I tensed up, afraid it would come through. But something kept it from passing through completely, and it gave up and slunk away. We took the right path, which was a dead end. There was a blue metal grate covering a whole big enough to crouch through. Link shot down more stalactites from above, and he jumped onto one. He grabbed onto some green and purple plants on the side wall and climbed up. He dropped onto the top of the wall in front of us, and jumped onto another gold lever. The blue gate below went down with a snap, and the both of us went through. Link dropped down.

The hall curved and kept going, probably back to the purple blob. I suppressed the urge to shiver. Thankfully, a door was on the left side. Having a mental picture, I saw this whole thing was just a hallway around this one room. As we made our way to the door I saw the rest of the hall was blocked off by a boulder.

_Oh thank god._

"Should we blow this up now, or later?" Link asked.

"How about never? That purple thing kinda creeped me out." Rosalia disagreed.

"You have my tastes." I nodded.

She smiled.

Link snorted.

The next room surprised me. We were on top of the sideways waterwheel! From that room with the geysers. Maybe we would find something useful ahead, there was a door. And another lizard man, oh gosh.

It spotted us, and jumped onto the wheel, slamming it's sword against the metal.

"You dare challenge us!?" I bellowed.

"Kim, stop being silly." Link sighed.

"Ok, fine." I growled.

"How about we try and knock it over the edge? Link, you distract it and block it's sword attacks, as well as Kim. I'll kick it over!" Rosalia asked.

"Well, sure, but I don't see why we can't just kill the thing." I shrugged.

"More humane?" she asked.

"Fine. Let's go Link!" I drew my dagger.

He was already locked in combat. Of course. I jumped onto the wheel and yelled at it. It hissed at me with a pause before going back to sword fighting. _Ok, fine, underestimate me. _I ran up to it and attacked as well, but this guy could keep up with the both of us. It was highly trained. I focused on blocking hit's because I rarely saw an opportunity to hit it. With a slam, I saw the thing stumble back and fall over the edge below. Maybe the water bugs would make a meal out of it.

"I have to admit, that one was pretty experienced." Link sheathed his sword, a little tired out from that.

The next room was a hallway. To the right was a door, and there was another path for water going through the middle. But the door was on a higher ledge, one Link couldn't get to. We walked over there, and suddenly blobs fell down. I jumped a little. Three purple ones and a red one. One of them throbbed and suddenly leapt, and I squealed a little. I back off, toward the door. Link saw me move back, and came as well. Rosalia was in the air, fluttering, and she was whispering something. She held out her hand and a small fireball came to life, and she threw it at a purple one, nothing.

"Plan B?" I asked.

"Hey, I got something." Link said, and held up a key.

To the left was the waterwheel, and a chest.

"How about we look for that door..." I eyed the blobs.

"Do they really freak you two out?" Link asked, a little confused.

"Yes." I said, and Rosalia said it soon after.

Link sighed.

So we retreated to find a door. Until we met the boulder again. Link had already set up a bomb before I could protest. The boulder exploded, and I covered myself from the rubble. Surprisingly this wasn't where the blob was at! Two little turtle creatures were here, though, and charged. Me and Link had difficulty getting past, the hall was only big enough for two to three people to be across. Rosalia flew up, and looked at the scene.

"Link go for the right, Kim to the left. I'll attack them from behind, ok!?" she flew into position.

When she attacked both of them turned around, and we could take a swipe as well. The two monsters became confused, not knowing which was safer, and we managed to take them out in moments.

The way down had another door.

We entered, and the only thing we were focused on was a giant blob in the center. I got scared that it was one of those we saw. Suddenly a disgusting looking green bug like creature jumped into it. It giggled. It sent a shiver down my spine. Link pulled his sword out, and struck. The attack sent him tumbling backward, it absorbed it. It tried to jump onto him but he side rolled to us and the three of us crowded as a group. The room was a pretty small space. Then Link attempted every attack he could manage, but nothing worked. I was too creeped out to try anything, I doubted it would work anyway. It kept giggling. Rosalia tried a couple of spells but they just rebounded off. We had only one option.

"To the door." she spoke.

Next to the door we entered from was another, and this one lead back to the steep edged door in the hallway. The waterwheel could be seen and blobs rained down. We came back in, because there was one more, with a lock. Link ran for it, working on unlocking it. Thankfully, the creepy bug thing was painfully slow, and we managed to get through.

Sadly the door couldn't br brought back down. The good news is it stopped following us. We were going along the wall of another cave. In the middle was a large pillar with a lever, but it was too far away to get to. Rosalia went ahead and pulled it, but nothing happened. At the end of the path was some plants to climb to the bottom, so we went. Then we climbed up to another path. But this one had a wall on the other end, no doubt for something like water. We kept going up in a winding circle, taking out water bugs as we went. I thought we were getting pretty high now, and my legs were getting sore. Maybe we could have a break? We reached the end eventually.

Up at the top was a chest with more bombs. But what was really interesting was a bridge with winding rails. The way was blocked by some of those. Behind it was some sort of structure that looked like half a bridge, but we were under it. A red torch was in front of us, and a red circle next to it. What was that?

It didn't matter because on the sides of the bridge we were on had ladders along some stone structure. We climbed up, and there was a golden lever. Past the wall blocking our way was a large chest. And the bridge above us had an entrance, but it was closed.

"Well, let's see what this does." Link leaped off and grabbed the lever.

The door above us heaved up, and water poured out like a waterfall. It started to rush down the way we came.

"Cool, we got a water slide." I grinned.

Rosalia landed next to me and her wings vanished in a flash of glowing light.

"Whats that for?" I asked.

"Water just makes my wings wet. I can't fly with them like that." she answered.

"Oh." I hadn't known that.

Link dropped down and into the water, rushing down.

"See you at the bottom!" I yelled and leaped off.

I landed into the river with a thud, the stone wasn't helping. But the water soon carried me off in a rush. I yelled and waved my arms as I went down. I heard Rosalia yell too. Ooccoo also gave an energetic yell, a lot quieter though. We landed into the pool of water with a loud splash. Link was there, too, waiting. The water hadn't reached it's full height yet. As soon as we could, we climbed onto the pillar with the gold lever. I took it and pulled it down. The rush of the water slide was still getting to me, and I had the thought of flying up and doing it all over again.

Something clicked, and as we made our way back, we saw the water heading through the door. Ignoring the creepy bubble thing and blobs, we followed it through the door and saw the waterwheel turning.

"Let's see what's happened!" Link ran over, and came back.

"It's just that metal gate. Let's head back to the stairs." Link spoke.

We entered the room with the sideways waterwheel, and saw it turning.

"Awesome, we just gotta get down there." I said.

So we made our way all the way back to the stairs. Then I noticed the pool of water down below had risen.

"Hey, you two make your way over. I'm going to get something!" I smiled.

"Oh, Ooccoo, I think it would be better if you went with them." I urged.

"Oh, alright then." she hopped out.

I decided to execute a swan dive off the edge as they went to find a lever. My eyes widened and I yelled when I saw I was about to hit the bridge. I managed to whirl and land on my feet, barely. I dropped to my knees. Oh that was an idiot move!

"Careful, there!" Link yelled.

I could see his face was just as freaked as mine.

_Ok, Kim, stop acting stupid and trying to look cool. Swine diving onto a bridge. That hit your most stupid things to do list._

I walked over to a gap in the wall and landed in the water.

I started to swim up, and I realized how aching my muscles were. Then something bit my ankle and I twisted around. A school of piranhas were on me. They looked dead though, mostly bones and sharp teeth, but they started to bit at my legs and I tried to kick them off furiously. One went at my arm. I snarled and made my way up and out of the water. I pulled myself up onto the rock and the one biting my arm was flapping its tail in anger. I pulled it off, and felt it take a tiny chunk of my arm. Great. The blood started to flow out, not much but it was thick. Our blood tended to stay in our bodies better than normal people, unless your trying to suck it out. And the ones on my ankles bled and were staining my pants. I felt the sting of where they bit me, but it certainly didn't hurt enough to bother me. Especially the fact that I started to tear off the damn fishes bones in anger, then threw it and watch it smack into the wall.

I walked around and found the large chest. I opened it and found a red ruby. I had no idea how much that was. But I grew more pissed off now. I almost dived into concrete and had my body get bitten by piranhas for THIS!? I fought the urge to smack the gem against the wall. I leaped across the water and climbed up. Link and Rosalia were waiting at the door, but it was covered by two large web like walls. Screw that, I jumped onto the top of it and jumped down. They're eyes grew wide at the sigh of my wounds.

I showed them the red ruby and stuffed it into my bag without a word. I but my bottom lip. Crouching down, I let Ooccoo into my bag.

"Are you...sure we shouldn't take care of that?" Link pointed.

"I'm fine." I gave a low growl.

"Kim, are you sure? I got some healing magic I could use on-

"I said I'm fine." I said a little louder.

She went back, a little surprised and confused.

"It's fine. I'll deal with it." I said, trying to sound calmer.

"It would be a good idea, miss." Ooccoo asked.

Dammit, I can't resist politeness like that.

I sat on the stairs and let Rosalia do her thing. It closed up the bites instantly, and I used a spare cloth to take the blood off. My hair was dripping. The holes in the pants would have to wait.

"You know, you seem kind of reserved. Saying your fine all the time doesn't mean you are, and your kinda keeping your problems to yourself." Rosalia stood up.

_Maybe I am. I like it that way. I don't have to bring you into my messes._

"The wounds aren't a big deal." I mumbled.

_They really are nothing. It wasn't a problem. Why are you getting so worked up over it!?_

Seeing no way to go about it calmly, Rosalia shrugged and stood up. I followed. We made it back to the room with the spinning wheel, and hopped onto the metal plates and to the door. The next room had a door in front, and Link picked up a key to the left on a side route. Now we entered the next room. Sadly it was barred by a gate, with a red and yellow circle at the top. We couldn't get in.

"How about the other room?" Rosalia asked.

There was one, close to the one we entered. This room had a locked door, and another metal plated turtle. With some quick team work Link and Rosalia took it out.

_Probably think I've weakened cause of a few bites..._

Unlocking the door, we stepped inside.

Well, fell in. It was a stretch of water. I saw an electric jellyfish spark and send off electrical surges. I gulped. Link went in without a word, it was a long time, and suddenly there was a blast. Me and Rosalia looked at each other, before swimming above and seeing that Link had blown a boulder out of the way, revealing an underwater tunnel. We dived in and followed. A clam shook, and tried to bite us but we stayed at the top of the tunnel, and eventually emerged. We were in the room barred by the gates. It was circular, and I could see nothing here of value. We got out of the water. Suddenly, something slid over the tunnel entrance. We were trapped.

"This isn't good, guys..." I hissed.

Something plopped into the water. It was a tadpole. It swam over, and had teeth.

"Oh no, I already dealt with the piranhas, I don't need a second lesson!" I took out my dagger.

Link took out his sword, and Rosalia took out two swords.

"Wait, you two guys? Its just a tadpole I can dea-

Two more plopped in.

"What the hell?' I snarled, killing one with a swing.

Rosalia looked up and gasped.

Link looked too, and stepped back.

"Guys, I'm kind of afraid to look up now, please tell me..." I took a couple of steps back for safety.

Suddenly, a huge green mass fell in front of us. It was a frog, and a HUGE one. It could eat all three of us with no problem. It had two yellow glowing eyes, but they couldn't compare in size to the rest of it. It's body was fat, very fat. And the throat did that creepy bubble thing too. The top of it was dark green but the underside was a pale color, and it's lips were red and huge. Small yellow things stuck to it's back. The frog let out a sound I couldn't differentiate from a belch or a roar. The yellow things on the back popped off and out came dozens of tadpoles. We all had swords at the ready and began to slize them. Rosalia grew wings and flew up.

"Alright, you guys handle them! I'll try and find a weakness with the frog!" she yelled.

"Girl, you shouldn't tussle with that thing alone!" I yelled.

"We stick together!" Link said as he thrust his sword.

Rosalia went around the frog, who didn't seem to have a care in the world. She poked it with a sword and it didn't even move. Well, it did turn it's head toward her.

"Rosalia!" I yelled, killing a couple more and kicking one.

"What? I'm trying to think of what to do! No...fire won't work..." she went off, watching the thing cautiously with her swords in hand.

Then I realized something awful.

"Get your wings away! Get on the ground now!" I screamed.

She didn't seem to realize what I meant by that.

"Girl, your part bug! Sort of! You look like a butterfly to it!" I yelled.

Her eyes widened. Of course.

The frog seemed to have lunch on the menu, and it's lips parted slowly. Rosalia barely flew out of the way as it tried to grab her with it's tongue. Thankfully, it seemed out of range. Rosalia fluttered down now, but the frog gave it another go and managed to snag the very edge of her left wing. She screamed.

Link ran straight for her as I managed the last tadpoles. He held his sword over his head and came with a downwards slash. The tongue got partly cut through but not all the way. The grog yelled and it brought it closer to it's mouth as she tried to pull away. Link hacked away and managed to cut it's tongue off. Rosalia heaved out heavy breaths as Link tried to make sure she was ok. I looked at the frog, and saw it heave a black glob up to my disgust. A chest could be seen as the ooze came off.

"Rosalia are you ok?" Link asked.

"Miss, you look hurt! Oh my..." Ooccoo said as I came closer.

Her left wing was badly damaged at the spine, I couldn't see what damage it really caused, since the clothes were in the way. I could tears on her face, and I felt guilt. Couldn't I have done something? _Of course you could have. Why didn't you run to her? _My mind blamed me.

"Look, I'm not a fairy expert, but I don't think it would be a good idea to fly from now on." Link paused.

She knelt in the water and was trying to rub the tears out of her eyes. Her face was red. It looked painful. An image of what would happen if my wings got pulled on hard enough went reeling through my head.

_Girl, go comfort her! Do something! Stop standing around like an idiot!_

_Shut up, I'm not good with this!_

It was rather true, usually I was the one getting my body ripped apart, and I had to learn to deal with the pain all on my own. I cried, and cried, and cried, and had no one to cry to. Eventually, I stopped crying. What good was crying when you didn't have a friend to see you? I had flashes of those days, and remembered how alone I was.

I really had no idea on what to do, so I just knelt down and hugged her. She cried some more and I was just silent. I wouldn't dare say some bull crap like "its going to be all right," or "we can fix this." It never was alright, it never is fixable, at least to your soul. She cried some more and I felt myself start to cry along with her. At least we can offer comfort. _You get to have that out of the two of us. _ Link knelt down as well, and she hugged him too. Her face was even redder, but she rubbed the tears off. She looked back at her wings now, the blue color with black splattered on from the base and making striking images outward. She moved her right one, fine. She attempted to move her left, but it caused her pain.

"I don't...I don't think I can fly..." she choked.

I gave a frown and dipped my head. _What could I say?_

"We can take you back now, and find someone to help you." Link offered.

"No." she refused.

"Why?" Link gasped.

"Miss, it would be the best idea..." Ooccoo pleaded.

"I can't...I can't...go back. Not until we get through this." she sniffed.

"What? For what? Helping us? We'll make it. We should take you to a doctor they'll help." he asked.

"They CAN'T help. Not for someone like me. Do they have any idea how to mend a broken wing?" she asked, her face red with anger.

"...No." his face fell.

The frog creature was bugging me, we at least should take her somewhere else. Link opened the chest to find the claw shot. He seemed confused for a moment, but then tried it out. The claw shot out with a chain and hooked onto a yellow and red plate. He was pulled up to it. He came down from the high ledge and tried it on the gate. It opened, and I helped to carry her out.

We came back to the bridged room and sat along one of the walls. She rested there, and looking at her back I could see the smallest stains of red. It was torn.

"Look, you at least should rest here. I'll look on ahead. Kim, I think you should keep her company and guard her." Link asked.

I nodded.

He certainly could be a leader.

"Wait, who's going to help you out?" she asked, her throat was dry.

Midna popped up from the shadows.

"Hey, I can keep watch over him just fine. You just worry about yourself." I could see the smallest of apologetic looks from her.

"I'll keep Link company too." Ooccoo said, and hopped out.

Rosalia looked over at Link, and then at me.

I nodded.

They all agreed, and Link and the rest left.

I sat on the wall along side her.

She sniffled again, and groaned.

"I can't believe this." she shook her head, and sniffed.

"About your wing?" I asked.

"No, well, not exactly. I mean about Link. We are supposed to protect him." she looked at me.

I wanted to look away so badly, but I kept the stare.

"Well, Link's the kind of guy who can handle a lot of this all on his own. It's only when something happens...that shouldn't. I had the same worry as well, but...it's not like were here to take care of everything. Were here to protect them from something that they don't know and couldn't protect themselves at all from." I explained.

She frowned, and fluttered her right wing for a moment.

"You can't put them back?" I realized.

"Not like this." she groaned.

She cried a little again, and I frowned.

I acted like this was all fun, I never realized how bad things could get.

"How do you handle the pain? I've never had something like this. Sure I've had scrapes and cuts. Even wounds from sword fighting and magic practice. But not..." she stopped.

"I'm just scared I won't be able to fly again..." she looked up.

"Your wings are that delicate?" it came out as a whisper.

She nodded.

There was a pause.

"You never answered my question."

I bit at my bottom lip again.

"I never had someone to cry to. I thought I could face the big bad world by myself, get stronger, survive on my own. I was just a child. Almost as old as I can remember. I just thought I was special because of...what I had, that it made me invulnerable. My life in a way was hell on earth. Never had a home, never had a family. Well, I did. But I chose to lose that because I thought I could learn to grow up on the road, show everyone what I could do, and one day I would come home and they would see how tough I was. I was an idiot. I didn't know how bad it would get. The world want's to rip you apart and spit you out, you know? It's only the safety of family and friends that's going to be your shield. I had none.

I got so many injuries. Small things usually. Regeneration took care of them. But when you find your entire body spasming and having your limbs ripped apart, it can't save you from the pain. It made it worse. I'd cry, and cry, and cry some more. I screamed for someone. Anyone. No one came. I was just...all alone. That shield of mine was gone now, and I was left broken and battered on the street. I promised myself I'd make it, show the world I could come back on my own two feet. But after so long...so much torture...I just wanted to die and give up. Give up and just put myself out of my misery. But I couldn't kill myself. It wasn't that easy. Life was too precious, even when you found yourself crawling on the ground...Then, I met my best friend. She helped me, comforted me. I only realized then how important family was. I couldn't stay forever though. I had some dark things that wouldn't leave me, and I was scared for her. So I left again, out of a need to protect her since she was the only one I had then. It was different though, and every time I felt pain I would still cry. But eventually, I could stand up to it, because I had someone to believe in, to protect my whole life. I made a promise I would. It kept coming and coming. But soon enough, I couldn't feel it."

"You mean you can't feel pain?" she asked.

"I could block out a little. But I had so much of it, pain was all I felt, all the time. Eventually, I just stopped caring."

No one spoke.

"You barely made it through. Only your friend saved you?" she asked.

Any hint on her face that she had pain was gone.

"Yeah. I still did some very bad things though. I think about them everyday. And the horrors I saw still haunt me. Some still look for me. I can't get them out of my head." I said, it was hard to talk.

"Then how do you deal with them?" she asked.

I stared at the floor pondering.

XXXX

Kim just looked down, and she stayed that way for awhile. I was worried she wouldn't move, like she was frozen. She glanced at me a couple times, and she was thinking. After the speech she looked like she wanted to cry, I think. But she kept so much to herself, I could still tell. Eventually, she got up, and just started to walk around the hall.

_Why won't she answer me?_

_She's just walking around, like she doesn't know what to do. How had she handled all of that mental torture? All of the things that happened to her psychologically?_

It hit me then, and I felt my heart drop.

_She couldn't._


	23. What chains bind you to your fate?

**18 pages. 18 pages of writing. Dear god. That was alot. I'm so happy I've at least made it this far though. And I really liked writing this one as well. Sadly school will start again in 2 days, so progress shall be slow. Dang...this was just so long. XD**

* * *

><p>I heard a door close in the distance, and I saw Link up on the higher floor. A stream of water had already come in, a long time ago. I saw him hold up a giant key, it was like the ones in the other dungeon, the boss key. My stomach dropped for a minute. What would Rosalia do? To answer my question, the fairy girl walked up. She was a lot healthier than before, and she looked a lot stronger.<p>

Awhile back, she asked me to help secure the wing in place to help it regrow. It connected enough to allow her to withdraw her wings, but the left wing still hurt to fly with, and didn't seem to move as fast as it's counterpart. She said she would be fine, but she'd be leaving immediately after this dungeon was finished. After all, her job was done. She had her two swords out, and ready to fight. Link came down the steps to greet us, sliding down the river of water that followed. It went all across the floor, and the other stream of water across the room came down from above. I shouldn't have worn shoes coming here. The feeling of water in my boots was just too unpleasent.

"Look, we managed to find the dungeon key." He seemed proud.

But Rosalia didn't take too well to the scratches and singed clothes.

"How did you set yourself on fire?" she gaped.

"Oh, what? Well, I attacked those electrical sea creatures with my claw shot. Never going to make that mistake again." he shook his head.

"It was a mighty hard job for him. He was underwater most of the time too, so I couldn't help." Oocoo ruffled her feathers, shook water off, and she hopped into my bag.

"Well, at least we'll be there for him. After I fix these up." Rosalia huffed.

Link seemed fine with Rosalia being nit picky and inspecting every single injury. She put her hands close together, and a white light came from the center. She placed it on the wound and they healed instantly. She kept doing this with all the others she found, and he healed up. Though he took a small break, and sadly Rosalia said she had no way to heal clothes. I waited patiently, watching the water rise in the center.

"Let's see where this could go..." Link took out his map and laid it across a stone railing.

He scanned every part of the map, over and over again till I didn't bother keeping track how many times he did it.

"This makes no sense! We've been to every room! But there's this hole that's filled in for the bottom floor!" he sounded frustrated.

We all helped him look over it again. We looked it over so many times my head hurt trying to solve this. Rosalia looked around the room we were in.

"You sure it's not a door here? Could we have not checked one?" she asked.

"I'm VERY sure it isn't." he griped.

"Well..." she sounded unsure.

She looked at the water below.

"Is it down there?" she asked.

Link looked down as well.

"Possibly. There's a school of man eating piranhas. The perfect defense." I glared at the fish in the distance.

"But then we wouldn't have needed a key." he frowned, looking at the large piece of metal.

"Is there something to unlock down there? Like a trap door?" she asked.

"Possibly. But I REALLY don't want to check it out." I complained.

"We have to! Alright, how about Link goes down, and me and Kim try to kill them off! Kim, can you perhaps use electricity?" she asked.

"No. I'm a fire and a dark dragon." I frowned.

"Wait, can you transform then? How about we make you an electric eel!" she raised her hands up in emphasis.

"But they could bite me...plus they kinda look undead. I don't think electricity would work."

"Hmm, if they're undead then, bend them to your will! Then we would have an undead fish army!"

"How could I carry them around then? They're stuck there!" I motioned my hands at them.

"Gosh, you always find some sort of flaw in my plans." she groaned.

"That's part of my perfectionist streak for you." I grinned.

"How about I try and shoot them?" Link asked.

I shrugged.

He took his bow out, and started to kill each of them, one by one. I looked in disbelief. Really? Well then...We didn't see anymore after the seventh, and we went all around the pool of water.

"Hey! Wait!" I gasped.

In front of me was the door, staring blankly in my face. It was on the pillar! My comrades came to see and they blinked.

"It's really been there?" Rosalia said in disbelief.

"It makes me irritated that we've never noticed." Link spoke.

Link dove and swam to the pillar while me and Rosalia swam. _Can't believe I have to get wet again __after I dried off... _Rosalia got up, a little stiff. Maybe the pain still affected her. Climbing up, we faced the door. It was circular and yellow, with the same curved line and dots marking on the other doors. Large black chains blocked the entrance, with a huge lock in the center. Link shoved the key in, and the chains came loose. The door dropped, and slammed as it hit a bottom. In front of us was a small room with pots, and a large hole in the center, big enough to drop into. Oh great.

"I can't see any water..." Link looked down into the hole.

I was VERY tempted to push him down. I looked at Rosalia. She seemed offended, looking like she knew what I was thinking. She looked back at Link, and then gave a smile. We both pushed him down together, and he screamed in surprise and fright. There was a splash. Oocoo ruffled her feathers. She muttered something.

"I think I can hear it though!" I yelled down.

I could vaguely make out a shape.

"You can't be mature about this? I could have died!" he yelled.

"Sorry, too hard to resist." I laughed.

"How would you like me to push you down a hole!?" Link yelled.

"Well, I can fly, so..." I gave a grin of triumph.

He punched the water. _I win!_

"I should have known..." he sighed.

"At least Rosalia wouldn't have done that..." he tried to argue.

"Sorry, guilty as charged." she raised a hand.

"What!?" he shouted in disbelief.

We both laughed together.

"I can see you are all enjoying yourselves, but I must say something." Oocoo asked.

We quieted down.

"Is it alright if we part ways from here? It's sad to say I won't be able to join you from this point. We weren't made to breathe underwater..." she seemed sad.

"Well, of course, but how are you going to get out?" I asked.

"I'll think of a way..." she grinned, like she knew something.

We agreed, and she jumped down, and started to fly off. _Hopefully, she won't end up in any more __pots..._

The hole wasn't big enough for all of us though, so Link swam down and I jumped in. Diving down, I could see it was very dark. _Well, this would be a problem..._

Suddenly I felt an arm pin me around the stomach and I felt someone give me a hard nuggie to the head.

"Gah! Link, stop that!" I yelled.

"ONLY if you promise not to push me down a hole again!" The pain got worse.

"Alright, Alright!" I snapped, and I was released.

He gave me a stone cold stare.

"Jeez, I wasn't trying to kill you..." I whined, touching the top of my head.

He probably dug into my skull for all I'd know.

"Well, I think the immaturity is over now. We should get going." Rosalia said with a stern face.

Link nodded at her, gave a warning glance at me, and we dove down.

I looked offended and stayed put there, but rose back up to the surface to get a couple more breaths of air. Being underwater wasn't infinite, so I tried to get as much air as I could. It was still uncomfortable to be underwater like this, even worse as it went on. Then I thought, what happens if I need air? Hell, I didn't know how long I would last!

I dove down, and after a few moments I could make out seven pillars in a circle. And a pale yellow color in the middle. _The bottom? _Link and Rosalia were waiting for me, and we swam down. I was right, there was a mound of sand. As we got closer, I could see something spark and wave. It looked like a pale tentacle, and it was electrical.

"What should we do? Attack openly?" Link asked.

"You know, this reminds me of an angler fish." I mused.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"They have a lure on their head that attracts prey, and they gobble them up when they get too close." I spoke.

Link paused, unsure.

"Plus, it reminds me of one more animal. I don't remember what it was called. But it was this fish or worm, and it would bury its head in the sand, and fuse it to the ground. Then, it started to lose it's organs, and it transformed into a plant!" I said in awe.

"Hmm, I don't think that's the case..." Link swam a little closer to it.

"Can you throw a bomb?" asked Rosalia, the air bubble made the words muffle.

Link had taken the bomb bag from me, and took one and let it drop. It went too slowly though, and didn't reach it.

"Let's just go at it..." I suggested.

"It seems like the only choice..." Link sighed.

We swam down to the bottom. The thick worm sticking out of the ground waved around, electricity going up to the top. Suddenly, the ground shook. A dozen more erupted from the ground, electrical surges growing quicker. In the center an ugly brown and yellow thing emerged, with a large set of teeth. The mouth opened to reveal a red mass of flesh with another smaller mouth in that. Suddenly, a large yellow eye emerged from inside one tentacle, staring at us. It went all the way to the top and made it's way back down, only to reemerge into another tentacle.

"Alright, let's take three positions around the tentacles. When it comes out of one, chop it down!" Rosalia ordered.

We got in position, swords at the ready. The first attempt went to Rosalia, who used both her swords to try and cut it. The tentacle just bounced the blow off and waved around. The creatures mouth twitched and fidgeted. The eye went down, and Link had a try. Same affect.

"I'll use the claw shot!" he said, and aimed.

It grabbed the eye, and pulled it out into the open. Link took his sword, and slashed it several times. The eye bounced off, but I was able to get a hit in. The moved through the tentacle like water, and submerged. The monster closed it's mouth, and then in a swarm blue fish that looked like the water bombs came out. They swam around the tentacles in safety, but a couple wandered off toward us. I slashed one, and it turned red and stopped moving.

I almost gasped as I tried to jump back as much as I could. It went off in a bang, I could feel the water around it push into me like a wave. Looking up, Link shot the claw again. The metal caught one of the bomb fish though, and he was forced to get away. Rosalia was threatening the fish and attracting their attention, and they swam towards her. I swam toward her now, and yelled at them too. The group split apart and it was easier to manage. I just hit one and swam away as fast as I could, and repeated. Rosalia could hit two, but she had a harder time getting away because her swords hampered her swimming. Link had managed to get the eye a third time now, and attacked with an overhead blow. The eye appeared to flinch, before divining back down.

Suddenly the creature went back under, but I still has several more bombs to pay attention to. I heard the ground shake, and I saw the sea monster emerge. It wasn't a fish, more like some ancient prehistoric crustacean. I could see the resemblance of a centipede as it emerged. It's hard shelled rusty colored body was separated in segments, and small dull yellow fins grew on the sides. More and more segments kept coming and I lost count, it was over one hundred feet long! I couldn't keep the whole thing in my vision. The only way to tell which was the top side was the large spikes at the tips of the segments. The tail ended in a round dark yellow fin. It swam up with a swaying movement and turned down toward us. It's mouth bit at the water rapidly, trying to grab anything in it's way.

Rosalia dealt with the last bomb fish as I swam to it's side. Link tried to swim with the monster but found even though it moved slowly, outpaced him rapidly. He waited as the creature spun around, and he aimed the claw shot. It grabbed onto the shell, and he was propelled rapidly to the top of it, at the front. He took his sword out and stabbed something I couldn't see, but purple blood came out of it, concentrating and waving in the water.

The monster shook and Link came off. Then, it slammed into one of the stone pillars. They broke off into even segments, actually round pieces of stone fitting into a column. It's tail hit another one, and my chest tightened as I saw Rosalia evade the falling stone. She was able to avoid them, and Link had caught onto the creature again. I wanted to come and help too, but sadly I had no way to keep up without it coming to me. Then I had an idea, one Rosalia mentioned. No, not the undead one, but turning into a fish! As I saw Link stab away I blindly thought of sea animals. _A dolphin!? No, that needs air. What about a sea snake? No, those need air too. A whale! No, too large, and I can't pull off a shark. Something small, fast, and lethal. Wait, that eel idea doesn't sound too bad!_

So I swam, and imagined myself as an electric eel. _No limbs, just swaying. Large teeth. Electrical surges..._ I tried to imagine being an eel and believing I was one my head hurt focusing, and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes, no. Link had already been thrown off again. He waited close by me. C'mon, be an eel! I tried a second time, no change. I paused for a moment, Rosalia came close by. _This should work, come on! _The third time didn't work. I felt like scrapping the idea. The sea creature smashed down another pillar, and came toward us again. _One more try, come on! This should be easy! _A few moments later, I opened my eyes again. I felt different, and I could tell now I turned into an aquatic animal. I tried an electric current, no, that part failed. I smoothly moved forward, and my two friends grabbed onto me as I moved us along it, and finally above it.

They both let go, and their three swords pierced the eye rapidly. I could feel my energy draining quickly, and I squirmed and flailed in this long worm like skin. In a mere moment I was human again, except one thing made me almost want to gasp and my eyes widened in disbelief. Air. I needed air. I flailed wildly around as I saw creature crashed into a wall. Then I realized that what I thought would never happen was going on right at this moment. I was drowning. I couldn't make any noise and closed my jaw so tight the pressure on my teeth hurt. I tried swimming up, but every stroke felt more weak until I couldn't keep going. I clawed my hands into the water, expecting to grab hold of something as I squirmed and kicked. My lungs felt like exploding. My vision started to go dark, and I was losing consciousness. I was too weak now to keep my mouth shut. All I could feel was the choking sensation. My vision became blurry and soon my mind drifted off as I stopped fighting. I just drifted. _Is this death? _I wondered...The pain didn't go away, but my mind felt so fuzzy now...

...

...

My eyes shot open and the over whelming feeling to puke made me choke up and shoot water. My body instantly moved up and I knelt over as I kept spilling out water. Air slammed into my lungs, and my world was just focused on breathing in and out...in and out...in and out...I smiled and gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Oh, thank god..." I heard Rosalia's voice.

I pushed the hair out of my eyes, and looked over at everyone soaking wet. I had no idea why we weren't underwater now, but I didn't care. I hugged her tight and laughed. Midna was looking down at me with a fused shadow in hand, and I did some sort of half leap from the ground to try and hug her, and only fell back down a moment later. I heard her chuckle. Then I hugged Link tight too, and the adrenaline rush and excitement and relief made me want to kiss him, but I just sat down on the ground, getting my thoughts. _Girl, your excited your ALIVE, ok!? You don't kiss a guy out of the blue, you probably still have water lodged in your brain! _I laughed again, purely for the joy of laughing. I had no idea what to say...

"What did I miss?" I looked around.

That was a good thing to start with was it?

"That thing caused a crack in the wall, all the water got sucked out somewhere. Then the creature turned into a fused shadow." Rosalia explained, she looked happy.

_Oh, that explains the empty chamber._

"Oh, yay! We finally got a fused shadow..." I laughed again, a little quieter.

"You sure your ok?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm just...really happy." I grinned.

"I almost thought we lost you. We swam toward you when you were thrashing around. It took a long time till the water got drained. If you were normal, there would have been no chance you were alive." Rosalia explained.

_I wonder which one of them kissed me?_

_It's CPR._

_Shut up, it still happened!_

"Alright well, uh..." I stood up and weakly started to twist my hair, water dripping off.

_OK, for one, NEVER transform underwater without an immediate air supply at the ready. Don't drown again._

"We'll let you get your bearings. After all, we got the fused shadow..." Well, Midna seemed happy.

"Hmm..." I said.

"I'm surprised, I have nothing interesting to say about almost dying. I guess, we can just...move on?" I asked, amazed at my lack of reaction.

Midna nodded in agreement, but my friends still gave worried glances.

"Oh, um, hey, can you please teleport me to the spring in Ordon? I still need to get my wing checked as fast as possible. That's the closest spot to where I can find help." Rosalia asked.

Midna nodded, and Rosalia gave Link a goodbye. She just gave me a smile, like it wasn't the end, and she turned into twilight particles before being teleported off. _Of course. The same place you entered from is the same place you go back to. There's only one here._

Link seemed like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. Well, I had no care in the world. IM ALIVE! I worked on trying to dry myself as best as I possibly could before Midna teleported the both of us. Then my happy mood instantly turned sour. _Oh no...I remember now..._

"_Ok, go through dungeon yada yada yada...more dungeon...is there really a reason I should review this?" I browsed through the plot, uninterested._

"_This is protocol. You have to read the entire thing and memorize the major points. We can't allow you to screw something up that's actually part of the plot." Richard sighed. _

_I looked at him, and tapped my fingers on the table._

"_Are you always going to be the one to give me these missions?" I sighed._

"_Is there a problem with that?" he seemed ready to jab a witty insult at me._

"_No..." I growled._

_I will not let you have the upper hand of the situation._

"_Keep reading. I'll be back." He stood up and headed for the door out of the office._

_My eyes widened._

"_Woah, woah, woah! Wait! What-what the hell is this!?" I asked._

"_Oh, that part." He sounded unimpressed._

"_Yes!...Yes, this! You expect me to go through with this!?" I stood up and leaned against the table._

_He groaned in frustration and turned around._

"_You mean the part where you have to do what we EXPECT?" he made it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever._

"_What I have to do? I can't just stand by and just-LET this happen! That's just not human!" I argued._

"_Of course it isn't. But you have to get the bigger picture. You let this happen, life goes on. You screw up, and a countless number of lives are at stake for dying because of you." he pointed out._

_I shut my mouth for a moment, thinking about this._

"_It's just, what would they think of me then?" I asked._

_He seemed surprised at this, but a moment later his face had turned cold._

"_They'll think your a traitor, a horrible person, a liar, and who knows what else. But we hired you, because you can get through it and get this job DONE." he was serious._

_I sighed._

"_There's no easy way to do this job." he sympathized._

"_Well, fine. I'll probably tear my own teeth out through it all. Do all of us have to go through this?" I wondered._

"_Most do." he stated._

_I sat back down, contemplating._

"_Do you like coffee?" he asked after a moment._

"_Do I look like I do?" I growled._

"_No, I thought you were an alcoholic." he sounded sarcastic._

_I stifled a laugh._

"_Your getting some?" I asked._

_He slid a cup across the desk._

"_No, I just haven't touched mine. Have some work to do, come rampage upstairs when you have something else to disagree with." he got to the door._

_I looked at the drink, and hesitantly took a sip. I almost spat it back out._

"_This stuff's cold!" I yelled._

_He was gone by now though._

…_...Jerk. _

_I looked at the papers again, frowning. We really had to go through with this? It's almost like torture..._

_I resigned myself to the fact it had to be done._

Even being teleported in a hundred pieces an overwhelming feeling of sadness brushed me. I had to let this happen. I felt like biting my tongue till I couldn't use it, so I couldn't screw this up. Disable my arms so I couldn't fight back. Break my feet to stop from running away from rejecting this. And I realized I had no way to justify what I was about to do. _They'd hate me. And I can't even tell them why I'd betray them. _I almost felt like two people. One wanted to be obedient and do it for the greater good. The other wanted to screw the rules and fight even if it meant causing worse disaster. The two forces felt ready to rip me apart. The only thing I knew was I hated myself. Instinct told me to do what I felt, and right now I was a dog on somebody's leash.

I materialized alongside Link, staring at the spirit's spring. I couldn't bare to turn around. But Link did. I had to follow. Right behind us was the Usurper King himself, Zant. His face was covered by a giant metal mask. It was triangular and shape and two circles on each side with triagular tiny holes on them stood for eyes. The nose was long and pointed. The mouth was open with jagged teeth and a rolling tongue. The top came to a point with metal layers in the back. The clothes were black colored with blue glowing lines, and very long. He wore a dark red cloth down the middle and a metal amulet over it. The cloth sleeves were so long you couldn't see his hands. The shoes were pointed and didn't show a lick of skin either where the pants met.

He was a lot taller than Link, past 6 feet easily. Link gasped and stepped back, not knowing who this was, and unsure wether to draw his sword. I didn't feel suprised, but I tried to. Suddenly, behind us, the plants glowed and the light spirit sprang out and stood behind us, staring at Zant, and pretty pissed off. He was ready to attack the moment he even took another breath. A sudden invisible force attacked us, and me and Link were knocked down. The light spirit was knocked back as well, his head slammed into the wall, and his body soon vanished leaving the glowing light orb. Zant motioned his hand up, and down. The light went back into the lake and in a moment everything took on a yellow light. The land turned to twilight again. I pretended to wince and act like I was hurt. Link was unconscious, and in a moment had reverted to his wolf form. Midna flashed in a moment later, no longer a shadow.

I dug my nails into the ground. _You have to let it happen. You have to._

"Zant!" Midna spat in rage.

She screamed as she was forced into the air, above the lake. Her arms and legs were spread out like she was bound to some invisible wall, and I felt a hard boot kick into my shoulder. I was shoved and slid, and I fell off the side. Immediately I gripped onto the rocky ledge, hesitant. _Should I pull myself up, and make an attempt to fight? I don't want this. _I frowned and my heart ached as I watched our only fused shadow appear, and float to Zant.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" he asked in a low voice. It was cold and metallic.

He threw it aside, and I attempted to climb up the wall slowly.

"Kim, do something!" Midna pleaded.

I felt some unseen forced grip me and pull me up, throwing me into the wall. I watched the fused shadow get tossed back, and it dissapeared.

"I have no need to deal with her..." he brushed me off.

I gritted my teeth and growled.

"Why do you defy your King?" he asked to Midna.

"My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!" she was in disbelief.

"How dare you!? Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" he scoffed.

Midna was thrown over him and hit the ground, right in front of me. Zant turned around, and a reddish purple colored orb formed in front of him. The center was whiter and it crackled like electricity.

"This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the king of twilight, and you WILL respect it!" he seethed.

_I want to kick your face in, so much._

Link growled and sprang up, right into the orb. It exploded and he was tossed back as well. He slid across the ground, out cold. Midna crawled up to him and sat down, quietly pleading for him to get back up. A black and orange colored shard of stone was embedded in his forehead, and it sunk in until it was no longer seen. Midna went to him and knelt down, trying to wake him up. I attempted to stand, until another invisible force slammed me into the wall. I squirmed and tried to release myself, but my hands were stuck and my body was practically glued to the wall. Midna looked up in surprise, only to have herself pulled into the air again, with her hands behind her back. I wanted to close my eyes, I didn't want to see anymore.

Zant leaned his head down next to hers and talked in a quiet and slow voice.

"My Midna, did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers that who oppressed our people. No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!" he tried to persuade.

Midna looked down at Link with a grim face.

"But if we can make their world ours, Midna...light and darkness will meet at last!"

"The hell it will. They're two sides of the same coin, they'll destroy each other. It's in their nature." I disagreed.

I felt his magic start to crush my body, like a rock wall hit me.

"Fool! You know nothing about it's affairs! Look at her Midna, she's one of the people who denied our power! Our tribe will take back this realm, and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!"

_Denied? Oh, I'll fuckin deny you, and you'll get a taste of what actual darkness tastes like, wait and see._

He turned back to Midna, and the tongue part of the mask that covered the lower half of his face folded up to reveal a pale white complexion and pale lips.

"That is why...I need you Midna. Not just for me, but for all of our people. Lend me your power." he whispered.

Midna squirmed, and broke from the invisible bonds. She jumped back to Link, who was still unconscious. Zant stood there for a moment, contemplating.

"Run, Midna." I asked.

She shook her head, desperately trying to wake Link up.

"Run!" I snarled.

I felt another wave of crushing pain, but I was able to endure it more easily this time. Hell, it didn't feel crushing anymore as I tried to break through the invisible force.

_Screw this! I can't just let Midna get...No! Fuck whatever they say, it isn't right!  
><em>

"So be it, I will return you to the light world you covet!" Zant said in a disgusted voice.

"Don't you fucking dare! Don't you..." I yelled.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard Midna scream. I looked, she was above the lake again. Suddenly the twilight vanished, and the light spirit was forced out, the giant light sphere held in the serpents mouth in front of Midna.

My eyes squinted at the harsh light, and I growled again as I managed to tear off my bonds. I felt my eyes turn a shade of red, a brief flutter of pressure. I was ready to fling every bit of power at him and rip his insides out. After only a few steps I was thrown against the wall another time, even harder. I flailed and tried to kick. The light spirit got closer now, and Midna screamed as a harsh light started to swirl and envelope her.

_No! You son of a bitch!_

I closed my eyes again, I couldn't handle such an intense light. Even with my eye lids closed I could see it, but then it suddenly vanished, and I looked to see Midna was gone. The light spirit was as well, and then I saw Link was gone as well. Only Zant was left, and I fumed. He turned back around to find Link gone, and now was only left with a dragonic teenage girl that wanted nothing more than to see him gutted and left to die.

I didn't stop to grasp how bad this situation was until I felt an overwhelming amount of energy start to grasp and pound me over and over.

"I almost HAD THEM!" he yelled, taking out all his rage on me.

The waves of crushing force kept coming and coming, and with every one I felt my body growing mre bruised. I breathed in heavy breaths of air as he paused, and felt my insides scream. But I didn't care, I was more worried if Midna was ok. I tried to regain my strength, and before I knew it I felt my body drop to the ground. Zant was gone. Probably felt I wasn't important enough to need to finish the job.

_I have to get up soon, and find them. Midna better be alive. I can't remember the plot too well._ _I wish I paid attention more. _I felt my stomach region cramp, and I clutched my abdomen. I think I stayed and sat there for a moment, until I felt I had enough energy to at least run over to...where the hell were they? I panicked inside. _Where have they run off to!? How can I find them!? Let's think...they couldn't be at a dungeon. Probably not at a random road. Umm, a town? Close by? Maybe that town at the castle? Dear god...what am I going to do?_

I still felt like I had enough strength to walk somewhere at least, so I headed out of the cave. Since I entered, this was the first time I really felt lost. I had no idea where I was walking, and everything felt so far away and strange to me now. I could feel several raindrops hit me, and there was the distant sound of thunder. No way am I going to fly now, even if I had the strength to. I thought about staying in the cave until morning, and my eyes lowered to the lake. Suddenly, someone punched me in the side of the head and I stumbled back. It was that damned guy again.

"How'd the beating go?" he grinned.

"Well...considering you have no soul, I really don't think it would matter to you either way." I said nonchalantly.

_Just got to get the hell away and find Link and Midna. And your tactics can't piss him off. Even though doing that would be a stupid thing._

I was even more surprised to feel someone grip at my shoulders and try to twist my arms behind my back. I managed to grab their arms instead and flip them over onto the ground.

"Tora!?" I gaped.

The were-cat gave a nasty glare and tore away from me, back up on her feet.

"What-what the hell are you doing!? Allying yourself with him!? Are you crazy!?" I yelled. My voice cracked.

I couldn't believe it.

"We finally...managed to get you. We hoped we would, before you could go off and find and kill Midna." she breathed heavily.

My face reflected the sheer disbelief I felt.

"What? What are you talking about? I was sent here to protect them from HIM!" I pointed.

She shook her head, and her gaze seethed pure hate.

"No, you deceived him. Michael told me who you are! What your planning! Stop lying, we know!" she sounded crazy.

And I felt rage.

Never would I want hear that.

"Don't you EVER call me a liar!" I ran at her.

We both clawed each other, punched, kicked, flipped, and any other thing we could do. Then I felt Michael grab me by the shoulder and throw me to the ground. It was raining now, and the water kept getting in my eyes. The lake grew violent waves.

"Look, I don't care what the hell you think of me Tora. But if I ask you to heed ANYTHING at all, it's not to trust this son of a bitch. You hear me!?" I asked.

"Why should I? Your a liar, a thief, a murderer, and your evil. Your working for the Dark Age! That's the lowest you can go!" she yelled.

"No! I don't! HE does! Please, listen to me!" I pleaded.

She shook her head. She grabbed me by the shirt and looked at me in the face.

"Tell me the truth, NOW." she ordered.

"I told you already!" I persisted.

I got smacked in the face.

"Liar. He told me what you did, those years ago too. Not just now."

"What?"

Another smack.

Even if she was attacking me, I couldn't bear to harm her. Even if she was believing such a...no, it happened. It happened. I felt angry, frustrated, and felt like crying. I HAD done those things, before. That wasn't a lie.

"Tell me. Now."

"The truth? You want it?...The truth is I did. I lied to people, I stole what I wanted, I had murdered probably more than a dozen people that didn't truly deserve it. I have been a fucking horrible person. I got lost. I did things I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so damn sorry..." I started to cry, and her gaze faltered just a tiny bit.

"But you've got to believe me...I would lay down at their graves and plead before God for forgiveness. I'm so sorry. I was horrible...and that's why I'm trying to make up for what I did. Even though I know...I can't." I choked.

Her eyes softened. She pushed me away. She seemed unsure what to think.

Then my body suddenly gave a shriek of pain. I felt like there was liquid fire moving through my veins and I had another cramp in my body. I convulsed, and I was on my knees, my limbs were shaking. My whole body felt like it was crumbling. My stomach made some sort of movement, and I felt something warm shoot up my throat. I was throwing up blood now, and my limbs felt like they were going to break apart.

"What the hell? Whats happening to her?"

"That was foolish to think you were resistant to Hydra venom." Michael spoke.

"What?" I shook, it was getting worse.

"Hydra venom goes through the victims body and starts first by making the immune system collapse; then the kidneys shut down as well as other organs. It starts to kill off the body and for humans, it goes by so fast its almost like they crumble into dust. For you, it would be a lot slower, but could be done in hours." he listed off symptoms.

"Then how am I alive?" I couldn't get up anymore.

"I told you. I controlled everything about the Hydra, including it's poison. I suppressed it until I thought it would be of use. It was too strong though, the area you contracted it slowly withered and died." he stood above me now, no expression on his face.

"Your fail safe in case things didn't work out as planned?" I looked up defiantly.

A blur shot past and started to rip him apart. I tried to get into a sitting position. She was a cat now, and violently clawed at his shoulders and head before jumping down and whipping past a kick, an orange hissing blur of fury. I silently cheered her on, even with my condition. She was an orange bobcat with golden eyes and ghost white paws, seeing her was easier.

The dark haired teenager had cuts all over his face, arms, and legs. Tora hissed again, eyes glowering sharply in the dark. He didn't have experience dealing with creature's less than half his size, and she had the upper hand. She ran between his feet and whirled around, jumping onto his back again to deal in another session of teeth and claws. He managed to grab her and throw her, and she landed in the water. Shit. I couldn't see her.

The poison surged through my veins again and I tried to keep myself composed. _Hell, I'm a sitting duck._

"If you attempt to follow, that boy will die." he said out to her, wether or not she had heard was unclear. The rolling waves crashed and folded into each other on the surface, plus, the rain kept light at an all time low. I could barely see five feet ahead of me.

"Colin's your insurance?" I growled.

"I had to find some use for him, since I couldn't grab you in the fissure. I thought having someone else to use would be faster, so I made Tora help me." he grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder.

Oh. He needed me alive. _But for what? _

"Well, sucks to be you. Can't tell what to do or predict with people when you have no idea how to react, with about as much emotion and willpower as a trash can." I jabbed.

"Shut up."

"You sound like him, though. Your just the guy's leftover shell. Doing whatever the boss tells you, robot. I wonder how you even got souless in the first place, care to tell me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"You should be feeling better. I suppressed the poison again, I don't need to kill you." he mentioned.

He was right, my body was better. In the sense that I wasn't getting worse.

"Just what the hell do you plan to do with me?" I asked.

"The boss says now we have to bring you back, no matter what. So I can't kill you." he explained.

"Just what am I needed for? Cause I'm not going to do anything they say." I asked.

Two dark wings emerged, and I saw we were above the lake now. The rain and wind pelted down endlessly, and for once I wondered if being soulless wasn't too bad since you don't give a damn about anything, including the freezing weather.

A hand shot out of the water, Tora had grabbed him by the leg. He seemed surprised, and tried to kick her off, but she held on.

"You think I'm that easy to get rid of? Think again! Your going to have hell to pay! Kim, go get Colin! He's in the forest up there, by the mouth of the river!" She had taken a long knife off her belt.

The distraction proved useful in a moment's notice, I was free. Two large wings and a tail unfolded and I was off. The poison still stung and my muscles were weak, I had them gone by the time I reached the forests edge. I was running now. The rain blinded me, and the tree's seemed to keep going. I tripped over a root, but pulled myself free and kept on going. My muscles burned and I had to stop and breathe. I worried Michael would show up again, or reactivate that poison. If he did, I'd have failed. _I hope it isn't long ranged to activate it. But I__ have to keep going, or Colin will die. _I went at an uneasy pace, but I didn't stop. I didn't. The muddy ground slowed my progress and I tried to keep an eye on the ground for roots. I wanted to scream with frustration, I felt lost. I had no idea where I was. I decided to go in a zig zag pattern, but with the weather I couldn't tell anything. I felt like I was going in circles. Then, I saw a yellow light. I headed for it, and saw it was the small cabin's lights. I hurried toward the door. _You need to get him out of here. You have to! If he get's here he's dead._

The door was locked. I rammed into it continuously. I ran to the window, and threw a rock into it. The glass shattered, and I cut myself on the way in. I probably looked like a mess. I didn't see him. "Colin?" I said. A kitchen cabinet door creaked open and he slid out, looking horrified at me.

"Yeah, I look like a mess. Don't worry about that, I need to get you out of here. And Link's...preoccupied. C'mon, we have to go!" I unlocked the door and stepped outside.

_We need to get out of this forest. I have no idea where I am!_

We went across the river and just kept running. I couldn't run very fast and had to stop and walk. The rain pounded down, and the wind howled through the tree's. We kept going, and I feared we wouldn't make it. Eventually I could see the tree line end, and I found us standing above the road to that castle town.

"C'mon," I picked him up and jumped down the cliff face.

We walked across the field to the town, and I scanned the field. I could see monsters in the distance, and we took a long winding way across the field. We had to make a loop one time, but eventually we managed to reach the bridge. I was hoping the rain had washed off the blood on me, and the darkness could cover my injuries. Luckily, I knew where I would be heading.

I grabbed his hand and we walked through the main streets and through the alleys. I knocked on the door to Telma's bar, and some soldier had opened it.

"Oh my god..." he gaped.

"What? What is it?" I heard Telma's voice.

I shoved past the guard, and we went inside.

She dropped the mug she was cleaning.

"What happened to you?" she looked grave as we stood at the bar.

"A lot of things, too tired to explain. Can we stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Dammit Kim, this is a bar, not a clinic! You need to get some help." she was angry but I could see she was concerned more than anything.

"And you said you would. I don't care about myself, but hide the kid, alright? Till the morning, please. We'll head out then. Please, don't tell anyone we've been here." I asked.

She stood there, silent for a moment, but she caved.

"Alright, I will." she agreed.

Suddenly, a man came running toward us from the back table. He wore a light colored tunic that went across his chest with only one long sleeve on his right side. A red colored shirt was under it, with a red sleeve on the left. His hands had red fingerless gloves and his pants were red. The belt he had on had several small traveling bags. A large red helmet covered the top half of his face and taking it off he-

Oh my god.

It was the old guy Link talked to when I first visited Ordon village. I didn't pay much attention to him then, though. He had dirty blonde hair that parted, he wore a light colored head band. His eyes were blue, and he had a dark mustache on the sides of his mouth.

"Dad!" Colin gasped.

_WHAT?_

"Colin, I can't believe I'd find you here, of all places!" he held his child in an embrace.

"It was so...scary...I didn't think I would make it." Colin cried.

"It's all right now." he comforted his child.

He stood up and looked at me.

"I can't thank you enough. I had visted Kakiriko Village and learned that my son was still missing, I'd never imagine now..." he looked at him.

Colin gave a nod of gratitude, and his face was red and wet.

"Don't worry about him, I'll bring him back to Kakiriko Village." he said.

"Oh, alright. Well, I recommend you hide somewhere for the night. Colin can't be found, not here. He has to make it to Kakiriko Village first. This guy that...did this to me, still thinks that Colin's with me, probably." I warned.

"All right. We can manage." he agreed.

"Oh! I heard that you travel with Link now. Why isn't he with you?" he asked.

"We...got separated. I think he's in this town though, but I'm not going to look for him. Atleast until the sun comes up." I said wearily.

_I needed rest._

"Well, I can bring you somewhere close by, they will offer a warm bed and I promise you if I ask to not tell of you, they will keep it. It's the least I can do for saving my son." he offered.

_Oh thank god. _I felt like a huge weight was lifted off.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded.


	24. Seven days

**Heeeey guys. I decided to upload another chapter, but you can tell it's pretty damn short. I felt I should make it it's own little sub-chapter though. Tell me if you think it's interesting or something. I'm one step closer to figuring out the 2nd stories plot, so the game list should be soon...I like ideas, sending game choices is nice. I think I may stick one in from yours choosing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>I had woken up in the morning with no signs of what transpired last night. Even though I was able to mend countless injuries before, it still amazed me that I looked fine when I saw myself in the mirror. There wasn't a sign of anything, I looked like I had just woken up from a normal night. Well, that's regeneration for you. Though the giant diamond shaped barrier of twilight covering the castle still took the cake. I thought I was imagining it when I passed by the window, but nope, still there after three minutes. I wondered just what the hell was going on, and went out at once to see if anyone had any clue. They were just as stumped as me. But what did I expect? People here didn't spend their lives studying these kinds of things, like twilight magic. So I decided to ask the next best thing.<p>

It turned out Link had been here. Almost everyone knew about the wolf that somehow made it's way into the town, with a sickly white creature on it's back. Though mostly everyone only knew that it had been there, and I had to snuff out the sober alcoholics and the homeless to get any real information fast. That's the great thing about homeless people, they always know what goes on in the streets. Eventually I learned that he had made his way to Telma's bar, and had gotten kicked out. Well, as a wolf, what could you do? Seemed like Link to try anyway though. Unfortunately no one saw him after that, he suddenly vanished. Last night was the only sign. The frustration never ended as I kept talking to people, how am I supposed to find him now!? I couldn't even enter the castle to find out if they went to Zelda! I was even more mad that they didn't even bother to leave me a sign! How the hell would this work out!?

I went through town, every alley and every street, I think I revisited a few without knowing. I spent too much time climbing up roofs, peering through windows, looking through every shop, and looked at every damn tile and stone for some indication. I stopped at noon, there's no way he was even in town now. The previous night flashed back as I walked. Was Tora ok? Bobcats couldn't compare to dragons, it was a completely different level. But she had guts and fierce attitude. She was pretty smart too, or maybe she wasn't. I didn't know her that well, who knows what happened. I know Mr. Soulless made it out, but did my new friend get by without missing a body part? If I had the time I might go back to see if she was still alive, if not, I'd give a proper burial if her body was still there in relatively one piece. Ok, I had to stop by. Then I started thinking about just what the Dark Age wanted. _Why the hell would they need me? I have nothing of interest! Hell, I barely know it, and soulless Michael says his boss really wants me over there. Well, hope he goes insane while I run circles around them! _

Maybe I hurt one of their own in a previous dilemma. That seemed like the only explanation. Some payback or something. Then again they have a reputation of 'every man for himself,' so if it was to dish out punishment it would be personal. Ok, maybe it was a huge plan I could have ruined somehow unknowingly. That story wasn't nearly as credible though. _Well, it doesn't concern me right now. Maybe later. You got to find Link._

I ended up sitting at Telma's bar again, Colin was already on his way home, I heard. _Should I stop at Kakiriko village to see if he went there? But he's a wolf now. Should I transform into a blood hound and try to find a scent? But the rain would have washed away any in the city. Not like he's here anymore. _I drank down some hot sweet and sour fruity liquid, it tasted a bit alcoholic. Well, I felt like I had too. Maybe being a little tipsy would get some weight off my shoulders. I must be going crazy already, I don't even like alcohol. But with what my options left me now it felt...somewhat justifiable.

I had no options, well, except for one. And I did not like it one bit. Not a SINGLE bit. There wasn't much of a choice though. Considering what I was about to do, I'd almost have taken my chances searching on my own, but I didn't have the time. _This isn't going to go well..._

If there was one thing I wasn't so sure on, it would be summoning darklings from the void. Well, that was the appropriate name for them, nowadays people just called them demons. Those people weren't very educated, there's a very, VERY big difference between a darkling and a demon. Demons are the fallen angels that decided to have a rebellious streak and got punished by their dad, getting sent to Christian hell. Darklings were created from the void, consider it the center of darkness. If you think that's the same I'd hit you over the head with my drink saying you were an idiot. Think about the balance of light and dark. Without light, the darkness fills the gap. Like the darkest corners of your house, when the earth spins away from the sun and turns to night, and the space between world's is inhabited by darkness. Well where does it come from? And that is where the void steps in. It has it's own fabric of existence, a small pocket dimension hidden somewhere within reality. It's basically the hub base that was created from darkness itself. If you were to somehow make it disappear then darkness would effectively be ridden from the world, at least that's the theory. What would be there in it's place, who knows? Maybe God would wipe it out one day, and we'll see what happens. Though I like to think of it as the negative space that keeps everything from collapsing in on itself, like glue, but, you know, pushing everything away instead of sticking it together.

Though that's not the part that makes me uncomfortable. It's what IN it. If Lucifer thinks he's the baddest thing around he's dead wrong. The things made inside that negative space could devour whole world's if it could, it just has trouble finding enough room...You can see why I don't do this very often.

The bad thing is you need a medium, willing or not, to be able to reach contact with the void. Sometimes though, if there was enough darkness or there was a weak point in reality you could just call one into being, though you could only summon weaker ones than yourself and were only good for fighting, the cheap option. I felt insanely sorry when I had to follow a guy back to his house and knock him out. Nothing personal, just got to find the chosen hero by contacting the dark forces of the nether realm. Then I tied him up to a chair in a dark room with the drapes closed. I really hoped he didn't have a relative or a girlfriend walking into this...The guy must have been in his earlier to mid twenties and his hair was light blonde with most of his hair pulled into a ponytail. A few strands of hair fell from his forehead and he had gray eyes. He was pretty damn tall and skinny too. The clothes were light colored and long. He wore sandals. I pondered on the fact this shouldn't be happening to him, and I felt grief wondering how many puppies probably got killed for this. I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed.

Contacting the void was pretty easy when you had a natural affinity with darkness, the worst and most dangerous part about it was you had no idea what would come out. There's no possible way to calculate what will surface, sometimes nothing bothers to shows up. What could come out could be a measly weak thing incapable of even talking in human speech. Or you could catch the attention of something pretty nasty, that's why it's a good idea to bind them. I silently prayed ropes would be enough. All I had to do now was will a being from the void to take up the host and hope it works. Sometimes asking helped. There wasn't really any set phrase you could use. I felt a bit shaky with my inexperience though, this was only my second or third time attempting this. The others had let pretty weak ones loose.

So then I imagined a rift in reality connecting to the void, like a paper thin barrier separating the two worlds. Willing something would catch on and phase into here. For more emphasis I imagined there was a rope, tugging from the void to here, hoping something would hook on the fishing line.

"Alright, I'm not very good with this, but I'm hoping one of you guys would catch on and help me find this guy I need. Pretty please with...imaginary sprinkles on top or something." I asked.

I felt pretty stupid talking to no one. I waited a few moments, and immediately I felt an otherworldly presence breach through. It was like alarms were going off in my head, I could sense something was inside this guy now. And it didn't seem to be a weak one, I had another siren shouting off DANGER DANGER now, get away! The body twitched and I heard it gasp for air, the force of taking up a medium, and the he/she/thing let out a relieved sigh as it stretched and then stood straight, looking at me.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure for you miss, for contacting me from the other world." he stretched his new body's neck and I heard a pop.

The thing's eyes had gone yellow now, with the whites and the slitted pupil turning gray. Another sign this one was a lot more powerful than it looked. The yellow eyes only stayed for a moment, before they shifted back to the medium's gray eyes.

_I think I might have driven myself into fuckville._

"You know," he paused, "it's so NICE to have a human body again. They don't tend to spoil so easily as other mediums." he did another creepy neck stretching motion and his fingers scraped against the wooden chair.

Dear god, I shouldn't have done this. If I didn't know any better I would've thought I was in the exorcist.

He said something else before I could respond.

"You know, you seem so inexperienced. You have a lot of power, summoning me though. Your friends must find you so talented." his voice slowed down at the end and he squirmed in his confining seat, until he settled down and just waited for my response.

"I need help finding someone. Can you help me?" I asked.

I felt scared to even ask that.

And I was supposed to be the dark fiery dragon that could rip through an army.

"Help you find someone. Hmmm, boring, but it can be done. For a price." he seemed disappointed.

Of course these guys never just give aid for free. You had to give something in return. The most popular payments were things to eat(mostly alive), being released and allowed to freely go anywhere for a specific amount of time, since the void was pitch black and everything interesting was going on this side of the universe. But that was horribly unpredictable, they could go out killing and eating people and who knows what else. Others included a certain amount of killings, a certain object, and it really could range to anything. And if it wasn't a deal then most likely you conjured something up so bad it just killed you straight out or it sucked you with it back to the void. I still found this a lot better then summoning a demon though (not that I would), the only thing they wanted was your soul. I had no intention of winding up in hell. Plus I think these guys had better attitudes. Some of them really were quite sociable and friendly, but others would rather look at you as a meal or were pretty mean and sneaky. It varied, but I felt some of them were just lonely, being in a void. This one, not so much.

"How about you find my friend Link first. Should be a wolf, with a twili girl named Midna somewhere out of this city." I asked.

He rolled his head, thinking it was an annoyance.

The good part was usually these guys had a sensing radar, at least when put into mediums. But right now I was trying to stall while he looked. Honestly I didn't have anything to bargain with. So while he closed his eyes and shifted around in his bonds I was thinking of anything I could possibly give. _I'm really hoping this one would just like a souvenir. _

"Your friends are in a forest at the very south of this land. There's a giant old tree. I see they're looking for a sword of light. Is that satisfying enough?" he responded.

Well, shit, that was fast.

"It's fine." I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Alright, you got your information. Now, tell me what you have to offer. From your clothes and where I am, I doubt you have anything even decent to hand to me." he looked at me like I was the dirt under his feet.

"Well, what do you want? I'm not rich, better to ask me." I shrugged, trying not to be scared or offended.

He rocked the chair, tugging against the ropes. The fact it was dead silent made the noise louder and made me clench my teeth.

"How about ten people. I haven't had lunch for a good while."

_No way was I sacrificing innocent people to this thing._

"No deal." I snapped.

"Alright, well, how about you let me take five of them back with me to the void?" another offer, even less appetizing.

"No deal." I said again.

"Hmmm, a tough customer. Do you even have anything to give?" he mocked.

"What makes you think I'd want to give you anything, and from the way your looking at me I doubt you'll get even one thing even if you knelt over and begged." I said coldly.

"Oh, will you? I guess I'll go with free release then. I get to do what I want, you can't do anything about it until times up and I'm sent back. Does that please you?" he asked.

"But time bargaining is way too high a price for what you did! Finding someone should be the equivalent of one to two items." I argued.

"Not when you don't have anything to give me." his voice was like scalding water.

I fumed, no matter how much I hated it he was right. I came to this battle poorly prepared.

"We have a deal?" he tilted his head up. I saw the yellow eyes flicker in and out.

"I want your name." I growled.

His eyes narrowed and he looked straight at me with a face that was like ice.

Knowing their name is the equivalent of saying 'I own you.' Their name is the only thing they are born with and have a right to own. With it you can conjure them at will wherever you are, whether they like it or not. Disobeying orders is an extremely hard thing to do, and causes them pain in a high degree. Giving a name is like entrusting someone with their life, and it's not something that they will give to just anyone. That's why eleven out of ten times, you aren't getting it by just asking them out of the kindness of their hearts. It was the way someone had a pact with them, they served under them.

"So, do we have a deal?" I raised my eyebrows in emphasis.

"Ten days, then back to the void. No name." his voice was stone cold.

"Five days, name." I countered.

"Nine days, no name."

"Eight days, name."

There was a pause.

"I will never give it to you!" he yelled, the chair rocked as he tore at the ropes as best he could.

"Alright then." I nodded, and took out my dagger.

I held it against his throat. He was still and looked up at me.

"Seven days, and you give me your name on the last one. Deal now, or I send you back." I threatened.

"You can't do that. Killing is not a penalty taken lightly, girl." he hissed.

"Oh, I think I can manage." I nodded with a hard stare.

_I hope this bluff works. If it doesn't...I certainly can't kill that man. I could never. Hell, I think I'm going to break a sweat if this lasts any longer. I can't show weakness. I just can't. He'll do something to get to me, I know it. _Tangling with this guy was like having a cobra on you, only this one was larger than you. If you didn't play smart you'd be dead, and that was certainly something I couldn't afford.

And even worse, if I let this thing out, I didn't want to know what he would do. It could screw everything over. I could tell it wanted to be out, it longed for it. It was absolutely hungry for it, being stuck in a void. He would make a deal sooner or later. But I couldn't give in to the idea of feeding it people, that was...beyond horrible. You can't just not make a deal, your physically bound to the room until it happens or someone doesn't exist on the plane anymore, dead or not. My regret for doing this couldn't have been clearer. But I had to bear the consequences, I brought this on myself. I knew it was a stupid idea, even if it did help me find Link's location. And I couldn't be sorrier for the medium, who knows what he'd be blamed for. This guy wasn't a saint that was for sure.

We stared at each other for a long moment.

He looked down at the blade, then at me.

"If you do this, I swear, I will hunt you down and rip you apart, and not one of us will answer to you when you come crawling back to us, half dead." he threatened in a low voice.

I knew how desperate these guys were for a chance to get here. To be able to even get a medium like this was considered extremely lucky, like seeing a shooting star. It could take hundreds of years before you tugged a line to this world.

I shrugged.

"Fine, just makes life more fun." I smiled, and kept it there.

I could see a bead of sweat on his forehead.

He clenched his teeth and his nails scraped into the wood even harder.

The knife pressed deeper into the neck, almost drawing blood.

The ice cold stare had a moment of uncertainty.

"Fine. FINE! Seven days free will, and I will give you my name on the last one." he showed reluctance, but the deal was bound.

I grinned.

"Hope it's worth it." I cut off the ropes.


	25. Finding Link

**Hey guys! Another chapter, huzzah! I can't believe I've written this far, all the way here. I thought it would take me like, another year to get here. XD So, how are ya'll? Good? I just started driving school, so yours truly is going to be on the road, breaking and smashing everything within a ten mile radius. Hopefully I don't die. Any tips for not crashing into everything? I also have to get ready for the SAT...sigh, more work. College on the horizon.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, what am I going to do about this...this is bad...really bad! <em>I walked through the streets, going by my mental map to find the exit. _I should turn back and take care of him...but with the contract in place, I can't touch him. _Images of dead bodies and destroyed homes came to mind. I doubted he would be spending time with anything else. _I'm such an idiot for doing that. I can't imagine what would happen to that vessel's life after this. I'm such an idiot, terribly. _But I can't rewind time. Maybe I could send him to a different town, live life out there.

What's worse, more screwing up with the plot line. Death's would come up that shouldn't. _New York, congratulations, your the new sahara desert. _Then who would he bring up if someone hunted him down? Me? My body went rigid and I wanted to tear something apart. Labeled a bounty on my first mission? That made my mood even more sour. Now I have that to worry about on my list.

I stepped outside, it was somewhere in the middle of the day. It was certainly a windy day, and it was cooler now then the warmer days before. I'd have to make a detour before I went to the woods. I ran through the field, and I felt like my body was like water, flexible and always moving. The change was sudden and strong, and the different body movements felt natural, there wasn't a pause or an awkward phase of movement. Dragon transformations always felt like you had a rush of adrenaline. My whole body felt like it had boundless energy now, with all those extra body parts that didn't exist before, and I leaped up and stretched my wings. The more wing beats I had the faster I climbed the air. Soon enough I managed to get a comfortable distance up, and glided across the land. The ground was far below now, and I could already see the lake from here. As the land broke off and water took it's place I dived down.

It didn't matter how many times I would do this, the rush of diving would always make me excited. Flying itself felt like something I just HAD to do. Being bound to the earth would kill me a hundred times over now. The sky was boundless and free. If you couldn't reach the sky, then you couldn't do anything, you couldn't see everything. Everything was so far down it felt like it didn't matter, you just had to keep going up, until you couldn't keep going. I pulled up and glided along the water until I dropped at the light spring. Even if it rained, I could still smell a trace of blood. I couldn't see anyone's corpse here, and I glided across the water. A dead body still floats. I searched the lake for a short time, I hadn't found a body. I landed back onto the steps. She wasn't there, but I had not searched for very long. There were countless spots she could still be at, she could be about several square miles anywhere from here, but I didn't have the time to keep looking. Maybe I could return at a later time to make sure.

A fish shown through the water, and I snapped it up. A simple crunch and down it went. _Well, at least I can eat._ Several dozen fish later, and I was off again. Dragons had to eat a lot to keep themselves going, especially flying. The amount of energy from one fish would be as good as two flaps of a wing. It spent a lot of concentration and work.

I glided across the Hyrule field and rode the wind currents. It seemed time was on my side. Soon the grassy field gave way to the forests, and I flew across for several more minutes. The giant tree ahead wasn't a matter to find, it rose above everything, showing it's massive presence and the strength it held testing the unabiding laws of time. I landed down and instantly reverted back to my normal form. Even if we felt like we had boundless energy, flying was still exhausting. I looked around, and saw the bird sitting on it's perch with the pots of liquid. _What does a parrot know anyway? I think I can find them by myself. It'll probably trade information for money. _

Something to note about was the broken wooden puppets on the ground. They had red capes and long skinny arms. Well, Link was certainly here. I walked over to the tree, and looked around. _Where could have he had gone? This is a dead end. Oh._

A tunnel was below, across the large gap at the right. It diffidently led somewhere. I ran and leaped from the best spot I could find, and managed to grab the edge and pull myself up. The tunnel was short, and the cliff I stood on had a good view. Below were two bridge segments with the windmills, and every few moments would make a vertical bridge and break apart. When the two parts made the bridge again I jumped down and ran to the end. Another gust blew, and they turned. I walked off onto a ledge. In front of me was a tightrope onto a small piece of land, ten feet away. Another tight rope not as long as the first connected to the next area. A log connected to some ropes swung back and forth on the tight ropes.

_How am I going to get through this? I hate tight roping. _Even though I knew I would be exhausted after this, I let two black and red wings unfold and flew across the gap with a couple of flaps, and the wings were gone.

Sitting alone on the ground was another of those whispering stones Link howled too. If that wasn't a sign I didn't know what was. A large cavern was formed out of the stone wall ahead, and I went through. A bit apprehensive, I wondered about those cave bats. If there was one a good blast of fire would do, if I could muster one up.

The area ahead was beautiful. I knew forests, and this one was setting off something. The air around it felt cleaner, and the tree's were different. The way the rays of light burst through the canopy almost seemed to play tricks on you. Or maybe it was the forest, the colors were unusually bright and didn't look...well, normal. Like the forest was it's own identity. No, this wasn't any normal forest. It seemed calming and gave off a feeling of inner peace. There was some sort of supernatural element at work. The tree's were many but far apart, and grew to the sky. The leaves made a thick canopy and the ground was covered with leaves, but they didn't weren't crunchy and dead looking. Moss and vines grew over the gray bark, and the walls closing in the space looked like they had roots over them.

I could see how I could miss this, the top of it was normal looking at a bird's eye view. I walked between the tree's and the even though the forest was making me feel calm and fulfilled, like all my problems were gone, there was something unnerving about it. Was it a trick? To keep me from going on? And the more I walked through, I felt like it didn't want me here. Something was off.

"Well forest, I don't care if you mistrust me, I'm going in."

The tunnel through looked like it was carved out of a tree. The next area was even prettier. Water came running down the sides, and a tiny pool of water was covering the ground. The sky was still blocked by the trees. The light coming through rippled through the water. That calm feeling swept through me again, as well as the unnerving feeling. Whats up with that? Then I noticed the wooden pieces of puppets pooling the water and red fabric.

Another tunnel was ahead, and it inclined up to another area of forest. There was a path on the right, but in front of me was a large tree that seemed to grow steps at the bottom to climb onto. When I did, I saw it led up to another tunnel. It ended at a cliff, and at the bottom I could see a large number of dismembered dolls. To the right was a massive stone tunnel with torches. I jumped down, and inside to the left was another tunnel. I could hear barks, growls, music, and clanking noises. On the ground I could see a thin trail of blood. _Link, he's gotta be hurt!_

I ran up to the edge. I was in what used to be a tall stone building. The roof had caved in, and the ground was littered with stone and large boulders. The grass was covered with dismembered puppets. I saw him, rushing past them in a blur with Midna on top, in her natural form. He was targeting a small scarecrow like creature, much smaller than the large puppets it commanded. The skin was deep blue and it had two glowing red eyes, and the clothes were orange. The large orange pointed hat had leaves growing out of them. Most of his outfit had leaves. In one hand it had a trumpet like tool and a lantern with blue fire.

Link howled and leaped at it, but the creature teleported in a whirl of leaves onto another platform. _And they don't even notice me? How rude. _I smirked, and leaped down with a roar.

The scarecrow was completely caught off guard, yelping as I landed on it with a kick to the stomach. It managed to crawl off, and blew away in a whirl of leaves.

"Oh, so your alive?" Midna asked, surprised.

"Oh, don't even get started on me! I looked through the whole damn city for you guys, and you don't leave me a clue! Nothing! It was terrible crawling through god knows what finding you guys! I had to fly my ass over here! So much for being a team! I am so NOT buying you guys dinner tonight!" I sneered.

Midna shrugged. Link seemed relieved and pricked his ears. There was a sudden blast of a horn, and puppet guys came swarming in. They had creepy round heads with yellow eyes and a sharp painted on smile with jagged teeth. The body was a large torso and they had long sharp gangly arms with strings as they clanked. Link growled at them, I could see several thin gashes on his back. These were trouble.

The little guy snickered and taunted us. Link leaped at the puppets, and Midna cast her twilight magic. The circle expanded and orange sparks crackled on the puppets. All the dolls broke apart as Link broke through them. The little guy started to blow his horn. I curled and joined my hands together. My left arm came up and a fire grew from my hand. I shot it at the scarecrow and it hit him on the head. His clothes started to catch on fire and he screamed and flailed. As he managed to make them die off Link leaped and bit into him.

The funny little scarecrow teleported again onto a high pillar. Another blast of his trumpet and puppets surrounded us. Link managed his, while I was left with dodging and slashing them with a dagger. I managed to break an arm off. Link leaped at them too, and the little guy blew his horn again. More puppets.

"Kim, you try and take out that little guy. We can handle these better." Midna ordered.

I ran toward the little guy and a puppet came out of nowhere. I was pushed to the ground and rolled out of an attack. I leaped up at him, and smashed his head in. Anger did wonders for yeah. The scarecrow readied another attack, and I kicked the little squirt into the wall. Link joined my side. The little guy stood up with a large grin, and laughed. He teleported again, and we tried to catch where he was.

"Hey, where did he go?" Midna sounded frustrated.

"Hee, hee, hee, bye!" the high pitched voice echoed through the trees.

Suddenly, the weird light vanished and everything looked normal. A part of the wall faded, revealing a tunnel. And that unnerving feeling was gone now.

"What...was that?" I asked.

Midna shrugged.

"I have no idea. But it seemed the brat was trying to mess with us." She seemed irritated.

"Or maybe it was like a test." I wondered, with my hand on my chin as I looked up in thought.

They looked at me, not understanding.

"You know, maybe to see if we were worthy? Of being here?" I suggested.

Midna shook her head.

"No way! That little guy?" she huffed.

Link snorted and we went up the incline. It opened up to a square field with stone walls on either side. To the left the entrance was caved in, and in the center was a circle with the triforce on it. The walls were bronze and pillars lined the walls. The entrance had two large pillars and a closed door. On both sides were two bronze colored stone warriors. They must have been ten feet tall. The heads were small and seemed to wear helmets. There was no curves on the main body, just a long giant block shape with a circle mark on the stomach. The legs were stumpy in comparison to the body, and the arms were long and reached the hips. Both held a long halberd weapon, and stood unmoving.

Link sat on the triforce, and started to howl a song. Suddenly, everything went dark. The triforce glowed a bright light, and light colored squares spread out. Then, the world came back, and every square had turned into a grass covered square of earth that took place of the ground. The two statues were on two of them. I felt uncomfortable, there was barely any room for the three of us. And that bottomless pit below didn't seem too welcoming.

The two statues were a golden color now, and the lines around the bodies gave out a blue light. The statues started to move, and each jumped. I almost had a heart attack. One of them jumped two squares ahead of us, and the other jumped two squares behind. I could see two tiny blue eyes glowing under the odd helmet with weird shaped pieces poking out the sides and back. The weapon glowed as well, a long pole with a hammer at the top and the middle curved with a spike poking out the middle.

"We are guardians of this land..." bellowed out the front one.

"Guide us to where once we stood. Only then can you enter the true sacred grove." the voices shook.

It wasn't hard to find the squares, they were stone with diamond like markings.

But dear god, we tried so many tactics, we basically just moved them randomly until we got it right. I didn't know you had to have the intelligence level of Sherlock Holmes to get into the sacred grove. We managed to find a way to put them into position after moving them around for the hundredth time. Midna kept complaining if we tried hard enough we could figure it out, but me and Link were tired of the complaining. We both suffered from I don't give a shititus.

"Maybe we would have been faster if we actually thought about a plan." she huffed.

"Plan, no plan, either way, we are pressed for time." I remarked.

The door faded away to reveal a path.

"Go now to the sacred place, beast. We yield passage to the sacred grove." they submitted.

The statues glowed blue and the ground was normal again.

"Hey Midna, why are you out...here?" I gestured.

I had been meaning to ask that since the battle.

She gave a surprised look, and then she seemed...almost sad.

The name Zelda was the only response she gave, and Link didn't seem cheery in the slightest. Why is he sad when he hears her name?

We went up the wide stone steps into the field.

A sword stuck in the raised level of ground was in the distance with mist around. The hilt was purple and the handles resembled wings. Several beams of white light came down from the canopy around the forest. I stood back while Link went on ahead. I squinted, was that sword glowing? Suddenly a blast of light sent Midna off of Link and she floated back with me. Link stood his ground and barked, and his whole body went black and grew in size. The light became overwhelming and I closed my eyes. A moment later, I opened them.

Link stood over the sword and pulled it out of the ground. Raising it up, the sword started to push the mist away and the sky became clearer. _That must be an important sword. Very important._

"The sword accepted you as it's master..." Midna said in awe.

_Oh, ok. It's THAT kind of sword. The snobby kind. _

Link gave it a few good swings.

_Oh my god. Does that mean I can have his old sword now?_

Midna floated up toward him, and pulled out that black and orange stone that went into Link.

"This thing is the embodiment of the evil magic that Zant cast on you." Midna smirked.

Link looked at it with a serious gaze.

"It's definitely different from our tribe's shadow magic..." she murmured.

Link started to reach for it, but Midna snapped,

"Careful! If you touch it, you'll turn back into a beast! This thing is too dangerous, It's probably best if we just leave it here, huh?" she said, but her visible eye almost twinkled.

"What? What amazing idea just crossed your mind?"

"If we keep it, Link can transform into a beast anytime he wanted..." she suggested.

Link's eyes widened in realization. I just blinked.

"Yes, since Zant was kind enough to give this to us, we should be thankful and use it all we can!" she said with a wicked grin.

"If you need it, just call me. I want to keep a low profile, so I'll hide in your shadow when you are a human. But I can change you whenever. You can be a wolf anytime you like! Also, thanks to this thing, you can warp whenever you want by switching into wolf form." she smiled.

_Just don't go off warping without me..._

"But hey, listen both of you..." she crossed her legs in the air.

"I have a little favor to ask. Would you mind coming with me to find the Mirror of Twilight? It's hidden somewhere in Hyrule..." she seemed sensitive about the subject, looking away and glancing at us.

"I'm fine with it. Just don't go off warping without me." I warned.

Link nodded. "Of course we would." he agreed.

"Alright, the Mirror of Twilight...Our last potential link to Zant!" she sounded confident.

"So, how do we find it?" I asked.

Her confidence waned and she was silent.

"Well, we are going to find it one way or another." Link smiled.

Midna seemed bashful, and she put her arms behind her back.

"Where do we head first?" I asked.

It was twilight now, the sun was making it's slow descent down the horizon.

"I think we'll start in the morning. Let's head to castle town and find a place to stay." Link offered.

I nodded.

_How's he going to react to the giant pyramid?_

Midna brought out the shadow crystal, and Link touched it. He gasped as the dark energy turned him into a wolf. Midna rose up, opening a portal, and teleported the both of us.

We landed at the town's gate. Midna withdrew the crystal, and Link turned into a human again. The twili disappeared into his shadow.

"Oh, that's right. Since Link has that sword, can I use your old one?" I asked.

Link thought for a moment, and nodded. He handed over the sheath and the sword, and I strapped it onto my side. _Finally, a weapon I can deal damage with!  
><em>

"Mr. Link!" someone yelled.

Pajama delivery man ran up in his funny stride, and handed a letter before departing. Link unfolded it and read the message.

"Link, there are some folks I want you to meet, so come to my bar right away. These guys will be powerful allies to you. You heard me! Come by! I'll be waiting at my castle town bar, Telma."

"Oh, I remember now!" he realized.

"Oh, right." I looked up at the pyramid.

"What? Oh, that."

"You mean you saw this already?" I said in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah. This morning." he told me.

"Wait, you were here?" I sounded mad.

"Hey, it was very early in the morning. Plus, we were outside the gates. Midna teleported me out of the castle when we saw Zelda." he explained.

"Hmmm." I was still mad he left without me.

"We couldn't wait for you at the town. In fact, we thought you'd be here when we came back. I didn't expect you to find us so quickly." he tried to apologize.

_With a cost._

The matter was settled, and we went into town. Everyone seemed to be freaking out over the pyramid. We heard the guards and mages were trying to break through, and people gave ominous and scared looks at it. In fact, people left more than usual now a days. They didn't want to be around if something happened. I could sympathize. The streets were far from crowded now, very few people walked around without a grim or scared face. Everyone was skittish. We made it to the fountain, and we could see guards around the twilight barrier. _The fools think they can break that? A couple of spears won't do a thing. _We managed to find the road back down to Telma's bar. Link lead the way, and I could see the shops weren't doing so well. Not many people were out, and the shop owners seemed depressed.

I spotted that guy in the distance, and I froze. I was facing his back, and he was currently talking to someone I couldn't see. Waves of danger flowed off of him, and his supernatural radar picked up as well. He looked back and noticed me, I could see a glimpse of yellow in his eyes before he turned back. _I'll deal with you later..._

"Is something wrong?" Link asked, leaning over trying to see what I was looking at.

"N-nothing..." I muttered and walked down the stairs.

Link opened up the door to Telma's bar.

She looked up, and her scowl spread to a smile.

"Oh my...if it isn't you two! Kim, your back so soon! Found Link did you?" she smiled.

"Trust me, it's a pain in the ass to find this guy. He walks off to goddess knows where..." I joked.

"Of course. Would you expect anything else?" she gave a flirty wave to Link.

"Well, um, we came because of the letter. You said you wanted us to meet some people?" he asked.

"Yes, I was just talking about you two by the way! Hey, everyone, Introduce yourselves! This handsome young man is the infamous Link!" she yelled over.

"You remember what I told you before, honey? These are those friends I mentioned, the ones who are trying to help deal with all the troubles in Hyrule. Actually, there's two more of us, but there's been a disturbing turn of events in the eastern desert, so he's gone to check it out. The second one well, is taking his son home." she gave me grin.

"The one out looking at the desert is named Auru, if you happen to meet him, definitely take the time to talk with him, ok?" she asked.

"We will." Link nodded, looking over at the table.

"Why don't you be sociable and talk with these folks? They're a jolly bunch!" she encouraged.

At the table were two people. The first one that spoke up was a guy. He had a long face with a thin chin . His hair was a brown orange color and short. He wore a white collared shirt with a blue jacket. The sleeves were short and the white shirt sleeves came out. He wore a red fabric on his right wrist.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Link correct? I saw you, Kim, but I haven't introduced myself. I'm shad. Wonderful to meet you. Telma told me all you've been up to. You're rather formidable!" he complimented.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Link was bashful.

"I'm rather NOT, I'm afraid. Well, I'm formidable at book reading, but I lack, shall we say, physical skills." he seemed reluctant to say.

_So your the nerd out of the team?_

"That said, if the history and legends of Hyrule are your cup of tea, I'm your fellow! If you're curious, just ask away." he gave a small smile.

The other person to talk was a tall girl. Her face was small and had asian characteristics. Her hair and eyes were black and her hair was in two braids. A metal headband went over her head. Her shirt was blue and her silver armor was on her right shoulder, and her gauntlets, and a...weird metal corset. That must be uncomfortable. Her pants were a deep red and her boots were large and metal as well.

"I'm Ashei. I grew up in the mountains with my father, who was a knight in his own right. He taught me the arts of war as though I was his son. Of course, lessons in common courtesy were not part of the regimen, so forgive me if I come off as rude, alright?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"Listen, before I blab both of your ears off, I want to tell you something. Snowpeak, the mountain to the north of Hyrule, is unlike anything I've ever known. I don't know much yet, but things happen there that happen on no other mountain I've known. As soon as I know something more, I'll tell you. Until then, you should stay away, yeah?" she asked.

"We'll try not to." Link agreed.

She looked at me.

"Of course."

"I think you should meet up with Auru, at Lake Hylia. He seems to think something is going on there. Maybe you can give a hand?" asked Shad.

_Or he'll give us one._

"I think that sounds good. Might give us a lead, right Kim?" Link asked me.

"I think so. We'll head out tomorrow." I yawned.

We headed out of the bar, Telma asked to come back and visit, and we quickly stopped to eat some food. Link had argued that the money I was carrying was really our only stash of money, so I had to buy dinner ANYWAY. Great. We returned to the inn we slept at last time.

"What do you have?" Link asked the lady at the counter.

"Hmm, well, we have a lot of rooms, don't see that too often nowadays. With all the people leaving. What would you like?" she asked.

"I guess two of them, a bed each?" he asked.

"Sure, thirty rupees a piece." she asked.

I shuffled through my bag, and managed to take out a total of sixty. It took a chunk out of it, but we were still good.

"Oh my, you must be that girl." she gaped.

I paused, frozen and confused.

"Oh, well, this really attractive guy came over here. He asked to find you, and I said you weren't here. Which is odd, since this is the only inn in town. He also asked about a boy, but I haven't seen him either." she huffed.

_Shit. What if he comes back tonight?_

_A darkling is roaming the city possibly killing and eating people, and the soulless dragon guy is probably around the corner. Such chaos I've created..._

"Link, you have the keys and open the rooms, I'll stay here for a second." I asked.

He paused, confused at my unusual behavior. But he brushed it aside and went upstairs.

"So, you think he's attractive?" I raised my eyebrows and had my elbows on the desk, holding my head.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

_Oh, FAR from it girlie._

"No, but what if I say I can hook you up? Just don't tell him I'm here. Ok?" I asked.

"So you'll let me ask him out?" she gasped.

_You can take that soulless unemotional jerk ANY time._

"Good luck." I smiled and went up the stairs.

She seemed like she was going to gush rainbows.

I would be rolling in my sleep at this. Far too much. Even if at the moment he was unemotional jerk-wad, he had to at least pretend to have some reaction. I'd be having far too much fun.

"See you in the morning." I sung as I walked up the stairs.

_I wonder if she wants a date or to get laid...either way, hilarious._

Now that the threat of a stalker was to a minimum, maybe I could get some shut eye. Maybe. _If I don't hear the sound of torturous screams and bones snapping. _I still couldn't bear the idea of what I got that poor guy into. I just couldn't. If I could, I'd rip that monster right out. Where could he be hanging out? In the alleys? At a bar of some sort?

Link gave me the key to my room. It was at the very end of the hall and like any other room here. He seemed worried though as he looked at me from the hall.

"That guy is still following you?" he asked.

"Yes..." I whispered.

He sighed.

"Why does he want to find you anyway? He's been trying to mess everything up, but for what purpose?" he asked.

"He wants to 'take me back' to the Dark Age, even though I never was in it. Annnddd, I MAY have had an encounter with him the night...I got separated with you guys..." I grimaced.

His reaction was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he asked.

"Because I didn't find a good point to, and also Tora that girl that attacked me was there too..." I said slowly.

Even more surprise and anger.

"B-but, she's ok now! She kinda attacked me, but then helped me escape...she's on our side now, ok? And I...found Colin." I smiled.

Relief.

"His dad was here, and he's taking him back now. So he's ok. So you just...don't worry...now." I asked.

He leaned in the door frame.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

_My thoughts went to human eater number one on the street._

"There is..." he groaned and leaned his head forward.

"Oh, yeah. And apparently I still have leftover Hydra venom in my system. So if I start convulsing and puking up blood and seem to have a breathing problem, the guy's probably around." I ground my teeth.

His eyes went wide.

"So he could kill you tonight and I wouldn't even know it?" he asked.

"Yes, well, no. He can't. That directly disobeys his boss. And I kind of...made the girl downstairs a deal to tell him I'm not here if he ever comes around." I grinned.

_I felt smart._

"What kind?" he asked.

_Jesus, he just can't stop asking questions._

"Nothing you should be concerned about, I mean, it's girl stuff." I tried to argue.

He seemed to want to roll his eyes and he looked more stiff.

"C'mon, I really don't think he'll look." I said.

Link seemed doubtful.

"It'll be fine."

"No, it won't. Let's go back and get a single room." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Link, I know your trying to keep me safe but, if he somehow does find me and your there, you have a very high chance of dying. I mean, it would take a miracle not to. Plus, I'm more expendable than you. Your the chosen one, you have to go on this big journey and SAVE the world." I emphasized.

That made him snap.

"Kim, if you are ANYTHING, you are NOT expendable! Don't even think that! We are in this together, and I'm not going to let you die for my sake! What have you thought this journey was, all this time? That your just the sidekick tagging along? That you don't MEAN anything?" his face was red.

My throat was all choked up, I couldn't speak, I wouldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I stood there in silence, my head was silently pleading this could just, blow over. It can't. I glanced away. In a way, I was expendable. I could die, and someone would replace me, possibly. I hoped not.

"Well?" he asked.

"I just...I don't know. I just don't want you to worry about me. I just..."

I felt too vulnerable. Too weak. Why can't I say it? Why the hell not?

"Of course I worry about you. We all do. What makes you think no one does?" he asked.

_No one...I just don't want to depend on anyone. If I don't have to depend on anyone, and I'm strong, no one would have to worry about me. _

"I can't tell you, not now. Not like this." I shook my head.

I wouldn't tell. I couldn't tell.

He turned away, still mad. He looked ready to bang his head against the wall.

"Why not?" He seemed calmer.

"It's just...hard for me." I felt like sobbing.

Link was an understanding kind of guy. He'd know I'd feel insecure.

"Well..." he paused, still stressed about the argument.

"Midna, can you keep an eye on her?" he asked.

That...was surprising.

She rose out of his shadow and looked at me.

"Sure." Midna didn't seem to have anything to say about this.

"Well, I guess, if it makes you feel better." I muttered.

He gave a quick, serious nod before walking off. Well, now what?

"Do you think I was too insensitive?" I asked her.

"Well, even if Link is the chosen hero, we still care about you." she was in a sitting position.

I sighed.

"I'm such a jerk."

"Mmm, maybe." she grinned.

"Of course, well, I guess we'd better be off to sleep."

Midna sunk into my shadow and I got into the room. For once I wish they had showers, a nice warm shower would do me good. I changed into a white night dress they provided. And they had a brush, my hair had too many knots, it took forever. The curtains were open and you could see outside. I looked out, my mind stirred with the ideas of that darkling being out on the streets. Why, if Midna wasn't with me, I'd go confront him right now. _Link, you have no idea how mad you are making me feel right now. _But then again, what good would that do? I closed the curtains all the way, leaving the room completely dark.

_I really hope nothing bad will happen tomorrow. Really, I just wish for once I didn't have all this pressure on my shoulders. Ah well, you learn to deal with it. You can't live life otherwise._

I fell asleep, oddly enough, thinking about what life would be like if I was just a normal person.


	26. The desert has no mercy

**I HAVE A TUMBLR FOR THIS FIC NOW! Type in blackdragonflame tumblr com with the dots for the spaces!** **PLEASE look at it!**

**And I have a moth infestation and we are currently engaging in chemical war fare. Wish me luck.**

**Slight gore warning guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, only my Oc's. **

* * *

><p>Link had woken me up the next morning, and I felt relieved that I was still here. Midna had gone back into Link's shadow as usual, and I wondered briefly if people's shadows were different to her.<p>

The morning was surprisingly plain. We packed our stuff quickly and got prepared, and I was still trying to reel in the faintest amount of morning energy when we left. We ate breakfast at the cafe near the fountain, again. My irritation was noticeable, I growled at the disappointingly small menu, wondering if we would ever have some variety. I couldn't handle going to the same place over and over. Some women looked at me strangely when I growled, and I tried to brush it off. I'm free spirited with a rebellious, moody attitude, I just didn't do social standards, no matter what the age.

Link went off to the south end of the castle to learn a new technique. It was called the Helm splitter and he showed me a demonstration, who ever was teaching these things must be good at what they do. A shield bash and then a flip overhead, the sword came down to where the head should be. He offered me some practice, to try and do it as well now that I was using a sword, but I just wasn't in the mood.

The rest of that morning was spent making it over to Hylia lake, and we arrived slightly after noon.

_Gosh dangit, I forgot to ask that inn keeper if anything happened. That could have been a fun story._

We were at the base of Hylia lake now, walking up the steep slopes to the tower in the southeast corner. We were walking up there, about halfway, when Link spotted something on a cliff. Yet another whispering stone, placed at the very tip overlooking the lake. Midna came out of Link's shadow and pulled out the shadow crystal again. In a matter of seconds Link was a wolf again, and he sat atop the cliff, listening to the sound of the wind. His ears pricked and he swayed with the motion.

He managed to get the song perfectly, he kept singing it for awhile as me and Midna waited. Then, he layed down on the ground, barely moving.

"Wonder how many more of these he has..." I looked out over the lake.

Damn, this place really was beautiful. A cool breeze blew by and for a moment I suddenly pretend everything was at peace.

"Well, however many there are, they don't take long." she pointed out.

In a few minutes Link gasped, waking, and shook his head. Turning around, Midna used the shadow crystal, and Link turned back into a human, not at all phased by the transformation.

"How many of these are there?" I asked.

"Not many more." he replied.

"Well, alright." I huffed.

I just didn't want to stop at number 100 on the way to the final battle.

We picked the tower as a good place to start looking for that man, it was up at the very top of the path along the lake, one of the highest cliff points. It was a thin lookout tower, dark colored and old. The road inclined up and up, and we had to tread carefully on narrow bridges of land as we got higher. When we got there, we could see the entire lake spanning out. Sadly, the only way up was a ladder, and it was roughly 50 feet. Link went up first and I followed behind. I was angry at myself for feeling angry, if that made sense. I was just too damn tired today, getting up this morning was even a problem. _Considering all this crap your doing, why the hell not feel irritated? I hope I can somehow squeeze in extra sleep, the last thing I need is to constantly make smart ass comments and be a downer._ But considering how impulsive I am...Uugggh. Up at the top, a tall man was looking ahead with a pair of binoculars.

His head was covered with a green hood, and he wore a green sleeveless shirt with large pants that had white cuffs. He had a long sleeved white shirt on with black gloves that went halfway up to his elbow.

"I thought it was about time for you to arrive, Master Link was it? And his friend Kim?" It was a statement more than a question.

He pulled his hood down to reveal his face. He was an old man, with pointed ears and receding hairline. His eyebrows were grey and his eyes were coal black. He had a goatee that was thicker at the sides and the bottom, ending at a point.

"You do know Telma, don't you? I am Auru. I am part of the group that Telma kindly allows to meet at her bar. I have heard all about your deeds from her." he complimented.

Link nodded.

"Now...you being a courageous youth, you have likely heard of the strange events in the desert and come to investigate, no? Or am I mistaken?" he asked.

"No, you are not mistaken." I said.

He chuckled.

"Well, you do know, don't you? The Gerudo desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known. The criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept in the prison..."

_The Mirror of Twilight?_

Out in the distance, we could see the desert on the horizon. Five tall towers rose far away from here in the distance.

"Now that prison is condemned, and even the road leading to the desert is impassable. This desert at worlds end, it still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of the doomed inmates..." he paused.

_Doesn't sound like a fun place, for normal people._

"These old bones know that the evil currently plaguing Hyrule is related to this wicked place. So I have come to learn the truth. Master Link, I must ask, what will you do now?" He looked at us with an interested face.

_Let's go there! Of course, me being me, I always want to go at the creepy ominous places._

"Don't tell me you plan to enter the desert and confirm my suspicions with your own eyes!?" he asked, realizing what we planned to do.

"Yes, we will. It's something we have to do." Link sounded confident.

"Ah, is that so. Then let good old Auru help you out. You see Lake Hylia below us? A man named Fyer runs an amusement ride of sorts there. Give him this." he handed over several papers.

There were arrows and the Hylian alphabet on it, I couldn't tell what it was.

"See, long ago, I saved this man Fyer's life, and now he cannot refuse me if I ask a favor. If you leave the rest up to Fyer, all should go well." he promised.

_Oh wait, its that guy I mocked. Never mind, not all shall go well. And considering how bad I feel, we may see explosions. Fun for the whole family!_

Getting down was as much of a chore as getting up, I had to make sure not to trip or fall down. We made it back down to the lake, and walked the bridge to the short clown man. _Link, take care of this. PLEASE. _

The man looked at us, and his face went from depressed dead look to angry fiery eyes and frown.

"You two!? Leave, I won't deal with such a nuisance as you two!" he scowled.

"Well, like it or not, you have to." Link sounded calm.

"No! N-Not with that devil girl around!" he pointed at me, as if the act would cause a holy bolt to come down and smite me.

Hmm, Heaven seemed to be in a forgiving mood today.

"Devil girl? C'mon now, that hurts a lot, really. I'm nice, well, when I want to be." I gave a not so innocent smile.

"See, look at that! Goddess prays she takes care of you." he glowered.

_Aren't clown men supposed to be happy?_

Link practically shoved the letters in his face, the accusations bothered him it seems.

The clown man looked at the papers, and read them again and again with a look of disbelief, his hand shook.

"No...no..." he crumpled them.

"Bah! Fine! Just this once! The next time, I will pay triple what I would usually cost!" he howled, throwing the papers up.

He got the machine ready, and Link stepped inside.

"You coming?" asked Link.

_I don't wanna fly, but this...thing..._

"I don't trust...this." I looked it up and down, and wanted to back off.

"It isn't that terrifying. Really, it's kinda fun." He smiled.

"Eeerrr..." I turned my head a little, eyeing the thing.

"If you don't go now, I'm charging you." threatened the clown man.

_And I doubt it would be cheap._

I rushed in, almost screaming. Nope. Nope. Nope. I did not like this. Not one bit. I held Link's arm tightly. I needed to grab onto something. We were in a metal orb. _It's just like with roller coasters. They freak me out. _The door closed and I squealed, and gave a bitter sob. It was dark.

"It isn't that bad." he sighed.

I almost jumped to the ceiling when the floor popped up, and spun slowly. I could hear that happy catchy music as he turned the machine.

"Hold me. Now." I cried.

I'd rather have someone stab me then go through with this. But I wouldn't let myself break it machine, I'd mess this all up.

"Really? Your being like a kid." he refused.

"I don't care. I'm irrational and childish I know, but I just can't deal with this!" I hissed.

The damn thing gave another pop sound and went higher and higher. I felt us move up more, and we shook back and forth in this metal ball as we locked in place. Dear god. The motion made us fall back, unbalanced. That damn annoying music kept playing. Then we were shot out with tremendous force, and I felt like I almost had a heart attack. We were rushing through the air, toward the desert. The song became distant and went away, and I spread my arms and yelled. This was pretty fun!

Then gravity worked it's magic, and we went down. I unfolded my two wings and spread them wide, and I glided through the air. Two wing beats and I slowed down enough to try to land with my feet forward, and I tripped when my feet dug in the sand as I hit ground. I landed with my face in the gritty soil and my wings were still spread out. They vanished in a moment, and I got up, and shook my head and shook my hair. I had heard Link land with a thunk before, and I saw the impact made him slide up a slope for a moment before he had gotten up, with sand in his face as well.

"Dear god...you look horrible." I gaped.

"Hmph, not as much as you. Your hair's going in a dozen directions." he smiled with a hint of mischief.

I smoothed it out, darn wavy frizzy hair.

We went up the slope to see the flat barren land. The heat was so strong we could see the air move, and the wind howled. The towers were far in the distance.

"Wait, Link, Kim." Midna spoke.

We turned around.

She floated between us, and she crossed her legs and her arms were back, she didn't look at us.

"Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear." she asked.

_This must be really personal, why has she been acting like this? She hasn't been herself recently._

"Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows? What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the sacred realm?" she asked.

_They got banished to another world, right?_

"They were banished. They were chased along the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses." her voice was distant, and seemed almost hollow.

"It was another world entirely. The anitthesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light. They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule."

Link seemed confused, wondering why she was bringing this up. _Oh, right...he hadn't heard what Zant said at the lake._

"This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors..." she whispered.

"Your...ancestors?" Link repeated, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Do you now understand what I am? I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the twilight realm!" she yelled, her teeth clenched together and her face was pulled into an angry sneer, like she had been waiting to say that.

Link's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. She was one of the ones they had been fighting this whole time. She was an outcast, and she shouldn't be with us. She should be hating us for what Link's people did.

Her face softened now, and she didn't seem to be looking at either of us now.

"It was a peaceful place, until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe. In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power."

"...But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule. It's our only path to the twilight realm and we must get there!" she floated in front of us, looking at both of us with hopeful eyes.

"You'll both come with me, won't you?" she asked.

She looked at me first, and I gave a nod. _What do you think we are here for, girlie?_

Then she looked at Link with an endeared expression, and he smiled.

She gave a weak one back, and she flipped in the air before turning into a shadow again.

_So she wants to leave it like that? Well, I can't blame her. With this heat, I couldn't talk to her for long._

Just standing here I could tell how insanely hot it was. I was already sweating now. And those towers seemed so far away. Link knew too, so we started walking.

And the desert proved how totally ineffective that was. The sand shifted so much as we walked, and I could barely tell we were moving. To our left was a great fissure, so we went straight ahead. The rocky wall to the right was close by, so I doubted we would be lost soon. I could see clouds of dust ahead, and Link pulled out his sword. I tensed up and looked ahead, there were things burrowing in the dirt, coming right at us! I took out my sword as well, and we hugged each others backs. They circled around us, and the first burst out.

I had no idea we had entered Tremors. They looked like mini versions of them. Two foot long brown worms burst from the ground with tough looking teeth, and we sliced them as they came. We couldn't manage to hit them, and we waited in position as they circled around us. For every one we brought down, another two came at us. We couldn't chase them, they were too fast. I barely dodged one that aimed at my head. Eventually, we managed to kill eight or so off.

"Ah no..." Link groaned.

Up ahead we could see more dust clouds.

Link seemed tired already, and with this heat...

"I think you should turn into a wolf. You got greater mobility, and I think it would be easier to catch them." I asked.

He looked at me, from his face he didn't seem too pleased.

"Who's going to help you out? You seem pretty bad already..." he noticed.

I shook my head.

Midna came out and nodded, at least she agreed. Link turned black, and then shrunk and changed into his wolf form. Midna sat on top, looking out ahead.

"Heh, at least you get to join in on the action." I waited.

"Well, what do you expect with these annoying pests." she complained.

"Heh, true." they were closer now, twenty feet.

Getting rid of them had gone faster this time. Though my human body was causing me stress, the desert was pounding me down hard. Plus the limited movement put me at a disadvantage, I was all about twisting and jumping around my opponents. _What if I turned into a dragon? No, too much energy. I'd die of thirst a lot sooner then later. Plus, black absorbed heat. I was hot enough already. _A thought flickered to summon one of the darklings I knew. No, they weren't suited for deserts. I was at a horrible disadvantage, and I grew more frustrated by the minute.

There were dark spots across the desert, and we learned they were solid rock. The tremor babies had to circle around it, and didn't seem as confident to attack. So we decided to just run to each spot we could find. That plan failed for me, Link could run up the long slopes. My feet dug into the sand, and Link had to cover me. We managed to make it to the next rock, and this one was so large after several minutes of circling the worms sped off to find easier prey. A chance to rest and look around. Link turned human, and Midna floated above us.

He took out a glass bottle full of water. He drank some of it, and handed it to me. I was a bit of a germophobic, but at this point I had to resist gulping down the whole thing.

"How much more do we have?" I asked.

"One more bottle, after this." he put it away.

"That's all!? Dear god, were gonna die!" I yelled.

"No, we aren't. Look, we can see the tower over there, see how it's a bit closer? We'll reach it before sundown." he estimated.

I felt like that was a lie. The sky was already a pale yellow, and I could see the horizon turn orange red. Plus, the fissure ended a while back. Out ahead of us was just sand and rock. I could see a lot of them clustered up far ahead though.

"Hmm, I really don't think so. Why didn't you get more water?" I argued.

"Because that's all the room we have." he hissed, the heat was getting to him too, I could see him sweating a lot.

Hell, I was sweating a lot. Any more and I might rip off my shirt sleeves and my pants to a bare minimum.

Midna hesitated for a moment, looking at both of us with worry. Link gave a hopeful look though, and she looked at me. I groaned and sighed. Then a nod. Link was gonna send me to my grave, and I wouldn't be able to go back and see anyone. I'd be worm food. I kicked a rock feircely. Link turned into a wolf, and we were off.

We fought more sand worms. And we kept going and it never seemed to stop. Hell, did it? I was getting thirstier and my throat felt raw. Link wasn't doing well either, he ran slower and almost matched my pace now. Midna seemed exhausted as well. We kept going, and I could swear we were lost. The towers didn't seem a considerable distance closer. Where were we? The sky was red now, and I cursed and kicked sand as I walked forward. We weren't going to make it. Another cloud of dust, and Link gave a tired growl of agreement. We needed water and a breather, or we'd be goners.

Fissures lurked between large dunes of sand and I nearly fell into two. The sand worms increased, and even larger ones came at us. The briefest thought of dying became a regular thought and it began to sit in the back of my mind, like it was waiting. I stood at the top of a sand dune as Link and Midna were below, and a fissure was behind me. The only way to attack was from the front or sides. It was sunset, the sky had turned orange. I could barely hold my sword.

Two large sand worms came straight for us. Link was tired as well, and he sustained multiple bite wounds. We knew we were both done for, but we just couldn't turn in the towel. I never would, I couldn't believe I would die here, not now. _I won't let myself. I won't. I won't die here, in a fucking desert in the middle of no where! I have promises to keep to friends, I have to finish this job, I have to take care of all that past shit, I have no time for dying! _

I threw my sword overhead, and it dug into the head of one of the large worms and stayed there. I was a blur, and I was a half crazed half dead dragon now. I jumped and slammed into the other large worm as it jumped, a head on collision. I quickly dug into it's side and ripped it apart, it couldn't drag both of us down. It died easily, and I looked ahead for more of the bastards. I looked at the corpse, and the only thing I could think about was the blood. I ripped it open some more and tried to eat and drain the whole thing dry, it wasn't hard. Link stayed back, he didn't like what he saw. Hell, I probably wouldn't earlier today, but I didn't care anymore if I was swallowing this damn things...liver or whatever this slimy thing was I felt go down. I was going to live, even if it meant eating them. _Only problem is they'll run away eventually, and never come back._

Link felt like he had a moment to breathe, and he drank the last bit of water we had. He turned to me and turned back just as quickly. I had it's intestines clamped in my teeth, at least, that's what it appeared to be. I dropped it, and looked at it's corpse, I had taken down a good chunk of muscle and some of the things organs. My body felt a bit better now, maybe we could keep going.

I reverted back now, even if I ate and drank, I still didn't have enough energy to last. Link looked at me with disbelief as I wrenched my sword out.

"How in the world are you even carrying all that in you?" he asked.

"I don't think my digestive system has been very human. I have to eat enough to sustain that dragon body, you know." I looked around.

"You haven't been eating enough then, you didn't eat so much as long as I've known you." he answered.

I shrugged.

"We don't exactly need twenty pounds of food three times a day." I answered.

He thought on this until he turned back into a wolf.

We kept going, the sky was crimson and the night was fast approaching. Too soon the same creatures attacked, but we kept on. We were tired sooner then we thought. And to top it all off, Link knew now we were going in circles. He knew a while ago, and he didn't tell me. I only realized this after the next fight, that same rock, in the distance. We saw that an hour ago. I looked at him in disbelief. I threw my sword down and screamed so damn loud, my throat felt raw. "I can't believe this..." I growled, and looked at Link with a glare. He flattened his ears and bowed his head.

"What?" Midna asked.

"We've been going in fucking circles, and Link didn't tell us." I spat.

She looked shocked, and floated up.

But too soon another dust cloud, and we ran.

_Fuck this, fuck it, fuck it! I hate this damn desert! _

We stayed on a flat piece of rock. Link couldn't go on at the moment, his wounds were heavy now. He looked at me with worry, and possibly jealousy. Any wounds I had sustained were healed by now. He was in pain, and was a lot worse off than I was. Midna used the shadow crystal, and Link turned human. I flinched at the sight, it looked even worse.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Midna accused.

"I...I couldn't. I could tell...if I did, we'd lose hope." he answered.

"Lose hope? Link, I've probably been in arguably worse situations, and we've only been here for hours! We can see the damn building! Right there!" it was taunting us, beckoning us on the mountain.

"What makes you think we should lose hope now!? We can get through this, Link! We can! Were strong enou-

"I'm not!" he yelled back.

It was so sudden and loud, I shut up. I had never heard that tone before. Never. And I didn't want to hear it again. Midna backed away, her hands over her mouth.

"I can't. Kim, as similar as you are to normal people, you AREN'T a normal person. Your wounds heal in a matter of seconds, and you can rip through everything here to kingdom come if you wanted to. You don't have the same limitations as me. Look at you! You don't look at least half was worse as me!" he gestured.

I didn't. I was sandy and looked tired as well, but when I stopped to really look at each other, I saw it. He had a countless number of bite wounds, and they were bleeding heavily. He didn't look ready to take another step. He couldn't. He was sitting down, but I could see the way his body flinched at the wounds and how tense he looked, he was just trying to look strong. In reality, he was going to drop any moment, he couldn't keep going. The worst part of all was his face. He looked defeated. He _felt _defeated.

"I know you said you've been through some rough spots, but I have a feeling if you put any normal person in your place, they would have died a long time ago. You're limit isn't the same as mine, Kim. Don't think it is." he frowned.

I sat there in silence. I looked up at the sky, the clouds were purple and I could see the night coming through.

"Kim, really, how far do you think you can go?" he asked, laying down.

"How far? I'd have to say I could live off the land, as much as I'd hate to admit. I could get out of here within an hour or two. It could take me an afternoon to get over to the towers by flight, if I have the strength." I thought.

He contemplated down in silence.

"Link, you better not believe your going to die here. I won't let you." I promised.

He stayed silent, but I felt like he was unsure.

_He's at his breaking point. He...he better not think what I think he's thinking. _

I was silent as well then, Midna retreated into Link's shadow for the moment. I looked up at the sky and sighed. The heat was dropping, it was barely warm now. I glanced at Link, he was resting. The wounds had stopped bleeding, but it stained his clothes. I worried, it could get infected though. So then, I looked up at the sky, and decided to have one of my rare heart to hearts with god. With a life like mine, I rarely I had time for it, but I prayed for a good long while. About a lot of stuff. Mostly about getting Link out of here alive. I felt like crying, but I repressed it as long as I could. I murmured an amen.

It wasn't long, but a large storm of dust came, and me and Link got ready. This was the largest one yet, and they circled around us like a tornado. Several leaped out, and we slashed and kicked them away. A large one lunged, and I got knocked down. Link had a desperate look in his eyes as he took another down and saw me. I quickly got up and attacked again. More came in. My arms dragged the sword, and I barely swung it. Link could barely block, he didn't have the strength to cut them anymore.

Suddenly, there was a yell and a yellow spark. A burst of yellow fire lit up the sky and made a barrier. The worms screeched and burrowed, falling back. Another blast of yellow fire, and they were gone.

I looked to my right. And I was damn sure this guy came from the agency as well.

It was a guy that looked like he was in his late teens as well, and he seemed ready to kick anything else's ass that came close. The guy's hair was an orange red color, and short, but it had spikes to it that curved around like a saw blade. His ears were long, but they weren't Hylian ears. His eyes were a very startling violet. With his clothes, he seemed to not have cared being in a desert. He wore a grey long sleeved hoodie with buttons, and his pants were long and blue. He wore black fingerless gloves and his shoes were black with laces.

He inspected us closely.

I looked back at Link, he seemed as surprised as I am.

"DAMN, you two look like a wreck..." he muttered.

"Who...the hell are you?" I asked.

I could tell he was a dragon right off the bat, the alarms in my head were ringing. Besides, what else could have done that? Not many, from what I knew. _There's no sense about being secretive here, he can see what I am as plainly as me._

"The names can come later. Right now, you should follow me." he ordered, and ran off ahead.

I looked back at Link again, who just had an encouraging look. We followed him up the sand dunes and down, over fissures and rocks, but we never strayed too far from the plateau wall to the right. And even more strangely, no more worms followed us. They all just disappeared. _Ok, this is just weird. _We could see a light flicker ahead, and I could smell the faintest scent of something cooking, it smelled delicious. He was waiting on the large rock. We couldn't climb up, we used the claw shot to make it. A couple more ledges and we were at the top.

The rock wasn't as huge here, it probably had a good thirty feet of space, and most of it was taken by the large structure in the center. It was man made, and looked like a piece of some ruins. Around it, on the left, stood a tent with a fire blazing and something was cooking in the pot, it looked like some sort of soup. In the tent was a blue sleeping bag, and some knives and packages. _How did we not find this? Hell, I should've, I should have been able to sense the guy._

He rummaged through a bag and took out some bandages and rubbing alcohol, to my relief.

"Sit down." he gestured to the rock near the small fire.

Link gladly did, and he managed to heal up all his wounds in a matter of seconds. He quickly glanced at the pot. _Was he just waiting out here this whole time? What the hell has he been doing? And what's he cooking?_

"Thank you, for saving us." Link relaxed.

"Huh? Sure, no problem. You two hungry?" he asked, and took out a couple of bowls and spoons.

"Who are you?" I repeated, staring across the fire to him.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. And are you just going to stand there all day?" he remarked.

…_...No..._

I sat down, and he handed over a bowl.

"You don't seem too pleased with being saved." he said.

"Hey, I can take care of myself." I snapped.

He chuckled.

"Damn right..." he started to pour some of the soup into his bowl.

I took the long...spoon...thing, and poured some for myself, Link did as well.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a stew. I put some shrimp and some vegetables in it. And some of those Moldorms as well. Not too bad." he explained.

_I'm going to assume Moldorms are those sand worms. Jesus, if he's been eating them as well, no wonder they back off._

Link didn't seem to satisfied with the information he gave while he ate the soup. There was silence, and I just ate and looked at the flame.

"What are you doing out here?" Link asked.

"Me? Just looking forward to getting to the ruins, you know. Those towers, over there. I've gotta find something there." he explained.

_Or be working for the agency and trying to find threats and helping us out._

Link nodded.

"So I'm thinking I'll head out with you two in the morning. How does that sound?" he asked, and he finished the bowl and put it aside.

Damn...I wasn't even half way.

"You got water?" I asked.

He pulled out two water bottles, and me and Link gulped them down eagerly.

However long he was here, he came prepared.

"How did you do that? With the fire?" Link asked.

He chuckled.

"It's a secret. Maybe I'll tell you later." he drank some water as well.

Link groaned.

"Not too much of a damn secret, fire boy." I smiled.

"Hey, he doesn't need to know that." he argued.

"Like it would be beneficial?" I raised an eyebrow.

He just glared.

"Hey, I'm nosy and I like to mess with people. My nature right there." I grinned.

"Kim, you aren't being a very good guest. He saved our lives." Link reprimanded me.

"And I'll feel entitled to say thank you when I want. Not like I'm not grateful, but I'm NOT in the best mood. Hey, you never said your name. And I won't stop asking, I'm persistent like that." I poked a finger at him.

_Poking him is too fun._

"You can call me Tren, alright? Now how about we get some damn sleep, I'm tired." he discarded our bowls and went over to the sleeping bag.

The wind howled furiously, and I got spooked.

"Where are we sleeping? You only have one bag." Link pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, since your the injured one, how about you have it?" he asked, and sat down on a rock with a silver knife, it glistened near the fire.

Link wanted to argue, but, he had no choice. He proved a point.

Night had fallen, and the temperature dropped to freezing. The wind howled and tugged at my scarf. Link got prepared to sleep, but he went around the ruin first, away from our view. I could see Midna, she was saying something.

"So, Blackie, you having a fun time?" he asked, as he cleaned a knife.

"I hate the desert." I groaned.

"Hmm, seems like a place you should. At night time anyways, it's pretty dark out here now, and, I doubt being scaleless would get you fried in the middle of the day." he pointed out.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Part of what I was told."

"So your just here to help us out?" I shivered, damn cold.

"Well, no, I have another thing, but I won't tell you." he looked at the fire.

It was getting smaller, losing fuel. Sooner or later it was going to burn out completely, and the chill would get me even worse. _I'm so happy I didn't tear my clothes off. _I shivered again. Link went back to the tent, and got in the bag. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or listening.

"Well, are we just...going to hunker down here? With nothing?" I frowned, and gestured at the ground.

"Nope."

"Hmmph, that's not very nice." I grinned.

"Damn straight. Not like we have a choice or not. I like the cold, anyway." Another blast of wind.

_I wish I had a blanket._

"Here.." he threw a...blanket.

I nodded gratefully, and wrapped it around me. A lot better. The wind still pissed me off, SHUT UP WIND.

The flame was going out now, and he just watched it. I did too. The small sliver of light and heat danced in the air, trying to grip onto something for life. The desert was relentless, and the wind gusted past. The yellow light faltered, and steadied itself. It had to survive, it was desperate. I just stared into it, and watched the shapes it made as it twisted and flared. It was almost hypnotic. A few times it seemed to vanish when the wind came, but it glowed and wavered just the same. A small ember now, and another wind, and it was gone.


	27. Is life trying to get in your way?

**Hey guys! Got another chapter up!**

**And PLEASE look at the tumblr blog, I have stuff up now! :D And I'll have more up on sunday as well so please look then as well! I love your guys input and thoughts! And I will have new stuff up every week, and it's my goal to get a chapter done once a week as well!**

* * *

><p>I had been woken up, as the usual. The heat felt as relentless as before, and I had to wait for my eyes to adjust when I got up. Why was this place so <em>bright? <em>Link was telling me something, but I was too zoned out to care. That guy, Tren, was over packing up the tent, there was now just several piles of tools, cooking pans, and his tent was being taken down. _I hate deserts, the heat is horrible. _I shook my hair at the thought of scorpions crawling around.

Link had an amused look in his eyes, and handed a brush that was over by the packed equipment. _Dear god, it's even worse. _The damn knots took forever, and my hair probably was really greasy. My hate for this place couldn't possibly have risen.

"Anyways, were going to head out for the ruins now. Kim, are you listening?" he waved a hand at me, realizing that my attention was elsewhere.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever. Just let me get ready." I got up and brushed off whatever may have accumulated over the night.

_Ok, your already in traveling clothes...brushed hair...what else? Herrrm, there really isn't anything. Did we have breakfast?_

I asked the question, and he seemed surprised. _Probably because I ate ten pounds of sand worm yesterday._

"Well, we only made something really quick, you were still sleeping. Here, I got some bread." he handed it over, and it looked a lot like the bread back on earth, did Tren take more then some equipment perhaps?

_If he has a bag of Doritos stashed somewhere, it's mine._

I ate the bread very fast, and had enough energy to actually get somewhere now. Then I remembered something.

_I haven't been having nightmares, recently. Ever since...when? When I was at Link's house? I wonder why...hmm. Well, whatever the reason, hopefully it keeps up. I could do away with that. But nightmares shouldn't be on my mind right now, with the situation._

Tren had finished packing up and rolling his things.

"Alright, I'll just leave them here for now. I'll get them later." he informed us.

His outfit had changed to suit for traveling. His shoes were tan and a bit baggy at the ankles. His pants were a dark brown color, and seemed to have been worn often, they seemed durable enough. He also wore a jade green sleeveless shirt. Strapped to his shoulders were small brown leather pauldrons. He also had a holster with a dagger in it on his side, and a silver broadsword in a sheath was strapped to his back. It looked pretty heavy, I don't think I could have dragged that around for very long. Link's sword was heavy enough. I still had my dagger somewhere in my bag...

"Well, looks like we are ready to go." Tren looked at both of us.

"Well, maybe not, you look half asleep, blackie." he pointed out.

"Blackie?" Link questioned, but no one answered, and he forgot about it.

I growled, I thought I looked fine.

"Were going to be walking on foot?" Link asked, looking out at the desert.

"Nope, we are going to be flying there. Fastest way. I suggest you go with your friend, dragon scales are like hot metal out here." he stretched his arms.

"Oh right, you told me you were a dragon as well, this morning. You guys just keep popping up, how come no one has heard anything about you guys?" he asked.

"We never came here, till recently." he answered.

"Kim told me you guys came by some sort of flying machine, is that how?" he asked.

Tren looked at me with surprise, and understanding. He knew I was referencing an airplane.

"Of course. But anyways, that's not the point. We should go, I don't have all day." he complained.

_Well, I feel pumped up enough to._

I shifted into dragon form in a moment, Link stepped back, startled. I shook myself and stretched my wings, they were practically aching to fly. Though my black skin wasn't going to help put here. I lowered myself and Link got on.

Tren shifted in the blink of an eye. It surprised me, he was a fire dragon, but his scales weren't necessarily red. They were more white, with a red hot tint to it, like white fire. The horns, claws, and spines were all grey and looked metallic. His eyes were still violet but I could see red tinted in too. The tail had a two pronged spike on the end, and his scales did remind me of metal as well. _A bit surprising, whats up with him? He certainly isn't a normal hot head._

He looked out over the desert and back at me. The asylum was far off, but we could see the large ruin's base from here.

"C'mon blackie, you better keep up." he jumped off the cliff, and started to glide down the slope and the fissures.

I hissed and wanted to spit fire at him, but I jumped off as well and followed the same motion, I was to his left side and lagging behind.

Up here you could catch all the hidden cracks and fissures, and make out the steep dunes. My vision spotted several worms burrowing under the sand. The desert rolled in waves and broke apart, jagged. Steep plateaus and cliffs made the land uneven, and the dark desert rock spotted the area. It was like a broken puzzle game that had all the right parts put in the wrong places. Nothing reached up as high as us, so it was all open sky. The only things flying were the strange plants that had helicopter like propeller on it's head, but they only drifted with the wind so high up. The wind itself howled even louder than yesterday, but it was strong enough for us just to glide. It was even hotter now, and to my frustration no clouds dotted the sky.

Tren's comment still made me want to bite him, better show him what I could do.

"Hey, what do you think about the-

Link's sentence was cut off with a startled gasp as I beat my wings and easily sped up alongside Tren. We almost touched wing tip to wing tip. "What's wrong with you?" he growled, I could hear it crackle like fire.

"Race you. Now." I demanded, glaring at him.

"What? You had your pride broken by my little comment? Your too damn sensitive." it came out as a louder growl, but I could tell it was more of a scoff than anything.

"Hey! Don't I have any say in this?" Link asked.

Tren gazed at me for a moment, and I could see he was debating over the fact. Suddenly he flapped his wings and came in closer, and I had to dive to not get whacked in the face with his wing. I heard heavy wing beats, and I followed with my own, passing over a sand dune. He was above me now, and I flew even higher. Thirty feet, twenty feet below him, still lagging behind. He noticed and went faster, and I followed suit, until I did a swooping dive to gain speed and glided. I flapped my wings again, keeping ahead. I could hear him above me, and I flew aside the moment I figured out what he intended to do. He tried to pull out of the dive that was intended to shove me, but his tail hit the large rock ahead and he lost balance for a mere second. I shoved into his side now, and he was trying to catch up as I made it to the prison. That's what scales do to you, make you slow.

I glided over the large flat field. The rock walls covered the area, like a circle, but I could see the passage up ahead blocked by wooden fences.

"Kim, it's them again!" Link leaned over to look.

The green goblin creatures were having breakfast around an open fire, with two boars. Wooden fences were built all around, and lookout towers were as well. A goblin made a gargled snarl on one of them, and shot a fire arrow at me. It zoomed straight toward me, and I spat out a burst of fire, and the arrow crumbled. The goblin freaked, trying to climb off his post. I dove and smashed through the wooden tower, and landed on the ground. Link slid off and took out his sword. The two goblins at the camp fire were between running or fighting, and when they took out they're swords Tren dove down behind them and shot out a stream of yellow fire. The boars were spooked and squealed, running away in a crazed fashion. Tren landed, and I could still see yellow fire crackling and ignited around his head and jaws.

"A bit overkill." I stated.

"A damn good over kill." he corrected and burnt the wooden barriers blocking the passage.

"You two make everything seem so easy." Link sighed and put his sword away.

"Well, we ARE fire breathing armored reptiles aren't we?" Tren questioned.

"Of course..." Link lead the way through the passage and climbed up the passage to a forked road.

I looked toward the left, but he went left instinctively. That golden wolf waited, and Link was passed out again for another round of teaching. I shifted back into human form, and sat down and rested. The day was still young, but the heat was blistering. Tren shifted back as well, and waited up on a ledge above me. I wanted to talk about what was going on in our world, but I realized the reason he wasn't speaking was because Midna could still listen.

She appeared within another few moments, which I took as strange. This whole time she hasn't been the sassy sarcastic devilish twili I'd known her to be since she bossed us around in the beginning of the journey. Now she was quiet, and seemed bashful. She floated over Link, like she wanted to say something.

"You have anything you need to talk about, Midna?" I asked.

She looked up at me, like she hadn't noticed me.

"No...no." she just floated and waited.

"This is too damn boring." Tren sighed.

"So? We have to wait, Mr. Impatient. Play a board game or something." I ignored him.

I felt a rock hit my head.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You said for me to entertain myself." he shrugged, with a smug look.

"Well when you hit me I don't care anymore about what I may or may not have told you." I took a rock and threw it.

He leaned and it passed him. He threw another rock and it hit my foot. I kicked the sand, and it barely moved. He laughed. I think I got sand in my mouth from the kick.

Link groaned, and came back to meet us, and Midna went back into his shadow.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I grinned.

"Sleeping beauty?" he asked, not completely aware.

"She called you a princess! I think she's become gender confused from the head trauma!" Tren hollered.

I laughed so hard I was only able to breathe in short gasps. Link didn't get it, and when I tried to explain I just kept laughing. Tren jumped down with a grin on his face.

"Damn, that was a funny one..." I pointed and I still laughed in short bursts.

"Well, I see you two had a fun time while I was away. But we have to keep going." Link looked down the path.

So we walked on, the stone walls curved and we followed it to the clearing. We could see the towers above us, but we couldn't see the main structure. We heard the wind but the rock walls cut it off. We walked up the incline, our feet digging into the sand. Up ahead was a built structure, but it was in ruins. The walls were collapsed. We got closer and entered inside. There was a huge wooden gate in front of us, and down the right was a hall.

A goblin shot a fire arrow at us on a wooden post to the left. Tren immediately shot his fingers out, and a red fire bursted on the wood. He moved his hand up and the fire escalated. The goblin was distracted now, but at the sound of his call three goblins came around the corner and toward us. We all readied our swords, and charged. I took the one on the left.

It tried to slash my horizontally, but I blocked it. The blade pressed against mine, and was close enough to cut me as the sword slid along mine. I stepped to the right and spun around, slashing it's abdomen. I stabbed it into the chest, and withdrew it. Link and Tren took care of theirs, and we ran down the hall. There was a sudden slope, and we had to climb the sand to reach the higher ground. A goblin was stationed on the wall, and Link took his bow and shot it through the neck.

We had entered a square clearing, and tents were propped up all around. Tren shot fire at another wooden post, and the goblin on top fell down and died with a broken neck. But that didn't stop the rest. They poured out of the tents, clubs and swords, and all the other items they had stolen. One of them even had a frying pan. They surrounded us, and every second more poured in. We were outnumbered. I had no idea what plans they all had, but I charged forward and jumped into the air. I thought about needing strength and power to break through all this, and I managed to cloak myself and the sword in a thin sheet of flame as I landed and slashed into one.

The others jumped back around me, but I sped forward and slashed through the army. I kept ripping and slicing through the crowd, and I could hear Link and Tren. The goblins were all I saw, and I shot a blast of fire from the sword. They screamed, and I turned around, slashing at the goblins behind me. They were around me now, and I did a spin attack. As I tore through I felt them cut my arms, legs, and my side, but the pain stirred up more energy. I jumped up again and kicked one onto his back, and slashed his throat as well. Another jump, and I landed on one of the goblins shoulders. I leaned over and flipped, my sword cut into the back of the head as I landed on my feet. The blood violently pumped through my head, and I could feel my eyes flutter and turn red. _There's still a lot more to kill._

I smiled, and laughed. A couple of them hesitated and walked back, but I ran and dashed ahead with my sword, slashing their sides. The fire was gone from me, but I had enough of an adrenaline rush to take care of the rest. All I could see now was blood on my sword, and the blood on the ground and the corpses that piled on top of each other. Several came at me, but I slashed through their party quickly too. I grinned in triumph. Did anyone else want to try? I saw Link and Tren on the other side of the field, taking out the remaining ones.

I ran up and stabbed one in the back, and as two turned to face me the others stabbed their swords in. In a few more moments, we were alone with the smell of smoke and blood. The rush of battle faded, and I calmed down. My eyes were the same chocolate brown again, I could feel it. _I hadn't had an actual battle in so long, it must be getting to me._

We stepped over the casualties, Link grimaced. He didn't like this entire massacre. His clothes were bloodied, as well as Tren. Mines were as well. We went into the next area, and Link shot two down that were scouting the area. We walked in, and to the left we walked around to see the next path that dipped down. Above us we could see the towers again, and the wide building It connected to. We were close. We slid down and ran down the hall. It went right. A goblin guarded the area. Link shot another arrow.

We walked in, and far in the distance another fire arrow shot at us. Link readied his bow, and we heard the sound of footsteps. Several goblins came in from behind us, and Tren shot red fire at them as well. They screamed and I attacked with my sword, and they collapsed. In the middle of the hall was a path to the right. It led straight to the prison entrance, but it was blocked with wooden barriers. On the other side of the wall was a locked gate, if you opened and went through to here you'd smash into the barriers, I concluded. Tren raised his hand to set them on fire, but we heard more of the goblin scream and yell from ahead.

"We have to take care of them, or else they'll just follow." Link took his sword out.

Tren looked back at the prison with a frustrated expression, but turned around with his sword. I was ready as well. We went down the hall to the next area. To the left pillars were half buried by sand, and to the right were more tents, but only one goblin. Link struck it too, and we went toward it. Something glinted in the light, and Link picked it up. A key. We backtracked to the locked gate, and Link opened it with a a click and a shove.

The second we entered, the gates slammed close. Great. A single boar snorted in the dimly lit room. Then suddenly, out of the shadows, a giant stone hammer swung and almost hit us. It was the giant goblin we fought at the bridges before. One of his horns was chopped in half, and his armor had been reduced to pants, a red poncho, and shoes and metal plates. His eyes glowed red and he readied his hammer. Link barrel rolled and missed the hammer, and attacked from the back side. The huge guy staggered forward, and me and Tren attacked as well. He blocked the swords with his hammer and shoved us away.

He spun and tried to attack Link, but Link barrel rolled again and hit his bare back. We did another attack, and the troll staggered and backed away, gleaming red gashes covered him. He threw the hammer at us, and we ducked. A gate nearby slid open and closed when he left. He had lost once again.

"Well, now what? The doors are locked." I gestured to them.

"Guys..." Tren said in a tone that made me panic and look.

Fire burst and ate through the room, and it was quickly spreading. We watched, stunned for a single moment. Link ran to the boar and got on. It raised itself up, and charged at the gates. It went right through them and was charging through the wooden fences while me and Tren followed behind. In a matter of seconds the whole place was a flame, they tried to take us out with one final trap.

As we walked on, I looked back continuously to see the large column of smoke and fire. We had to be careful stepping over the wooden pieces, and we finally made it down the path that led to the Prison. The towers we saw, two of them were here, towering over the building. The large clearing was full of broken pillars and eroded stone, but the giant prison still withstood time. Elongated jackal like skulls were in the sand, and I shivered at the thought of what they looked like alive. A large staircase led up to the top, where the entrance was. The prison itself didn't look like a prison, in fact, it looked more like a roman coliseum. But the grand architecture wasn't distracting me from the horrible feeling in me. Something was here, and it was bad, and it was dark. _Oh wait, I already know who it is. _Even if being soulless made you lose your aura, whatever the hell this actually was, was probably caused by him. Tren could tell something was up by the way I looked. I was the only black dragon in the team after all, I could only sense darkness for what it was. Link was oblivious for one moment, as he looked back at me and smiled that we finally made it. He stepped back to us and looked out above.

We heard him before we saw him, and he came out of the entrance, and started walking down the steps with one of the dead inhuman skulls lying around the place in his hand.

"You know, I really hate and pity you. Hate being the fact your annoying the hell out of me. And I think I miss the actual guy now, that's where the pity comes from." I said.

"Like I can care." he said.

Link took out his bow and shot an arrow at him, and it ended up in the skulls eye socket, and he twirled his finger through the other hole and flung it away.

"My boss says I have to give you one final warning. Come with us now, or we'll take you back dismembered in a body bag." he recited.

"Why the hell a body bag? Can't you just, you know, poison me?" I waved my hands around.

"Regretfully, all the poisons drained from your system now. I have to do this the hard way." he stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Why the hell do you even NEED me?" I growled.

"Because you have something we need, and we'll drag you back one way or another. It's really important."

"And what is it that you need so much?" I hissed.

"I can't tell you. But I do have two words that we can tell you about what it does."

"Or how about we just kill you here and now?" Tren threatened.

Michael didn't even look at him.

I listened, and Link seemed too curious about this to shoot another arrow, yet.

He paused and gave a fake smile.

"World eater."

It seemed like time stopped. Everything was quiet, and no one moved. A world eater. A fucking world eater. They wanted to summon one! _Why the hell are they so desperate as to want to capture a world eater? They're insane. They're just absolutely insane! Do they want to just kill everything? What is wrong with these people!?Do they really want one of those things loose, to eat worlds whole?_

"Why the hell...why!? Just why!?" I yelled.

"I can't tell you. Unless you go with me now."

"Never! Never. Why would I want to be the one to help let one of those things out!? There's a reason why the void contains them. You know that!" I yelled.

"I don't care either way."

Midna appeared in front of us, and she was pissed.

"Give back the fused shadows! I don't know anything about what your saying, but, I do know that the first step we have to take, is to get your master, Zant, off his stolen throne!" Midna yelled.

"Master? He's not my master anymore. He's gone too insane, too far, he won't listen to a word I say. I don't have the fused shadows anymore, so go look somewhere else. But, that also means, anything goes now."

"Well, if anything goes, why the hell is your whole group not here to grab me since I am so important? Why haven't you gone back and gotten aid? I'd expected you would have already?" I asked.

He was silent.

"You CAN'T go back, can you?" I smirked.

"Not until I get you, no. It's just me, but, here, I have all the help I need." he snapped his fingers.

The ground trembled. A hundred dead skeletons climbed out of the sand, some with armor and swords.

"Why do you think I'm just walking up to you? This prison has hundreds of dead people ready to get used, and all of them are murderers, liars, and rapers. They know how to kill, and will kill your friends without question, and I can just take whatever remains of you back with me!" he laughed, and vanished into thin air.

"Never fucking ready to do it yourself, huh?" I yelled.

Damn, this guy was even worse then when he had a soul. At least he had the decency to do his own work then, not this crap. Midna receded back into a shadow now. Tren had blistering hot fire at the ready with his sword, and Link had his sword out, but the skeletons were outnumbering us every second, more and more were climbing out of the sand. _Nope, I'm not getting stuck with this crap._

I imagined being at the top of the steps with Tren and Link, and concentrated. The skeletons clicked and rattled. I tried again with my eyes closed, and I felt us shift. Teleportation I must thank you again.

"What the hell!?" Tren yelled, looking down at the skeletons that were climbing up.

"C'mon, we don't have time for this!" I dragged them toward the door, and we went inside.

We had to block off the entry. I took out a bomb, and set it. We were going down the dark steps as the bomb blew up, sealing us inside. The skeletons smashed against the rubble, practically killing themselves to get in. We kept going down, and Link eventually found his lantern and lit it. A bit more to go.

"What's a world eater?" Link asked.

"Basically what its name is. A world eater." I answered.

"I've heard of it before, but what exactly are they?" Tren asked.

"They're...huge creatures created by the void. It's not like they were intended to be made, but the void can accumulate so much and it's so vast...they just come into being with a thought. The rifts that let darklings through, they're too small for world eaters. I've never heard of anyone being able to summon something even half as powerful as them." I answered.

"So...it could eat this entire world? What would happen then?" Tren asked.

"Everything would cease to exist. They'd just be gone." I answered.

"Even souls?" he asked.

I paused as we came to the bottom.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing, I can't get caught. I don't have any idea what it is they want to achieve, but I know it isn't going to make anyone happy." I answered.

"Well, I think they'd have to get through me if they'd even want a chance at you. I'll kick their ass so hard I'LL make them non-existent." Tren backed me up.

"Well, I'll be with you two on that. I really don't know what's been going on with you guys, but, she's my friend as well and were I'll back you up as well." Link smiled.

My heart fluttered. Even if everything seemed to be going to hell, at least I had them.


	28. Arbiter's Grounds and the undead

**OH MYGOD WHY DID IT TAKE ME THIS LONG. Jesus. Sorry for however long I was gone, I just kept getting backed up from school, and I had to make some personal matters that took away time. This whole week I have test masters, which is basically a class you take to study for the SAT for college. 10 to 5. *Cries* **

**But YAAAAAY new chapter! I got it done! Love ya'll, and hope you review about it, it brightens up my day! Next chapter I'll probably upload more drawings. I've been working on my digital art.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, only my OC's. Tren belongs to Jinso Kitsune-Kun. **

**Oh! And I decided on some games, please vote for specifics.**

**LOZ: Skyward sword**

**Devil may cry (Vote for old or reboot please, I'm indifferent on the matter)**

**BioShock**

**Resident Evil 4 (Still could change my mind, so if you want vote a different one)**

**Kingdom Hearts (1 or 2)**

**That's all I have so far.**

* * *

><p>"So, how do you know all these things, Kim? Even from the moment I met you, I knew you weren't telling everything. But telling me stories like these, I'm not sure what to think." Link looked at me with a hint of sadness.<p>

Like I didn't trust him.

"I have to admit, I'm not the most...easy to believe in, but you gotta believe me when I say to keep your nose out of this one. It's not something you should know." I warned.

"Well what should I know!?" he got frustrated.

"I think you two should shut your traps. We have an undead army rising from the ground here, and a crazed soulless psychopathic lunatic is after us, well, Kim anyway. No one cares about her though."

"Hey!" I couldn't help a giggle.

He flashed a smile, before Link joined back.

"You have a point about that. Maybe it can wait. Kim, is there anything else you want to tell me though?"

_Nooooo..._

Damn, he really wasn't taking this well. But then again, I was the one keeping things from him for the second or third time.

His question seemed more like a demand then a suggestion, because he kept silent for a long time.

I listened to the rhythm of our footsteps and didn't say anything. There was a long list of things he didn't know, and most of them could be on the list to tell or not to tell.

Link sighed, obviously not going to get an answer.

"Well, what's this void you talked about?" he asked.

"It's a place where darkness tends to gather. Basically all you should know is dark things are born from it." I summed it up.

"...Like the dark magic used by the ancestors of the Twili?" Link asked, trying to grab a comparison.

"No, that magic was originally light but got corrupted, but it wasn't created from pure darkness."

"I've never heard of this "void."" Midna huffed, listening in.

"Because it's known only by dark dragons or others with a connection to the void."

Link turned to look at Tren, trying to find a better answer.

"Hey, I'm not blackie, don't ask me." he argued.

"What about that...teleportation. When did you learn that?" questioned Link.

"A long time ago. I can't make it work usually, mostly for the fact I don't understand how to use it." I frowned.

"Well, you probably have a million things make up for it, mary sue." Tren laughed.

"Mary sue?" Link asked, confused by the reference.

"It's an inside joke I guess you could say." I smiled.

Link frowned and seemed disappointed. He didn't know even half of the things we knew, and he felt left out. We had an endless arsenal at our disposal. He decided to give up.

The path was lit by torches now, and we heard a large rumbling, and what sounded like sand. We went through the passage, and entered a large chamber. There was no floor, instead sand poured through the walls and made a whirlpool in front of us. The walls were cracked and sand poured from the holes. Broken pillars lined the walls. The stone we stood on was cracked at the edges, and seemed like it could easily break off under stress. Along the right wall was a giant ledge, and coming out of the ground were broken pieces of large stone. A platform puzzle.

"We'd better be careful. Were done for if we drop into that." Link took out his clawshot.

It shot out, and it grabbed onto a yellow wired ornament on the wall, and he dropped down. He peered down into the rushing waves of sand, before double checking where he'd jump. He made it onto one closest to the sand whirlpool, and jumped down another ahead, reaching the left wall. Tren just jumped onto the middle one, and I followed. We jumped across the ancient stone ruins, and I felt a tinge of fear. If we fell into that, well, not much we could do without an earth dragon.

In front of us was another sand whirlpool, and we jumped across more even and square blocks of stone. We landed on a stone floor clinging to the edge of the right wall. At the middle was a metal gate with that winged symbol on the top, and across from us was a section of floor blocked off by metal fences, except for one gap. We jumped across the first one, and reached the gate.

"How do you think we open it?" asked Link.

"Well, whats over by the metal fence?" I asked.

"Since you asked, how about you check it out?" asked Tren.

Okie-dokie. I clinged onto the metal bars, getting a hold with my arms and clinging my legs to the sides, and I slowly inched my way to the gap and around. And behold, a mighty fine metal chain with a handle laid across from me. I reached up to grab it, and pulled. Something clicked. It sounded like the gate. I made my way back, and they waited.

"Any idea what we'll find?" Tren asked.

"How about a vampire? I totally would want to meet a vampire." I asked.

"Ok, how about anyone who's NOT Kim?" Tren asked.

"I...don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Link sounded amused.

"Well, you don't have many options friend." I grinned.

"I think I'll guess, skeletons." Link said.

"Go with the easy one, of course." I complained.

We walked up a set of stairs to an orange stone door lit with two torches. And it had chains. The four cornered room had stone pillars on the corner. To the left was a small gap in the wall, with a giant bronze cup. The right had a cut out passage as a door, boarded up with wood.

The giant cup was made of stone, and was planted firmly on the ground. A thick, yellow substance sludged in the container. Link hesitated over it, before taking out a bottle and filling it.

"I think this is oil. It's pretty old, but it should be good for use." Link screwed the top on.

Meanwhile, Tren went over to the boarded door and waved his hand, and the boards burned red and dropped in ashes. The room was a small hallway, and the stone ceiling had large holes with sand pouring to the bottom where the floor was broken with sand rushing through. The walls were vertically striped with an orange tint, and at the very back was an orange flame, lit up. A chest sat in the back, with four inhuman skulls positioned in front of it.

"Hmmm, this place is kinda creepy. Who lights up these fires? And the creepy skulls?" asked Midna.

"Well, it's OBVIOUSLY the vampire that lives here making his daily rounds!" I scoffed with a sassy hand on my hip movement.

"Kim it's not your vampire theory." said an irritated Tren.

_I have to admit that looks a bit creepy. Maybe we should mess it up._

I jumped over to the chest, and opened it up to find the key and put it in my bag. I jumped back again, but this time, something small dark and black fell down on me. Tren and Link backed away for a moment. _What? What is-_

I screamed and panicked, dark long bugs were all over me! Some fell off and scuttled away, but I kept waving my arms and tried to brush them off and shut my eyes. _EW, EW, EW, EWWW!_

"Kim, it's ok! The bugs are gone." Link said in a calm voice.

I opened my eyes. The bugs were all but gone now. There was a green stain on the floor. EEEEEWWWW, I stepped in one! That thing is nasty!

I jumped away and double checked myself. I felt horrified. I'm going to have nightmares about that.

"I didn't think you'd be that scared of them." Tren looked amused.

"Why wouldn't I!?" I shouted.

"Well, your a dragon."

"Those things are just...hell do those things just...no!" I checked my clothes again. And again. I felt like I couldn't stop until I found one, desperately clinging on somewhere. I searched my hair. Tren was finding this amusing. _Screw off. _

I handed over the key, and Link undid the lock. I checked my bag about three times and gave a nervous glance at it again.

The next room was completely dark, except for a torch light at the opposite end with a door. I heard a cracking and clattering sound, and it unnerved me. And it was getting closer. Link took out his torch, and I froze. And laughed. Mini skeleton men clattered toward us, with tiny sword and spears. They were about as half as tall as us, and they didn't seem to be aware of my laughter.

"I don't remember the skeletons being so...small." Tren stated.

"That is peculiar. But we have to take them down, anyways." Link answered.

"They probably guard the place. More like a curse set in here before that guy came along, but this should work."

Tren seemed to want to take care of this, and took out his broadsword. It shattered the cluster, but out of the darkness came another.

"I'll have some fun with them. You two, get to the door." Tren ripped through another, sending bone fragments everywhere.

The door ahead was barred with a gate though. But, I could make out a torch to the right.

"Over there!" I pointed.

Link took a step, and almost sank into the quick sand. He pulled back and I had to grab his shoulder to keep him from falling over. Same as before, the floor had quicksand spots everywhere! I heard another bone shattering slash, and Link went his way carefully until he reached the torch and lit it. We could see a bit better now, and I turned back to see Tren easily taking down the undead horde. I jumped and weaved across the floor to the other side with the torch. I lit it, and the gate slid up with a screech. I jumped across and Link joined, opening it up. Tren turned and ran toward us, and we closed the door down on the skeletons.

The next room, was rather, questionable. It didn't seem like the rest of the place.

"Vampire. There's gotta be." I whispered.

The room was large, and a fog seemed to drift in here, we couldn't see the end. On either side of us were stone pillars, carved to look like humans without arms, we could only see a dark tall shape for the outline. It felt unsettling and I cringed. Up above us was a stone chandelier, and two balconies to either side. I could taste the dust in this room, it was ancient. And the fog sent a chill through my body. Ahead were stairs, but on either side was two sets of blue blazing fire.

"I'm thinking more and more this place is haunted." Tren looked around.

"By a vammmpire!" I waved my hands and spoke in a spooky voice.

"I think lost souls of the dead are a better guess." Link spoke.

_Ok, fine. It is so wrong I want to meet a vampire? HUH?_

To be honest, I don't think anyone of us wanted to keep going. This was getting a bit too close for comfort. Link stepped forward, and immediately a gust of wind blew out of the passage above. There was a weird whoosing sound, and four pale blue lights came out. I squinted my eyes, gosh darn.

"Link, the next time you have an opinion, don't bother saying it." I scowled.

"You think I caused this?" he looked offended.

"No, well, maybe. Just don't say anything next time." I answered.

They came out, and with a closer look, I could see they were lanterns. They flew to the four fires, and picked them up. A huge metal gate crashed down, blocking the path. The four spirits came at us, and we drew our weapons. They circled us, and suddenly, three of them flew off, leaving one behind. We couldn't see the ghost properly, and we backed off to get some distance. Tren took out his broadsword and I took my sword out as well.

"Link! Let me turn you into a wolf, I think you'll have an easier time fighting this guy!" Midna asked.

"Alright!" and Link turned black and shifted into his wolf form, and Midna sat on top.

His ears went back and he growled up at the flaming blue lantern. The creature's lamp blazed and it swung at him, but he dodged to the side and attacked. Tren went in and leaped, slashing at the invisible enemy. Link let go, and circled around the enemy again. The lantern dangerously swung back and forth around us, deciding who to attack. It went at Tren, and he easily blocked the attack with his sword and stabbed it. The lantern fell on the ground, and Link leaped for the killing blow. Almost at the last second, the lantern swung up and hit him on the side. He yelped, and backed off. His stab wound dripped blood, and blue fire hissed and ate away at his pelt. In a panic, he rolled on the ground attempting to put it out. The lantern came hovering back up, and in a moment of anger I jumped and tried to attack the invisible figure.

The lantern fell down this time, and cracked open, and the fire consumed it. Next to it, a pale gray cloth faded into our vision as a white colored dust blew out of the openings of a robe, and died off. The blue fire shot past us, and took it's place back on one of the pillars.

"Hey, you ok?" Tren asked, looking at Link's wound.

"Is he?" I asked.

"Yeah, the wound's small." he explained, and took out a bandage and covered it.

Link gave a reassuring whoof, and walked over to the robe, sniffing it up and down, and smelled the dry air.

He padded over to the left wall, and found a small portion of the floor was broken apart, with sand underneath. He dug at the sand, and a metal chain and handle was underneath. He held onto it with his teeth, and pulled back. There was a click, and to the right of us, a section of the floor fell down in pieces, creating a staircase. In front of it, was an orange door, and down the staircase was another door with torches. Link wagged his tail, and went down the stairs. We followed, and Tren slid the stone up.

The room was small, with a stone pillar in the center and a slab of stone sticking out at the bottom. The walls made the room circular, and the right side was different, the stone had old writing carved into it. There was a sudden flap of wings, and we saw a small creature hovering in front of us.

"The hell is that thing?" Tren asked.

"A skull with...wings. It looks kinda cute!" I smiled.

"Hmmmm, a bit too cursed for my tastes..." Midna contemplated.

The skull was human shaped, but the jaw was a set of large teeth ready to snap, and two dark bat wings kept it hovering in the air. The eye sockets had two icy blue orbs looking at us, and the skull dove at Tren.

"How is this thing cute!?" he smashed it in half with his broadsword easily.

"It's got bat wings! And it's eyes are blue!" I argued.

"It's an undead skull that wants us dead. I don't get what you mean." he frowned.

There were more of those skulls lying around, but they didn't seem possessed.

Link woofed, and he started to push against the stone sticking out of the side, turning the pillar.

The wall shifted, and I screamed in surprise when I saw what came out.

It was a skeleton, but this one looked more like a human being. It had the same icy blue orbs like the other one, but a torn tattered cape hung around it's shoulders and metal armor covered them as well. It dragged along a broadsword, and stepped slowly toward us.

Link jumped, and the skeleton screamed with such intensity Link couldn't attack with the blaring noise, and hit the wall, Midna fell over as well, trying to cover her ears. I had to cover mine, the screaming was painful and the skeleton dragged the sword along closer to us. Tren was stunned for a moment as well, but he recovered the fastest and horizontally slashed the enemy, the skeleton stumbled to the side, and it's spine was cracked.

It didn't seem like it noticed, those eyes only focused on us, and it's hands shook as it tried to lift up it's sword. Tren was still faster, and gave another hit to the other side, and again. The skeleton broke in half, and the light in it's eyes flickered out, becoming lifeless once more.

Link padded over, sniffing it. He looked up, and barked. There was a hole there, in the ceiling.

"We can probably get there by the door above us." Tren answered.

My ears were still ringing from that scream, and I saw the chest in the room it came from. I opened it, and tucked a key into my bag. We made our way back up, Link had to move the lever again, the wall blocked the exit. I felt nervous at the thought of those things, they were dangerous, but what would happen if they were in groups?

Tren and Link didn't seem to think about it, they opened the door to the next room. More ancient pictographs covered the walls, and ahead was the same pillar coming out of the floor. Something black hugged the floor and crawled around. A distinct chewing sound could be heard, and we went forward. Rats, many of them. They were gnawing at the skulls in pairs around the floor.

Link was on them before I could think, and they hissed as they ran around. In a few moments he had two down, and Tren kicked one at the wall, and it ceased moving. A few more, and they were done for.

"Hey, wasn't this a hole before?" I noticed.

The hole in the ceiling was supposed to be here, the ground cut and sloped down to a stone slab, and the wall in front was the same one down below. There was no lever to turn the pillar. There was a burning fire on it though, and a metal covering over it.

"It looks like it closes up when it's in that position. If we turned it, it should be open." he figured.

"There's no way to turn it."

"What?" he looked around the pillar.

"Well, maybe we can break it down." he answered.

That was a way to solve a problem.

Link barked, he looked tired. He pointed to a chained up door ahead, and the key in my bag popped up. I took it out, unlocked it, and slid the stone door up.

I briefly wondered how the hell this place could have been a prison, in the state it was in now. More like a tomb. The room was wide, and the floor ahead of us was broken apart with few places to stand. Sand poured off the walls again, and the floor was another pool of quicksand. In the center was a sinkhole. On the opposite side was a path, and a chandelier came out of the ceiling and was placed there. Torches lit up the wall, and I could see another flying skull ahead.

"Look..." Tren pointed.

In the sand, we could see bumps and something burrowing under. Those sand worms.

Link went forward, and stopped at the edge, looking at all the safe spots to run to. I went on ahead though, jumping onto the floor and looking for the next good spot. It was clustered to the left side of the room, so it was easy to make out a path. I prepared to jump, and as a did, I heard the sound of scraping metal. Something shot up and stabbed me in the torso, it stunned me for a moment and I gasped, feeling the wind knocked out of me. I heard them yell, and then something bit me on the back, and I was pulled onto the sand.

I felt myself already sinking as I tried to grab the damn worm, and I panicked. I grabbed for the edge of the floor, but by that time Link was already tugging me onto the ground and Tren ripped off the worm. I slowly got on my knee's and looked down, and saw my stomach and chest area was bloodied and bruised, what the hell hit me? I looked back, there was nothing there.

"A set of spikes came out of the sand. Here, I got some bandages for that..." he was already looking through one of his bags for them.

Midna frowned, and didn't speak.

"I'll be fine. I've gotten hit worse before." I frowned.

"The hell are you talking about? If you went even a second faster, they would have impaled you!" he cursed as he tried to find whatever he was looking for.

I lifted my shirt up a bit, damn, that really hit hard. But I could already see it was healing, no point to worry about. I put it down and stood up, the pain had faded now. Link looked up at me with concern. I rubbed his head in a cheerful manner, and looked at Tren who already had the bandages out.

"Please, stop."

"The hell I should. You almost got IMPALED. I should freak out." he insisted.

"Well, it wouldn't be the worst thing. Seriously though, it's already healing. No need to make a fuss." I argued.

He looked in disbelief, like I was crazy. Not that I wasn't.

"I have some strong regeneration abilities. PLEASE just calm down. I'm fine." I insisted.

His eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth. He furiously put the bandages back, and didn't say anything.

_It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter, to keep myself alive. Is it really a hard thing to grasp that I'm ok? I can't understand why he'd be mad, it's not like it's a bad thing to heal fast. _

Link thought it would be better if he went first, and he avoided my mistake and ran to the side. He grabbed one of the skulls littering the ground, and flung it across the sand to land near the safe places to stand. He found two of them, and I tried to memorize where they were as they popped back down in the ground. He made it to the other side, and woofed; expecting us to follow.

I was everything but injured now, though the new holes in my shirt weren't very welcoming, even if they were small. I jumped across the sand, and made my way across the best as I could remember. I was relieved that I didn't trigger anything, and Tren followed with us up onto the stone path.

A staircase moved up, but a heavy metal chandelier was squat in the middle of the way, and barred our path. To the right of it was a similar chain pulling device like before; and Link grabbed it. My stomach felt nauseous at the sight of the spiked rod laying near the wall, even if I was sure it wasn't working anymore. The chains above the chandelier eased up, and started to pull it upwards, it stopped halfway. Where Link was standing, the path behind him had a section of the path missing, so he couldn't keep going.

"Hey, this should work." I looked over to where Tren was, as he pulled a huge metal box into the gap.

Link gave a curt nod, before moving backwards again. The chain wouldn't go any further back, and me and Tren walked to the other side.

"You sure the chandelier won't crush him?" I looked up.

"I'm sure, unless he walks." Tren pointed out.

Link dashed across, and easily made it in time before the chandelier came down again.

The path ahead was a large staircase up to a second chamber. Two flying skulls hovered there, and I blinked in surprise at the third one, was it on fire? Our canine companion growled, before launching himself at the nearest one. It screeched and flew above in surprise, and the second one readied an attack from behind. Tren took out a dagger and easily dispatched it, and Link crushed the second one with his jaws. The third one finally took notice, but Tren took care of it before it could ready an attack. The flames flickered out then.

Up ahead was another room, a lot smaller than the first. The only noticeable thing here was a large golden statue in the center, depicting some sort of pharaoh or emporer, but the only defined part was the face, the body was crude and sharp angled in comparison, like it wasn't finished. A winged symbol was on a podium in front of it, and the edges were cracked. On either side were two shifting walls, both closed.

"Dammit, we did something wrong." Tren cursed.

_Crap, wasting more time. Like we can._

Tren hurried down the stairs, and Link hopped down as I followed. There was no clear way to jump down from here, there was a spot in the sand suitable, but it seemed just out of reach. Link jumped off, and managed to make it. _He'll be able to tug us over if we fall in. _Tren went next, and I managed to make it as well.

I saw something white flash in the corner of the room, and stopped and looked at the falling sand from the ceiling. _The hell was that? _There it was again, it was small and I could only get a good look for a moment. Then another.

I heard a whoof, and looked back.

"There's something there," I pointed.

They came back to watch as well. A white flash, something thin.

"Yeah, I see it." Tren answered, and he leaped over the sand to get a closer look.

A sword fell out and almost hit him on the head, and he jumped back in surprise. The familiar clattering of bones, and I saw a white skeletal arm reach out.

"Shit! They're coming through the ceiling!" He realized and crushed the skeleton with his blade.

_Oh, this is not good. Not good at all._

He rushed back to us, and we went through the door. He stopped at the metal protected torch.

"Dammit, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! Come on, back to the lower floor!" he lead us.

We jumped down the stairs and went back through, and he turned the pillar, the stone parted, and we could see the fire from the hole above. Link almost instantly turned human again, and he shuffled through his bag and took out the clawshot, and went through the hole.

"Here!" he dropped the claw down, and I aimed it, and instantly pulled up into the room.

I dropped it for Tren, and I saw the room that was blocked off now had the door there. Tren shot up, and Link took back his gear and transformed again. He sniffed the air, and barked. _Another ghost?_

Tren looked at my wounds for a moment, and I growled.

"Didn't I say I'm fine?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he turned away reluctantly.

I walked forward and moved the door up. I shivered, and rubbed my arms, the room was cold. Contrasting the orange, the room ahead was blue and dark. The only illumination was the other three ghost spirits. _Wait, three, why three? They went off in different directions right?_

I ran closer, and saw more. My confusion vanished, no, they were normal lanterns glued to the wall. Several skull bats flew up eagerly to try and get a bite of me.

"These things again?" Midna complained.

I took out my sword, and managed to crush one. Tren took out the other, and my eyes narrowed. The lantern behind him started to move. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back as it swung at him. He looked in confusion for a moment, before muttering a thanks, and tried to stab it. Link jumped up and attacked now, and both of them destroyed it one swift attack. The lantern dropped and cracked, and the blue flame flew off. Two down, two left.

"They really are tricky, aren't they?" Tren muttered as the robe it wore became visible.

"Almost more trouble than they're worth." Midna agreed.

Link woofed, and pointed back to the door to the chandelier.

"What? You smell something off?" Midna asked.

"But there's undead skeleton's there." argued Tren.

"And that will stop us because?" I questioned.

He paused.

"Nevermind, your right. We can take them." he took out his broadsword and opened the door.

"Shit..." I cursed.

"Aren't they eager for a fight?" Tren gritted his teeth.

The room was filled with at least fifty, no, sixty of them. They clattered their shields and the ones at the front charged with them. Tren flicked his hand forward, and the sheilds suddenly caught...green fire!? The shields burned away, and he thrust his sword straight through the middle one. I had no time to think of the green fire, and slammed into the next one, and slashed off the head. Midna charged up her twilight spell, and Link dashed through the crowds. I spun and slashed in a wide arc, and Tren sent more green flame out. I pushed one over into the sand, and I saw Tren send one down the sinkhole. Another skeleton attacked me with a shield, and I got pushed back and almost fell over. Link jumped and attacked it, and it broke apart.

We kept going, pushing away the nearest ones into the sand. Another streak of green fire, and Link leaped onto the ruins and grabbed the metal chain to pull the chandelier up. I tried to take a breath, and new ones were already forming from above, they were endless! And more crowded around the other side of the chandelier.

The metal disc eased up, and me and Tren ran straight for the crowd, swords ready. I took out my other dagger for an extra weapon, and we broke through the first line. Tren battered through the second wave, and I took care of the ones crowding around the side. I heard the chains start falling and Link ran for us. A skeleton tried to cut me with an overhead swing, and I crouched. Link jumped above me and crashed into it, sending it on the floor. The path up was clear, and Link climbed up the stairs. We followed up, and he sniffed at the left wall, and barked.

"Yeah, but where's the pillar?" Tren asked.

"Could this statue be one?" I asked.

Sure, the form was different, but it could work. This pedestal couldn't just be for show either. Tren looked at the symbol on top and walked around.

"Wait, maybe..." he had an idea.

He crouched and shoved the pedestal, and the statue moved, and the walls slid open.

_Yes!_

A blistering screech bounded across the room, and I covered my ears and winced. I turned around, and another skeleton like before, tried to get closer to us.

"Not this again!?' Midna glared.

Tren shot a ball of yellow fire, and the creature gave a smaller scream, but just as hollow and shaky. I ran forward and hit it with multiple shots, and crushed it's head. _I...hate these..._

The room it came out of, it had a chest. Another key, and the room across was chained up. We were making progress! One of the skeletons below moaned and another yelled, and I could see them start to gather around the chandelier.

"Let's go..." Tren looked down at them.

We walked into a corridor, and we had to jump over a section of sand. The hall was narrow, and cut into sharp turns. Parts of the floot were gone, and we had to jump over. We could hear footsteps in the distance, and those tiny skeletons emerged. Link broke through them, they were at his level so it was easier. Another couple, and another attack. We turned the corner. Jesus! They were endless! My eyes widened, in the back, two of those screamers were there.

"Hold up.." Tren shot out a blast of yellow flame, and most of the tiny skeletons burned off. The larger ones in the distance yelled, and my ears felt like they would split.

Tren shot out another blast of green flame, and I followed it up with a dark blast of energy. Those things were really becoming a pain.

Several smaller enemies remained still, and the two larger ones had dropped their swords and looked even more brittle. Maybe one more good blast...

I focused my energy into my hands and created a large fireball and send it they're way; it barreled down the hall and blasted through the smaller ones; and one of the screamers was knocked down.

Link dove in, past the multicolored fire left in the attack and the quicksand, and destroyed the first skeleton. The second one tried to swing but he dodged, and jumped on top. After several attacks, it fell down too. I grinned, that pain in the ass was over.

"Hey, what was that green flame? And the yellow one?" I asked.

"Maybe now would not be the best time to explain..." he breathed.

Fire attacks really did burn up a lot of energy, for being such a devastating weapon. We walked through the piles of broken bones to the end of the hall, and to the door.

The next room, thankfully, wasn't falling apart. It was a circular room, with a walkway around and a door up ahead, and a staircase in front of us led down to the bottom. The door up ahead was chained though. Link walked down, and he spotted something to the right.

"It's a chest..." Midna spoke, and I heard her open it.

"Hey! It's the key for the door!" she sounded surprised.

"What?...That's...that's too easy." I was in disbelief.

"There's gotta be something up. Watch out Midna." warned Tren.

Link slowly stepped back to us, and we heard squeaking, not the cute kind, like the rodent kind. Midna yelled, and she seemed like she was trying to grab something invisible.

"Crap! What is it?" I asked.

Before anyone answered, I felt something claw onto my feet and try to go up my legs. I took my dagger out and struck it.

"What the hell are these!?" Tren tried to shake off the invisible attackers.

More and more kept coming, and I was getting more and more angry as the next one latched on.

"I think...these are rats!" she answered.

"You mean ghost rats?" Tren growled.

Link spun in an arc and rolled along the floor, shaking off his attackers and attacking the nearest ones.

_Shit, I don't think I have enough energy for another fire attack..._

I slammed into the wall to try and get rid of them, and the nips and claw marks dug harder in. Tren managed to get rid of the rats on him somehow, and I tried to slam against the wall again, and I could feel some of them coming off. Again, and again, and finally there wasn't one. We all stood in silence for a moment.

"Jesus..." I muttered.

They were pretty feisty, they left claw marks and bites all over us. _Could you get infected by these? That's a horrible thought..._

"We should rest here for the moment. I think we need it." Tren sat down on the stairs.

Link nodded, and laid down. Midna floated in the air now, sitting. She took out the dark crystal and Link instantly turned human, and he sat up on the floor now.

"So can you tell me just what's up with that rainbow fire of yours?" I asked.

"I have different types of flame I can produce, and they act differently depending on the color." he explained.

I sat down along the wall, listening.

"Red fire acts normally, blue fire can burn underwater, yellow can burn in the air, green affects solid objects like stone, and white can burn almost anything." he continued.

_Woah, that's awesome. I wonder if he could teach me those things..._

"Woah, that's pretty special. Never heard of that, I've always seen more archetypical uses of the elements, you probably have an interesting destiny, with something like that." I huffed.

"Hey, why did you even come with us here in the first place?" Link asked.

_Because the agency told you. I wonder what you could make up._

He paused, and seemed reluctant to answer for a moment.

"It's a bit personal." he warned.

"Oh, well, if you don't wanna share tha-

"No, tell me! It seems interesting!" I was eager to hear this.

"I'd be rather interested to hear myself." Midna agreed.

"Well, fine, I'll tell you a bit, since some of you are so damn nosy." he chuckled.

"I guess you could say I'm here looking for someone. You see, I've been tracking him down...for quite some time now." he answered.

"Why? Is he a friend?" Midna asked.

He looked up, and I could see anger flash in his eyes.

_Did he make up a fabricated story like this on the fly? Or...is he being serious?_

"No, never. He's the one who destroyed my home, and ruined my life. I heard he was here, so I'm going to find him." he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

_I can't tell if he's being serious or not, for all I know, he could be._

"Well, if he is here, I hope we can. Before the undead find him first that is." Link's eyes had determination in them.

Tren smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Not a problem." I yawned.

_Gosh, I was tired._

_But we can't stay here forever, could those skeletons open doors? They're pretty heavy, and skeleton warriors can't put too much strain on themselves since they're brittle pieces of bone. I hope those rats weren't infectious._

"Hey, what the hell is that guy got to do with you anyway?" Tren asked me.

"Many MANY things..." I groaned.

"Like?"

"What, when he hasn't been a soulless? I don't know what that guy's problem is, he hasn't told me anything to understand what the hell he wants exactly. For all I know he had some sort of warped crush on me, or he's been used as a spy on me for the dark age, more like that. Not like that was the first time I had people watching me from that group, but whatever." I sounded indifferent.

"So you've been on the run your whole life?" Tren asked, a bit surprised.

I shrugged.

"I guess...you could say that. More like I've just given them the slip, but not really like I'm trying to run away. I'd rather avoid conflict, if I could." I thought.

"Well, were all gonna take care of that guy one way or another." the fire dragon promised.

"I agree." Link nodded.

"Anyway, should we keep going? That mirror's waiting for us, as well as our personal problems." Midna suggested.

"What? C'mon, one more moment. We just sat down." I complained.

"I don't think we have that much time to spare." Link got up.

I groaned. It's not like I had that much choice in the matter.


	29. The prison's ghosts and the skeletal foe

**Dang guys...It's been too long. Well, I'm off of my unannounced hiatus(so much stressful things) now, so more chapters should be come out at a smoother rate. Maybe not so much at the end of May, since that's finals. And I have summer teaching over the summer...but that shouldn't be a problem. Thankfully I managed to finish this. And I'm back in my writing mood, so that's good. I spent most of my free time spending it with my tablet, so my art's gotten a bit better. I'll have things posted by the next chapter that comes around. And I have made up my mind on some games being in the next one, as well as other ones possibly.**

**I'm officially putting devil may cry 3, skyrim, assassins creed(not sure which), bioshock infinite, and a final fantasy game(not sure which. I know 1, 2, 6, 7, a bit of 8, 9, 10, 12, and 13. And Dissidia, which is a huge crossover fighting game between all of them. If you want a specific one please say). And skyward sword.**

**I will probably move resident evil to the last part. And I'll probably put Kingdom hearts here.**

* * *

><p>One step...two steps...and a jump! I made it over to the other side of the room, with my two friends. We were above the cold foggy room, near the chandelier. I could see the white cloth of that ghost we fought before, and shivered. We had to fight a couple more...at the least.<p>

Tren waited for us as we entered the next room. We overlooked the quick sand on a balcony. A large chandelier identical to the others had crashed down onto a bridge. A chest was hugging the right wall, where it stopped. Above it, with a broken bridge was a door. The other side of the room has a door as well. A set of stairs to our left led the way down.

"I hope we get out of here soon. It's too dusty in here and the air's stale. I'm starting to forget what real air tastes like." I muttered.

"Well, we'll get to when we get the mirror, and kill that guy that's pestering you." Tren pointed out, heading down the stairs.

"Everything's falling apart here..." Link frowned.

I followed down, yeah, the stairs were broken too. What wasn't? We slid down the broken pieces, and found another puzzle. Link climbed onto the bridge and had pointed out a chain, and we had to move a box in place. It also revealed a hole where we could go to the door back to the previous room. Link pulled the chain, and me and Tren had to fight off some of those sand worms as Link made it to the other side.

"Hey, all this has is a red rupee." he complained.

"They must have been short on treasure at the time." I joked.

"Well, this is a prison." Tren pointed out.

"Governed by a vampire." I couldn't help saying.

Tren just shook his head at me.

"If I let you meet one, would you stop saying that?" he asked.

"Of course."

Link used his claw shot to get back over. We needed to figure out which way to go, and thankfully Link turned into his wolf form and pointed out it was the door at the other end of the room. The gap to the door from the bridge was too wide though...

"Hey, the chandelier has a hole on the bottom right?" Tren asked.

"Yes...it does...oh!"

Link (still in his wolf form and Midna on top) pulled the chain, and a small indent on the bridge marked the spot where it was. Well, that was easy. We all stood in the small circle, and the chandelier dropped down around us. We climbed up one by one and made the jump over to the door. One room down.

This next room was very small, a round room with a diameter of about twenty feet. Link sniffed the air, and went up to the only door here. A metal gate dropped down.

"Ah great." Tren seethed.

A skeleton that had been laying here slowly got up, it's eyes glowing icy blue like the others. Only this one had a sword and a shield, and shoulder armor. Link lunged and overwhelmed it, attacking far faster than it could block, before crumbling to the ground. Link panted, and his tail wagged. Except...the gate hadn't come back up...was it broken?

The skeleton clambered up, a bit shaky, and attacked. Link went at him again, irritated, and brought him back down. Tren took out his broadsword and tried to smash it apart, but the bones were surprisingly sturdy. _Is there a secret in this room? _I quickly ran to the sides, chests were placed here. I opened them, and found bombs inside. Was this it?

"We need something to break it apart!" Midna said.

Yup, this was it.

I lit one, and threw it. The skeleton got blasted apart, and the gate came up. We were relieved.

I opened the door. It was a set of stairs leading up to a room. All I could see was a gold statue at the top. Someone sitting down in a meditative pose with it's hands on it's knees, on fire. A serpent coiled around it's neck. _I'm not sure I want to go up there...statues mean curses when there put in places like these. _

Tren wasn't fazed by it, and kept on walking. Link thought for a moment, but followed all the same. Midna warily looked up at it though. I lagged behind. The room was completely barren except the statue, and the floor was a sea of sand. Black torches lined up at the front of it. Tren jumped across, and started to light them. A chilling laughter rang out, and a metal gate bursted from the ground, separating me and the others.

"Hey!'

A small army of the small skeletons came out, and attacked. Tren and Link attacked from both sides, and smashed them to pieces.

"I guess it was trapped..." Midna said, and the gate in front of me dropped down.

I came in this time.

"Maybe we should try again..." Tren lit it again.

Instantly another army sprang up. Me and Link fought this time, flanking them.

"Try lighting all of them!" I yelled.

"It's not working! The one I lit burned out, and they won't light up again!"

Link spun and lashed out, and I made a wide sweeping arc to defeat them.

"Well maybe it's a specific order. Try the other side, they usually start at the end." I asked.

He tried, and it lit up without any problems. No skeleton army.

"Ok...try the other side..." Midna asked.

The torches burned out and another army sprang.

"Dammit!" Tren cursed and unleashed a green fireball, sending bones flying.

"We'll we have to keep trying!" Midna persisted.

We attacked again, taking them out with large sweeps. Tren lit the far right one again, and this time we thought.

"...Let's try this one. The one in the very front." I pointed to one in front of the row.

Tren lit it, and a wall to the right opened up, revealing a door.

"Finally..." he sighed.

The room was dark blue, and blue torches lit the walls. A blue circle lit the ground up, and it was cold. We walked in, and Link growled.

"It's in here somewhere..." Midna looked around, and pointed.

A blue lantern floated close to the wall.

Link jumped, and hit the wall. He backed up, looking at the invisible enemy. Midna gasped, surprised, and they were looking all around now.

"What's going on now!?" I asked.

"It separated into four of them." she answered.

_Ah great..._

Link stayed put, and we waited. I couldn't see a damn thing, so I had no idea what to do. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he dodged. He counterattacked and started to bite it, and jumped off.

"It's that one!" Tren pointed to the lantern.

It couldn't replicate the lantern for some reason, but it gave us an advantage.

Link attacked, and this time he managed to stay on, before sending it to the ground and finishing it off.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"I think so." Tren agreed.

Wolf Link looked at Midna, and she nodded. She used the dark crystal, and Link turned human again.

"Well, if that's the case, we should head back to the main room."

We took the door here, it was the same one at the top of the room with the bridge. Link used his claw shot and jumped down to the door. Me and Tren jumped down on the bridge, and followed the path there.

"What..." I blinked.

We HAD missed one! Where was it!?

"We must have missed it on the way. Which way though?" Tren looked at Link.

Link morphed again, and he pointed. Up there. Great. Did we have to treck all the way back?

"Guys, I think I know where. Just hang on ok?" Tren asked.

"I'm coming with you." I answered.

"No, your still..." he stopped, remembering I healed my injury.

"Look, I'm just not used to that. Your healing abilities are crazy. But fine, let's go. We'll be back in a bit Link. Hang on!" he asked.

Two white hot wings popped out of his back and he flew up. I unfolded my darker ones and lifted myself up as well. We went inside, back in the narrow hallway. I had my wings dissapear, his were still out though.

"And how do you know it's here?" I asked.

"I read up on this place, since I had to come here. I forgot about it, we were too busy fighting." he answered.

"I see..." I spoke...

"Hey...that story you said about your mom and village...that's true right?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me with a surprised face, and a flash of anger.

"You think I made that up?" he asked.

"No...no! Just...most people just make things up. I just wanted to be sure." I backed off.

His face looked apologetic for a moment, and a bit sad. Then he cracked a grin.

"It's fine. It's my problem anyway! We should get going. Damn, your right, this air's stuffy." he sneezed, and kept walking.

I sneered and followed. I didn't like it when people ignored the subject like that. We followed it back down to a corner, and he looked at the corner of a wall.

"Link should have smelled this...here!" he pulled out a metal chain from a square hole of sand.

He pulled it back, and the wall clicked. A glowing blue lantern showed up in the small room. That's right...invisible...

The ghost hissed and Tren shot a fireball at it. The lantern came swinging down, but he jumped back and took out his sword. I managed to create a fireball and shot it at the ghost. Tren managed to land a critical blow, it was flung back and hit the wall. I ran around to the side, and charged with my dagger. I smashed my dagger against a swinging lantern, and Tren stabbed the blade through it. It gave out a shriek, before the lantern in front of us burned and the blue fire shot out.

Now all we had to do was get back. We heard a skeleton, and turned to see one of the skeleton's Michael raised up, and several more coming after.

"Let's hurry. They'll have a whole army backing them up soon enough." Tren's eyes narrowed, and he ran down the hall.

_Hey! Wait for me!_

I ran down as well, and I heard the skeleton's clatter behind us not far behind. I shot a weak fireball at them, the one in the front tripped and sent some of them to the floor, but more came from behind and trampled over them. Tren heaved the door up, and we closed it behind us. They smashed against it, and we could hear them moving about in there, trying to figure out how to get through.

"Link were back, and we've got company!" I told him.

…..._Link?_

I peered down, he was no where in sight! Where did he go!? Was he fighting off an enemy? Looking around, I couldn't find him and my throat tightened. I stared blankly in disbelief, he wouldn't have left us.

"Did he go on without us?" I asked, my voice cracked.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Tren answered.

I saw several skeletons pop up from the sand below.

"What are we going to do!? We have no idea where he is!" I panicked.

"We could tear the place apart." he considered.

"Maybe he tried to come up and meet us?" I blurted out, trying to grasp some logical solution.

A few more skeletons came out.

"Well, whatever we choose, we don't have much time."

I spotted something red on the ground, and I jumped down. The skeletons charged at me, but Tren swooped down and smashed them apart with a swing of his sword. He came down and his wings disappeared. I looked at the red liquid...this was diffidently blood.

"Looks like someone decided they wanted to take Link..." Tren looked at it.

"And I'm gonna be pissed when I see him." I answered.

"Hey, I will too. I'll rip the damn guy apart." Tren had an angry look, and headed out for the open passage.

I followed him, and we walked through the darkness into a well lit room. I looked back at the door in, we should close it somehow. I took several bombs out of my bomb bag and threw them at the doorway. Tren jumped and swore, surprised, and the debris collapsed on the entrance. Thankfully this part of the prison seemed to be in better shape. There were no large cracks or sand pools. The air was just as bad as before though.

The room was circular, with a gear hole in the middle. There were holes in the stone, and I could see gears underneath. A giant stone wall was in front of us that could be slid to the side. Two pathways on either side of us were here.

"Let's go left." Tren said in a serious tone.

_He really isn't going to be happy when we see him._

We opened the door to a small room, in width. A large pillar was in the center and the floor was all the way down there...a good thirty foot drop. I could see a stone jutting out to turn it, and along the walls were several square holes. A fiery skull bat flew around. It spotted us, but Tren kicked it away when it got close and it smashed apart hitting the wall. Damn...he really was angry.

I pushed against the switch, and surprisingly the floor went down. It was like an elevator. But we were greeted with the sight of a chained door. I kept pushing but it wouldn't go, so I turned around and tried again. I stopped momentarily at a tiny holes, just a bone skull. The next time, one of them had a chest, but a set of pillars were in our way. Tren walked into a different one, and ended up at the chest. _Its a tunnel. _He opened it up, and he held out a key.

"Alright!" I pushed against the slab back down to the door and Tren jumped down.

Tren hastily opened the door. _Woah... _We entered a low ceiling chamber, the way out was so far down I couldn't see it properly with all the dust in the air. And it opened up into a wider room. The floor had sand pits and skulls, and thick heavy pillars kept the ceiling up. I could see in between each pillar there were a set of holes in the ground. I kept walking, and Tren pulled me back before a set of spikes shot up.

"We have to be careful..." he warned.

I heard an odd chirping noise, and I felt something cling on my leg. I tried to touch it, but something bit me.

"Ow!...It's those rats again!" I slapped it away.

Tren tried to get through, but spikes blocked the way and we had to jump across the quicksand to the other side. We went ahead, but more spikes forced us to go right, and before long I realized the pattern we had to take. At least that made swatting away ghost rats easier. We made it to end, and saw the passage was blocked off by a huge stone wall.

"Great!" I was getting irritated.

"Hold on..." Tren ran over to the side, and saw a chain.

I was instantly reminded of the volcano, with those movable walls. Oh great, we have to make it before we get impaled by spikes. Tren started to pull until it reached it's limit, and we ran for the entrance to the left. Spikes came up, and we went around it to the front, also blocked off by spikes. My heart skipped a beat as we made our way around, one of those screaming skeleton's was getting up.

"Avoid it! We can just get through past the wall." Tren advised.

It was slow, so we managed to run past it with enough time to run past the wall that was going back into place. We could hear it scream as the stone passage closed. _They're people who've been cursed to stay alive._

Tren didn't seem bothered by this fact, I knew he must realize it too, but I guess that just wasn't his to worry over. The next room was a long corridor, and the floor had few parts to stand on, quicksand everywhere. Ancient spiked machines spun across built in rails along the wall. I spotted movement on the ground, and I saw scarab beetles crawling towards us.

"Nope." I did NOT want to get close to those.

"Do you think Link would be happy to hear you saying your not going to come rescue him because of a couple of bugs!?" Tren asked.

"Well, I know we should save Link! But damn..."

Tren shook his head and threw fire at them.

"There, burned. Let's get a move on!" he jumped across the pits.

We entered the next room. Ok...this wasn't so easy this time. More bugs still, but Tren burned them. Not the real problem though. A pair of giant spinning spiked logs twirled around the room, connected to a rotating stone. Little room for error here, or we'd be impaled.

"Alright, on my signal...go!" Tren shouted.

We both ran for it, and entered a larger area. To the right was a hall entirely of sand, and rail lines. A door was at the far end. Above us on a higher area was another door. As we got closer two of those armored skeletons rose out of the sand.

"We don't need to deal with them. Let's just go up." Tren ran and ran up the wall, gripping the edge and pulling himself up. I ran too, and jumped. Tren grabbed my wrist and helped pull me up. The skeletons howled and banged their shields, almost as if to say "Hey, that's cheating!" That's what I thought in my head, anyway...

Tren was still silent and had a determined look, no longer cracking any grins or trying to keep the mood light. _Wow, he doesn't know Link all that much and he works up so much anger and determination? That's amazing._

The next room was deathly quiet and dark. We could barely see anything and I stayed close to the wall. A grate slid in place, we couldn't leave. My eyes adjusted and I could make out something in the center. It took me a minute, but I could see it was a large sword. Ropes attached to the hilt were buried into the ground on the other end, and tags were hanging off them. I shivered, it was getting _really _cold. Curse the power of paranormal temperature. But I did know this was a cursed sword, the tags and ropes were obvious enough. But we couldn't leave now...

Tren took out his own sword and started to cut off the ropes.

"Get ready." he warned.

I took out my own sword, ready for action.

When they were all gone, the sword started to shake itself out of place and floated up. Red glowing symbols were marked on it's blade, and it floated above warily before it suddenly started to swing. I rolled out of the way, and Tren performed an uppercut attack on the air close by. The sword shook in alarm, and tried to attack him but he just managed to not get sliced.

"I think this one's like those ghosts. Some invisible identity controlling it." he explained.

I shot a fireball at the air above the sword, and I heard an animalistic screech. Suddenly a large glow appeared and formed into a skeletal jackal with long blue robes. It's hollow eyes stared at me with malice, and it's cracked skull bellowed out another fit of rage. Tren took the opportunity to shoot out another fireball, and while he was at he cloaked his sword in fire before slamming it into it's stomach.

The creature fell back and I started to swing at it's neck. The jackal jumped back, and started to float around us now. Tren wasn't through with it yet, he slashed his sword in the air, but a stream of fire shot out and hit it. The creature was getting fussy now, and circled around faster to the point where I couldn't keep up with it. I saw for a moment it coming up being me with an over head swing, and I slashed it and put it off balance.

Now we were both at it, slashing against it's neck, and it couldn't handle it anymore. It floated up, weakened, and it blew up into-OH MY GOD EWWWWW! I ran and stumbled, trying to swat the beetles away.

Tren laughed at me for a moment.

"Are they gone!? Tell me they are!" I hissed.

"Yeah, your fine. They flew up there.." he pointed, a smile still on his face a moment longer.

The gates opened and there was light now, an orange glow matching most of the dungeon. There was a chest up ahead...

I ran and opened it. I heaved it out, and took a good look at a giant...I don't know what to call it, it was a combination of a spinning top with a gear shape.

"That's a spinner. You can use to ride across the railed walls. It's rather fun." Tren explained.

"Why would we need that when we could fly?"

"Link needs it."

"Right."

"..."

"I wanna try first."

"Go ahead."

I made a face of glee as I balanced on top and it slid onto the railed walls. It was like riding a skateboard...except...not! I made it jump off and land back in the room...dang, I could spend hours on this thing!

"You wanna try?" I asked.

"Maybe later. We have to get Link." he reminded me.

Oh...right. I imagined him being dragged unconscious probably as a hostage or to get tortured...my blood boiled.

One pissed off dragon is enough but two...you'll have a hard time surviving.

We got out and went left to the next room. But the hall was a sea of sand, though there were rails. So I went first across and sent it back to him, and he over.

"Hey, when do you think we'll catch him?" I asked.

"Probably at the boss area..." he muttered.

"How far is that?" I asked.

"Not too long now..."

The next room was huge. The largest area we've seen here yet. There was no floor where we were, only walls and rails. Several spiked metallix balls rode them too, and I could see several of the lines curving on the walls and going up higher.

"Where do we even go?" I asked.

"There's only one door here. We have to find it." Tren answered.

"I'm going to assume we'll just fly around until we do."

"You want to go through all those rails?"

"It's tempting. But...we do have more pressing matters at hand." I growled.

_He'd probably torture him while he waited, saying "Oh, you were taking too long!" or something. Soulless son of a bitch._

I unfolded my wings, and flew up into the air, almost touching the ceiling. Below I could see the complicated layout of the rials and several skeletons wandering. Tren flew up beside me, and I glided over to another room connected by a passage...where is it? I looked left, and I saw the door up there. I flapped my wings and lifted myself up at the door. Tren followed, and we opened it.

…...Talk about being subtle...the boss key was literally right in front of us. Nope, no puzzles or complicated fights, just sitting right here waiting for you. We opened the chest and took the key out, before we flew over, back to the room with the slide able wall and the gear hole. BUT there was a convenient hole in the wall so we just flew through there instead of putting the spinner in the hole to turn it. The room was just a tall tower that you had to rail up, but we just flapped our wings harder and got higher and higher to the door.

Tren took the key and opened up the chained door. It was dark and a cold wind burst out. Why was this place so angry with temperature? We were on a higher ledge, in a circular tall room. The floor was completely covered in sand with bones all over the place. In the middle was a giant skeleton, it looked like it belonged to some sort of dinosaur. The long head has one huge hole for a nostril, slanted eyes, two large bronze curved horns, and I saw a large clawed arm stick out.

Michael was sitting on it, waiting with his head on his hands, and Link was laying on the ground in front of him. I could smell the faintest bit of blood, and saw Link was unharmed. _What?..._

"Were gonna kick your ass!" Tren shouted.

Michael didn't respond with any sign, he just sat there.

"The hell, are you going to even move!?" Tren started to form a large yellow fireball, and threw it at him.

He only moved the last minute, and just jumped on his feet to step back. My eyes widened, I could see clearly now a gash on the side of his neck. _So that bloods his...Link must have put up one hell of a fight. _I felt a sense of pride well up in me, but I didn't show it.

"Well, it seems your here. Might as well get this started." he snapped.

The skeleton started to glow purple, and cackled with energy. It slowly lifted off the ground, and a dark smoke started to come out of the skeleton. Michael got lifted up the ground by the dark energy too, and Tren shot another fireball at him, but the shadow energy around him dispersed it.

"What the hell's going on!?" Tren yelled.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's bad." I answered, my stomach felt like it was twisting into knots.

I jumped down into the sand, determined to get Link out of there. Tren yelled at me but I grabbed Link, heaved him over my shoulder, and tried to get out. Tren grabbed my arm and was flying, and he helped pull us out.

"You really shouldn't waste your time..." Michael spoke in a metallic cold voice that seemed to echo.

I glared up at him. The skeleton was completely raised off the ground now, and he was floating in mid air with it. A purple glow surrounded the both of them, and merely looked down at us with a mocking expression.

"The hell did you do to him!?" Tren roared, I could see fire start to come off of him.

"I needed an energy boost for this, and I figured your chosen hero would give me just what I need. Don't waste time trying to wake him, he's probably dead." he simply watched.

"You bastard..." growled Tren.

"He...you can't really say that. I'm just a husk of the person. They thought it would be better since he was giving them complications. Unlike him though...I'm not merciful. My leader ordered me to rip you apart and bring her back...and that's exactly what I'll do."

The purple glow intensified, and we saw skeleton upon skeleton rise out of the sand into a countless number, before floating up at the dark energy. My stomach felt like it wanted to tear itself apart, and I backed up and out of the room with Link.

"Tren...we better get out of here. This room itself is going to get too small." I warned.

He looked at me and back up, before agreeing.

"I think I'll have to make a faster exit though. If we make him go through the whole prison he'll bring this whole place down on us." he focused intensely and brought his hands close together.

In the middle a white hot fire sparked, it was like a small sun, and he shot it out toward the wall. It instantly broke through to outside, eating up the stone around it.

"Quickly!" he yelled, flying out.

I had my wings and tail out, and I flew out with Link quickly. I was surprised how high we were, almost at the top. The sun was starting it's descent into the horizon, soon the sky would turn yellow.

"I have to go get Link somewhere safe." I insisted, before diving down, when I was close to the ground I turned up and glided across to one of the ruins far out, beating my wings heavily.

I picked the most secluded and well protected I could, a small building built into the side of a cliff. I quickly dropped him off there, hesitating. Midna appeared then, and my eyes widened in surprise. "Don't worry, I'll protect him. Just be careful." she asked me with a worried gaze. I nodded, right. I took off and quickly ascended as fast as I could to the tower. As I got closer I could see the purple energy almost beaming out, and I heard something like all the air around was being sucked into it, and it was silent. I flew up near Tren, and gulped. I was sweating, and incredibly worried. Tren was silent but he had a stone gaze on the tower.

There was a large thud, and I almost swore the whole tower was shaking. I grew even more worried, and my heart dropped into my stomach. What the hell did he do? Something cracked and I heard something large drop down even further, into the base of the prison. At least the tower was safe from collapsing. I waited, and every sound I heard made my heart beat louder. Suddenly, it crashed through the wall. I couldn't believe my eyes.

The dark age must teach you some seriously powerful magic, because Michael had transformed, using all of the skeleton's in the prison. The head and torso was the same as that jackal skeleton, except it had pitch black eye sockets and two glowing red eyes were there. The skeleton was a lot larger as well, it must have been triple in height to the buildings in that goblin fort. It's lower half was made completely of skeleton's combined together, and seemed to resemble a dragon, a large powerful tail lashed out. Purple markings covered the head and arms, and I could see that the rib cage was large and the ribs fused, leaving no open space, with spikes jutting out. It jumped onto the higher land that guarded the prison and down onto the other side.

"How the hell did he do that?" Tren was in disbelief.

"This here is the power our master has given us, to the soulless, the faithful, the true soldiers of his army. We are not to be taken lightly, and we are not to be ignored. For we, have absolute power. And he has commanded us to **crush you **without fail. Taste darkness, and die you foolish creatures!" it opened it's teeth rimmed mouth straight at us, and started to gather up dark energy into a condensed ball.

There was no need to say to evade it, and I dove out of the way of a black energy beam. Shit, this wasn't good! It held the beam though, and as it turned it's head the beam swung with it. _Even worse, how do we beat an enemy like this? _Tren took the initiative, and morphed into his full dragon mode. He dove at him from the side as it turned toward me, and gathered up a white hot flame before shooting it at it's neck The shot connected and started to burn through the bone, and it roared in outrage before swatting away Tren.

_Hell no! You are not GOING TO DO THAT!_

I morphed in a blind fury and shot an intense fireball right into it's eye. It screamed again, and sent me flying with the back of it's hand, it was like getting hit by a train. I crashed into the sand, sliding farther back, and the sand particles stung my eyes and I shook my head in irratation. I saw it's spiny tail through the clouds of sand and it moved so fast, it was like a blur, I had no time to react. It smacked me, hitting my chest and sent me flying. I had to keep flying and try to focus on breathing, that attack almost broke my rib cage and my lungs got damaged. _If that even went a bit higher it would have killed me. _

Tren dove again like a missile, sending another shot of fire, clinging to it's neck again. This time he clung onto it's neck, and it tried to tear him off. It managed to claw him, and in a moment threw him to the ground. It pressed it's claws against him and tried to claw through his chest and stomach. I roared and it looked to me, and the jackal charged another beam.

_How dare you do something like this. I'm going to rip you apart for what you did._

I flew to the side, and the creature shot the beam. It touched my wing tip, and the pain stung and ripped the membrane. I flew around it now, out flying the beam, trying to get a good shot at the neck joint. The white fire was gone now, leaving the bone badly damaged and cracked. He caught on to what I was doing, and stopped the beam early to try and grab me quickly. I lifted myself up higher with a single beat and narrowly missed it. I spread my wings again and then turned to get a good angle. I gathered a small condensed sphere of shadow and shot it toward it's neck.

The neck shattered, and the whole head came off. The body dropped to the ground in shock, twitching before stopping all movement. Had we done it? I landed on one of the cliff's close by and watched closely. _Tren, what about Tren?_ I tried to find him again, and I spotted him across the field, watching intently. His side was bruised badly.

He saw me, and looked back at the beast. A few more moments and the claws started to move and dig at the ground, and the headless body heaved itself up. _It couldn't be that easy. _A dark magic seeped out of the chest, and gathered at the head, and it floated up and reconnected to the body. The neck bone was regenerating now.

_What can we do? We only have enough energy to mount one, maybe two more attacks. We can't keep fighting like this, we need a weak point. We need a plan._

Tren dashed over as fast as he could, and spoke up at me in dragon language "The rib cage. That's where the energy is coming from. We have to beat it now."

"But what do we do? If we attack directly he could easily crush us."

"You create a diversion. I'll charge up a shot powerful enough to break it open in one blast."

I nodded, and waited. The red eyes appeared again, and it shook itself, rattling off damaged bones.

"Come and get me!" I taunted and took off.

It looked up at me in a cold rage and jumped. My eyes widened in surprise and I flied even faster in panic, and felt the claws hit my tail. It didn't send me down though, and I kept going. He roared in frustration and charged it's attack. I looked back, and kept flying higher and higher, now above it. The thin air was making me dizzy and my vision started to get blurry. _Have to keep going up..._

My wings were screaming from exhaustion and I just wanted to stop. I had to keep going. I looked back and it sat on it's haunches looking straight up at me, trying to get a better aim. The beam shot out, and I barely missed it, my left wing singed and I turned and it caught my tail. I turned around and around trying to evade it. The beam hit the edge of my wings, a foul smoke coming off, and my tail got hit at the tip as well. Suddenly the beam broke apart and the beast was sent on it's back; Tren had leaped up to it's chest sending a white hot explosive fire at point blank range.

I looked down, the blast had majorly cracked it, but not broken it. He growled, and the jackal twitched and started to move. Tren shot a weak bolt of green fire at it's eyes and neck. It snarled in pain and it's tail sent up storms of sand. _There's one thing I can do._

It was all or nothing. I gathered up as much shadow energy as I could around me, and folded my wings. I dove straight down, and the wind whistled loudly, until I could only hear the roar of the wind as I plummeted faster and faster. Tren tried to keep the jackal busy, making sure it wouldn't flip over. The shadow energy had gathered enough to the point where it turned into the shape of an arrow around me, one all out hit. The world seemed to crash into me and I closed my eyes.

Amazingly, it broke through and I wasn't splattered everywhere. The chest broke apart, and dark black fumes leaked out the cracks. I entered into it and inhaled, and started to choke on the thick smoke. The dark energy was trying to sear my skin. I dug into the blackness, and I could hear that bastard's cries of protests to stop it. _Hell no...your getting what you deserve._

I bit into the darkness and tore through layers, until I could hear his individual words. I could hear him screaming desperately "No! Stop it! What are you doing!?" I kept ripping through, the dark energy was burning my skin now, my teeth were rattling, and my eyes and nose stung. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, trying to work my sensation. I knew I bit into his arm when I tasted the blood, and started to drag him out.

I pulled him out, still had his arm gripped in my jaw as I dropped down the skeletal remains. Behind me the smoke was clearing away, and the magic was disappearing. Too bad I couldn't hear anything since he was screaming in my ears. He must have been lying before about being soulless meant you had no emotions, he obviously felt something, he sounded scared. He knew he was going to get killed.

"Stop that! Stop biting my arm! Let go of me, now!" he screamed desperatly, twisting and trying to get loose, kicking at the air.

I bit harder, and he screamed. I inwardly laughed, not so immune to pain since he wasn't used to it. I felt bone, and the blood was becoming too close for comfort, I didn't want to have to swallow the stuff. I walked across the hot sand over to the other end toward Tren, I heard blood splatter on the ground.

The spell must have been hard on him, because he was about as weak as could be. His eyes were bright green, like normal, and look terrified. His punch to my jaw wasn't all that impressive as he dangled by the arm. And it must have been hard physically as well, his skin looked burned, and his leather jacket was completely gone, as well as his shoes. His jeans and his shirt were ripped too. His hair was a mess, and his bangs dangled in the middle of his face, and I had a faint memory reminded me that's how he usually wears it. Tren sat and waited, his eyes were burning and his tail lashed out.

"Look who's here..." he growled with barely restrained anger.

He stopped screaming and he just stared intensely at him, sweat coming off his face. Tren got up and walked a bit closer, and I dropped him. He landed on the ground, and tried to make a break for it, but Tren shot a stream of fire in front of him and then swatted him back between us with his tail. He had no words to say, nothing to counter us with, he was frightened and he tried to find some place to run, or hide.

"What's going on?" Link yelled, he sounded worried and he was walking back from the place I left him.

He looked over at the giant skeleton and asked if we fought that. Michael tried to stay out of his vision.

"No, YOUR going to see him first." Tren ordered.

Link finally got close enough to see him, and he stopped, suprised. Suddenly he ran at him and punched him in the face, sending him down on the ground. Gripping his shirt, he punched him again.

"I can't believe what you've done to all of us! How could you!?" he slapped him.

He looked up at him, gasping, gripping his torn arm, unable to regenerate. He tried to calm down, but he kept giving wary glances to Tren. Link waited for an answer.

"Because my master told me to. Do you know what being soulless means? It means having your soul ripped away from your body, hell if I know where the original guy is now, but I'm what's left when there's only his body and memories. We do not care. We do as were told." he answered. almost as if he recited it before.

"If you don't care, explain why the hell your so scared of ME." Tren shot another blast of fire right next to him, and he jumped.

"Because...we do not care about anything except our own survival. Fear is what drives us." he explained.

I saw a look of pure anger on Link.

"So your telling me...the only thing you care about is your own survival? You don't care about friends, or families, none of those memories? You'd stab someone in the back to save your own life?" his words trembled.

He didn't say anything, but the look he gave him was enough to make Link punch him one last time, and let go of him. Link looked with pure pity.

"What do we do with him? Were obviously not going to kill him now...he's pathetic and defenseless." I looked down at him.

Tren turned human, and went up to him.

"No, but..." Tren grabbed him and punched him.

"I still had to give him a piece of my mind." he growled.

I turned human as well. "What should we do then? Keep him as a hostage...no, he wouldn't be a hostage since no one wants him. I doubt were not inhumane enough to just leave him to die in a desert." I pointed out.

They didn't like that, I was sure. But they didn't like dealing with him even less. Then Tren had an idea.

"The ones at the top of that tower. They used to punish criminals here, let's take him up there. Then maybe he'll get some justice."

Link looked surprised, and nodded.

"All right then." He took out some rope and bound his hands as he struggled and cursed, setting him on his feet.

"If you run, we'll break a leg, understand?" Tren pointed out.

He didn't say anything, but just followed silently between Tren and Link.


	30. Halfway point

**Oh my god time is going by way too fast. So yeah, I had to take some finals SO I had to study at the end of May. And I also have to study for SAT again. And driving. and making an art portfolio. GOD HELP ME. Shamefully I've spent most free time on monster hunter 3 ultimate, nothing like killing giant mosnters. ****If any of you give me words of encouragement on life I will love you forever. As you can tell I am pretty damn busy. I wanted to make this longer but I don't know how much time I have...I could extend it into tomorrow but I think leaving it here is ok. So more writing tomorrow on next chapter after I plan my art portfolio. I wish I was more motivated on college than this. Gosh dang I want to draw that skeleton creature I made but I CAN'T DRAW BONES. *crys* I will be content drawing your OC's however. Thanks for reviews people! Love you all!**

**And I posted drawings on my tumblr, remember there's a note with what to type to get to the blog a couple chapters ago if your interested. And also I've changed resident evil to The last of us cause that's a damn good 'zombie' game. **

* * *

><p>The uncomfortable silence persisted about halfway through the ruins as we had to backtrack back up to the tower. There diffidently was tension in the air. Tren wanted to beat the crap out of our prisoner and they kept staring each other down. Link was in the front and wasn't paying any mind to it as he led the way. We tried to get information out of Michael beforehand, but that was about as good as talking to a wall; and Link objected to hitting him till he couldn't walk anymore.<p>

That battle had caused tremors in the ground; and the fragile infrastructure was crumbling and caused the ceiling to cave in. So far, we'd only had to climb over several of them. Hopefully none of them blocked the way in.

"I can't wait for you to get punished for all that trouble you caused, bastard." Tren voiced.

Ah great, leave it to Tren to start an argument.

"Maybe you should be more careful of what you say." he sneered.

Tren brushed it off.

"Like you can do anything about it."

Michael glared at him in silence. He was right; that attack had left him completely drained. If he wanted to attack; he'd need a long time to recharge. He didn't say anything after that. My best guess was he didn't want to provoke him to the point where he'd start to beat him into a bloody pulp. But he wasn't so far off from that right now.

I didn't say anything. All that mattered to me was that he'd get what he'd deserve. And I just didn't want to bother with this. We managed to make it to the bottom of the tower now.

"Ah crap. How are we going to get him up there?" Tren realized.

"My best idea is one of us take out our wings and just drag him up. I don't trust him with the spinner." I said.

"And how do you know the spinner isn't a better option?" Link asked.

"He can move on it and try to get out. If me or Tren take him up, he falls he dies." I shrugged.

"That's a bit cold." Michael pointed out.

"Shut up, no one cares about your opinion." Tren stated.

"Wait. There's a hole in the side of the tower. I don't think using my spinner would be a good idea." Link pointed out.

OH. RIGHT. Damn, I must be tired. How could we forget the giant hole in the side of the wall?

"Then that means both of us will have to carry those two up." Tren sighed.

"I'm taking the lighter one. My arms have the strength of noodles at the moment." I complained.

"Fuck..." Michael cursed.

"Yeah. Keep that attitude up and I WILL drop you." I gave a fake smile.

"Not like it's going to matter either way..." he sighed.

"Yup!"

"...I hate you."

"Awwww, I hate you too! What a coincidence!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"You SURE you can handle him? He's probably gonna try and attack you." Link looked worried.

"I'll burn him. So I think it's even."

"Let's just get going." Tren looked irritated.

I urged my wings to appear and I quickly jumped up and got into the air. I grabbed our prisoner by the arm and dragged him up with me, he started yelling at me about that. _Damn, I can't wait to get rid of you. _My wings ached and my muscles didn't want to co-operate. I beat my wings faster, and dropped onto the highest floor. Michael landed on his knees and hands. Tren and Link came up soon after, and we all stood at the door way. Well, now that I looked at it, it was a high ceiling passage with a golden gate opened.

The passage narrowed considerably; we had to go into a single file line. As we came outside, we were greeted with a black fence in front of us with a view out toward what used to be the that goblin village. To our right was a set of stairs. I hadn't noticed the passage of time. The sky had turned a bright red now; and the sun was going down fast. I looked at the path ahead. SO. MUCH. STAIRS. Why do people seem so fascinated with large sets of stairs? _Can I just wait down here? My legs are killing me._

Link went up, and we all followed behind. Tren was keeping a close watch on our friend making sure he wouldn't escape. We kept going, and to my shock, I saw Link _fall _into the stairs.

"Oh god..." I muttered going up.

No, it was just an illusion. There was a steep drop here and the stairs kept going, like something had caused this section to slide down.

"Be careful of the drop."

"Yeah, I see it." Tren made our prisoner go down first before following.

We kept going; Link watched carefully; another steep drop. After that, we made it to the end. The passage ahead was caved in; but there was a passage to our right we could go to. It took a U turn along the stairs, to the left was a wall and the right had curved archways along it. At the end; we found it.

Midna came out; and stared in anticipation.

"This is it. The mirror should be here." she said.

The place was circular in shape and made of stone. The walls around were akin to an arena; three floors of stone. The 2nd had several archways and the top had square windows. Around the entire area were 6 tall stone pillars with a golden winged symbol on top. In the center covered in a mound of sand, a large golden statue. It was a women; on her head a thick cylinder and a snake coiled around her with the head at her feet, hissing. Chains came out of the sand and ended at the pillars;one for each.

Suddenly black spikes came down from the sky and created a red twilight barrier. 5 of the shadows beasts came down, ready for a fight.

"No! Link, quickly!" Midna changed him into a wolf and they charged in.

"Tren, you watch him! I'm gonna help." I went in with my sword.

I took the one on the right and hit it with several horizontal slashes. The creature lunged at me but I side stepped and stabbed it multiple times. It hit the floor and I did an overhead swing. I looked at Link and Midna dealing with two of them. There were another two circling around.

I made my hand catch fire and I lobbed a fire ball at one of them. It screeched and charged at me.

"C'mon now..." I waited.

Tren had managed to shoot a red fireball at it too; and it turned to him in surprise.

I silently ran up to it and plunged my sword in. Backing up, I spun and struck it in the arm; it tried to grab my sword but I hit it on that arm as well. Link jumped up from behind and finished it off. He had taken out all the rest; and now they all exploded into tiny particles before being sucked up.

Now what?

Link quickly returned to human form. Midna went up to the statue; and traced a line going up the snake.

"It looks like you have to get up with your spinner Link." she stated.

Link took it out and rode along the snake; up to the top.

"There's a hole here; wait a minute..."

Tren joined; pushing Michael over. I could see he looked scared now; any minute now. Link used his gear to make something click, and the chains started to pull something up. I was mistaken; the chains were coming out of the ground in front of the tower, whatever it was we were standing on top of it. We ran off to the side; and the statue was slowly going down; Link joined as well.

A giant black slab of stone rose out of the ground; much bigger than the statue. It was all wrapped up in chains. _What...is THAT?_

Midna motioned for us to follow, and behind it was a platform. A golden pedestal was holding some broken stone up. Midna gasped; and flew over to it, touching it.

_Wait...that can't be...the mirror of twilight? Really? How-Why is it broken!? Dammit this is what I get for not reading the damn plot._

"No...how did that happen?" Link was in disbelief.

The sky was dark now; and the stars were coming out.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight...It houses an evil power." a voice boomed above us.

Looking up, on each tower save one, a white ghostly figure floated on top. All I could see was that they were wearing white robes with a freakisly large hat that was bigger at the top.

"Who are they?" Link asked.

"Those are the ones were looking for." Tren answered.

"You who are guided by fate. You who possess the crest of the goddesses...Hear us." one spoke.

The one to the right then said "At the comand of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times."

The one after said "You seek it. But the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic."

_So Zant did this...that asshole._

"That magic is a dark power that only he possesses..."

"What? Zant?" Link asked.

"No. He is merely a pawn used by him. His name is...Ganondorf."

_Oh...that doesn't sound good. He's the real big bad? Shit, we have our work cut out for us..._

"He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the sacred realm. He was known as a demon-thief, an evil magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness. But he was blind. In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice. Yet, he too by some divine prank, had been blessed by the chosen power of the gods. He had killed one of our brothers, and our only hope was too seal him with the mirror of twilight." they shuddered at the memory.

"His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice." one said.

"Perhaps that evil power has been passed on to Zant..."

"You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It's far too late..." Midna bickered, slouching on the destroyed mirror sullenly.

"The mirror's broken; what can we do?" I asked.

"Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight. So Zant could merely break it into pieces." one said.

"Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments. Which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule. " another said.

"One is in the snowy heights..."

"Another is in an ancient grove..."

"And one is in the heavens..."

"You who have been sent by the godesses...you should be able to gather the three pieces... But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power lies in those fragments."

"But...I sense there is also...another reason why you are here..."

"Yes! You see-

"We can tell, child. We heard him causing a great battle down below. Is the reason you are here is for you to seek justice?" they asked

"Yes. He's caused an entire forest to be poisoned, almost blew up a volcano, and nearly killed us several times." I answered.

"Hmmm. I can see why you think he should be brought."

"But we cannot." one objected.

"Why the hell not!?" Tren demanded.

"Because we can sense he is...empty. There is no soul, only an empty shell to follow orders. How such an evil thing can even happen...it goes against nature and life itself. I can't imagine what horrible things must have happened to do that." they shuddered.

"And in just being a shell...we cannot pass judgment. For he himself is not responsible for those actions."

"Bullshit! That's utter crap. You saw what he did! He's done those things! How could you let someone like HIM get away?" Tren yelled, and pointed at him.

Michael mockingly laughed; Tren went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I swear if they can't do anything about this I WILL." Tren looked dead serious.

Something like a thunder clap boomed.

"Silence! This is a sacred place for punishment. No violence or personal vengeance shall pass before us. Only justice. And we cannot pass judgement onto a hallow being." they answered.

"Is that all you can say?" Tren demanded.

"If it makes you understand more, if we wanted too we couldn't. Ganondorf has taken our holy sword. Without it we cannot pass judgement. And even then, we lost a brother. And we have not once been admired as before, very few know of us. Our power is slowly waning, along with this place. I fear the justice you want cannot be found. Nor imprisonment; this place has long since crumbled away. He is yours to decide. But you SHALL NOT attempt your mortal sense of justice here. Go find another place _beings." _one answered.

_They can tell?_

"We just hope you shall not disturb the natural cycle of things." another muttered.

"That's fine. Let's-guys let's take our leave." Link asked.

Midna floated over and disappeared as a shadow.

Tren looked at them with anger, but he agreed and dragged Michael away with us, down the stairs.

He punched him in the face, and again.

"Jeez, lay off the blows for now. What are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"Your right. We can't take him with us. But killing him outright is just..." Link contemplated.

"No...I know what I'll do." Tren said.

"If it involves more punching I'm not listening." I muttered.

"No. I'll take him with me. _Back. _Someone will know what do with him." Tren answered.

"I'm not sure. If you take him were coming." Link argued.

"No, Link. It's fine. Let's go." I answered.

Link looked at me in disbelief.

"You...YOU of all people say it's ok to just let Tren take care of him?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" he looked worried.

"Link, I'm fine. I'm sure Tren knows what he's doing." I answered.

Midna popped up.

"She may be right. Let's go back to Castle Town and get rest. We need to get those pieces fast."

Link looked torn.

"All of you...fine. I'll let this happen. Since you all seem to know better." he smiled.

Tren grabbed Michael by the arm.

"If you don't mind Midna, can you teleport us to the spring close by Link's village?" Tren asked.

"What? Why there?" Link asked.

"It's closer."

"No! I can't leave without that girl!" Michael growled.

Tren smacked him on the head.

"Well sucks to be you. Your going back with me, and if the Dark Age want's you back they'll have to get you. Unless your useless. Either way, we'll snuffle information out." Tren answered.

"Oh. They will. The dark age is a lot more powerful than you know. They can squash your agency with little effort." he grinned.

"Agency? Tren what exactly are you in? Didn't you say you wanted to find someone?" Link asked.

Tren's eyes snapped up.

"Shit! I forgot to ask! Link, hold this guy for a moment!" Tren pushed Michael over and he ran up the steps.

That was sudden.

And he came back almost as quick, a hopeful look on his face.

"What was that about?" I leaned on one leg, arms crossed.

"Just...something not important. I might tell you later Kim, either way, I have to get back." Tren grabbed Michael by the arm.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Link smiled.

"Yeah. All of you are pretty cool. Another time." He looked at Midna, and Michael struggled and snarled trying to get out of his hold.

Midna nodded; and off they went.

_FINALLY I'M DONE WITH HIM. JESUS. Hopefully I'll get to see Tren again._

"So, I guess we'll go." I answered.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sleepy." Link yawned.

"I really hope we can get information out of him. If there's a world eater in the equation, we need to get something. Fast. Not to mention what they want from me. The only step we've gotten is that they're connected somehow. Gosh, how the hell am I connected to a world eater of all things? I certainly can't summon one, anything from the void I summoned is microscopic in comparison." I rubbed my face.

"What? You can summon things? Why haven't you now? Can I see them?" he asked.

"Didn't need em so far. Maybe later. If you remembered we- well, me and Tren fought a giant skeleton. That shot laser beams. I think you can agree there was a lot of energy spent on that." I growled.

_Ah shit. Reminder on that, how many days has it been?_

There was a pause.

"Just Kim you don't have to burden yourself with your problems. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." he persisted.

"No...no it's fine. My problem." I dismissed.

"If it's gonna eat the world, I think it involves me." he argued.

"The more you know...the less it is."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just being weird." I grumbled.


	31. Winter is coming

**HEY GUYS, I'm back! Had a great winter break! Had to finish off this semester with several art projects at once, and finals. I also had an obsession with RPing for awhile now. Most of the time I've had to use for winter break were mandatory holiday dinners and parties, and a trip to dallas to look for an apartment in the summer to move to for college.**

**But after my writers block, I have managed to give you another chapter! I hope you missed this fanfic as much as I did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or characters. Except my own. Our new OC belongs to Joe Elf**

* * *

><p>"Ashei said she was going to the mountains, near the Zora's, and she hasn't come back. You think you and your friend should go take a look?"<p>

Link was talking to the adventurers at the bar, and I was engrossed reading their journals on past adventure's at the counter. They really had gone across valleys and mountains, slaying beasts and documenting peculiar events, perhaps more mysterious than what we've encountered. Certainly they're adventure's never went to such a grand scale as ours though.

"Hey, you readin in on those little adventures those goofs go off on?" Telma asked as she washed some mugs.

"Yes, Link's discussing possible places to go so I'm passing my time with this." I turned a page.

Possible places the mirror shards could be, since they were separated.

"Yeah, they've been doing they're own little adventures for a while now, but they certainly don't have the skill you two do. You know, Link really is a prodigy, I haven't seen a man as young as him yet that's able to fight that well." she commented, looking over at him.

"Yeah, he's proven himself quite a number of times. Trust me."

"I know, after all, it was you two that escorted us to that village. Just be careful. Hahahaha, like you really need a good luck." she amused herself.

"Well, I'm certain you face dangers yourself."

"Pfff, if you call the occasional drunkard a danger, I have fought my own battles."

"Like punching them in the face?" I smiled.

She laughed at my comment, and nodded.

"Hmmph," I huffed.

A couple of the adventurers looked over at me, before Link came over.

"Hey, I think there's a place we should go check out." Link said.

"Where will we be heading?" I asked.

"Zora's domain, there's a passage in the mountains. One of them went up there to investigate."

"Not really a strong lead is it?" I thought.

He looked apologetic.

"There's not much else we can do, it's the best chance we have."

"Alright then. Well, I guess we'll be off?" I asked.

"Yeah, since were ready and all."

I got up and tossed the book back on the table, uttering a thanks and joined with Link outside the bar.

Midna revealed herself, and had an excited glimmer in her eye.

"Need my help to give you a shortcut?"

"Yes ma'am" I grinned.

Midna opened up a twilight gate, and the familiar rush of being warped through and out made me excited as I took in my new landscape. A familiar one, but still beautiful. The sound of a dozen waterfalls was giving me a calming sensation.

"Hey!" Link caught the attention of one of the Zora, standing on guard near a tunnel.

I followed him down a trail on the side of a rock, before we talked to the fish helmeted person.

"You seen anyone here?" Link asked.

"There's a rumor going around that a suspicious person has been seen around here lately." he answered in a muffled voice.

Link paused for a moment.

"Suspicious? Our friend doesn't look the suspicious type."

"It's probably not her then, she probably hasn't arrived yet. It's a long way." I reasoned.

Link nodded, it made sense.

"But then, who would it be?" Link wondered.

"No idea." I responded.

Link didn't think too much more on it, and we both headed up to this tunnel. A zora guarding it blocked our path with it's spear.

"Snowpeak is up ahead. It's very treacherous." he warned.

"We know, but were prepared for it." Link answered.

The zora moved it's spear back to the side.

"I cannot stop you anyway, but you must be warned. Not only has the weather been bad, but because the beast has been coming to the village, we have been taking extra precautions."

"The beast?" I asked.

"A creature lives up there, something you do not want to meet."

I looked at Link with concern.

"I think we'll be fine." he assured me.

_I hope._

We stepped into the tunnel, instantly a cold blast of air hit me. The grass was frozen going up, and it was dark. Soon, we saw Icicles on the top. My teeth chattered, I did not like the cold. I couldn't stand it in this clothing. We kept going up, and it was even more cold. _I need a coat. A nice coat._

"You ok?" Link asked.

I looked at Link's attire.

"HOW are you not freezing?" I asked.

Link inspected himself for a moment, it looked like ordinary clothing, not thick enough for the ice.

"I guess it must be infused with some sort of magic. I don't feel it."

"Can I have some of that magic?" I chattered, my teeth were going crazy.

He smiled apologetically.

"I don't think it works that way."

"Ok. Well how do I keep warm?" I snapped, rubbing my arms together.

We could see an exit up ahead.

"Can't you set yourself on fire?"

"Not like this, if I do, I doubt I could keep it going. Waste of energy, and it takes energy to use, if it wears off, I'll get colder." I reasoned.

Link frowned.

The exit was closer now, and we could hear a howling snow storm. I almost slipped on the ice. The closer we got, we saw a white figure standing on a cliff face.

They turned around, and my eyes widened. They were wearing some sort of animal mask, something ape like. It had two large eyes set far apart on the face, looking in opposite directions, with nostrils and a small toothy mouth. The piece was covered in white fur all around the head and neck, and they were wearing a white furred cape.

"You" a muffled voice.

It took the cap off, revealing to be Ashei.

"What brings you to a dangerous place like this?" she asked.

"We came to see what was going on." I responded, and looked over the cliff.

The storm made visibility hard, but I could see a frozen lake down below. The wind was howling, and bitter cold hit my face.

"You know what's going on?" Link asked.

"Ever since Zora's Domain got covered in ice, this mountain's been much colder than usual, yeah? NOT only that. But I heard a really weird story from the Zoras. Apparently, the beast that lives somewhere on this mountain has been seen frequently in Zora's domain. I was curious, so I came and waited and as they said, a giant appeared!" she explained.

"A giant?" I asked.

_Like the abominable snowman?_

"Yeah, it looked like this" she held out a crude picture.

It looked like one, and holding a red fish. Link leaned over to look.

"Apparently, this thing's been stealing red fish from the village. I want to investigate further, but I don't even see a path through this blizzard yeah? I'm sure your here because you're curious about the mountain, but you'd best not go without a plan." she warned.

"Hey, since your not going, can I borrow your white coat?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw you shaking like a leaf. Not thinking ahead were you? Well fine, just bring it back, or you'll have to make a new one for me." she loaned it.

"Thanks..." I hastily put it on.

Hopefully I'd warm up, it was soft.

"We should go Kim" Link said.

"Great..." I shook.

We took a path along the mountain wall, down to the frozen lake. There was a large drop, so we had to jump down. My boots landed in thick white snow, and Link pointed ahead, across the frozen lake. I walked forward, and Link pulled me back.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I asked.

"If you'd look, it's not entirely frozen. The surface is broken, we'll have to jump on the ice." he answered.

Great. Jump on the ice? I couldn't even walk on ice.

Link went first, it seemed easy enough. I followed, with a short jump, and dug my heels in. Okay, maybe it wasn't too bad. We jumped across large ice floes, taking our time. This cold was getting to me though, I wasn't liking it. My hands shivered and my face felt like it was slowly going numb. I jumped across a couple more, and landed on the other side with Link.

Ahead, was just a wide expanse, but the storm was strong and visibility was harshly limited.

It was only a few feet when Midna popped out to voice her concerns.

"This storm is strong, and we don't know where were heading. Perhaps we should go back and show those zora the sketch and see what they think?" she asked.

"Oh, you couldn't have pointed this out back at the top of the cliff couldn't you!?" I complained.

"It's not like I thought of it then!" she yelled back.

"I think we should go back Kim, this storm is pretty bad." Link peered in the distance.

I bit my upper lip, and looked out. We couldn't see anything, and it was endless. We'd get lost.

"Alright! Let's go." I agreed.

So we began our trek back, a lot shorter than I expected. The coat was helping massively with the cold now, but my teeth still chattered, and my fingers were numb. I tried to brush the snow out of my hair, it was hopeless. We entered back into the tunnel to the Zora, and Link showed one of them the sketches.

"The fish the beast has...Prince Ralis is skilled at catching that type of fish. Oh prince, where could you be by now?" he shook his head in worry.

Link paused, thinking.

"Ok, so what was so important about that? I think we should just figure out how to get through the storm."

"We should go see Prince Ralis, he might know about this beast." Link concluded.

"And what? He's gonna teach us how to fish and were gonna give the beast fish, and we'll sing and dance and have a jolly good time?" I scowled.

"No. But he might have some useful information on it. It may actually be friendly, at the very least Kim, he might know more about the area."

"Alright, there's that at least..." I agreed.

Link motioned for me to join him in the tunnel, and Midna warped us to Kakiriko Village.

The sudden warm air made me sigh with relief, and I took the coat and held onto it. I was dreading going back for sure.

"He's probably still here. We should check the pond near the cemetery first, his parent's grave is there." Link suggested.

"It isn't too far. So sure. If not, he's probably in one of these buildings." I agreed.

As we walked to the cemetery, I wondered about those kids, and Ilia. _I hope they're all ok. They should be._

We went past the grave site, I looked at the names engraved prayed they were in a better place. We crawled through the tunnel space, sure enough, he was mourning at the grave. _He looks lonely. I hope he hasn't spent all his time here. _

"Hey!" Link waved.

That caught his attention, he looked back at us and we came up to him.

"Is...is your name Link?" he asked politely.

"Yes" he responded.

The child looked sad, and he was very soft spoken.

"My mother came to me in a dream, she showed me your image."

_What, and not mine too?_

"She spoke of a youth who would save our domain and steer our fate. One named Link."

"I must thank you for all you've done." he bowed slightly.

Link smiled, "No need. But it was also the work of some of my friends that helped me save them, and you. It was more of a group effort."

"Oh...I'm sorry." he bowed to me too.

"Heh, stop, that makes me embarrassed. But it was still more than the two of us, but the reason were here is important." I answered, and showed him the sketches.

"Hmm...the beast man of the snowy mountain, perhaps?" he gaped at the image.

"Yes, one's been near your home." Link told him.

The boy seemed a bit distant though, focusing on the image.

"But...more important is this red fish it is holding. It must be a reekfish. That is a rare specimen found only in the Zora village." he said, and frowned.

"It feeds on a valuable type of coral, and without that bait, even our best fisherman cannot catch one." he explained.

The prince pointed to a pink rock on his ear.

"My earring is made of this coral. I would like to give it to you. For all the things you've done." he handed the pink coral over.

The coral was in the shape of a spiked fish hook, and had pink and white values.

"I received it from my mother...But it is fine. I no longer need it." the boy remembered.

"I'll take good care of it." Link promised.

"As I look at you, I get a sense of what my mother wanted, what I should be doing now. I will return to my village." he announced.

_Good luck with that, child prince._

"But..where do we find the fish?" Link asked.

"The reekfish can be found near the Mother and child rocks in the waterfall basin near my village." he said.

We thanked the boy, before retreating out the tunnel, and Midna popped up.

"So...whats your plan with catching this fish?" Midna asked.

"You'll see." he responded.

She sighed, impatient. She twirled her finger and once again we were whisked back to the Zora village.

We were back at the springs again, overlooking the giant cliff face and waterfall. I spotted something yellow, I could see the twilight pyramid from here! It really was huge...

"Alright, let's find those rocks..." Link made his way down the cliff.

We were at the bottom now, and looking around.

_Mother and child rocks? I don't see anything that looks like a mom and a child..._

In truth there were few large rocks, I suspected some near the large waterfall. But none of them really looked special, they all looked identical to one another.

"Hey, could it be those?" Link pointed across the lake.

Across from us, we could see a large rock pillar, with a jagged shape. A smaller, thinner rock lay to the left of it.

"Possibly..." I guessed.

Link dove in the water, swimming to the other side. I thought better of it, I didn't want to be cold and wet after this. Link may have some magical drying clothes but I didn't have the leisure. He got up, inspecting the water, looked to me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled and waved back. He took the rod out, and threw the line out. I watched patiently for the bobber to go down, but soon something tugged, and Link caught hold and started to pull it in. I saw a red flopping fish leave the water, and Link grabbed it, fish and man fought furiously to overcome the other. Link won out though, and dropped it. Midna came out, talking to him about something, and he turned into his wolf form, sniffing the fish.

I waited, tapping my foot. _Was he learning the scent? Perhaps using it as a means to find our way through the storm? The beast must be bringing fish back with it...wait, were going to actually find our way TO it? Oh no._

Link came back, staying in wolf form. Midna was on top, and confirmed my suspicions.

"Well, if that thing likes to eat wolves, girls, or...twilight people this is on your head." I muttered.

Wolf Link ruffed, before leading me back to the tunnel. I put my coat on tight. We made our way back out, and once again into the cold. My tolerance for it was hitting an all time low. Making our way across the lake, we got to the field of snow. Link furiously sniffed, his fur matted with snow. I had no choice but to follow him, but my movement became slower, and I was immediately half sub merged in snow.

"Gah! It looks like I can't keep going like this!" I growled.

I heard howling, and ahead, I saw glowing eyes stare back at me. White wolves came out of the snow, and howled. They moved smoothly, and leaved trails of snow behind. _Scratch that, magic snow wolves. _They growled and bared they're teeth, and Link took their threat. He launched himself at them, and ripped open one of them, which proceeded to turn back into snow.

"This land is cursed, it must be the work of the mirror!" Midna yelled.

"Well, that's good news! How am I going to move?" I grumbled.

The storm was far too tough for me to fly in, much less my wings would become frozen. An ice wolf tried to jump me, and I tried to pound it's face away with my fists. Link managed to catch up to it and bite it, and it dissipated.

"Well, how do you imagine I'll follow?" I asked.

"Can't you fly?" Midna asked.

"My wings will freeze in this weather." my teeth started to chatter again.

"Alright, well...your going to have to turn into something that can move on snow. You don't have much of a choice." Midna griped.

"Grrrr..." my teeth were chattering uncontrollably now.

_Midna's right. I can't move like this, and I don't have enough will to turn into a dragon, at least yet. Another hour and I'd be sick from this weather._

"Uuummm...ok, let me see what I can muster up..." I tried to clench my teeth and close my eyes.

_Something small...maybe a wolf would be nice! I'll try a wolf..._

I imagined that I was one, sitting down in the snow. It wasn't too hard, I had managed to take a wolf form several times, but not any time recently. I felt my body shift and changed, and opened my eyes, shaking my fur.

"Well, at least black will help us see you." Midna pointed out.

I was black, with white tipped paws, ears, tail, and muzzle. My eyes were red, since I could choose. I jumped out of the snow, wagging my tail. I was smaller than Link.

I perked my ears, and nodded to keep going. I couldn't speak like a human now. I followed him, it was relatively easy, but I was completely dependent on it. My wolf senses were leaning to human than wolf, my smell was not as enhanced as Link. I heard howling, and spotted numerous ice wolves running along side us.

"Keep going! There's too many!" Midna ordered.

I snorted, snow was getting in my eyes. The white wolves chased after us, with eerie icy howling. They made no noise on the snow, I kept my eyes on Link. The land was going uphill, and I strained to follow in this new form. I heard snarling and teeth snapping behind me, the wolves dove at me from the sides, dissolving into the snow when they missed. I brushed path several jaws and fur, Link winding past rocky formations in the howling blizzard. My speed grew weaker the more uphill we went, and I barely managed to brush past the incoming ghost like wolves. I lost sight of Link several times as he turned through rocks, and I could not hear him over the wind and howls.

My legs hurt, and I made a whining noise for Link to slow down. Adrenaline was pumping in my veins though, I was alert and ready to evade the wolves in front of me. Too bad I didn't have sight behind me, one caught me by the leg, and I yelped and tumbled downhill with it, I tumbled and lashed out at it, as it went back to the form of snow. I tried to regain my balance as I went down, and dug my legs against the snow. Several wolves lunged at me, but they missed and dissolved. More came, and I mad dashed away from them, before stopping at a rock.

The howling blizzard continued, and I looked up for Link, no sign. I howled as best I could, but the wind seemed to steal it away. I sat down and waited. I tried howling again. I couldn't hear him. I walked uphill for some time, and tried again. Nothing. I kept going, but no terrain seemed recognizable to me. Footsteps were easily covered. I howled again, until my throat hurt. I sat on top of the rock and whimpered for a moment.

I was alone now.

I waited, still nothing. I tried howling more.

_Link, where are you?_

I decided to go up and find him, I knew I wouldn't be able to retrace my steps, so my best bet was to keep going up. I started, and soon the wolves attacked again, I just focused on dodging them. I kept running, up and up and up. I was confused, the terrain was uphill, but then it seemed to be flat, or twist in another direction. I didn't have much time to decide on where to go, I could hear the wolves constantly behind me. I went up a rocky mountain trail I found, it twisted several times, and at the top it was a flat space. I could see the land curve more uphill, and followed that. I tore through several more wolves, and scanned the area.

I kept going, I had no idea how far or close I was now. Everything was just a blur. I took shelter in nook under some rocks for some time, before heading out again. How long has it been? An hour? More? I had no choice but to keep going. I went up more.

A flicker of light. Had Link lit a fire to signal me?

I followed it, at times I seemed to have lost it, but it was just straight ahead. It was a fire. A camp fire. I kept going, there was a blue tent. A tent? I paused suspicious, no, this was not Link. But they had fire, and warmth. I needed a rest.

I padded over, some guy was cooking fish here. He didn't seem suspicious, aside from the lack of warm clothing, a white shirt and some baggy black pants and boots. What the hell? Did he not feel cold? I faced his back, so he couldn't see me, but I crept closer to him. He had black hair. Some supplies were scattered here, like he planned for a long camping trip. I recognized pieces of equipment that were from my world though, so he was a wanderer? Wonderful! I crept closer to him, and started to feel the heat from the flames.

I whined for him to catch my attention. He looked back at me surprised. His eyes were black, and he was pretty pale. One word I could describe him is absolutely plain.

"What's a lone wolf doing in a storm?" he said to himself.

I padded over, and layed down next to him.

"I don't care what you do, so long as you don't eat my food." he grumbled.

He looked at me a bit more closely, and furrowed his eye brows.

"Red eyes? That's not a natural eye color..." he seemed surprised, and looked ready to attack me, but thought better than that.

I jumped back at the sudden reaction, and felt wary.

"No...no! That wouldn't make any sense...but I can tell your something else. So show yourself." he ordered.

I felt I had no other choice, besides, he could help me.

He didn't look too surprised at the sudden change.

"So your a shapeshifter? Skin changer? A dwarf werewolf perhaps?" he asked.

"No, none of those." I responded.

"Well..."

As soon as I became careful of him, I actually became aware of him. I had that familiar sensation, he was a dragon too.

"I see...dragon. You seem awfully lost." he muttered.

"Yeah...I don't suppose I can stay here for a minute?" I asked.

"That's fine by me, pass me the chips."

"What, the lays?"

"Yes."

I tossed them over.

"So what are you, wanderer?" I asked.

He seemed relieved at hearing that. Odd.

"Yeah. I'm heading to the ice temple."

"Why?" I ate some of the bread lying around.

"HEY. Didn't I say you could not eat my food!"

"Too late." I grinned.

He looked frustrated.

"I'm going to guess your a lost hero's companion." he said non nonchalantly.

"Why that?"

"No one out here should be a wanderer, I'm here." he answered.

"Right..."

Suddenly, I heard howling

I turned, and sighed with relief.

"Link!"

I ran over to him, and got myself in three feet of snow.

"What are you doing enjoying your time near a fire while were out here in the cold!?" Midna complained.

Good old Midna.

"Nothing. Just met a guy here." I pointed.

The guy sat there, and mumbled something before he kept eating.

Link ran over, looking happy but a bit worse for wear. Midna disappeared, after noticing the guy.

"C'mon," I asked as we got over to the tent.

Link sat down, enjoying the warm fire as we relaxed.

"Hey, your going to the ice temple right? Wanna join us on the way there?" I asked.

"Sure. The snow has gotten boring anyway. If you want me to come along, best leave soon. Gotta pack my stuff." he answered.

Link looked up at me, happy to see I'm ok.

"I'm fine. Alright?"

The guy went into his tent, and Link ruffed, Midna came out.

"What? You want me to change you back? This isn't very disguised!" she argued.

Link said something in wolf speak rather aggressively.

"Pffff, fine! Have it your way, hero."

In a matter of moments, Link was human again.

"And WHY do you think it's a good idea to shift now?" I asked.

"Because I have a feeling everyone we meet out in the middle of nowhere is something like you. Tren was out in the middle of the desert, and Basalt was in the middle of nowhere too. Besides, he doesn't look the type to be scared by something unusual." Link argued.

I looked back at the tent, he was packing his things.

"Yeeaaah, I'm weighing those options." I agreed.

"Finding you was difficult, I got lost several times. I hope this guy can take us there, because I'm not sure I can pick up the trail again." he warned.

I bit my lip. That could be a problem.


	32. Snowboarding and Yetis

**Hey ya'll! Managed to squeeze in another chapter before school. Also, I rewrote the first chapter so check that out if you want, there's some small edits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, only my Oc's.**

* * *

><p>Our "friend" had finished packing his supplies, ready to go on the road.<p>

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Looking for something I forgot here." he said as he got up with his stuff in toe.

"Hey, shouldn't you be...cold?" Link questioned.

The man WAS only wearing a light shirt and pants after all, in a blizzard. But he wasn't suffering any effect from it.

"Nope." he replied, walking on the snow now.

He went ahead, and looked back at us with irritation.

"You said you were coming, are you, or are you not?" he yelled over the wind.

"You sure he won't get us lost?" Midna said skeptically behind me.

"Augh! You have to pop up like that!" I hissed.

She gave an impish grin.

"He says he's been here before, we should just follow him. Midna, can you turn me back into a wolf?" Link asked.

She sighed.

"Fine. Since you don't seem to care about being stealthy."

She used the power of the crystal to turn Link back into his wolf form, and she got on top of him again.

"I'm sure he is Midna, he just thinks this one doesn't really...

"Care what he is? He seems awfully suspicous to me, being in a snow storm by himself." she said her thoughts.

"Well, Tren was in the middle of the desert but we saw him as a friend, didn't we?" I countered.

"Well, he saved our lives for one. This guy doesn't really seem to care if he was in the middle of a field or well...here!" she argued.

"mmn, well, let's hope he is a friend." I guess.

Link gave a hopeful ruff.

"Mmn,"

I tried to turn into a wolf again, it was a bit harder this time, but I managed to pull it off. The only problem was I had to concentrate on how much I needed to stay in it, or else it may turn me back.

We caught up to him as we entered the snow storm, and remarkably, he didn't sink into the snow like the rest of us. I couldn't ask him about it, since I wasn't human, so I hope Midna would bring it up.

"I'm sure the way you went is where were headed, if your wondering," the guy had a bottle of pills now, and he took one.

_What are those for?_

We walked through the storm for a while, I have no idea how long. But I was fed up with snow by the time we got there, screw you snow, I'll take my hot weathered Texas anyday now.

We were on the mountain side again, and the guy started to climb up the sleek frozen rocks to a higher path. Link followed. I wasn't used to jumping vertical, Link had to help pull me up as I scraped the side of the rocks. Luckily we hadn't run into snow wolves yet. From what we could see in the low visibility, there was a fork in the path. The path was small, and I could tell from this height that we were high. I could see the lake from here, if there wasn't a snowstorm in my face.

The man looped around, we took a left and went along the mountain wall now. Link was sniffing the ground, and Midna commented he could smell the fish again. Suddenly the storm was lessening, and cleared for a moment. I looked back, we were up almost at the top of the rocky wall. I could see the large field of snow below, wedged between giant cliff walls. I couldn't actually see the lake, but I had a feeling it was around the curve in the path. Pine tree's dotted the landscape. And from where the sun was, it was past noon now.

We followed the path up the mountain side, it led higher up to the top of the rocks. I could see giant bats ahead, blue ones. Link growled and leapt, taking them both down in a couple snaps. But the path ended here, it was too tall to climb.

"Alright, since you can't figure it out," the man forcefully tackled the wall with his side, and stepped back.

A large pile of snow fell down, and we could climb it up. There was a field of snow ahead, but the man lead us on another winding path along the mountain. Up ahead we could see a cliff, and a giant rock on top.

_That rock looks familiar..._

Link ran up hill, and sat at the stone. It was another one of those stones he howled too.

"Great, we have to wait now. Let's hope the storm won't come back full force." Midna hoped as she went to sit on me.

"It won't." the wanderer said.

"Hmm...? Well, I'll take your word for it." she said.

He leaned against the wall, patient to put up with this.

Link listened to the rock, and copied the song it made, before falling asleep.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? You never told us." Midna asked.

"Fourth," he replied.

"What? Ok, then Fourth." she snorted.

_Fourth certainly isn't a very original name. Obviously not his real one, but I'll never get people's thing for those sort of names. My name is noun. That's nice._

Link woke up, this part being the short part.

_I wonder where he will be heading after this._

Midna got back onto Link, and he shook his head. Going around the bend, we found the trail ended here.

_Wait, what now?_

Link sniffed the edge of the wall, and started digging.

_Right, crawl through the snow._

Midna became a shadow, and Link went in. I had to follow.

_But hey, wait, what about?_

I turned my head, he was gone.

_Oh GREAT. We'll I'm SURE we'll meet up with him sooner or later._

I went in after Link, going through the small crawl space.

_Link, how can you do this? It's too small. And I'm smaller than you!_

I climbed up, breathing heavily. I decided I did not like digging. The cave was small, with two blocks of ice on either side, and a ladder ahead.

Midna changed Link back to human form, and I finally went back to normal.

"Damn, I do not like tunnels..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Nothing," I dismissed.

"Well, there's only one way, up." Link started to climb the old thin ladder, and I climbed behind.

My fingers were getting numb again from the cold. There were green and purple Ivy hanging from the ceiling, and we walked further into the cave. There were large rocky ledges leading up to light, an exit! Prominent chirping and noises of flapping, I saw a blue color above me. Bats! Agrressive ones.

Link made short work of them with the mastersword however.

"What? You don't leave any for me?" I teased.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be sure to give you an entire army of them next time." he joked.

We climbed up the cave, Link had to help pull me up, the walls were taller than me. There was ivy to grab onto afterward, but there was another ice bat, and I managed to hit it with my slingshot. We climbed up the giant wall of ivy, and it lead to a white round circular door. We could hear the wind blowing outside, and it was colder.

"Woah," I noticed giant black handprints on the door. Handprints as big as half of Link, and wider.

"I'm not so sure I wanna open this. I don't do well with...yeti's." I laughed nervously.

Link smiled and just moved the door away.

The snow was lighter, so I didn't have to turn into a wolf. But the snow made seeing poor, we could see a group of ice bats ahead, and we both went at them with swords. I was gonna slice through one, when a shockwave sent me stumbling.

"What the...?"

"Kim!" Link wanred.

"AAAAAH!" I jumped and ran, a shadow beast almost landed right on top of me!

"Midna!" Link called.

Midna quickly turned Link to wolf form, and they charged up an energy field.

_What should I do!? That's right! _

I attacked the ice bats, trying to keep them from distracting Link. They managed to get one around all three shadow beasts, and attacked them. They were down with one shot. The twilight gate turned blue, and the monsters blasted into particles.

Link turned human again, and sighed.

_Wait..._

We could see now, and ahead of us, there was a tree and a giant

I gasped and stepped back.

_Don't let it notice you...don't let it..._

I was stiff as ice, and gritted my teeth in a bundle of nervousness.

Link just went and casually strolled up to the giant from behind.

"Liiiink, what are you doiiiinnnng?" I hissed through my teeth.

He made a face like "you have a problem?" shrugged off my insecurtiy, and went up to it.

_Were dead._

Then he came back and dragged me along, and I pulled against his strength, but it was undominatable. Digging my feet into the snow did not help.

_Link you fool!_

Link went up to stand beside it with me.

The giant yeti was white, it's face was hairless and grey with black eyes, a wide nose, and a large mouth with a fangy underjaw. Its beard was heavy and thick. It's hands were gray and large, and it had a large white bulbous tail. Weird. It had a large brown hat, and had a fish in its hand. That was three times bigger than Link. It was about the height of four of him. Yup, this thing would eat us for breakfest. No questions. I was frozen in place.

The yeti noticed us and gasped "woah" in a low and animal like tone.

"I heard a ruckus, and uh! Just two humans!" it spoke.

My frown was wide and then I laughed nervously. Ok, maybe it wasn't so bad, Maybe.

"I see humans not often, uh? Why humans come to snows?"

_I see you have a verbal tick there._

"You...on spiritual journey? You look for true self?" it asked.

"Uh, no. Were looking for a mirror shard that may be here." I answered.

"Uh. You look for mirror in such faraway place." he said in awe.

"But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me!" he said with pride.

_Yes, lucky._

"Do you know where the mirror is?" Link asked him.

"I found shiny mirror piece." he told us.

"...What." I said in confusion and surprise.

_Was it THAT easy?_

"Same mirror you look for, uh?" he asked.

"Maybe." Link concluded.

"Uh! Come to house and see yourself! I caught fish! I make you hot meal, at least..." he offered.

_He can cook!?_

"That would be...great!" I smiled.

"My house far away. We slide there, uh?"

_Slide? What? Like penguins? _

Suddenly there was a mental image of me and link and the yeti sliding on our bellies on the ice yelling and I couldn't help but try and hide my laughter.

"Do like me! Come!" the yeti asked.

He punched the tree, much to my shock. A frozen leaf fell down, and me and Link watched him balance on it with one foot as he slid down the slope and the down the mountain side.

"Snowboarding? Aw yes!" I threw my fists in the air.

"Snowboarding?" Link asked.

"A sport where I come from. You get on a board and slide on the snow! But well, I've never tried it!" I laughed, embarassed.

_Namely because Texas has no snow where I live._

Link hit the side of the tree, and two leaves came off.

"I'm ready WOOO!" I cheered.

"You're excited." Link smiled.

"Hell yeah!" I got one foot on the "board" and pushed off.

"Hey wait!" Link yelled.

Both of us were speeding away now!

"Woah! There's a drop!" Link yelled.

I crouched in the board, and then jumped. I was flying through the air now! Link copied it, and we were going down the mountain side. He joined my speed.

"You said you never did this!" Link stated.

"Yeah! But I saw it before!"

There was a bridge ahead, another gap! We both readied to jump and landed on the other side. Ahead was more pine trees now, but none in our way so far. I could see an incline and a cliff right off into woods.

My heart was pounding with excitement, and I yelled some more. This was great! Nothing like high speed and the wind in your hair! Almost as good as flying! I readied for the jump, and Link wasn't sure what to do, with a hundred trees in our way.

"Jump!" I yelled, and lifted off.

I slid across the snow on the tree tops, and managed to make it past most of the trees, I had to learn to weave through them now, and I almost hit one. Link followed, trying to get the hang of this.

"Who's the snow queen now!" I yelled.

"Right." Link said jokingly.

Up ahead were piles of snow and ice, and we had to leap across or weave through.

"Woo!"

_This totally makes up for all that snowstorm madness!_

Link yelled in excitement with me, and we both kept going down the slope. Now, the path curved to the side. There was a giant drop if we didn't make it.

"Ooh! Hard mode!" I said.

We swung to the side now, trying to keep in the middle but we had trouble steering. We kept getting close to the edge. It went straight soon enough, the path ahead led to two quick jumps, or we'd fall and die. I noticed the side though, there was a large incline...

"Follow me!" I ordered.

I jumped up the snow, and crouched going up, sadly it leveled off for a moment, but then we both jumped from a giant height to the ground, soaring through the air.

"Wooo!" I yelled again.

We landed, and we could see the house now. It was large! But we still had to follow yet another curve. A tighter one, but we both managed to slide to the front door.

"THAT was fun!" I jumped.

"I'd say to go again, but I don't think we have time." Link smiled.

"Sure was good though." I breathed heavily from all the yelling.

"Hey you two." a familiar voice spoke coming in from a frozen leaf board...thing like us.

"What! You should have gotten here sooner! We could have raced you!" I sounded dissapointed.

"I think I'd beat the both of you," he stated.

"Hmph," I frowned.

Midna came up as a shadow, and looked at the house.

We all quieted down.

"Here? What's with this guy? He's got a nice place, for a beast guy." she complimented, and went back as a shadow.

It was a large stone monalith, or temple. But it sure was old. Cold gray stone with white roofs. There was a large set of stairs up to the entrance, with a black metal railing.

"It still looks the same..." Fourth said.

"Still? How long ago were you here?" I questioned.

"Long enough." he smiled at it, before walking up.

"Hey, where are you going!? Shouldn't you stick with us!" I asked.

He stopped, probably thinking.

"Sure, and I'm sure the "hero" wants to go first." he offered.

Link went up, and we followed behind.

The metal door was rusted, and there were two stone pillars in front of it. Link pushed open the door.

The inside was a short hallway to a large open room. The hall had a red carpet up to the room. Ghostly metal suits of armor lined the halls, rusted beyond repair. One push and they'd fall. I looked up to see a hole in the roof. Well, they didn't take care of it TOO well.

Ahead of us was a twin set of curves stairs up to a higher floor. There were two doors on each side at the back of the room on the second floor. A giant ice block was on the right, blocking the way. There was a metal rusted chandelier in the center of the room, low hanging. We walked up, the floor was covered in brown roof tiles. And then there was an icy film covering some of the floor. In front of us was another door, with lit candles on both sides. The wall itself was beautifully carved, and it seemed a very rich family used to live here.

_What happened to them?_

There was another door to the right. And to the left, paintings. The faces have since been faded. I walked over to it and looked at them.

_What happened here that made this place fall apart? What was it like before?_

"People build their wealth up so high, and they don't think about what will happen in the future, when you spend it all." Fourth spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't build your home in the middle of nowhere, when your heir get's sick." he commented.

I frowned.

"Hey, let's talk to the people that are living here then!" Link tried to cheer me up.

"Right," I snapped back.

_I want some of that food._

The next room, was very warm and cozy. Much smaller. A red carpet, and a nice stone fireplace. Paintings were hanging off of a few left corners, skewed to the side. There was a short table and several couch pieces.

We spotted a white figure, much smaller than the yeti, laying by the fire place.

"...Who?" she asked in a hoarse tone.

To me it looked like a woman hugged up in white fur, with a diamond pattern with faint colors on it. Her dark face was the only thing not covered, and I looked to see...no arms.

…...What.

"Uh? Sorry, I have sickness, uh..." she spoke softly and coughed.

_Oh. She seems so sweet though! I hope she gets better!  
><em>

"Come closer, uh?" she asked.

Link nodded, and we came closer to her. She was actually a lot bigger up close, taller than Link if she stood up.

"You cute little humans. Husband told me you come. You want to look at mirror, uh?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I responded.

"My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh." she said.

She coughed.

"But, since I get mirror. I get sick, and then bad monsters appear, so many bad things happen since mirror..." she coughed again.

"Don't worry, when we take it back it'll be gone." I assured her.

"We lock bedroom on third floor where it hangs, uh?" she responded.

"Wait, I tell you where key is..." she mumbled.

She looked over to a map, and Link took it.

"Fever make head blurry, but...it probably here in this room marked by symbol..."

A red mark on the page we all looked.

"But right now, can't even get up." she said sadly.

"Would you bring it to me, uh?" she asked.

"The mirror?" I asked her.

"We'll get it." Link agreed.

We all made it to the left door, and found the yeti cooking in the kitchen. It was very dusty and dim lit. In the center of the room was a steaming brick pot.

"Uh! You! Wait, one more of you than before...does not matter!" he said.

My mouth was watering, that soup actually smelled REALLY good.

"Wife, look bad, uh? Not healthy since mirror..." he said sadly.

I nodded.

"So I make soup for her! Fish from Zora village are most nutritous! You tired, uh? You have some, it give you energy!" he approved.

…..The pot was taller than us, so Link had to fetch each of us three bowls of soup standing on some boxes.

It smelled fishy, but it tasted damn good! Yeti's can COOK. The yeti was mumbling to himself as he made some broth for his wife, and left.

"I guess we'll eat before we start. I need something warm anyways." I ate.

"Yeah, it was a long trip." Link agreed.

Fourth silently ate for the moment.

I finished first, and put the bowl down and wandered the room.

It was pretty big, and there were a lot of boxes stacked around here. The only light was from 3 tiny windows and the fire. Then I looked at the cutting table.

"Holy shit," I said nervously.

There was a giant kitchen knife, and I mean a huge one. Bigger than us. Did the yeti make that!? That'd be a killer weapon! I walked around more, there was nothing on the cobweby shelves here. I went around the back, and saw something move in a pot.

"What? Oh, don't tell me!" I grabbed the pot and lightly broke it.

"Phew! Free at last!" Oocoo gasped.

"Gracious, it's all of you again!" she smiled.

"Yes, Link's right around the corner! You should join us! Are you hungry?" I asked.

She flew and perched inside my bag. "Plenty! Oh, walking out there in the cold, I saw this place! I just let myself in and, oops! In the pot again! It happens so many times..." she smiled.

I came out from the small space back to the others.

"Oocoo!" Link smiled.

"Link! Oh, and who's this fellow?" she asked.

"That's fourth...he's...fourth." I answered.

"I've never seen a bird like you before. Where do you come from?" he asked.

"Ooh, just a small place." she answered.

"Is that the soup?" she smelled it.

"I hope you like fish."

I grabbed a bowl.


	33. What key, we have food!

**Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! And thank you for all of your reviews! ^^**

* * *

><p>"My, it's so c-c-c-old in here." Oocoo shivered, her face poked out of my bag.<p>

"Yeah" I agreed.

And it was only one room from the kitchen. What the hell, was the house built to keep in warmth? Didn't seem like it.

_Too bad we can't leave with this bloody puzzle in our way._

The yeti man set it up as a sort of security system, to keep out the monsters he warned roamed the place. He didn't want those things getting close to his wife, she couldn't defend herself. And it's all the mirrors fault that there are any in the first place. _That thing really is bad luck. I hope Zant got 7 years bad luck from breaking the thing, hopefully more like a hundred, since its a cursed mirror._

Well, his bad luck certainly would make the situation more bearable, at least for me._ I hope he slips on a banana peel and goes tumbling down the stairs._ Link and Fourth were currently pushing around boxes way too large to seem movable for their sizes. But I guess the icy floor helped out. There was also an icy block, and a switch in the middle of the floor was frozen over with ice that seemed to be emitting freezing air. We couldn't do anything about that yet. Fourth easily deduced how they were going to get one of the blocks on the switch, and it was easy work from there, if a bit long. Thank god he was good with puzzles. After several screw ups, Link pushed the box onto the switch, and a metal grating slid up, the door close by was accessible now.

I held up the map. _Now let's see..._

"Were gonna have to go through this door, down a long hall to the left, and then take another left into a room and down. Basically a huge circle." I spoke.

"You think were gonna have to deal with a lot of enemies?" Link asked.

"Not sure," I bit my lip. I'd rather not.

"Since the mirror shard is here, I think we'll have plenty to handle." Fourth guessed.

"Joy," I sneered.

"Well, I'm sure you three can handle this." Oocoo chirped.

"Thanks for the positive outlook." I huffed.

We all walked through the door to the next room.

The hallway looked like it had the roof caved in, we could see outside. I could see a large tower and some wooden beams. _I'm surprised, this place is a lot larger than I expected._

"Ugh," I frowned.

"Looks like we'll have to take a different path." Link said.

The hall had a huge icy pillar in the way, we couldn't get to the end.

"Ok, stand aside." I was not gonna let this trip be more complicated then it had to.

I had plenty of energy to make a fireball in my hand, and I blasted it at the ice. Cue my gaping and confused face when it did absolutely nothing.

"The hell?" I cursed.

"That ice looks like it has magical properties. It's resistant to heat. Probably an effect of the mirror your looking for." he explained.

"You mean it can create ummeltable ice?"

_Midna, why does your mirror have to be so damn evil._

"There's a courtyard out here, if I remember correctly we can get around through it." Fourth pointed to a dug out part of the wall.

He kicked through the rest of it, creating a hole we could kneel and then crawl through. I didn't know how it was possible, but outside was even colder.

"Hey, what are you looking for here anyway?" I asked.

"An object. Someone left it here a long time ago. I need to find it, and hope it still works." he answered.

_Well maybe I could help if you told me what it is._

We crawled through the space, and we were in a part of the large courtyard. I could see a huge stone tower close by, and there were dozens of icicles hanging on the roof around us. I noticed all the windows had metal bars, yikes, who the hell thought metal bars was a good design option? To our right, the rest of the yard was blocked by a massive ice wall, separated by a small stone wall in the middle. Above it was a stone bridge that followed along the wall to the right, and it stopped at the middle.

"Wait...is that a CANNON?" I saw in surprise.

Link looked up too and saw it.

"I guess there was a massive battle here sometime in the past." he answered.

"Part of the reason this place is abandoned now." Fourth answered.

"Huh. Hey, you were here before, were you part of this?" I asked.

He looked at me, he frowned.

"Yeah, that's partly why I was here." he mumbled.

There was a growl, and ahead was a pack of snow wolves.

"We got company." I pulled out my sword.

Link pulled out his, and the wolves leaped at us.

I didn't realize we were up to our ankles in snow, so I didn't move as fast as I wanted to as my blade bit through the side of a wolf. Another wolf hit my side as I tried to move away. Link did a horizontal slash, and knocked a wolf to the ground. Fourth had made a sword out of ice, and killed one of the wolves with a head slash. The sword abruptly cracked and broke apart. The rest scattered and ran.

They were gone now, but we moved with caution. I felt my foot hit something hard, and I looked down. Something metal. I brushed some of the snow away, dug through it, and pulled out a small chest. Opening it, I took out a key.

"Well, that was lucky..." I put the key in my bag.

"Hey, there's a door here!" Link called me.

_It looks like it leads back into the hall._

It did, past the ice blocking our path.

Crap. The floor was covered in a thick sheet of ice. I was never good at ice skating, never mind walking on ice. We could see the door ahead, but two spiky ice blocks were in the way, and they had a red spot on them. I had no idea what it was, an eye? Possibly. But it screamed weak spot to me.

Link shot an arrow at one, and it started to bounce off the walls like crazy.

It bounced at us, and I was ready to jump away.

Link lunged and stabbed it several times, and it broke apart. He slid along the ice to the next one, and repeated. Well, that was easy. Him and Fourth made it to the end of the hall, and I just stood on the patch of safe gritty stone. I looked at the ice nervously. _I don't want to slip and fall and look like an idiot. I really don't._

"C'mon Kim!" Link called.

I hesitated.

_I could take down monsters easy, but I hesitate walking on a bare patch of ice. That's just great, Kim._

"It's just ice, honey." Oocoo tried to encourage me.

"Just...ice..." I gritted my teeth.

Memories of ice skating. No no no no, I don't want that. But I had to keep going. I took one step on the slippery surface, and another.

"Sometime TODAY." Midna called.

Oh look, she was fed up with me too.

I took several steps more, trying to calculate my next move, and tried to walk faster. I slipped, and fell forward. I gasped and slid toward them. "Hey..." I greeted. _That was awful._

Link helped me up, a hint of amusement still on his face.

"Yeah, laugh it up." I grumbled.

"It was a good try." he smiled.

"Hmph," I couldn't help but grin.

Midna was gone by this point, deeming it was time they moved again.

Alas, a single lock was in our way. But I had the key, so thank god we didn't have to backtrack. The key slipped in, and unlocked it after a few twists. I opened the door.

"You have got to be KIDDING. ME." I hissed.

The entire floor of the room was ice, and there were three ice spikes sliding around. What the hell was this, ice hell level 3?

Link dispatched two of them, I took care of one that got in our way. No way was I going to fight on that.

The entire room showcased metal suits, cases of weapons, and shields. They were frozen over now, hell, the cobwebs on them were frozen over. Snow flew in from the grated windows. The wall to our left had a dozen swords, axes, and shields mounted on the walls. I leaned and took one of the swords off. I blew on it, a blanket of dust flew off.

"Here," I handed it to Fourth.

"You know that's an antique right?" he questioned.

I bit my lip.

"Does it matter?"

"It'll break after a few good hits."

_Well fine then. Don't have a weapon. I imagine all those ice weapons take energy to use._

I leaned the sword against the wall.

"You two coming?" Link was at the next door.

Fourth slid over almost gracefully, and I tried walking again, careful to keep my balance. But I slid again, and crashed into the wall. Better than the floor. Link seemed almost apologetic I had this to go through, and Fourth just seemed unmoved. I inched my way over to the door now, and we all went in.

Thankfully this room wasn't iced over. The room had torn yellow drapes hanging on the walls, the walls were a brown color with a design featuring a square pattern, and oddly something I think I've seen in several castles before. Several wooden chairs lined the walls in the large room. There was a second story above us with a balcony to the left. No sign of a way to get up to it. Two chandeliers went across the room held by beams on the corners. There was a hole in the ceiling where snow flew in. We saw a door across the room, with a metal grated window. A warm yellow light came out of it.

_It must be there._

We went to the door, when suddenly a metal gate closed on it. Something dropped at our sides, and shook the ground.

_Holy shit!_

I backed up, two human shaped creatures made of ice guarded the door. There faces were small, and there legs and arms were thin and long, they were taller than us. And they each wielded a spear made of ice.

Link and me took our swords out. We tried to attack from the front, but they easily parried any attacks we shot at them. Fourth shot an ice spike at mine, and I managed to side step around it and slash it from the back. It dropped it's spear, and tumbled forward as I kept hacking through it's back. The ice cracked, and it broke in half. Link's target was being attacked from the side, and Link managed to kill it from behind too.

"No more tricks now, I suppose." Fourth looked up at the hole.

"I hope not." I complained.

We got inside, and Link opened the chest.

"What?" he said in confusion.

He pulled out...a pumpkin.

"WHAT," I repeated.

Fourth sighed, and looked disappointed.

"That woman doesn't have the best memory, does she? We'll have to go back and try again." he grumbled, obviously upset with this turn of events.

_That just wasted our time. I hope she gets it right now. I don't like being out in the cold._

We took the door to the right, and it took us back to the block puzzle room. We climbed over several stacked boxes, and jumped down to the floor, making it back to the yeti girl.

"You find it, uh?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We found a pumpkin there, not a key," Link explained.

"What? Pumpkin? But why there?" she sounded just as surprised as us.

She thought for a moment.

"Uh...sorry...Husband in kitchen right now. Take pumpkin to him." she asked, and seemed busy trying to remember the key.

_Alright then._

He was still working at the soup, humming to himself.

"Your wife asked us to bring you this..." Link took out a pumpkin.

"What flavor...uh, Pumpkin! You have pumpkin, uh?" he saw and took it.

He dropped it in. Didn't prepare it or anything, just dropped it in.

"Thanks, uh! You taste if you want!" he offered.

"I think we'll go back and check on your wife..." I said, and everyone seemed to agree.

The yeti looked busy with the soup again, so we went back.

"You gave pumpkin? Thank you, uh. I maybe remember. Could be in THAT room, I think." she looked at the map and pointed to a room way back at the end of the house.

_That's a long way._

Suddenly, one of the metal gates opened up, we could go to the right door now. It was the other side of the courtyard. Snow wolves attacked us again, and we quickly beat them with a couple of swings.

_Now..._

Cannon! There was a cannon near the ice wall, right in the middle. I ran over to it, it looked old. It was a steel cannon with a whole to inset cannon balls in. It was placed on a wooden stand with wheels, and two bars on the side to rotate it.

"Hey, come look at this." Fourth called us over.

I looked at an ice block on the other side of the court, and saw it shift. Wait...that wasn't an ice block. It's body was stuck there, but it had a giant head with multiple red eyes and a large jagged mouth. It looked right at us.

"I'm not going near that." I said in a very nervous tone

"We won't have to, come over here." Fourth asked. We followed.

There was a metal panel, with a large lever. A large hole had metal bars coming out of it that ended with a curved plate. _This must be where you get the ammunition._

"I wonder if it still works." Link said.

"Not yet, we need to get something first. It's somewhere else in the castle. That's not what I wanted to show you anyway, come over here. We can climb through the window." We trudged through the snow after him.

I eyed the ice snake thing that was close by, but we all managed to get in before it shot a frosty ice breath attack at us.

There was just a door here, and we went through.

Oh god, this was even worse. It was a large room with a floor almost entirely ice. And several large stacks of boxes and stone walls made it impossible to go through without winding around. Plus some walls were made of ice too, so there was the chance we would get frozen. And those spiky ice things were sliding along.

"I'll go clear out the ice creatures, you two can stay here for a moment." Link offered, and he went off to clean house.

"So, where do you think that object your looking for is?" I asked.

"I know where it should be, when we get there we'll get it." he answered.

"Mmmn," I nodded.

I didn't like standing it silence, it felt awkward to me if there was no conversation. But that's what I had to deal with until Link came back.

"Hey, there's a cannon back here. Think we can use it?" Link asked.

"There's a ball right next to you, if you carry it over we can blast some of these things away." Fourth slid over.

Link looked down to see the iron ball, and picked it up slowly. Those things must be heavy.

_Ugh, I don't like this. Every time I see an ice floor I get so nervous. I was not meant to walk on this. Ever._

I walked nervously out for several moments, stopped, and kept going a few more steps till I hit the wall. _DAMMIT I HAVE TO TURN NOW. _I slowly slid to the left, and there were three giant ice walls here. _NO. I don't like this! _The air was gonna freeze my ears off.

"C'mon, your too slow." Fourth complained.

"Gah!" I gasped as he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall, while I feverishly tried to keep myself from falling over. I decided to plant my feet down as he slid me along the path to the other side of the room. I held onto his hand with an iron grip. We made it to the cannon, and he let go.

_That was fun, if a bit nerve wracking._

Link put the ball into the hole, and he aimed it at one of the walls.

"Ok...how do you fire this thing?" Link asked.

We paused, and I got an idea.

"I think a bomb will do it," I took out one of them from my bag, and then I lit it and placed it in.

The blast shattered through several walls of ice, and I held up my arms in defense from the blast. Link had his hands over his ears. I looked, there was a door now open to us.

"Woah..." Link was in awe.

"That was a pretty destructive blast." I grinned.

Fourth jumped down and slided to the door.

"Hey, wait for us!" Link yelled, and I followed behind.

The next room...wasn't pretty. It was a row of destroyed beams that led to the other side. There was a bottomless pit below us, the temple must have been built over it. We could see a chest on the other side of the room.

"There's something in that chest we need." Fourth pointed.

"Were gonna have to walk across the beams for it." Link complained.

"Did you forget I have wings?" I asked him with a curious glance.

Link laughed.

"Oh right, you think you could get it?"

"You need to ask?" I smiled.

I ran, and jumped. I let my wings out for a few moments, the lift got me to the other side. Easy as pie. I saw some of those ice spikes on the beams, and some ice bats nestled in the windows. Hopefully I didn't disturb them. There was a compass inside the chest. My eyebrows furrowed, and I frowned. _Why do we need a compass?_

I looked back at them, and then flew to the other side.

"Why do we need a compass, fourth?" I asked.

Link looked at it, and seemed puzzled too. He looked at fourth for an answer.

"It's a special kind of compass. We need to go back to the courtyard, that thing can detect metal. There's a key under the snow." he answered.

_To open what then?_

We backtracked to the courtyard, and Fourth put his treasure hunting skills to the test as he walked around the field. I waited with Link. _How long will this take? _Fourth dug a couple spots up, and managed to find the chest on the third one. _Good, my teeth are starting to chatter._

Fourth took out the key and walked over to the metal gate, he opened it up. Several cannon balls were laying on the ground.

"Alright, were getting somewhere!" I smiled.

Fourth held the metal gate open. He looked at us with annoyance.

"Well? You going to load them up? Someone has to hold it open." he said in an anxious tone.

He was getting impatient.

_Calm down, man. You'll get your item soon enough._

Link loaded a ball in, and we aimed it at Mr. freezy ice monster. I put a bomb in, and we watched as it shattered to pieces. I jumped and cheered.

"Cool, now we just have to get to the next room." I smiled.

The next room was small, well, technically the room was large. But there were metal bars on both sides of our path, so it made a thin hallway. Two metal knights were on the ends, and we walked past them to the door. Except it wouldn't open.

"Really?" I sighed.

"Sssshhh..." Link hushed me.

There was a loud stomping noise coming from behind us, and then something that sounded like something was being whirled around. Link jumped to the side, and I followed, Fourth jumped the other way. A large reptilian creature completely decked out in metal armor had thrown a metal ball hooked to a chain at us. It dragged the ball along, and started whirling it over it's head. And it took up the entire space in the hall. SHIT.

Link looked at it worried as he tried to come up with a plan. I tried to think of something too, but my panic was distracting me.

"Fourth, can you slow the ball down with your ice magic?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I can stop it. What will you do?" he asked.

"Me and Kim can use the time to find a weak point on it." Link explained.

Oh joy.

Fourth shot an icy blast of wind from his hands, the ball froze in place along the bars soon enough. The creature tried to tug it out, and we both ran toward it. We ran behind it, and its tail and back area was exposed. Finding the weak spot was easy. We thrusted our swords into the lizard, and tried to do as much damage as we could. The lizard roared, and separated the ball from the ice. We both backed up away from it, and to our surprise, it went at Fourth instead. It threw the ball almost immediately and he barely had time to get out of the way. Link took the moment to attack again, and the lizard whirled the ball around to him, and managed to hit him in the side.

"Link!" I yelled.

The creature was ready to crush him, and I shot a fire ball at it's face. Good thing that helmet had slits in it, while it was distracted from the pain Link managed to stumble over.

"You ok?" I asked.

"It got me. I think I'll have a bad bruise after this, but I can still fight." he answered.

Well that was good news.

Fourth was trying to freeze the thing as we were talking, and we managed to attack its back again. It went down for good this time though.

"That wasn't too bad. Especially you, Fourth, you did a great job." I thanked him.

He nodded.

Link looked at the weapon, and picked up the ball and chain.

"Woah, woah, woah, your gonna use that? Can you even lift it?" I sounded skeptic.

"Sure, I can." Link rattled the chain.

"WHERE are we keeping that thing? It's way too heavy and large to carry around properly." I argued.

"Wait, where are we even keeping the spinner at?" I asked.

Link pulled it out of a bag way too small to carry it around in.

"I can't believe this. You have one of those extension charms like in Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" he looked confused.

"Your bag. Has unlimited space!" I gestured.

"I guess it's a perk for being the Chosen Hero. I can fit anything in it." he grinned.

"Ok, take your ten ton weapon, I'm sure it will be useful in the future." I raised up my hands with sarcasm.

It was.

Link blasted through an ice wall in our way with it. And we finally found that chest.

"Were finally getting that key." I was anxious.

He opened it and pulled out a ring of goat cheese.

…...God dammit.


End file.
